Gems and Metals: Golden Quartz
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: (Segunda entrega de "Gemas y Metales") Luego de la muerte de Gold, Leonard es el legitimo líder de los Metals, las Cristal Gems y los Metals ahora tienen un enemigo común, pero los recuerdos de las batallas pasadas tal vez nunca sean olvidados. podrán ambos bandos hacer a un lado sus diferencias y rencores para cuando llegue el momento de luchar contra las Diamonds ?
1. Prologo

_**Bienvenidos a la segunda entrega de lo que fue mi primer fic, esta vez con un nuevo formato de escritura, porque lo esperaban y hasta me lo pedían decidí adelantar el estreno poniéndome a escribir como nunca la segunda temporada que tendrá desde distintos Sountracks y tal vez una que otra canción si se da la ocasiona, para quienes no hayan leído la primera parte de esta historia los invito a hacerlo en una de esas les gusta, y asi sin mas los dejo con la nueva temporada de mi fic :D**_

 _ **Gems and Metals: Golden Quartz**_

Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.

Prologo: Memorias del padre

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

Entonces dices que mi padre cayo en su nave espacial a la tierra y mi madre lo encontró en medio de la noche ? -Pregunto Leonard con algo de desconfianza-

Los seres vivos que posean conocimiento del pasado de Lord Gold que levanten una de sus extremidades superiores -Dijo el Metal científico alzando una de sus manos, a lo que hubo solo silencio otorgándole la razón- Eso creí, ahora si me permiten proseguir...

Ubicación: Flashback

-Entonces, regresando al primer encuentro entre el emperador Metal y la madre de Leonard narrado por el científico metálico-

Que...Que planeta es este... ? -Sin obtener una respuesta inmediata por parte de la chica humana- Responde ! -Mientras que sin mucho éxito intentaba salir del agujero creado por el aterrizaje de su nave-

Es el planeta Tierra -Bajando al cráter y extendiendo su mano al ser tan extraño frente a ella pero recibiendo indiferenciada- No llegaras lejos en tus condiciones seas quien seas, déjame ayudarte

No necesito ayuda de ninguna forma de vida local ! -Teniendo si vista baja pero luego posando sus ojos en los ojos de la chica humana- Luces muy frágil, como podrías ayudarme !? -Levantándose finalmente pero solo por un momento, un tropiezo repentino lo hace caer de frente pero siendo atrapado por la chica-

Pues ya se me ocurrirá algo -Tomando su brazo e intentando sacarlo del cráter- por cierto, tienes algún nombre por el cual pueda llamarte ? no creo que llamarte "Extraterrestre" sea muy cómodo

*Que extraña es... esta forma de vida, no parece que valla a ganar algo por ayudarme* -Fueron los pensamientos de Gold, y con una sonrisa de frustración este...- Gold... ese es mi nombre, Lord Gold - Pues mucho gusto, soy Rachel, Rachel Wave -Dijo la chica humana amistosa-

-La chica humana llevo al ser caído del cielo a su casa, no estaba lejos y la chica vivía sola, al entrar el emperador Metal ve un gran numero de esculturas de madera- Que es todo esto ? -Pregunto a la joven- podría decir que es a lo que me dedico por el momento -Afirmo Rachel acariciando su cabeza algo nerviosa- son esculturas de madera, tomo trozos grandes de madera y luego del doy forma con objetos afilados, los vendo y luego uso lo que me pagan para vivir, tu puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas en condiciones de ir por tu cuenta, la compañía no me vendría mal ademas

-El Metal de dorado cabello poco a poco entendía lo que se le explicaba, esas "esculturas" eran el sustento vital de aquella chica, ella aparentemente vivía sola, no tenia aliados a su disposición y su único contacto con otros seres humano era para sus ventas y compras de suministros- Solo necesito acumular la energía suficiente como para curar mis heridas, pero de momento estoy algo débil como para hacerlo por mi mismo, que es lo que hacen ustedes para generar energía ?

Bueno pues... -Yendo hacia su cocina, ademas de contar con todo lo básico que debía haber en una casa- ingerimos comida, eso nos ayuda a "tener energía" como tu le llamas -Tomando un plato bajo y sirviendo una porción de Pizza con queso- Ten inténtalo

-Gold pronto tomo la rebanada de aquel alimento y haciéndose la idea de engullir lo que tenia en frente este se armo de valor y acerco el alimento a su boca, si bien los Platinum eran salvajes y arriesgados que siempre hacían cosas como esa, Gold nunca había concebido la idea de ingerir algún tipo de alimento o bebestible, al dar la primera mordida este pudo sentir una increíble gama de sensaciones, algunas agradables y otras desagradables, sin embargo al tragar por completo la rebanada de esa tal "Pizza con queso", pudo sentir como aunque fuera realmente poco, se había restaurado su energía en una cantidad pequeña- Tendría que comer cientos de estas "Pizzas" para recobrar algo de fuerza, pero no creo que tengas esa cantidad -Suspirando con algo de pesar- Esta bien, aceptare tu invitación de momento de usar tu recinto como mio

Flashback Interrumpido

Espera como es que sabes incluso lo primero que comió en el planeta ? -Pregunto Steven levantando su mano -

Cuento la historia como se nos relato a nosotros Steven Quartz Universe, seria lo mismo si alguien mas explicara los hechos, bueno volviendo a... -Siendo interrumpido por el joven Gem- Por cierto, solo llámame Steven si quieres, es mas fácil -con una sonrisa amistosa aunque fuera a alguien tan frió y lógico como Chrome-

Bien, eso ahorrara unos segundos de mi tiempo, ahora volviendo a...

Flashback continuando

\- Con el tiempo el sustento de Rachel iba aumentando a si como su simpatía con el Metal de cabello dorado, de hecho ella mas de una vez lo veía y notaba las similitudes entre ambos, o al menos similitudes físicas, el cuerpo del metal no era tan diferente del de un ser humano excepto claro por esos dos cuernos tan notorios, del mismo modo Gold despues de 9 años de habitar en la tierra, este escasamente salia a caminar entre los bosques ya que despues de milenios encerrado en una nave a la deriva era algo impensable el mantenerse quieto en el refugio de Rachel, este se sentía agradecido, era lo único que podía sentir por la chica humana, claro siendo el emperador de una raza este no había experimentado sentimientos como simpatía o sentimientos mas fuertes que no fueran negativos, solo tenia su odio hacia las gemas, pero ahora sentía el agradecimiento hacia Rachel por ayudarlo y explicarle como funcionaban las cosas en la tierra -

Gold ya estoy en casa ! -Dijo la chica humana entrando en su hogar trayendo una bolsa de comestibles y algunas herramientas, siendo recibida por el emperador Metal que estaba en la mesa del comedor ingiriendo un vaso de agua- Oh hola Rachel -con algo de desanimo, claro no muy diferente de lo normal pero era notable para la chica humana-

Que tal va tu energía ? -Yendo directo al grano esperando lo peor, que seria la partida de su acompañante- Si lo pongo en una estadística, yo diría que estoy al 85% de capacidad, cuando llegue aquí hace 5 años de tu planeta estaba tan solo al 12%

-Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a la chica humana, 9 años viviendo junto a otra persona, bueno si se le podía llamar persona a Gold, sin embargo en un impulso sentimental la chica a espaldas del Metal esta le lanza sobre el con un abrazo llegando al llanto- Desde que llegaste y me contaste tu historia eh tenido claro que llegaría el día en que tendrías que irte, pero yo... -Abrazando con cada vez mas fuerza a Gold- Yo no puedo imaginas siquiera ahora vivir sin que estés tu a mi lado ! -Comenzando a caer de rodillas- Tal vez 9 años para ti no signifiquen nada en comparación, pero para mi, para un ser humano es mucho tiempo, y en todo este tiempo yo...

\- Gold antes de que la chica terminara su oración se da media vuelta poniendo su dedo sobre la boca de la chica separandolos a ambos- Lo siento, pero mi odio no desaparecerá ni siquiera con tu ayuda, solo hay una manera -Dando media vuelta y caminando- Saldré de este planeta cuando sienta mi energía a su máxima capacidad otra vez, buscare a mis sirvientes restantes y luego destruiré a la raza de gemas

-Luego de eso esa misma noche, Rachel había tomado una decision, tal vez no era la mas inteligente o la mas sensata, pero...-

Flashback interrumpido

-Esta vez el propio Chrome había interrumpido su historia, o la historia de Gold en la tierra mas bien- Estas seguro de que no te molesta que ellos escuchen esta parte ? -Pregunto el Metal científico a Leonard-

-Por un momento el joven adulto no entendía el porque hasta que pronto tuvo una idea de el porque la pregunta de Chrome- Pues bueno ellos ya son pre-adolescentes, comenzaran a descubrir esas cosas de una u otra forma -Algo avergonzado ya que no era la opción mas correcta-

Flashback continuado

-En aquella habitacion iluminada solo por la luna, en un largo sillón donde Gold descansaba por las noches al igual que Rachel, los agudos sentidos del emperador logran detectar la presencia de la chica, algo a lo que no le da importancia de primera mano hasta que la chica se posa sobre el Metal con una gran cara de tristeza y a la vez avergonzada, Gold antes de poder formular alguna pregunta siquiera ve sus labios totalmente sellados por los propios labios de la chica, siendo invasivos y dominantes ante los de Gold quien no sabia como reaccionar, abrumado, confundido pero a la vez sintiendo una extraña emoción que era agradable para el, intentando corresponder el gesto de la chica sin saber que eso lo ataría por mas tiempo a la tierra, este abraza a Rachel llevándolos poco a poco a la unión entre especies, una noche de descubrimiento asi como de regocijo para ambos, esa noche fue cuando Leonard fue concebido, despues de eso pasaron los meses y...-

Rachel resiste ! -Tomando la mano de la chica de ahora 28 años, postrada en una cama de sabanas blancas y acompañada de Gold y de un humano con conocimientos en parto, Rachel efectivamente se encontraba dando a luz a quien seria el hijo de Gold, un trabajo de parto de 6 horas dejando a la chica humana totalmente exhausta, y el humano entregando al recién nacido a brazos de su padre Gold quien al contacto inmediato pudo sentir en ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo la esencia única de un Metal- Mira Rachel, aquí esta -Entregando al recién nacido a su madre quien puso nombre a su hijo- Leonard... Ese sera su nombre, Leonard Gold Wave -Cayendo dormida por el cansancio con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Sin embargo la felicidad de la chica no duro, en el planeta Gold había logrado sentir algo, una firma energetica similar a la suya, era claro para el que sus súbditos lo habían encontrado y esperaban por el, solo quedaba ahora despedirse, o tal vez...- Escucha Rachel, tal vez si me has enseñado que existen sentimientos mas fuertes que solo la lealtad hacia alguien, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer como sea, ademas si alguien debe de criar a Leonard no debe ser alguien tan lleno de venganza y ambición como yo, que aprenda a ser un humano y luego si tu quieres, podrá por si mismo aprender a ser un Metal -Mientras por dentro estaba mortificado al decir cada una de esas palabras al igual que Rachel al escucharlas, el emperador Metal hace brillar intensamente su fragmento e invocando su arma del cetro de Gold aparece un orbe de luz que se materializa en una Gunblade- Dale esto cuando creas que deba recibirlo -entregando la Gunblade a Rachel, a lo que esta la recibe y dice...- Al menos... Al menos prométeme que volverás, no por mi, sino por Leonard.

Fin de Flashback

Y luego Lord Gold se reunió con nosotros en el planeta, pasamos aquí unos 4 años terrestres investigando el planeta y nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de las gemas, todo ese tiempo Lorg Gold lo paso destrozado y sin saber que tu crecimiento fisico causaba el deterioro en la salud de Rachel Wave -Diciéndolo sin importancia al menos para el, pero para Leonard era algo difícil de escuchar- El resto es todo lo que recuerdas y que pudo haberte explicado tu unidad materna

-Los 3 jóvenes no podían evitar estar emocionados y muy sentimentalmente tocados, Leonard intentaba contenerse pero Steven y Connie ya derramaban lagrimas debido a la historia de Gold y Rachel-

"Chrome ya tiene en su mente lo que se debe hacer a continuación, sin cuestionarse a si mismo y a su lógica este no espera que Leonard llegue a ser lo que fue su padre, pero el verdadero problema sera dejar todo lo ocurrido atrás para enfrentar la amenaza venidera de las Diamonds. En el próximo capitulo: Proximos pasos "

 _ **Bueno gente asi concluye el inicio de la segunda temporada de este fic, como siempre sigan la historia, comenten, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, vuelvo a dar la invitación a quienes no hayan leido la primera temporada que lo hagan, durante los próximo capítulos agregare algunas notas a parte para los Oc y con esto asi nos vemoooooos hasta la proxima :D **_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

 _ **Tambien durante uno que otro capitulo agregare algunas notas extra sobre los personajes Oc**_

Capitulo 1: Proximos pasos

-El Metal científico había concluido la historia sobre la relación entre el emperador Gold y Rachel Wave, los padres del híbrido humano-metal Leonard GoldWave-

Bueno eso es todo lo que se -Dijo Chrome ahora poniéndose de pie- y ustedes saben que es lo que tienen que hacer -Dando media vuelta-

Y que hay de ti ? -Pregunto Steven al Metal- no te quedaras con nosotros ? tus amigos están aquí también y... -Terminando Connie de hablar por Steven- Y también hay mucho que hacer

No me mal entiendan, aunque en un momento pense en dejar el planeta, las Diamond me seguiran hasta el fin del universo para encontrarme di me doy a la fuga, sin embargo si tengo que estar obligado a cooperar entonces debes saber Steven Quartz Universe que.. -Haciendo una pequeña pausa, hablar no era dificil pero si explicarlo de manera entendible para el pequeño Gem- Que de las gemas tu eres la unica calificada para un combate serio contra los proximos enemigos, el resto es muy debil

Oye que dos de esas gemas no vencieron a Steel y a Platinum ? -Pregunto el joven adulto Metal-

Eso fue, como lo llaman algunos ? -Con un dedo en su frente buscando la palabra- Oh si, a eso le llaman "suerte", podría apostar mis implantes a que un suceso similar no se repetiría, en esa batalla ambas gemas llegaron por un momento al nivel necesario para combatir contra los Metals, pero todas deben descubrir de que modo pueden fortalecerse a pesar de su relativamente nula capacidad mental

-Los 3 jóvenes guardaron un silencio algo incomodo cuando...- Necesitas trabajar un poco en esa actitud, te lo han dicho ? -Pregunto Leonard a lo que Chrome respondió- Al menos 1327 veces eh escuchado lo mismo en el transcurso de mi existencia, pero ahora... -Escaneando sorpresivamente a Leonard- Tu escucharas algo nuevo -Formando una pantalla- Al parecer tus cualidades como Metal podrían desarrollarse correctamente con la guía adecuada, si veo tu potencial ahora alcanzas apenas el 7% y eso es claramente insuficiente

Entonces nosotros hablaremos con las Gems -Dijo Steven señalando a Connie con el "Nosotros"- Y de momento yo debo comenzar a entrenarme ? -Mirando a Chrome a lo que este asintió con la cabeza- Un buen comienzo seria intentar energizar los fragmentos de los otros metales, aunque tal vez estos no quieran volver a salir despues de lo ocurrido, especialmente... -Notándose en sus ojos un poco de nerviosismo, el suficiente como para ni siquiera decir el nombre del Metal mas afectado-

Espera tu no podrias ayudar al menos a una de las gemas a volverse mas fuerte ? -Pregunto Steven con algo de esperanza, pero la respuesta de Chrome fue clara y explicita- Claro que no, no tengo la disponibilidad o si quiera la paciencia de tratar con alguna de sus gemas aunque fuera la menos molesta y mas inofensiva de todas, prefiero contar una por una esta diminuts formas rocosas que ustedes llaman arena o calcular la cantidad exacta de agua en tu planeta

Déjame manejar esto Steven -Dijo con un pequeño susurro a su pequeño amigo- Bien Chrome no te pediré que te encargues de una de las Gems, si me pongo en tu posición si tienen sus molestias, pero... -Captando la atención de Chrome preguntando- Pero ? -Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Leonard, ya a sabiendas del punto débil del científico- Pero y si encontrara algo en el planeta que sea capas de llamar tu interés como científico ? Algo asi como de donde sacar hasta el mas minimo rastro de informacion del planeta -Dejando al Metal boquiabierto por un segundo, estaba claro que habia captado su atencion pero en un momento volviendo a su logica- La verdad me parecedificil de creer que un ser humano tenga acceso a ese tipo de cantidad informatica -Esperando borrar la sonrisa en el rostro del hijo de Gold, pero esta solo se volvio mas grande- Es verdad, no tengo como, pero puedo darte el medio para que tu lo hagas, por supuesto corres ciertos riesgos ya que la informacion que posee esa fuente no es 100% confiable en algunas de sus fuentes

-Chrome se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos, confiado este dio una respuesta- Bien acepto, si eres capas de traer eso que dices y también energizar a al menos uno de los Metals entonces yo accederé a encargarme de la formacion bélica de la gema técnica para volverla menos deplorable -Ahora pensando el Metal científico- *Tus posibilidades de cumplir lo que dices según mis cálculos son solo de un 8%, te sera mas fácil solo energizar uno de los fragmentos que traerme lo que dices* -Formando ahora Chrome una sonrisa creída en su rostro-

Bien dame 30 minutos y traeré lo que digo, lo difícil sera energizar uno de los fragmentos, debo pensar en a quien traer de vuelta -Y asi Leonard se va a los almacenes dejando a Steven y a Connie con Chrome quien también emprende marcha para alejarse del templo, despues de todo los rencores perduraban de momento-

30 Minutos despues frente al templo:

-Leonard y Chrome estaban de pie frente a frente- Y bien ? estoy esperando ver ese dispositivo que me permitirá tener información ilimitada de este planeta -Confiado el científico se cruza de brazos- Lo tengo conmigo -Portando una pequeña mochila- Pero una ves te lo entregue debes explicarme el como manejar mis poderes, si no se las bases no podre traer a alguno de los Metals de regreso

Bien, asi sera -Entendiendo uno de sus implantes para recibir el artefacto, Leonard saca de la mochila una pequeña Laptop con internet movil- Si eres capas de acceder a esta computadora portatil entonces podras buscar lo que quieras sobre el planeta

-Chrome examino con su vista la computadora, era bastante primitiva lo que hacia difícil de creer que se podría sacar información de provecho de la misma, afortunadamente los puertos USB de la laptop eran suficientes para que el Metal científico conectara uno de sus implantes a la computadora y al hacerlo los ojos de Chrome se volvieron totalmente blancos, como si hubiera entrado en trance, pero aun estaba consciente, explorando cada rincón de la red terrestre-

Estará bien ? -Pregunto la chica morena a su amigo adulto- No lo se, la verdad pensé que funcionaria. Oye Chrome, estas hay ? -Tocando al cabeza del Metal- Si, estoy analizando la información que encuentro y almacenando lo realmente relevante a mi parecer -Tan solo le había tomado un par de minutos despues el desconectarse de la Laptop y devolverla a Leonard- Bien, eh de admitir mi falta de reconocimiento a tus capacidades para cumplir tu palabra, tenias razón, Oh y Steven ahora procederé a contactar directamente con la gema técnica, con permiso -Chrome comenzó a caminar hacia el templo, lo cual realmente no parecía una buena idea para ninguno de los 3 jóvenes presentes-

-Ya en la puerta con algo de dificultad debido al simple mecanismo de la misma el Metal logra entrar en la casa de Steven- Atencion gemas por motivos de fuerza mayor declaro que... -Pero ciendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el rostro de parte de un enorme y anaranjado brazo y disponiendose a lanzarse sobre el Metal que cae en la arena por el golpe, pero siendo detenida por la Cristal Gem fusion- SUELTAME ! -Gritaba Jasper dejando claras sus intenciones de venganza- ESE INFELIZ ME DEBE UNA MUY GRANDE ! -Chrome logra ponerse de pie viendo que ahora Steven estaba entre el y Jasper que aun forcejeaba para seguir golpeandolo- Es cierto, habia pasado tu existencia por alto, pero no es a ti a quien busco Quarzo guerrero, vengo por la gema tecnica

Para que quieres a Peridot !? -Pregunto Garnet mientras aun contenía a Jasper- Pues perdí una pequeña apuesta por asi decirlo y ahora debo hacerme cargo de su formacion en combate, si pronto tendremos que enfrentarnos a las Diamonds y a los resultados de mis investigaciones entonces ustedes tendrán que volverse mas fuertes incluyéndola a ella -Apuntando a Peridot quien se veía al otro lado de la puerta claramente escondiéndose, Garnet asi como el resto de las Gems no confiaba en Chrome, pero esta podía ver una mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Steven, era una de esas situaciones donde el futuro podía ser bueno o malo si entregaba a Peridot y por confianza a su compañero híbrido esta...- Jasper deja que pase -En un tono algo desganado dejando sorprendida a la gema guerrera y de cierto modo feliz a su pequeño camarada-

Gema técnica, cuando decidas dejar de ser tan patética entonces búscame, por mas desagradable que sea para ambos, aun mas para mi, tu también tendrás que prepararte para la próxima lucha y solo yo soy capas de llevarte a tu próximo nivel de progreso -Fue la declaración del científico Metal hacia Peridot quien solo se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de la casa atemorizada recordando lo que paso a manos de Steel, de Platinum y también de Chrome- Es lógico que me temas, pero tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que tu eres la mas débil de todas las gemas y a nuestro lado todas ustedes son realmente débiles, incluso a mi lado considerando que no soy un guerrero -Creando a partir de uno de sus implantes un pequeño aparato detector- Eso te servirá para encontrarme -Dejándolo en el suelo- no planeo quedarme aquí de pie esperando tu respuesta -Saliendo de la casa seguido de las miradas de todos mas fulminante la de Jasper, ella realmente quería que pagara por su primer encuentro y lo ocurrido en Kindergarten-

Ahora en los almacenes:

-10 minutos despues de las palabras de Chrome a Peridot, Leonard llevo al Metal al almacén donde este tenia los fragmentos de los Metals, eligiendo primero un dañado fragmento de platino en forma de cruz el cual fue hábilmente reparado por el científico, aun acompañado por los don niños ya que aun no era tarde, apenas comenzaba a atardecer- Bien todo lo que tienes que hacer es canalizar la energía que posees de la misma forma en la cual disparas tu arma, ten eso en mente y podrás energizar el fragmento de Platinum, lo mismo que tenias en tu mente cuando destruiste la nave gema, esa cantidad de concentración y energía seria necesaria para traerlo de regreso. -Después de eso transcurrió un día completo con Leonard intentando energizar el fragmento de Platinum mientras Chrome se ocupada de repasar la información del planeta tierra, algunas cosas le parecían realmente fascinantes como otras realmente innecesarias o perturbadoras, todo mientras las Gems mantenían un fijo ojo vigilante sobre el Metal científico y Leonard, solo Steven y Connie tenían en sus mentes la esperanza de que ambos bandos dejaran sus diferencias de lado para luchar contra las Diamond y proteger el planeta-

"La primera prueba para Leonard es energizar el fragmento de Platinum para que este logre regresar, sin embargo el hijo de Gold no sabe si quiera lo mas básico sobre controlar a voluntad sus poderes, sera realmente capas por si mismo hacer regresar al Metal guerrero o necesitara los consejos de quienes lo rodean ? En el próximo capitulo: Una fuerte sonrisa Parte 1 "

 **Informacion de personaje: Chrome**

 **Armas: 2 esferas arrojadizas y sus implantes ciberneticos**  
 **Ocupación principal:** **Científico**  
 **Le gusta: Obtener información,** **experimentar**  
 **No le gusta: Fracasar en sus experimentos, las gemas**  
 **Sountrack: Ost Kill-A**

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

 _ **Tambien durante uno que otro capitulo agregare algunas notas extra sobre los personajes Oc**_

Gems and Metals: Golden Quartz

Cap 2: Una fuerte sonrisa Parte 1

-Habían pasado 5 días desde entonces y Leonard aun intentaba energizar el fragmento de Platinum, solo tomaba los descansos pertinentes para comer, dormir y distraerse de ves en cuanto por la ciudad, dando un total de 6 horas de intentos fallidos al día, pero el joven adulto era al menos alentado por Steven y Connie, mas por el Gem ya que la chica humana intentaba realizar todas sus actividades-

Ubicacion: Beach City - Templo

-Las Cristal Gems y las Ex- Gems de Homeworld se encontraban al rededor de la mesa de centro junto con Steven, Peridot aun no tomaba una decisión sobre el asunto de Chrome, y Jasper tampoco se sentía del todo bien al saber que Leonard intentaba traer de regreso a Platinum, pero claro aunque ella quisiera detenerlo y romper los fragmentos de todos los Metals, los obstáculos para lograrlos eran muchos, especialmente Garnet, pero que le causaba a ella esa incomodidad si ya había logrado vencer a Platinum una vez ? -

Entonces según Chrome todas las gemas a excepción de ti debemos fortalecernos porque nos cree débiles ? -Pregunto la Gem delgada y pálida a su pequeño compañero híbrido a lo cual este responde solo asintiendo con la cabeza- Y que se supone que debemos hacer ?

Esto sera algo duro para todas, pero creo que solo hay una forma en la que podemos llegar al nivel de los Metals -Todos miraron extrañados, Jasper y Pearl la miran con algo de desconfianza- Cada una de nosotras debe estar bajo el adiestramiento de uno de los Metals, incluso yo -Jasper furica se puso de pie y salio de la casa seguida por Steven, mientras que el resto de las Gemas apenas cabían en si de la gran variedad de emociones que cada una tenia en su mente-

Jasper espera ! -Gritaba el pequeño híbrido siguiendo a la gema guerrera- Que demonios quieres, vas a decirme que tengo que soportar esto !? -El rostro de Jasper se veía claramente molesto, mas de lo normal, Steven claro no temía ya que confiaba en la gema plenamente- No lo entenderías ! -Sentándose en una enorme roca en la playa, Steven tomando la misma acción- Yo creo que todas ustedes son fuertes, pero los Metals demostraron ser un poco mas fuertes que nosotros y las Diamonds también, pero el trabajar juntos realmente es tan malo ? -Pregunto Steven a la enorme gema-

La verdad no tengo ni idea de que tan mala idea sea y tampoco se como reaccionare si vuelvo a verlo a el -Recordando su batalla contra Platinum con la mirada perdida en el horizonte aunque esta aun parecía molesta- Realmente la diferencia entre nosotras y ellos es tanta como para que la fusión diga algo como eso ? Ella también se incluye en que debe volverse mas fuerte

Tu... Quieres ir a verlo ? -Pregunto Steven a la gema anaranjada lo cual esta se quedo muda,o mas bien intentando responder entre balbuceos y tartamudeces, Steven no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la enorme mano de la gema y con una mirada tierna y persuasiva acaba convenciendo a Jasper de ir de mala gana a los almacenes donde Leonard intentaba traer a Platinum de regreso, ambos sin notar que desde lejos eran observados por una de las gemas-

Ya en los almacenes:

-Entre expediciones al rededor del planeta y la supervision de los primeros pasos de la formacion de Leonard ahora Chrome se encontraba junto al hijo de Gold para monitorear su progreso analizando continuamente el estado y energía en el cuerpo del joven adulto, en el monitor del metal científico los niveles de energía aun estaban en lo mas bajo- Demonios, realmente no eh tenido ningún progreso !? -Pregunta Leonard ya molesto por su nula mejora a lo que Chrome solo respondió negando con la cabeza- Yo no puedo hacer que afloren tus poderes si despues no sabrás como usarlos apropiadamente, tienes que hacerlo tu desde el principio, del mismo modo en el cual usas tu arma, es casi la misma finalidad pero no puedo hacer que tu mente y tu control sean mas capaces de lo que son ahora -Solo limitándose a estar de pie observando- Oh y parece que tenemos invitados inesperados -Refiriéndose a Steven y a Jasper que ya habían llegado-

Hola Steven, Valla a ti si que es nuevo verte por aquí -Refiriéndose a la gema anaranjada "chocando los 5" con Steven- Como verán no eh tenido mucho progreso en estos días -Mirando a Chrome con algo de molestia- Sabes seria de ayuda tener un par mas de extremidades menos inútiles por aquí, hay mucho que hacer pero necesito de ellos primero -Apuntando al fragmento de Platinum y refiriéndose al resto de los Metals- Sabes tal vez seria mas fácil si alguien mas me enseña a manejar mis poderes, tal vez Platinum tenga un modo de enseñar mas sencillo -Chrome alzo una ceja ante la declaración, por un momento pensó que era una terriblemente buena idea en el mal sentido, pero siendo mas honesto...- Platinum tiene su creencia de que "Los huesos rotos son el mejor maestro", si crees que puedes con eso puedo traerlo de vuelta ahora y que el se encargue de ti -Dejando helado literalmente a Leonard ante la sola imagen visual en la mente del joven adulto-

Por cierto Jasper -Hablaba Leonard a la gema- Hay alguna razon por la que vinieras ? -La gema guerrera solo puso una mirada de molestia para responder- Quartz me trajo a rastras porque cree que quiero ver a Platinum, no es lo mas estupido que hayas escuchado ? -En ese momento tanto Chrome como Leonard se miraron el uno al otro y luego solo dejaron salir un gran suspiro, siendo el joven adulto quien respondio despues- Creo que eso lo sabremos solo cuando logre energizar el fragmento de Platinum, de lo contrario no tendremos la mas minima idea

-Otra hora mas había pasado y Leonard seguida igual con su progreso, totalmente nulo, no sabia que era lo que le faltaba para poder canalizar sus poderes de Metal en el fragmento de Platinum- Bueno yo por el momento tengo otros planes, no espero que mejores de aquí a que regrese si es que intentas recordar todo lo que ah ocurrido hasta ahora, pero teóricamente no es imposible -Chrome comenzaba a caminar mientras Jasper se contenía para no lanzarse sobre el y seguir golpeándolo, ya tendría su oportunidad o al menos eso esperaba la gema guerrera, mientras que las palabras del Metal científico hicieron pensar a Leonard de un modo diferente, de un modo mas haya de solo concentrar su energía en el fragmento de platino, y fue en ese momento que este emitió un pequeño destello energético que llamo la atención de Steven, Jasper y Chrome. Leonard recordaba todas las ocasiones en las cuales había disparado su arma, desde su primer encuentro contra las Bestias-Nickel, su derrota ante Steel y la lucha contra la Fase 3 de las bestias de Chrome, tal como tirar del gatillo de su arma, en su mente llega a visualizar la concentración de su energía pasando desde su fragmento de oro a su mano de un solo golpe y al fragmento de Platinum, mientras que Chrome desplegaba nuevamente su pantalla viendo en los números un aumento de sincronía llegando al 50% de capacidad de Leonard como Metal, números que dejaron sorprendido como pocas ocasiones al Metal científico- Ciertamente fascinante

-Solo tomo unos pocos segundos y el fragmento de Platino comenzo a levitar, todos los presentes tomaron cierta distancia viendo como lentamente la luz del fragmento comenzaba a tomar forma, un alto y fornido cuerpo formado de luz que luego de formarse comenzo a tomar el color de piel azulada, su cabello empuntado asi como sus pantalones tal y como se veía anteriormente, el gran cuerpo del guerrero ya habia tomado totalmente su forma y sus rasgos y este cae al suelo de pie abriendo lentamente los ojos, frente a el se encontraba Chrome, y al lado de su compañero Metal estaban Jasper y Steven y por supuesto a sus espaldas estaba Leonard con síntomas de cansancio debido al uso de energía-

-Platinum sin decir palabra alguna o pregunta se lanza fieramente contra Jasper y Steven pero siendo interrumpido por Chrome quien con un gran esfuerzo lo sujeta con un rayo atractor de sus implantes- Primero es pertinente que te ponga al corriente de todo lo ocurrido Platinum -Con una mirada totalmente desinteresada al contrario de la del Metal guerrero que estaba lleno de deseos de combatir- Suéltame Chrome, ni siquiera Gold va a tolerar esto ! -Eh inmediatamente Chrome respondió a esas palabras- Lorg Gold esta muerto -Y en ese momento Platinum dejo de forcejear y mira a su compañero Metal con los ojos en clara sorpresa y confusión-

-No tardo mucho tiempo para que Chrome hablara a Platinum sobre lo ocurrido y que el resto de los Metals ya sabia de lo ocurrido con su emperador, siendo ya liberado del rayo atractor de Chrome, el metal guerrero solo toma asiento en el suelo con la mirada baja- Ya veo, y que es lo que ocurrira ahora Chrome ? -El cientifico metal solo toma asiento al lado de su compañero- De momento hay mucho que hacer, parte de los planes mas pertinentes es que las gemas sean mas fuertes, destruir al Cluster y por ultimo esperar la ultima batalla o ir nosotros a Gem Homeworld, pero es algo que lamentablemente no puedo decidir yo solo

-Para cualquiera de los Metals el recibir una noticia asi seria algo para deprimirse, pero Platinum pese a muchos sentimientos encontrados por la muerte de su rey, este solo se pone de pie con la frente en alto y una sonrisa y una mirada que ansiaba que el tiempo llegara para luchar contra las Diamonds- Si ese es el caso entonces creo que tendré que hacerme cargo personalmente de una de las gemas -Apuntando a la gema guerrera de largo y blanco cabello- No te creas la gran cosa solo por que a duras penas lograste vencerme Jasper, tenemos que asegurarnos que seas capas de combatir asi en cada lucha que tengas -En la mirada de la gema solo se veía una expresión de clara desconfianza y negación, pero Platinum ofrecería a la gema una oferta que no podría rehusar al mencionar solo una cosa- Acepta y haré que seas por mucho mas fuerte que la Gema fusión -La gema guerrera solo alzo una ceja y una sonrisa ambiciosa se formo en su rostro- Cuando comenzamos ?

-Asi ya estaba dicho que Platinum formaría a Jasper lo suficiente como para que fuera capas de luchar a la par contra el, mientras que a lo lejos una gema de cabello rubio y piramidal había observado la regeneración del Metal guerrero lo que hace que esta solo se echo a correr en pánico-

"El regreso de Platinum acelera un poco las cosas dentro del bando contra las Diamonds, el Metal guerrero ah aceptado la partida de su rey asi como el Metal científico también, pero que sera lo que ocurrirá con Jasper y Peridot bajo la tutela de antiguos enemigos a muerte ? Aun asi Leonard confía en quienes hasta hace no mucho servian a su padre. En el próximo capitulo: Una fuerte sonrisa Parte 2"

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo esta vez sin datos de personajes Oc, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

 ** _También_** _ **durante uno que otro capitulo agregare algunas notas extra sobre los personajes Oc**_

Cap 3: Una fuerte sonrisa Parte 2

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-Una gema verde de rubio y extraño cabello corría en dirección al templo, totalmente acelerada mientras los recuerdos de una persecución en un bosque a manos de una bestia azulada le había causado tanto terror, esta no tardo en entrar a la casa y ver a as 3 Cristal Gems e informar lo ocurrido- Han traído de regreso a Platinum !

-Ante la noticia tanto Amethyst como Pearl quien sostenia un plato y lo habia dejado caer debido a la gravedad de la noticia, incluso Garnet se había exaltado, las 3 recordaban el primer encuentro con el Metal guerrero e incluso que había sido capas de luchar contra Malachite- y que mas ? -Yendo Garnet directo al grano-

Pues al parecer el se encargara de la formacion de Jasper -Sintiéndose algo incomoda- Leonard GoldWave logro energizar el fragmento de Platinum, este al regresar a su forma lo primero que iso fue atacar a Steven pero fue detenido por Chrome quien le explico todo lo que ah pasado hasta ahora -El escuchar sobre Platinum atacando a Steven altero a las Gems especialmente a Pearl, Garnet aunque aparentaba serenidad ella tampoco podía tomarse bien ese hecho- Si Jasper acepto esa realidad entonces nosotras también tendremos que hacernos la idea de hacerlo -Dijo la Gem de cabello afro de brazos y piernas cruzadas en el sofá-

Mientras tanto en la playa:

-En una fila estaban sentados en la arena Platinum, Jasper, Leonard, Chrome, Connie y Steven, los últimos dos mas pequeños de edad con una caja de jugo individual, y los otros 4 con una lata de cerveza, Platinum y Jasper mirándola mas detenidamente- Entonces como dices que se llama esta cosa Leonard ? -Preguntaba el Metal azulado mientras que la gema anaranjada esperaba una respuesta a la misma pregunta- El algo que yo normalmente bebo soscialmente -Abriendo la lata a lo que los Metals y Jasper hicieron la misma acción, del mismo modo solo para ser parte del momento Steven y Connie abren sus jugos- Por cierto Chrome no tienes que hacer esto -Dijo Leonard al Metal blanco- Lo se, pero el ser mas sociable no es el punto sino el saber que clase de efectos tendría una bebida con tantos componentes y que ah sufrido tantos procesos en mi cuerpo y en mi mente -Y ahora hablando Connie- Por cierto como es que compraste esto ? -A lo que Leonard respondió- Bueno estoy en edad legal para beber esto y ademas el hacer trabajos para otros aquí en Beach City proporciona buenos ingresos a veces

-No habían pasado demasiados minutos para que notaran todos los presentes que las latas de Platinum y Jasper estaban vacías y aplastadas- No esta tan mal, pero no es algo que haga con frecuencia -Declaro la gema guerrera con un rostro serio, era un comienzo ya que la mayoría del tiempo siempre se le veía molesta, ahora solo estaba seria, y esas palabras provocaron una ligera sonrisa en Platinum- Por cierto cuando energizaran los fragmentos de los otros ? -Pregunto Steven a Leonard y los Metals mientras terminaba de beber su jugo-

Traje de regreso a Platinum primero porque sabia que no seria dificil el hacer que se sintiera un poco mas cómodo, pero no se como abordare al resto para que sobrelleven un poco la muerte de Gold, creo que debo pensar -Mientras terminaba de beber su bebida del mismo modo Chrome también lo hacia- Es extraño, logro diagnosticar en mi forma física una ligera falta de equilibrio, pero no es algo que logre causar un daño real a menos que ingiera mas de ese elixir -El guerrero azulado con eso no lograba contener su burla e irónicamente habla al científico- Entonces estaba bueno ? -Alzando una ceja esperando respuesta, no la obtuvo pero como dice el dicho... "El silencio otorga", por lo que Platinum se sentía satisfecho sonriente-

Mientras tanto, creo que es hora de que nosotros comencemos -Refiriéndose a Jasper y a el decía el Metal azulado- Pero no lo haremos aquí. Oye Chorme, que tanto puede tardar una de las naves en llegar al cuarto planeta de este sistema ? -Chrome sabia a lo que quería llegar Platinum, no le parecía una idea terrible de hecho- el tiempo estimado seria de 48 horas terrestres -Platinum se puso de pie entonces y...- Entonces no hay que perder mucho tiempo, vamos Jasper -La gema se puso de pie siguiendo a Platinum, sin embargo estos fueron detenidos por Chrome- Esperen, si vas a hacer lo que creo entonces perderán mucho tiempo buscando las naves, tengo una mejor idea -Con su rostro como siempre casi inexpresivo, este crea un panel con sus implantes y presiono 6 botones, luego de eso pasaron 10 minutos y las naves de los 6 Metals aterrizaron frente a los presentes- Prefiero asegurarme de que no destruirán las únicas piezas de tecnología decente en este planeta, asi que programare el viaje de ida y regreso, ustedes solo tienen que presionar un botón, fácil verdad ? -Mientras presionaba distintos botones en 2 naves, una para Platinum y una para Jasper- Mientras mas pronto tengas resultados satisfactorios entonces sera mejor, debo hacerme la idea de confiar en que podrás hacer algo útil de todo esto -Platinum solo dejo salir un suspiro y golpeo con fuerza a Chrome en el estomago impulsándolo 7 metros, luego este y Jasper subieron a sus respectivas naves- Yo también espero verte pronto -Con unos ojos que denotaban cierta molestia y una sonrisa algo forzada, ambas naves despegaron dirigiéndose al cuarto planeta del sistema solar-

Bien entonces debemos pensar en como recibir a los otros Metals -Dijo Steven mostrándose optimista, ya que el creía que podía hacer que se sintieran bien en la tierra- Ustedes pueden pensar sobre eso, parece que yo tendré mis propios problemas -Leonard, Steven y Connie no sabían a que se refería el Metal científico, hasta que ven llegar a una gema verde con una expresión muy temerosa- Pense que tardarías mas en venir -Aun sin levantarse de la arena- Acepte venir porque si Jasper con toda su actitud hostil y falta de razón considera mas apropiado fortalecerse bajo la tutela de uno de ustedes, entonces yo no tengo opción -Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos tragando su orgullo-

Bien entonces lo diré simple -Levantándose y quedando de pie frente a Peridot- Tu eres incapaz de volverte mas fuerte, no posees las capacidades para luchar por ti misma -Aquellas palabras tan directas dejaron totalmente helada a Peridot mientras que Leonard comenzaba a molestarse asi como Steven y Connie se sentían nerviosos por lo que pudiera ocurrir- Tu no eres fuerte, pero la fuerza no es TU fuerza como tal -Peridot levanto la mirada viendo a los ojos de Chrome que estaban solo un poco mas arriba que los suyos- Te dire los detalles despues, de momento partiremos de inmediato, solo hay un lugar donde puedas comprender lo que digo -Y ahora dirigiéndose a Leonard- Por cierto, si quieren seguir un consejo, que sea Silver el siguiente en regresar -Y volviendo a Peridot- Bien ahora... -4 de los dedos de sus implantes se alargaron haciendo contacto con las 4 naves restantes y con su otro implante crea un pequeño portal- Sera mas rápido de este modo, usando la energía y registros de viaje de las naves eh logrado crear un portal hacia un planeta al cual nos tomaría 30 ciclos de rotación en llegar, fue uno de los planetas conquistados por Gold el cual no poseia vida alguna y no creo que las gemas hayan querido acercarse a ese planeta -Captando la gran atención de los presentes- Bien andando

-Así Chrome y Peridos cruzaron el portal, al llegar al otro lado de este el cielo del planeta era totalmente irreal, debido a la densidad de la atmósfera de ese planeta, a su al rededor solo había un tipo de mineral de colores espectrales, y las pocas construcciones que se veían a lo lejos también tenían el mismo color- Que es este planeta y porque me es tan dificil moverme ? -preguntaba Peridot entre síntomas de cansancio- Este planeta no parece haber sido colonizado o alterado por las Gems, eso es una ventaja ya que de seguro los bastiones de equipamiento se encuentran intactos, este planeta es conocido como Kancri Diamante, las propiedades del planeta hacen que haya formaciones inmensas de este mineral, tus síntomas de fatiga se deben a la densidad en la atmósfera del planeta pero te acostumbraras rápidamente -Mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por Peridot con cierta dificultad- Ahora responderé a tu interrogante sobre el porque te traje a este lugar -Mientras ya se encontraban a medio camino de las instalaciones visibles mas cercanas- Veras gema técnica Peridot, si tienes que tener un progreso entonces debes quitar la idea de tu mente de que hare entrenar tu forma física, solo hay una cosa por la que te traje aquí -Señalando las partes roboticas de la gema- Tanto tu como yo, la fuerza no es nuestra fuerza como tal, yo cuento con mi intelecto y mi tecnología, para mi mientras mas conocimiento tenga entonces mas fuerte seré, y en tu caso no sera diferente, asi que lo que debes hacer aquí es mejorar tus implantes hasta el limite que te permita la tecnología de este lugar

Ubicación: Gem HomeWorld

-En su trono Yellow Diamond se encontraba esperando un informe sobre los primeros avances de la extracción de la nave Metal, en eso una gema técnica llega a su trono con su debido saludo- Mi Diamond, eh venido con el reporte sobre el progreso de la extracción de información de la nave de los Metals -Yellow Diamond no tardo en posar sus ojos en la gema que traía el informe- Habla -Dando la orden fría y serenamente su gema técnica respondió- Ya hemos comenzado a aplicar las teorías del Metal conocido como Chrome y llevando a cabo las primeras pruebas con las Bestias-Nickel, de momento no se esperan resultado negativos o anormalidades, solo debemos descubrir como cambiar la configuración en la mente de cada una para que su lealtad sea hacia usted y sus hermanas, es todo por ahora -A lo que Yellow Diamond tuvo una idea pasar pro su mente- Da a los equipos de investigación y desarrollo una orden de mi parte, diles que todas las gemas prisioneras en el planeta deben ser usadas en los experimentos con las Bestias-Nickel, eso es todo ya puedes retirarte -Y asi la gema técnica salio del salón de Yellow Diamond con una gran expresión de perturbada y de repugnancia en su rostro, creía que ni siquiera las gemas prisioneras por rebeldía o mero cuestionamiento a la autoridad del diamante merecían un destino unidas a cosas como las Bestias Nickel-

 _ **Informacion de personaje: Platinum  
**_ _ **Arma: Katana de 2 manos  
** **Ubicación de fragmento: Base del estomago  
**_ _ **Ocupación: Guerrero  
**_ _ **Le gusta: Luchar, beber, situaciones "de mayor tono"  
**_ _ **No le gusta: Ser paciente, los momentos aburridos  
**_ ** _Soundtrack: A True Warrior Ost_**

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo con datos de personajes Oc, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

 ** _También_** _ **durante uno que otro capitulo agregare algunas notas extra sobre los personajes Oc**_

Cap 4: Serenidad

-Con Peridot y Chorme asi como Jasper y Platinum fuera del planeta momentáneamente, habían pasado ya 2 días desde la partida de ambos, Leonard sentía que ya era el momento de traer a los otros Metals de regreso, y esta vez tenia un plan bien pensado en conjunto con sus pequeños amigos Steven y Connie-

Bien Steven trajiste lo que te pedí ? -Steven Asentía con la cabeza, a su lado estaban Connie, y también Garnet, LapisLazuli, Amethyst y Pearl- Bien esto sera un poco mas fácil que la ultima vez, preparense chicos -Sosteniendo los fragmentos de hierro y plata en sus manos, del mismo modo que antes, solo que esta vez solo recordaba la sensación de la energía pasar por su cuerpo, no había sido ya necesario recordar sus batallas anteriores, no tomo mucho tiempo para que ambos fragmentos comenzaran a flotar y la luz comenzara a formar la forma física de ambos Metals, luego tomando su color por completo ambos cayeron al suelo de pie abriendo lentamente sus ojos-

Valla, tenia la esperanza de que nada de esto fuera real, pero parece que los hechos son claros -Decia Steel Rascando su nuca- Realmente lo arruinamos esta vez no ? -Cayendo al suelo tomando asiento y mirando desde abajo a Silver, quien desplegando en un rápido movimiento su rapier este se arrodilla ante el hijo de su difunto rey- Es cierto, pero no podemos lamentarnos para siempre aun con la eternidad por delante, aun tenemos algo que hacer antes de lamentarnos o podremos superar esto mientras hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer -Mirando con melancolía a las Gems y a Leonard, por mas fuerte que fuera emocionalmente aun asi podía sentir, Steel repite la acción de su capitán de rodillas con su arma ante el hijo de Gold- Y eso es ? -Preguntaba Steel con la mirada baja, intentando no hacer contacto visual con las Gems- Leonard GoldWave es lo que tenemos ahora, la lucha contra las Diamonds, y el planeta que cambio a Lord Gold, todo eso es lo que tenemos ahora -Ambos Metals sonrieron y Leonard fue el primero en recibirlos- Bienvenidos de vuelta chicos -Intentando verse amigable - Se sienten bien ? -Steel y Silver verificaban sus funciones motoras, ambos se habían energizado correctamente, no les faltaba absolutamente nada de energía- Fue usted quien energizo nuestros fragmentos MyLord? -Preguntando el Metal capitán, su respuesta fue solo el asentir de la cabeza de Leonard- Si pero no hagas eso, no soy mi padre no tienes que tratarme de esa forma -Sintiéndose muy nervioso por la actitud de Silver- Esta bien... Joven Leonard estaría bien ? -Con un suspiro largo y pesado Leonard asiente ante la pregunta- Y que es lo que ah ocurrido hasta ahora ?

-Leonard y Steven hablaron al capitán y al soldado sobre lo ocurrido despues con Chorme y Platinum, sobre como ambos Metals se llevaron a Jasper y a Peridot para su formacion en combate para los próximos conflictos, plan que para Silver era un buen plan- Entonces los 4 Metals restantes debemos formar a las 4 gemas restantes, es eso ? -Preguntaba Steel poniéndose ahora de pie- Pues ese es el plan, por eso trajimos también a las Gems -Silver suspiro profundamente, el ya sabia con todo lo que le habían dicho quien debía encargarse de quien, pero si lo aceptaban o no era realmente lo dificil especialmente seria el caso de la Gem fusión- Bien esto sera algo dificil especialmente para ti -Dirigiéndose a Garnet- Cuando traigamos a Bismuth de regreso el se encargara de la fonación de la gema LapisLazuli, Steel se encargara de la formacion de la gema Amethyst, yo por mi parte me encargare de la formacion de Pearl, y tu... -Sin poder terminar la oración Garnet corta simplemente- No -El silencio se apodero del ambiente por completo- No hay manera de que pueda dejar que el precisamente me diga como hacerme mas fuerte, estoy bien tal y como estoy, tanto yo como Ruby y Sapphire -Silver lo entendía perfectamente, pero...- El es el único que puede llevar a cabo tu progreso, se bien lo que cada una de ustedes necesita hacer pero cada uno de nosotros tiene una manera distinta de llevarlo a cabo -Ahora siendo Steel quien habla- Has pensado siquiera en que haremos cuando hagamos regresar a Tungsten ? El no se lo ca a tomar bien, puede que hasta tome una posición hostil incluso contra nosotros -Todos los presentes sabían que en parte Steel tenia razón, Tungsten seria el Metal mas duro de tratar cuando fuera energizado y era muy probable que tendrían que usar la fuerza, pero solo el podía ocuparse de la formacion de Garnet y llevarla a sus limites-

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo:

Creo que... pudo ser peor no ? -Intentaba Amethyst animar el ambiente con las gemas que se encontraban en la casa, Pearl se veía molesta, Garnet se veía molesta y Lapis por su parte solo se veia indiferente- Oh claro lo dices porque quien te formara sera tu "Ex-Prisionero" ?  
-Pearl solo se limito a hacer ese comentario y Amethyst se sentó en el suelo uniéndose al pesado ambiente, para Garnet no era siquiera considerable el dejarse a si misma en manos de Tungsten, a diferencia de Jarper, ese Metal no era alguien contra quien ella podía luchar en un uno a uno y ganar, era lo mismo para Pearl en cuanto a Silver, y Lapis... pues ella no tenia ninguna opinión formada en cuanto a Bismuth-

Mientras tanto en la ciudad:

-Leonard junto a Steven y Connie mostraban la ciudad a los dos Metals, estos dos percatándose de algo molesto- Tal vez ustedes no lo hayan notado, pero una forma de vida local lleva un tiempo siguiéndonos -Los 3 jóvenes miraron a sus espaldas y vieron a un joven de contextura algo obesa y de cabellos rubios y grasosos que sostenía un detector de metales en una de sus manos, quien inútilmente intentaba esconderse- Oh es Ronaldo, Hola Ronaldo ! -Saludaba Steven moviendo su mano con una sonrisa, el joven se acerco desconfiado de los dos extraños que acompañaban a Steven y a Leonard quien era conocido en la ciudad, quien intentaba mantenerse calmado hasta que rápidamente acerca su detector de metales al cuerpo del soldado y el aparato comienza a pitar, ante la reaccion del aparato del tanto el joven como los dos Metals saltaron en reversa tomando distancia- Que es esa cosa ! -Apuntaba Steel al detector- Es un detector de metales, debe de haber reaccionado al fragmento de hierro en tu mentón, no es algo peligroso y el tampoco lo es, solo un poco extraño -Señalando Leonard- Atras seres espaciales, estoy armado ! -Sacando de su camisa una patata- Un tubérculo ? -Pregunta Silver sintiendo algo de vergüenza ajena y ahora mirando a Steven y a Connie- El planeta esta lleno de humanos como el ? -A lo que ambos jóvenes respondieron encogiéndose de hombros sin poder dar una respuesta clara, entonces Ronaldo lanzo su patata la cual cayo justo en la cabeza de Steel- Oye no creo que importe si lo golpeo verdad ? -Hablando a Leonard esperando un no por respuesta, este no dio una respuesta, luego vio a Steven y este negaba con la cabeza- Oh vamos no creo que importe, este humano hace ver a la gema Jasper como alguien inteligente -Steven seguía negando con la cabeza- Ustedes estarán aquí un tiempo, creo que es mejor que la ciudad se acostumbre a ustedes asi como se acostumbraron a las Gems, ademas todos creen que esta loco por alguna razón -Steel ya resignado todos se disponen a seguir el recorrido por la ciudad, pasando por los lugares favoritos de Steven hasta llegar a los almacenes donde se hospedaba Leonard de momento-

Oh por cierto, alguien podría explicarme sobre eso ? -Sosteniendo en sus manos un afiche sobre el próximo "Beach-A-Palooza", un anuncio que puso estrellas en los ojos de Steven- Es el Beach-A-Palooza, es un espectáculo donde todo el que se inscriba puede participar y mostrar algún talento o diversión al publico -Y en ese momentos los ojos de Silver, Steel y Leonard se cruzaron entre si continuamente- Están pensando lo mismo que yo ? -Preguntaba Leonard- Que si Bismuth se entera sobre este "Beach-A-Palooza" sera motivo suficiente para que quiera participar haciendo algo innecesario y tal vez ridículo que lo ayude a sentirse mejor ? -Pregunta Steel a lo que el resto asiente con la cabeza- Genial entonces no fui solo yo quien lo pensó -Silver viendo a detalle el lugar de descanso del hijo de Gold- Entonces es aquí donde subsiste joven Leonard ? -Leonard asintió con la cabeza- Y antes de que me lo preguntes, No, no puedo tenerlos a ustedes 6 conmigo aquí, estaríamos muy apretados -Refiriéndose a los otros 6 Metals- No te preocupes por eso, encontraremos donde ponernos cómodos, el primer lugar donde nos asentamos no estaba mal y era solo roca rodeada de vida vegetal, era como me imaginaba IRIDIUM en sus tiempos antiguos -Ahora preguntando Connie- Es cierto, su planeta alguna vez paso por algún cambio grande ? -Ante la pregunta una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Silver- Puedo contarles, pero para que la comprendan tendría que comenzar desde el nacimiento de Lord Gold, y creo que es algo que le interesaría mucho escuchar joven Leonard

-Fue entonces cuando los 3 jóvenes y los dos Metals tomaron asiento en el almacén de Greg donde Leonard dormía, el hijo de Gold tenia la esperanza de que el saber mas sobre su padre lo ayudaria a comprender mejor sus poderes y el alcance de estos-

"El nacimiento de Gold, la creación de IRIDIUM, el origen de la raza Metal, una historia que todo súbdito leal al emperador debía saber, y ahora seria le turno de Leonard GoldWave de saber el origen de su padre. En el próximo capitulo: Los orígenes de un imperio"

 ** _Bien gente tarde bastante en subir un nuevo capitulo pero es porque estuve sin internet por 7 dias completos, con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo esta vez sin datos de personajes Oc, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 5: Los orígenes de un imperio

Ubicacion: Flashback narrado por Silver

-Antes de Gem Homeworld, antes de las conquistas planetarias diplomáticas y bélicas, antes de las lineas de producción de los Metals, e incluso antes de los 3 jueces, antes de la propia creación de IRIDIUM e incluso antes del nacimiento del emperador, nada existía, una forma de vida sin masa ni cuerpo ni conciencia, una forma de vida que solamente tenia un instinto primitivo y un propósito el cual era sobrevivir, alimentándose de todo lo que encontraba en el espacio aquella forma de vida incorpórea consumiendo su energía-

-Aquella forma de vida nunca dejaba devastación donde quiera que pasaba, o al menos no era consciente de ello, sin embargo al ser incapaz de poder decidir su trayectoria en el espacio, eventualmente llegaría a un punto donde encontraría un objeto demasiado grande como para desaparecer o sufrir un cambio masivo en su propia forma. La leyenda del nacimiento del primer Metal, se dice que un Quasar de los mas brillantes al consumir todo a su alrededor incluyendo la energía de 1000 masas solares cada año junto a todo a su alrededor, este se convertiría en una galaxia, sin embargo al consumir aquella forma vagante en el espacio al terminar de consumir todo lo que estaba a su alcance, este no formo una galaxia, se encogió gradualmente y comenzó a tomar forma, pasando por un proceso de miles de años aquel ser incorpóreo ahora tenia una forma habiendo consumido todo lo que había consumido el enorme Quasar siendo atrapado por el mismo, y ahora siendo cociente de que ya no sentía la necesidad de seguir consumiendo energía de nada para sobrevivir, sintiendo que ahora su forma constaba de una apariencia de 4 extremidades, una cabeza, torso, dos cuernos en su cabeza y en su pecho una forma brillante amarillo en forma de rombo, un fragmento de oro en el centro de su pecho-

Flashback interrumpido

Quieres decir que mi padre es la unión entre un ser espacial que se une a un Quasar brillante consumiendo todo en el ? -Preguntaba Leonard con un rostro impactado a lo que Silver solo responde asintiendo con su cabeza- Luego de que Lord Gold asumiera su forma...

Flashback reanudado

\- Sin la necesidad de volver a consumir energía, aquel ser viajo por el universo vagamente, no sabia claramente lo que era, pero era consciente de su propia existencia, eventualmente comenzó a descubrir las primeras emociones y sensaciones en su mente, la primera fue aburrimiento, no tenia un objetivo el vagar por el universo simplemente observando los planetas, las constelaciones, los astros y todo a su alrededor a la distancia. El viajero espacial no tardo en elegir un planeta como suyo que se encontraba en pleno proceso de creación, totalmente estéril de momento esperando otros miles de años mientras veía el proceso de evolución del planeta, pero sin embargo nada ocurría en este, no sabia que faltaba para que algo nuevo ocurriera en el planeta, no estaba mal posicionado, con su propio astro alimentando el planeta a lo lejos, hasta que este nuevamente comenzó a aburrirse y el mismo decidió crear algo por si mismo, pero antes de eso...-

*Crear... Crear algo como yo, pero que es lo que soy yo ?* -La única pista que tenia sobre si mismo era aquel fragmento de un material duro en su pecho, un fragmento de metal dorado que contenía toda la energía que había sido proceso de su formacion- Gold... -Extendiendo su mano hacia arriba este dispara un concentrado rayo de energía, suficiente como para destruir una luna, pronto comenzó a darse cuenta del alcance de sus poderes- *Gold, esa palabra esta en mi conciencia*

-Gold ya había pasado 4.238.125 años desde su nacimiento, un largo tiempo para saber el manejo sobre el alcance de la energía en su interior, no tardo en adoptar un cambio en su apariencia ahora exhibiendo el ropaje que todo lo que el crearía despues conociera, sin embargo antes de crear vida, debía saber si la suya propia tenia un final, arriesgado de seguro pero hasta no averiguarlo su muerte no causaría ningún cambio en el universo, con eso en mente el metal atraviesa su estomago con una de sus manos, desapareciendo en un "Poof" su forma física quedando su fragmento de oro en el suelo de ese planeta, pasaron otros 5 millones de años antes de que este volviera por si mismo con la misma forma de antes-

-Luego de retomar su forma, entendió que ese fragmento de oro en su pecho era su fuente de vida, lo que lo mantenía, lo que formaba su cuerpo físico y todo su poder, luego de 700 años entendió el manejo de sus poderes para poder crear vida, extendiendo su mano, el 90% total de la energía que fue causa de su nacimiento dividida en 3 partes iguales, dando a cada uno de los 3 metales recién nacidos 3 fuentes de vida diferente, los fragmentos de metal de Mitrilio, Oricalco y Adamantita, ese fue el nacimiento de los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM, cada uno con el 30% de la energía total de Gold, pero estos se encontraban vacíos, Gold no sabia como hacer que adquirieran una conciencia propia, de hecho tampoco podría, al igual que el ellos la adquirirían a su tiempo-

-El recargar la energía usada para dar la vida a Mithryl, Orichalcum y Adamantite tomo otros 500 años y estos adquirieron su conciencia, reconociendo a Gold como su creador y líder indiscutible, los 3 arrodillados ante el en la árida planicie- Que es lo que desea Lord Gold ? -Dirigiéndose Orichalcum a su creador- *Lord Gold ? Valla titulo honorifico que me dan*

-Gold paso 150 años preguntándose sobre lo que deseaba y esos 150 años los 3 primeros metales en ser creados al igual que Gold ponían a prueba los limites de sus poderes, despues de todo cada uno de ellos alcanzaba el 30% de la máxima capacidad de su rey, cada uno descubriendo sus puntos fuertes, desde la velocidad hasta el poder destructivo que cada uno poseía, mientras veía pasar la propia evolución de su planeta que comenzaba de pasar una llanura desértica a tener una mayor cantidad de vida a simple vista- Creo que como el primero debería de tener una mayor cantidad de vida a mi disposición...

-Y asi fue, dando el nombre de IRIDIUM a su planeta, Gold comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de la ambición producto de su poder, creando a base de si mismo al igual que los 3 primeros metales despues de el, la linea de masa de "Cromos" fue la primera en ser creada, asi es, la linea de la cual provenía Chrome, siendo creados un total de 20 unidades Chrome sin utilizar mas del 20% de su fuerza-

-La linea de producción de Cromos fue la primera en ser dirigida, siendo de momento solo 20, tomo 50 años solamente para que su conciencia fuera dirigida a su capacidad intelectual y su manejo técnico en lugar de crear directamente metales guerreros como la linea "Platino" o "Plata" que luego aparecerían, y no fue dificil para la linea de Chromes el tomar los recursos latentes de aquel planeta en pleno desarrollo y comenzar a crear los primeros equipos de tecnología con el apoyo de sus claros superiores, no pasaron mas de 300 años antes de que los primeros signos del nacimiento del imperio fueran notables para Gold, pero también con una idea en su mente, la idea de explorar otros planetas habitados o no, si era capas de tomar el mando de otros mundos significaría una expansión de su raza en crecimiento, lo cual fue el producto de que poco a poco el nombre de la raza Metal y el planeta IRIDIUM fuera conocida por aquellos que probaban de primera mano el poder del primer metal y se rendían incondicionalmente o solo aceptaban la muerte, pronto la linea de Cromos fue producida en mayor masa y con mayor facilidad hasta el punto que podían tener una conciencia desde el inicio, pero al llegar a los 150 Chromes Gold comenzó a tener el deseo de crear otros tipos distintos de metales, que cumplieran diferentes funciones-

-Cientos de años se requirieron y las visitas a diferentes planetas personalmente para crear la linea de "Platino" creados para propósitos bélicos, dotados con afección por la lucha desde su creación, la linea de "Plata" para multiproposito y dedicación hechos como los siguientes en la linea de mando despues de los jueces de IRIDIUM despues de todo los Platinum eran normalmente incontrolables entre si y siempre necesitaban ser contenidos de ser necesario, La linea "Estaño" había sido creada con fines de exploración planetaria, no como guerreros si no con el propósito de reconocimiento, la linea "Titanio" como unidad de asistencia física, cuando estallaba un conflicto armado de esta linea de producción era la prioridad el mantener el desempeño físico de las filas como si fueran médicos, la linea "Bismuto" era hecha de modo mas extravagante, al funcionar el "Modo fácil" de dominación planetaria evitando muertes, estos daban un espectáculo a los lideres de los planetas colonizados usando su arma asignada como medio, entre muchas otras lineas de producción con fines específicos la ultima en crearse fue la linea "Hierro" creadas como soldados de primera linea, siendo especiales en el sentido de que su base no era Gold como tal, sino los jueces de IRIDIUM, lo mostraba la cadena que poseía su arma asignada-

-Prontamente pasaron los milenios, la rutina era el visitar planetas o esperar visitas al propio planeta, mover a las masas metálicas, y con el tiempo Gold comenzó a sentir aburrimiento nuevamente, con una nueva linea de metal creada por si mismo, el primer producto de la linea "Tungsteno" , y fue cuando IRIDIUM recibió el primer contacto con la raza de las gemas-

Fin de flashback

"Ya sabiendo la creación de la raza de los Metals el hijo de Gold ahora tendrá que tomar un camino para el dominio de sus poderes, sin embargo las fuerzas de Homewolrd ya comienzan a crecer y el peligro se vuelve cada vez mas temprano y evidente, quienes serán el primer objetivo de las nuevas armas de las Diamonds ? En el próximo capitulo: Primeros resultados"

 **Información de personaje: Silver  
** **Arma: Espada rapier  
** **Ubicación de fragmento: Frente  
** **Ocupación: Capitán, segundo al mando  
** **Le gusta: Su mascara, los combates de practica  
** **No le gusta: El pasado, las Diamonds  
** **Sountrack: Orphan Wolf Ost**

**_Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo a y de momento me despido, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 6: Los primeros resultados

Ubicación: Kancri Diamante

-En la tierra ya habían pasado 2 días desde la historia de Silver sobre el origen de Gold y la raza de los Metals, mientras que el Peridot supervisada por Chrome trabajaba con tecnología que aun con miles de años le parecía bastante útil hasta que provoca una pequeña explosión, mientras Chrome solo se limitaba a observar- Sabes te diría que tan cerca estas del producto final si supiera al menos que es lo que quieres hacer de tus partes reboticas -A lo que Peridot solo respondió con un quejido y unas palabras- Esta bien, todo esta bien aquí, por cierto tu no harás nada aquí ? -Preguntando molesta al científico- Estoy haciendo algo, creo planes en mi mente, despues de todo hay una amalgama de gemas gigante dentro de la tierra y contra algo asi necesitamos al menos un plan y 6 planes de reserva, tambien tengo pensado llevarme muchas piezas de aqui cuando tengamos que regresar -en ese punto Peridot aceptaba que Chrome tenia razón, el Cluster era un punto importante en todo lo que ocurría y no había claro momento de su despertar, pero lo que podía hacer de momento era trabajar en su equipo y ella sentía que no estaba lejos de su objetivo esperado-

Ubicación: Marte

/Inicio Sountrack: A True Warrior/

-Impacto tras impacto resonaban en la soledad del planeta rojo únicamente para Jasper y Platinum, literalmente llevaban todo el tiempo combatiendo desde su llegada, Platinum tenia unos rasguños menores mientras que Jasper se esforzaba para mantenerse en pie sin entender porque nuevamente la diferencia entre ellos era tan grande- No sabes que es lo que estas haciendo mal verdad ? -Quedando frente a la gema golpeando fuerte su estomago haciéndola chocar contra una roca- No pareces entender que el problema no es tu fortaleza física... -Viendo llegar a Jasper con un choque meteórico con su casco que impacta contra el Metal pero sin causar mayores daños, solo lo mueve de su ubicación- Lo que esta fallando es tu fortaleza mental ! -Propinando un golpe en el rostro de Jasper justo en la mejillas, sin dejar que la fuerza del golpe la alejara este toma su pie justo a tiempo impactando nuevamente un golpe en el estomago aun sujetando su pie y luego arrojándola impactando contra otra roca enorme, ahora Jasper era incapaz de levantarse-

/Fin Sountrack/

Yo se lo que estas haciendo mal, y tu ? -Decia Platinum tomando asiento al lado de la derribada gema- Mi linea de serie era propensa a excederse y enfadarse, siempre nos emocionamos mucho en combate y sacábamos nuestra fuerza de esa furia y amor por la batalla, -Mirando a Jasper desde arriba- Pero emocionarse y enfadarse no significa perder la cabeza, somos guerreros Jasper, no somos bestias salvajes y cuando luchaste contra mi y me derrotaste eso era lo que tenias, tenias ira y emoción pero no perdiste la cabeza y aunque sea extraño que yo diga esto, las luchas no son solo instinto y saber dar buenos golpes -Mientras Jasper solo podía escuchar sin levantarse- Cuando regreses espero lo tengas mas claro -Poniéndose de pie y preparándose para entrenar por su cuenta mientras que Jasper en un "Poof" regresa a su gema-

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-Frente a la morada de Steven se encontraban Silver y Steel esperando a las gemas que estarían bajo su tutela resignadas a lo evidente, de la casa salen Pearl, Amethyst y Steven- Ustedes tendrán éxito con Bismuth, pero no se arriesguen a traer de regreso a Tungsten aun, esperen a que al menos estemos nosotros dos de regreso y sera menos complicado -Steven solo asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida a las palabras del Metal plateado quien ahora se dirige a Pearl- nuestro lugar sera esa llamada "Arena celestial", asi que te si no te importa... -Pearl y Silver entraron a la casa y se subieron al portal el cual es activado por Pearl y los lleva a la arena- Bien entonces supongo que es nuestro turno -Decía Steel a la gema purpura- tengo una idea de a donde podemos ir pero no te gustara -Amethyst de inmediato entendió y con un suspiro pesado arrastro al Metal soldado al portal, ambos se dirigieron sin demora al lugar que seria para la formacion de Amethyst, pero realmente pensaba ella que era una pésima idea, ahora en el templo solo quedaban Garnet y Lapislazuli quien era el turno para tratar con el Metal que se haría cargo de ella-

-Ya en los almacenes- Bien estoy listo, tienes el folleto ? -Afirmando con rostro serio sosteniendo el folleto del Beach-A-Palooza- Tienes a Lapislazuli ? -Quien presente solo levanta la mano con un rostro nervioso- Bien aquí voy... -Sujetando el fragmento de Bismuto con firmeza este comienza a energizarse, pronto el fragmento comenzó a generar la forma del Metal artístico quien con un elegante aterrizaje queda en modo de reverencia frente a los presentes- Hola muchachos, me extrañaron ? Te vez bien hijo de Gold -Hablando con total confianza- Pues...eh... Gracias, oye te sientes bien ? -Mientras juega con su cabello Bismuth responde- Por supuesto, es una tragedia y una nada hermosa la muerte de mi rey, pero seria aun menos bello el dejarme consumir por la melancolía y mi propio fracaso -Viendo a los presentes...- Por cierto que hay del resto ? creo que el único de los Metals que aun no ah regresado es Tungsten

Pues Silver y Steel se encuentran aquí, Chrome esta en un planeta extraño y Platinum despertó con sed de peleas, alcohol y una gema guerrera y ahora esta en marte , ahora necesitamos tu ayuda pero Silver nos dijo que no aceptarías tan fácilmente -Haciendo la señal a Steven quien muerta el folleto del Beach-A-Palooza, lo cual obtiene toda la atención del Metal artístico- Que es este Beach-A-Palooza ? -Pregunta Bismuth a Steven- Es un espectáculo, te presentas y haces algo que te guste como cantar, bailar, entre otras cosas -Ahora hablando Leonard- Si te encargas de la formacion de Lapislazuli te ayudaremos con tu show si te interesa

POR SUPUESTO ! -A todo volumen sin evitar ser claramente dramático- Si yo eh de regresar una vez mas al escenario gustoso formare en combate a la gema Lapispazuli -Tal como esperaban no fue dificil convencerlo, aunque muy en el fondo le resultaba una total molestia encargarse de una de las gemas- Sin embargo con una condición, Lapislazuli también debe participar en mi actuación -Los ojos de Lapis se abrieron como platos y sin decir alguna palabra esta comenzó a caminar hacia el templo, Bismuth llamándola...- Se que volverás, tu y todas ustedes quieren saber que es lo que les falta ! -Perdiéndola de vista- Bien lo primero que necesitare -Y Steven pensó de inmediato en cuales de sus conocidos en la ciudad que podrían ayudarlo a montar un espectáculo, aun si nadie se había percatado siquiera de que la fecha para la presentación era dentro de 14 días-

-Paso un día entero con Leonard y Bismuth, ambos compartiendo sus sentimientos encontrados con la muerte de Gold, despues de todo Bismuth había servido a el por miles de años, sus labores no solo en combate ya que cada linea de producción de Metal tenia cierta capacidad de combate, algunas mas notorias que otras, mientras que Leonard hablaba de su madre Rachel Wave, pero luego Leonard pregunta...- Y que es lo que harán las Diamonds ahora con lo que era suyo ? -A lo que Bismuth solo respondió despues de un suspiro- No puedo afirmarlo, son impredecibles y nunca se es demasiado precavido contra ellas, carecen totalmente del sentido de la belleza...

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld, Trono de Blue Diamond

-Sentada en su trono haciendo una revisión de tropas de combate y con 5 Pearls adornando la habitacion, la mandataria recibe una llamada de una de sus hermanas- Que es lo que ocurre Yellow ?

Eh recibido el primer reporte de los experimentos con las armas de Gold, las llamadas Bestias-Nickel, se me ah informado que han logrado exitosamente el uso de la fase 2 y la producción de las llamadas fase 2 y 5, sin embargo al parecer el uso de la fase 4 esta protegida por un código energético que seguramente pertenece a alguno de los Metals -Blue solo miraba desinteresada a las noticias, como tal para ella lo que pertenecía a Gold no tenia demasiado valor, pero...- Siendo ese el caso, quiero que tu y Withe dispongan de los restos reunidos de Gold en la tierra para poner en marcha una serie de nuevos experimentos -Fue en ese momento en el que fue captada la atención de Blue por su hermana- A que quieres llegar con los restos de un muerto ? -A lo que en su hermana Yellow solo logro ver una ambiciosa mirada- Imagina todo ese poder emanando de nosotras, bajo nuestro control...

-No tomaron demasiadas palabras para convencer a sus hermanas de dar una respuesta positiva a los planes del uso de los restos del fragmento de oro, pero lo siguiente ya seria un secreto solo de Yellow Diamond para ella misma, contactando con una gema de la linea de Peridots- Atención, quiero que selecciones a 3 productos de la fase 3 y uno de la fase 5 y quiero que los envíes a un planeta que seria posible investigar ahora sin Gold, el nombre del planeta es "Kancri Diamante"

"Los distintos dúos de gemas aprendices y metales mentores tienen sus propios modos de progresar, siendo Pearl y Amethyst quienes tienen el mayor desafió por sus respectivos pasados, pero el capitán y el soldado bien sabrán como abordar esas debilidades. En el próximo capitulo: Que dejar atrás parte 1"

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo a y de momento me despido pero nos leeremos pronto de seguro XD, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 7: Que dejar atras Parte 1

Ubicación: Arena celestial

-Al mismo tiempo que Bismuth se encontraba con Leonard, el adiestramiento que Silver tenia pensado para Pearl era una variante tanto de manejo físico asi como sus poderes amgicos, pero había algo que también necesitaban abordar y el Metal aun no encontraba las mejores palabras para decirlo, mientras ambos cruzaban sus armas en un combate de practica, Silver evadía y desviaba todos los golpes de la lanza de la Cristal Gem, presionando con rápidos cortes solo superficiales ya que aun si no fueran letales, la sola reacción al dolor era suficiente para intimidar la fuerza mental de la gema- Has tenido al menos 3 oportunidades para acertar en mi un golpe letal, pero retrocedes al ver mi espada tan cerca de tu cuerpo -Señalándola con la punta de su rapier mostrando que en gran parte de su cuerpo había cortes superficiales, no letales pero si dolorosos- Si no puedes resistir algo tan simple por ti misma realmente esperas soportar algo peor por Steven Quartz Universe ?!

\- Luchar aunque no fuera a muerte contra Silver no era igual a luchar contra otras gemas del mismo modo, Pearl durante la guerra se sacrifico muchas veces por Rose, sin embargo ninguna de esas gemas tenia la misma presencia que poseía Silver, capas de hacer aflorar un enorme dolor de cortes tan insignificantes, era realmente diferente a las gemas que buscaban terminar rápido una batalla buscando siempre un golpe letal. Pearl inevitablemente cae de rodillas frente a su Metal mentor- De momento tienes 3 cosas en las que trabajar si quieres alcanzar siquiera algo de mi nivel -Levantando su mano y un dedo para un 1- La primera es que no manejas tus poderes mágicos como deberías, si descubres la mejor manera para hacerlo bien podrías igualar mi destreza -Ahora levantando otro dedo- La segunda es que debes pensar que nunca saldrás ilesa de un combate, recuerda que tenemos una gema mutante gigante y un planeta completo contra el cual combatir -Y por ultimo...- Y la tercera, debes olvidarte de que luchas para proteger a Steven.

-Pearl ante esas palabras no tardo en ponerse de pie con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro- Que quieres decir !? -A lo que Silver fríamente respondió- Es obvio, crees que tienes el mismo deber con Steven que tuviste con Rose Quartz, sin embargo siempre pareces olvidar que tanto Rose como Steven son la gema que portan el escudo -Fue entonces cuando Pearl comenzó a comprender- No seas una lanza que se dedique a proteger a quien porta un arma creada para defender, una lanza no puede proteger mas al chico híbrido de lo que puede hacerlo su propio escudo, lo que menos necesitas ahora es pensar en que debes lanzarte al sacrificio pensando en que tu lanza es mas efectiva que el escudo de Rose para proteger -Fue inevitable para la Cristal Gem sentirse no solo ofendida, si no también inútil e insultada, no por las palabras de Silver fueran duras, si no porque en el fondo ella sabia que el tenia razón, pero eso no quería decir que ella dejaría de velar como la guardiana de Steven asi como lo fue una vez de Rose- Y tu eras el guardián de Gold asi como eres ahora el de Leonard, dices que tu voluntad como guardián es mas fuerte que la mía ? - Respuesta a la cual el caballero Metal otorgo una positiva solo con silencio- Tal vez tengas razón... -Cayendo nuevamente su mirada en el suelo, Silver se acerco a la Gem y solo se limito a extender su mano para continuar su formacion- Entonces vuélvete tan fuerte como lo creas que es tu voluntad de luchar por Steven, y si esa voluntad es débil, entonces entrena tu voluntad

-Pearl cambia drasticamente su mirada, tenia que darse cuenta de quien era quien la estaba entrenando, Silver había sido capas de luchar contra las 3 Diamonds, en el destacaba la velocidad y la precisión en sus ataques, pero lo que mas veía Pearl mientras su lanza chocaba contra la rapier era la férrea voluntad del Metal capitán, el odio que una vez sentía Pearl por Silver era reemplazado por cierto respeto y entendimiento, y mientras mas transcurrían y aumentaban el numero de batallas de practica la Cristal Gem comenzaba a entender las palabras anteriores de Silver sobre el manejo de sus poderes, sin darse cuenta su instinto tomo el camino correcto impulsando sus piernas al punto de que por unos segundos su velocidad igualo a la del Metal quedando a espaldas de este-

Ubicación: Kindergarten

\- Por su lado ambos creados para ser soldados se encontraban caminando, sin embargo era la Gem quien guiaba al Metal en su caminata, ya que Steel había pedido conocer el lugar de nacimiento exacto de la gema- Bien es aquí, este es mi agujero -Mostrando el único agujero que se encontraba mas solitario y cerca del suelo- Bien, ahora quiero que lo mires y dime lo que ves en el -Amethyst extrañada solo hace caso mirando sin encontrar nada- Es solo el agujero del que salí viejo, no hay nada hay ! -Sintiéndose molesta solo por el hecho de estar en Kindergarten lo que es notado por Steel- Claro que si, todo esto que es el agujero, los planes de las gemas, este Kindergarten, vives sin aceptar totalmente todo esto que te rodea ! -Agachándose quedando a nivel del rostro de la Gem-

-Así ambos se separaron un par de pasos uno del otro, con las palabras de Steel en su mente Amethyst invoca su látigo a lo que el Metal invoca su alabarda-sierra, ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro Amethyst lanzando cortantes ataques a Steel que los evadía a medida que corría hacia la gema dando un salto y cayendo con un corte descendente, este sin embargo es bloqueado por Amethyst usando su látigo para bloquear la alabarda desde parte de la barra- Cuando luchaste contra mi y me venciste, se que eso era lo que mas te importaba, te vuelves mas capaz cuando dejas de pensar en lo que eres o de donde vienes, cuando dejas de sentirte mal por ti misma ! -La gema luego de eso invoca un segundo látigo y ahora sujetando con su pie el primer látigo que forcejea con la alabarda-sierra usa el segundo tomando una de las piernas de Steel y enviándolo contra una pared rocosa- Cada una de ustedes debe aprender algo, debe tener algo en mente para poder fortalecerse, y lo que tu necesitas es aceptación, aceptarte a ti misma ! -La Gem no quería seguir escuchando eso, pero en el fondo de su ser sabia que Steel tenia razón, ella no se aceptaba por lo que era, prefería pensar en ella como una Cristal Gem que apoyaba a Rose en lugar de una gema creada para el combate a costa de la vida del planeta, pero que había de malo en solo aceptar lo bueno de su vida ? Lo malo era que con el tiempo lo malo acabaría por alcanzarla y ella no estaría lista para afrontarlo a menos que lo acepte-

-Las arremetidas de los látigos de Amethyst poco a poco cobraban fuerza pero eran inútiles ante Steel que cortaba los látigos con simples movimientos de su arma, ya no estaba luchando contra un metal loco y frustrado, estaba luchando contra un soldado totalmente enfocado en su tarea la cual era empujar a Amethsyt a fortalecerse aunque significara darle una que otra paliza, cosa que de hecho estaba sucediendo ay que Steel transforma su arma en su versión de cadena completa atrapando todo el cuerpo de la Gem excepto su cabeza- Enfría un poco esa cabeza, no funciona para ti el solo perder el control y atacar a lo loco

-Amethyst no quería tener que escuchar nada de eso, sin embargo el detenerse solo 5 segundos a pensar el como responder sin pensar en nada mas era el mejor camino en ese momento, y usando la propia cadena en contra del Metal en ese mismo estado Amethyst usa su ataque giratorio sorprendiendo de imprevisto a Steel atraiéndolo hacia ella e impactando de lleno el golpe-

Ubicación: Beach City, frente al Templo

-Frente a frente se encontraban Bismuth y Lapislazuli- Bien Lapis lo tuyo sera mas complicado que solo perfeccionar tus habilidades -Lapis hacia Bismuth no sentía ningún rencor de gran magnitud, era menos de lo que solía odiar a las Gems, por lo que escucharlo no era mas dificil de lo que solía ser convivir con las Cristal Gems despues del rescate- Bien vamos -Invocando su batuta y usando uno de los orbes de luz para desplazarse a su vez que Lapis usaba sus alas para seguirlo- A donde iremos ? -Mientras se alejaban mas y mas de la playa- A ningún lugar especifico, solo iremos a donde puedas usar tus poderes mas libremente -Ahora mirando a la Gem mientras avanzaban- Sabes en términos de poder tu eres tan fuerte como yo, puede que incluso mas fuerte, pero el problema real esta en tu mente -Lapis extrañada ante esas palabras- Que quieres decir ? -Ya en medio de la nada sobre el océano sin rastros de tierra hasta donde llegaba la vista- Estas en un estado mental en el cual eres propensa a suprimirte a ti misma, tal vez no suene creíble, pero ese es tu problema, cualquiera lo creería al saber las acciones que tomaste cuando llegaste aquí con Jasper -Lapis no pudo evitar sorprenderse y al mismo tiempo sentirse mal por eso- En ese momento tenias todas las de ganar y poder tener tu propia vida, pero decidiste encerrarte en el océano, creaste tu propia prisión y ahora estas tan acostumbrada a ser prisionera de otros que ahora eres prisionera incluso de ti misma -Siendo ese el caso el liberar la Mente de Lapislázuli seria el desafío mas dificil-

"La gema técnica y la gema guerrera han terminado su formacion, sin embargo ambas aun no aceptan el haber sido catalogadas como ineficientes por su diamante, sin embargo Jasper se siente satisfecha con sus resultados mientras que Peridot desconoce el alcance de su nueva tecnología y es algo que pronto descubrirá. En el próximo capitulo: Que dejar atrás Parte 2"

 **Información de personaje: Steel  
** **Arma: Alabarda sierra  
** **Ubicación de fragmento: Mentón  
** **Ocupación: Soldado de primera linea  
** **Le gusta: Viajar en su arma, comer  
** **No le gusta: Digerir los alimentos  
** **Soundtrack: Volare Via! Ost**

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo a y de momento me despido pero nos leeremos pronto de seguro XD, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 8: Que dejar atrás parte 2

Ubicación: Marte

-LA lucha de practica en cualquier momento pasaría a convertirse en una lucha real entre Jasper y Platinum, y el Metal luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y toda su emoción al igual que la gema guerrera, Jasper había logrado alcanzar el nivel de un Metal, no fue dificil para Platinum el enseñarle lo que necesitaba-

Ya lo tienes Jasper ! -Bloqueando un potente puñetazo de la Gem con su antebrazo- Tu furia y tu control, el punto entre la ira y la calma, el poder usar toda tu ira sin perderte en a ti misma en ella ! -Recibiendo un golpe justo en el centro de su rostro retrocediendo unos pocos pasos, la vista del guerrero azulado estaba plantada en el rostro satisfecho de la gema guerrera por los resultado, realmente ella se sentía ahora capas de vencer a Garnet fácilmente, sin embargo aun había algo que no encajaba dentro de su ser y Platinum sabia el que era-

Aun no puedes creer que se te dejara en la tierra verdad ? -YA ambos sentados sobre una roca, el rostro un tanto perdido de Jasper confirmaba la respuesta como positiva- En los tiempos de IRIDIUM no era diferente, incluso alguien como yo podía ser fácilmente reemplazado -En esos momentos el guerrero tuvo una idea que a los ojos de su camarada científico podía ser considerada una pésima idea, pero para el seria solo una diferencia de opiniones- Bien es tiempo de que regresemos, hay cosas que quisiera hacer pero necesito la mano técnica de nuestro odioso científico -Rascando su nuca sintiéndose ya muy fastidiado, Jasper y Platinum subieron a las naves y asi como Chrome lo dijo con solo presionar un botón las naves despegaron rumbo en marcha a la tierra nuevamente-

Ubicación: Planeta Canckri Diamante

ESTA LISTO ! -Una gran exclamación por parte de una gema técnica de color verde, esta se encontraba admirando el fruto de su trabajo incansable desde el momento que habían llegado a uno de los bastiones de tecnología metal abandonada y finalmente se pondría sus nuevas partes roboticas mejoradas- Si ese es el caso entonces deberías comenzar por revisar tus sistemas e implementar los protocolos que desees, por supuesto son tus creaciones y solo me limitare a observar si llegar a sufrir una combustión interna o explotas producto de una falla -Aun con su actitud no podía negar en su interior que se sentía extraño ante el hecho de que Peridot pudiera terminar las mejoras de sus partes roboticas, pero no era un sentimiento de celos o enojo-

Antes de continuar con esto Peridot, encuentro cierta necesidad en preguntar... realmente estas dispuesta a apuntar con tus armas a las Diamonds por un planeta con el cual no tienes nada que ver ? -La gema técnica dirigió una mirada algo melancólica hacia Chrome- La tierra... la verdad ya no creo tener un planeta al cual regresar, falle en mi misión y ahora estoy cooperando con las Cristal Clods y con ustedes un grupo de seres extraños que casi me mata mas de una vez para salvar un planeta condenado, pero... -Todo apuntaba a que no hallaba una razón para hacer todo lo que hacia, pero una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la gema- pero aunque el planeta sea tan primitivo y todos ustedes sean tan molestos, eh visto que hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar para preservarlas -Sin poder evitarlo el científico deja salir una pequeña aunque contenida risa- cuando hablas asi me pareces un poco mas inteligente, solo un poco -Algo con lo que Peridot se sentía bien ya que era extraño que ambos entablaran una conversación y mucho mas que Chrome mostrara cierto reconocimiento, la gema y el metal podrían haber seguido hablando entre ellos por algún tiempo, pero un estruendo alrededor de todo el planeta sacude todo dejando en alerta máxima a los dos-

Algo ah atravesado la atmósfera ! -Saliendo de la guarida buscando con la mirada hacia espectral cielo al igual que Peridot- Se supone que la atmósfera de este lugar es muy densa, por eso vinimos aquí en un portal ! -todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, algo que aun con menos frecuencia ocurre, Chrome nunca tomo en consideración que ahora con las fases de las Bestias-Nickel en su poder, las Diamonds podrían buscar potenciales colonias o armamento en otros planetas colonizados anteriormente por Gold y su imperio, un total de 4 destellos logran verse difícilmente aterrizando a 5 kilómetros de la ubicación de Chrome y Peridot- Creo que tendrás que hacer tu primera prueba de campo ahora - Peridot no sabia como reaccionar, en su mente era demasiado pronto para combatir con su nuevo equipo cuando ni siquiera había hecho pruebas pertinentes, mientras que por su lado Chrome creaba un panel con uno de sus implantes con el fin de poder reconocer la firma energetica de lo que sea que hubiera aterrizado- Detecto la presencia de 3 Bestias-Nickel de fase 3 y...-En ese momento dándose cuenta que tal vez había subestimado a las Diamonds- Detecto una firma energetica no identificada, pero eso solo puede significar que... -Con sus ojos tan claramente furiosos que Peridot solo se limita a guardar silencio- Esas malditas Diamonds, llevaron a la practica los procesos de la Fase 5 y lo lograron !

-A lo lejos 3 bestias levantaban sus cuerpos enormes, de forma insectoide de 3 metros de altura y un largo de 5 metros con enormes mandíbulas y pinzas unidas a estas y 6 extremidades largas y delgadas, con un cubo de Nickel sobresaliendo por su lomo el cual destellaba con 6 fragmentos de gemas unidas al cubo, detrás de las 3 bestias una cuarta se levanta, de aspecto mas humanoide alcanzando los 3,3 metros de alto, de una fornida contextura y cabello corto y desordenado con ojos que reflejaban la vacía conciencia que había creado la unión de la fase 5, de una gama de colores purpúreos y en su pecho relucía un cubo de Nickel unido a una gema de cuarzo completa e intacta, pero esta vez era la gema que predominaba por sobre la Bestia-Nickel en cuanto a su forma física-

Ubicacion: Gem Homewolrd

My Diamond, tengo un reporte directo sobre el escuadrón de Bestias que fue enviado a Canckri Diamante -Recia una Pearl de colores amarillos sosteniendo una pantalla, a sus espaldas en su trono se encontraba Yellow Diamond- Al parecer los sistemas implementados funcionan correctamente, las 3 Bestias-Nickel de Fase 3 y la nueva de Fase 5 han aterrizado exitosamente y podremos monitoria lo que especta el campo visual de los enviados al planeta -La Diamond atrae la pantalla a sus manos logrando ver lo que veían las 4 Bestias-Nickel- Tienes alguna otra noticia ? -Intentando mantener la calma- Al parecer las 4 bestias detectan dos firmas energéticas en el planeta, una ah sido identificada como una gema de clase técnica y la otra pertenece al parecer a uno de esos Metals -Desviando la pantalla de sus manos regresandola a Pearl- Envíen una orden directa, el Metal debe ser capturado vivo y traído a Gem Homewolrd, la gema técnica no me interesa -Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Homeworld-

-De pie observando las distintas pruebas hechas con la propiedad de los Metals, Withe Diamond se encontraba muy interesada en el potencial de esas armas, pero aun mas interesada estaba en lo que estaban logrando con los restos de Gold y la fase 4- Que alguien me de los detalles de estos trabajos ! -De inmediatamente una Pearl blanca inclinada ante su diamante aparece para dar un resumen- Los productos de las fases son producidas exitosamente, sin embargo ah habido ciertos imprevistos que podrían considerarse afortunados, un total de 10 productos de la fase 5 demuestran sobresalir por sobre el resto, de ese modo se les ah asignado un numero a cada uno, si los productos comunes de la fase 5 son fuertes estos 10 sobresalientes lo son aun mas, dichos productos se encuentran resguardados por un grupo selecto de gemas por Blue Diamond -Withe Diamond se sentía satisfecha con los primeros resultados, pero no era lo que quería escuchar, solo le interesaban los resultados de una cosa- En cuando a lo que se hace con el fragmento del emperador Gold... -Continuaba su Pearl con algo de nerviosismo-

Creemos que la fase 4 representada por el cuarzo negro no es necesaria como tal para nosotras, ya que podemos producir gemas de mayor calidad y de un método mas sencillo, ademas todo parece indicar que la fase 4 fue hecha de modo que solo el Metal científico conocido como Chrome pudiera usarla libremente por lo que no hemos logrado obtener nada de el, pero si hemos sido capaces de llevar una teoría a la practica -Posando sus ojos ahora en la Pearl inclinada- Una teoría ? -Asintiendo con la cabeza la gema sirvienta continua- Sigame por favor -Ambas caminando a otra habitacion, una que era usada exclusivamente para el experimento que se llevaba a cabo con el cuarzo negro y el fragmento roto de oro, al entrar en la habitacion Withe solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, era claramente entendible lo que había llegado el alcance en la tecnología de las gemas como para lograr algo tan monstruoso, ante los ojos de la diamante el fragmento de oro dividido en 3 partes el cual había ennegrecido despues de la muerte de su portador, habían regresado a su color vital, los 3 fragmentos alrededor del cuarzo negro el cual lentamente comenzaba a cambiar su forma a la de un rombo, un rombo igual a lo que solía ser el fragmento de Gold-

"Los primero enemigos han llegado a Canckri Diamante y Peridot y Chrome deberan enfrentarlos, podria la gema tecnica tener el valor para luchar aun con sus nuevas armas ? Y como reaccionara Chrome al ver el producto de lo que han hecho las Diamonds con sus investigaciones ? En el proximo capitulo: Lucha en Canckri" ****

 **Información de personaje: Bismuth  
** **Arma: Batuta, orbes de luz  
** **Ubicación de fragmento: Cuello  
** **Ocupación: Artista  
** **Le gusta: La belleza, el drama, el entretenimiento  
** **No le gusta: Sardonyx  
** **Soundtrack: Faith in Truth Ost**

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo a y de momento me despido pero nos leeremos pronto de seguro XD, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 9: Lucha en Cancrki

No tardaran mucho en llegar, considero la posibilidad de que puedan detectar nuestra energía asi como yo lo hago -Viendo a Peridot alarmada- Que hacemos entonces !? -Preparándose para despegar- No tenemos muchas opciones ahora mismo, y yo nunca eh sido bueno para los combates pero me encargare de la Fase 5, tu lucharas contra las 3 bestias de Fase 3, sera una buena primera prueba de campo para tus partes mejoradas -Con un largo suspiro la gema técnica revisaba todos los sistemas en su nuevo equipo, no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que los enemigos llegaran-

-Las 3 bestias de aspecto insectoide iban a la delantera del ataque, una simple misión de reconocimiento que se había vuelto una misión mas interesante, pronto las bestias que sirven a las Diamonds habían llegado a la ubicación de Chrome y Peridot, las bestias de Fase 3 solo esperaban la orden de la superior de Fase 5- Aun en unas manos tan incapaces y con tal falta de juicio parece que han sido capaces de llevar a cabo la fase 5 de las Bestias Nickel, en situaciones como esta no se si sacar cada gramo de información que pueda o vaporizar por completo algo como tu -Dirigiéndose a la bestia de Fase 5 de aspecto humanoide- Debido a que eres el producto de mis teorías y eres tal y como esperaba y de seguro las de tu tipo también lo son, pero me repugna el hecho de que no eres una creación mía -Pronto la bestia a la cual se dirigía Chrome esbozo una sonrisa siniestra- No fue dificil para los equipos técnicos el dotarnos de la información de nuestros enemigos, a través de mis ojos mis Diamonds ven lo que yo veo, antes de aterrizar fue emitida la orden de llevarte vivo -Mientras que poco a poco su forma cambiaba, sus pies se transformaron dando una mayor capacidad motora y de salto, sus dedos se convirtieron en zarpas y sus dientes en colmillos, realmente es un producto tal y como Chrome esperaba crear en sus manos- Peridot tu trabajo sera encargarte de las 3 bestias de fase 3, no destruyas el cubo de Nickel, solo ataca su forma física -Mientras que la bestia de Fase 5 se dirigía a sus inferiores- Su objetivo es la gema técnica, destruyanla, yo me encargare del Metal...

-Las 3 bestias de insectoides se lanzaron contra Peridot quien no tardo en emprender vuelo, pero no con sus dedos de hélice, esta vez las partes en sus piernas fueron las que hicieron el despegue con una ignición controlada y continua impulsada por la energía de su gema, ideal para un escape rápido, pero siendo seguida por las 3 bestias que desde su cubo y con la capacidad de cambio de forma de las gemas, cada una logra transformar 2 de sus 6 extremidades en alas- POR TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS CRHOME APRESÚRATE ! -Mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos a Peridot quien se alejaba mas y mas siendo perseguida mientras evadía disparos de energía que emanaban de sus bestias perseguidoras-

Ustedes fueron clasificadas de alguna manera ? estoy seguro de que hay mas como tu en Gem Homeworld -Sin siquiera importarle que estaba obligado a combatir- Así como ustedes, nosotros fuimos nombrados con un numero de serie, las 10 primeras bestias que nacieron son por mucho incluso mas poderosas que yo, sin embargo no somos llamadas con el nombre de Bestias-Nickel, siendo una unión entre un cubo de Nickel y una o mas gemas completas, se nos dio el nombre de Nickel-Gemas, yo soy la Nickel-Gema N°76 -Y con un rápido impulso de sus piernas en solo un momento esta dio un certero zarpazo al cuerpo del científico- Y vivimos por la vida y gloria de las Diamonds -Sintiéndose confiada por creer que había derrotado a Chrome tan fácilmente, sin embargo la voz del Metal se presenta mostrando que lo que había cortado con sus garras había sido un simple holograma mientras Chrome hacia uso de sus implantes para camuflarse- Que interesante, espero entonces lograr sacar una gran cantidad de información de tu forma física, pero no creo poder ser tan sutil... -Apareciendo a la derecha de la Nickel-Gema disparando un concentrado rayo láser dirigido a su rostro, la bestia sin embargo logra evadirlo resultando herida solo su mano derecha, ignorando el dolor esta propina un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del Metal científico que esta vez si resulta ser el verdadero-

(Inicio Sountrack: Kill-A Ost )

-Rápidamente el científico se recompone con la vista en el frente viendo que estaba a punto de recibir un zarpazo directo en su rostro, rápidamente Chrome con sus implantes de sus pies se impulsa en una potente ignición evadiendo el ataque y al mismo tiempo disparando a modo continuo una lluvia de proyectiles energéticos como una ametralladora, sin embargo los disparos no alcanzaban a la Nickel-Gema debido a la velocidad en sus piernas, las cuales usa para un potente salto quedando sobre Chrome exhalando una potente cantidad de energía destructiva desde su boca dando en el blanco desde su punto de vista y solo esperaba a que el humo del impacto se disipara-

-El humo rápidamente se disipo con el movimiento de uno de los brazos del Metal el cual se veía ileso y uno de sus implantes generaba un escudo energético, era claro que habia logrado protegerse con eso, y en ambos implantes tenia sus dos esferas arrojadizas- Tendrán que hacerlo mejor que eso Diamonds -Sabiendo que ellas veían la pelea, este viendo que nuevamente la bestia 76 arremetía nuevamente contra el, valiéndose de sus limitadas capacidades físicas Chrome evadía y bloqueaba los ataques mientras formulaba un plan, sin importar que estaba siendo presionado y los ataque de las garras y los colmillos de su enemigo cada vez se acercaban mas a ser letales, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su estomago llevándolo 7 metros a la distancia, pero aprovechando la oportunidad para disparar sus dos esferas a toda potencia, las cuales son evadidas por el enemigo- Realmente creíste que podrías sorprenderme con eso ? Tenemos todos los registros de tu nave, sabemos perfectamente tu modo de pelea -Tomando su cuello apretándolo con fuerza- No soy de las Nickel-Gemas mas fuertes y aun asi no me tomo tiempo vencerte, que patético -Sin embargo Chrome no ofrecía ninguna resistencia- Es cierto, es realmente patética la falta de visión táctica que tienen las mandataria de HomeWolrd -Al terminar esa oración el cuerpo de la Nickel-Gema es atravesado por las esferas de Chrome- PERO... COMO!? -Soltando a Chrome por el golpe letal y cayendo al duro suelo- Realmente creías que solamente estaba evadiendo tus ataque y que me resultaba dificil ? -Mientras el enemigo yacía en el suelo sin poder levantarse con un agujero en su estomago y otro en el lado derecho de su pecho- Mientras evitaba que tus golpes acertaran a mi de manera eficiente, estaba evaluando las direcciones hacia donde podrían regresar mis armas si las disparaba, no me tomo mucho calcular la mejor trayectoria para que estar rebotaran lo suficiente y regresaran para el golpe letal que te eh propinado -De pie frente a su enemiga derrotada dando un patada para que esta lo viera claramente- Voy a disfrutar extrayendo cada gramo de información de este cuerpo Diamonds -Usando uno de sus implantes extrayendo de uno de ellos un chip de supresión como el que uso con Jasper- Sera una disección algo improvisada pero asumo que querrán ver todo esto...

Mientras tanto a 30 Kilometros...

-Peridot había dejado de escapar aterrizando suavemente- *Es bueno que me alejara, no quería que Chrome viera las funciones de mis nuevas partes roboticas, o al menos no todavía* -Viendo que las 3 bestias de Fase 3 disparan un gran numero de proyectiles desde sus alzas, Peridot sin siquiera mover sus brazos, dos de sus dedos se separan de sus implantes flexionándose y formando un rombo color verde el cual se hace mas grande formando une escudo energético, del mismo modo otro par de sus dedos forman la misma acción, mientras que el resto de sus dedos flotaban a su alrededor en una órbita alrededor de su cuerpo-

-Los 3 enemigos de la gema técnica sin guardas la distancia atacan de modo directo corriendo a toda velocidad, con sus brazos Peritod crea un rayo atractor atrapando a dos de las bestias dejando a la tercera libre para un ataque certero, pero no quería decir que la gema técnica seria incapaz de evadir el ataque, entrando en acción el resto de sus dedos todos disparan cada uno un potente as láser atravesando limpiamente el cuerpo de la bestia- Soy mucho mas que una gema técnica ahora ! -Los ases de luz que aun perforaban el cuerpo de la bestia se mueven violentamente cortándola dejando en un "Poof" solo su cubo de Nickel, la batalla de Peridot fue lo bastante corta como para que ella misma comprendiera los alcances de su nuevo equipo, no esperaba resultados tan satisfactorios en una prueba tan imprevista, solo significaba que con algo de tiempo podría llegar a un nivel incluso mas elevado que el de Chrome, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía, terminando con las 2 bestias restantes los 8 dedos flotantes restantes se dividen en dos grupos de 4 creando un rayo concentrado atravesando los cuerpos de las bestias dejando solo en un "Poof" sus cubos de Nickel y esta sintiendo una cierta vergüenza pensando que nesecitaria la ayuda del Metal científico para combatir-

-Luego de unos minutos Peridot regreso con Chrome encontrando solo el cubo unido al cuarzo completo- Entonces la derrotaste ? -Asintiendo con la cabeza Chrome responde- Si, y el nivel de poder entre un Fase 3 y un Fase 5 es muy grande, tendremos que luchar con cuidado de ahora en adelante, por el momento es hora de regresar a la tierra, eh obtenido algunos datos interesantes, ademas tengo cierta curiosidad por cuantos de los míos han sido energizados ya y debo comenzar la construcción de una nueva nave espacial -Y pensando- *De seguro Tungten es el único que no ah regresado-

"Con el regreso del Metal guerrero y el cientifico a la tierra ahora solo queda cubrir la llegada del Metal mas problematico, como tomara Tungsten lo que vean sus ojos al regresar ? Y como enfrentaran eso las gemas y los metales ? En el proximo capitulo: Hostilidad"

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo, ya era hora de que reaparecieran todos los Metals, ya pronto todo se pondra mas interezante, y de momento me despido pero nos leeremos pronto de seguro XD, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 10: Hostilidad

Ubicacion: Mar abierto

-La pacifica superficie del océano era bruscamente alterada por explosiones de energía brillantes y el agua pasaba a formar zarpas y estacas de agua y hielo, se trataba por supuesto de Lapislázuli intentando mantener el ritmo ante la formacion otorgada por Bismuth, Lapis debía llevar la tencion de una batalla real con decisiones correctas, para evitar cometer un acto desesperado como el ocurrido con Jasper, aun por Steven el sacrificarse de esa manera era algo que no quería volver a vivir aunque el mantenerse tan cerca de la muerte con Bismuth bombardeandola con sus ataques fuera algo demasiado drastico-

-Lapis con un fuerte movimiento de sus manos crea un total de 4 olas gigantes rodeando al Metal, al estar a punto de dar un golpe certero Bismuth con un grácil movimiento de su batuta hace crecer exponencialmente los 8 orbes uqe manejaba y con otro suave pero constante movimiento estos giran a su alrededor rápidamente evitando que siquiera una sula gota de agua llegara a tocarlo, pero el entrenamiento se ve interrumpido por el propio Metal al ver llegar dos naves a lo lejos- De momento regresaremos Lapislázuli -Asintiendo con la cabeza algo cansada la gema azul sigue al metal de cabellera blanca de regreso al templo, encontrando a todo el grupo de Gems y Metals que aun se encontraban en la tierra, las compuertas de las dos naves se abrieron lentamente dejando ver al Metal guerrero y a la gema anaranjada- Asumo que tuviste muy buenos resultados -Decía Silver alzando una ceja con una sonrisa algo creída- Es algo que veras en su momento, por ahora solo queda que llegue Chrome -Cuando frente a ellos aparece un portal- Y hablando del rey de roma... -Decía Leonard, todos viendo pasar a la gema técnica y al Metal científico quien traía consigo una descomunal cantidad de distintas piezas de maquinaria- Ahora que estamos casi todos reunidos... -Decía Chrome destacando la ausencia de Connie y Tungsten, ahora hablando Pearl...- Debemos iniciar con la construcción de la maquina que nos llevara hasta el Cluster -Todos asintiendo con la cabeza- Siendo un asunto mas de gemas es mejor que sean ustedes las que construyan algo, tienen la tecnología al alcance y el conocimiento para hacerlo, por nuestra parte eh traído todo esto para construir...- Con una pausa dramática- Una nave espacial -Con estrellas en sus ojos el hijo de Rose no cabía en si de la emoción por eso- Genial, volveremos a poner en marcha U .U. U. Viajes espaciales ! Esperen, debo preguntarle a Papá si puedes dejar todo eso en el granero ! -Poniéndose en marcha a toda prisa hacia el Auto lavado-

Yo me encargare de la construcción de la nave espacial y en cuanto Pearl y el resto de las gemas terminen sus respectivas formaciones supongo que no tardaran en construir una maquina que pueda viajar al centro de la tierra soportando grandes cantidades de altas temperatura y presión -Todos especialmente Peridot alzando una ceja, la gema técnica ahora bien con su nuevo equipo podría construir una maquina de gran calibre aun con tecnología terrestre aunque desconocía el hecho de que necesitara saber usar las herramientas terrestres también- De momento lo mejor es que vallas con ella Pearl, has hecho algunos progresos notorios y tu tienes un planeta que salvar de la aniquilación, pero antes de todo eso hay algo que debemos hacer todos...

-Unos minutos despues todas las gemas y todos los metales se encontraban reunidos rodeando a Leonard, y la razón era por demás importante, ya era hora de que el ultimo de los Metals regresara, todos preparándose para un momento peligroso el hijo de Gold comienza a energizar el fragmento hasta su máximo, no hubo nada mas que silencio por unos instantes, sin embargo Platinum fue el primero en percatarse de...- LEO SUÉLTALO ! -Pero ay era muy tarde, el fragmento rápidamente lo primero que materializo fue una enorme garra de espeso y negro fluido, seguido de una monstruosa forma que dejaba relucir un enorme ojo con 2 irises en el, mientras la enorme mano sostenía fuertemente intentando aplastar a Leonard- Alto Tungsten ! -Reconociendo la voz de inmediato como la de Silver, el Metal monstruoso voltea solo para ver al resto de las gemas, este suelta a Leonard dejándolo caer en el agua y retoma su forma normal solo para poder darse a entender claramente- Así que todos optaron por convertirse en traidores ? Debíamos destruir a las gemas, no unirnos a ellas ! -Silver respondiendo- Es cierto, pero la muerte de nuestro señor ah cambiado mucho las cosas, podemos elegir perecer o elegir servir al hijo de Lord Gold ! -Tungsten comenzaba a despejar sus dudas sobre si atacar o no a sus aparentemente Ex-Camaradas, pero...- Las gemas de Homeworld, las Diamonds... han logrado completar exitosamente la fase 5 de las Bestias Nickel y las han modificado a su gusto creando lo que llaman Nickel-Gemas -Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante la noticia, excepto Peridot quien lo había visto directamente- Y no solo eso, despues de entrar en los bancos de memoria de la Nickel-Gema a la que combatí, me eh enterado de que existe un enorme numero de las mismas, tienen una gran oportunidad de vencernos ahora, y por si fuera poco, el experimento final consiste en usar los restos del fragmento de Lord Gold para un propósito el cual desconozco -Seguía hablando Chrome manteniendo su rostro tan frió como siempre pero no su tono de voz- Si tu eras quien mas estima tenia a Lord Gold de todos nosotros, todos ya excepto tu nos tragamos nuestro orgullo y haciendo a un lado nuestras emociones aceptando los hechos porque todos como Metals deseamos ver la caída de las Diamonds !

Pues entonces no tendremos oportunidad... -Nuevamente tomando su forma monstruosa y empuñando su péndulo de la perdición, generando 2 brazos y dos alas de su fluido negro que salia por sus manos en ese estado, este emprende vuelo alejándose del área- Es mejor que vallas por el Silver, solo tu puedes hacer que entre en razón -Decía Platinum tomando asiento en la arena, el Metal capitán estaba por partir sin perder un segundo pero...- ESPERA ! -Saliendo del agua- Yo iré también... -Silver por un momento desvía la mirada- Con todo respeto joven Leonard, es una pésima idea -Leonard lo sabia, era una mala idea ir con el, pero era algo que debía hacer, debía decir algo importante a Tungsten, se veía claramente en sus ojos y estaba determinado, suficiente como para que Silver ya no objetara mas- Y yo iré también -Siendo esta ves Garnet quien habla- Lo entiendo, aunque no quiero tener que aceptarlo, viendo a Jasper y a Peridot, solo con eso puedo decir que ambas son ahora mucho mas fuertes que yo, como Cristal Gem tengo el deber de proteger el planeta, pero tengo que actuar como una gema madura al igual que ustedes -refiriéndose a los Metals- Y hacer a un lado el pasado -Silver no sabían si la Gem había usado su visión futura para saber si algo bueno ocurriría, pero no tenia objeción alguna- Chrome, sabes a donde se dirige ? -Y creando una pantalla con una de sus herramientas...- Ya se ah alejado bastante, pero creo que se dirige a la antigua base de las gemas donde aterrizaron las Diamonds -El trió de disponía a subir al portal del templo para que Garnet los llevara, pero...- Esperen yo iré también ! -Decía el híbrido Cristal Gem emocionado, ni Silver ni Leonard tenían objeción alguna y Garnet aunque pensaba que podría ser peligroso, todo indicaba que el pequeño no aceptaría un no por respuesta, sin mas objeciones presentes los cuatro partieron rumbo a aquel castillos gigante donde ocurrió la lucha que vio la muerte de Gold-

-El equipo de las dos gemas y los dos metales se adentraron cuidadosamente en el castillo, esperando alguna agresión todos empuñaban sus armas, totalmente alerta y examinando cada rincón con sus ojos...- Hey en el suelo miren -Señala Steven viendo unos delgados aunque notorios rastros del liquido negro de Tunsten el cual se movía en una dirección, los 4 presentes no tardaron en seguirlo hasta encontrar una esfera hecha del liquido, era claro suponer que Tungsten se encontraba en el interior- Tungsten sal de hay, déjame hablar contigo por favor ! -Pedía Leonard, pero no había respuesta, no hasta que Silver y Garnet se acercaron a la esfera siendo atacados por veloces zarpas oscuras provenientes de esta, aunque Silver era capas de luchar usando su velocidad y los precisos cortes de su Rapier para suprimir las manos oscuras, Garnet se veía en mayores dificultades al ser la única que no recibía aun la formacion de uno de los Metals, recibiendo un zarpazo en una de sus piernas y viendo venir una estocada de aquella garra, pero es salvada por el rosado destello del escudo de Steven y el brillo de la hoja de la Gunblade de Leonard que corta el brazo negro- LARGO DE AQUÍ ! -Se escucho el grito provenir de la esfera, una voz aguda mezclada con una mas grave y monstruosa- NO QUIERO GEMAS NI TRAIDORES EN MI PRESENCIA ! -La esfera comenzaba a tomar una nueva forma, la forma de un cuerpo delgado, pequeño y totalmente oscuro por el fluido, como si el cuerpo de Tungsten hubiera sido totalmente cubierto por el liquido sin tomar una forma mas que la forma física predeterminada del Metal, en el área de su rostro solo aparece un enorme ojo con dos irises- Garnet llévate a Steven Universe y al joven Leonard, esto se ah complicado demasiado ! -Desprendiéndose de sus piezas de armadura- Tungsten fuera de si ataca dirigiéndose a Steven y a Leonard, pero unos gigantescos puños se ponen en su camino que son disparados como cohetes, pero aun con esa potencia, el ataque de Garnet se ve poco efectivo ante Tungsten en ese estado de descontrol, viéndose en peligro ante una nueva arremetida del Metal Silver se pone entre ellos dos y las garras oscuras del Metal sosteniendo su arma Péndulo resuenan con la Rapier del Metal capitán a gran velocidad, Silver superado en fuerza bruta aun sabiendo eso no podía dejar de bloquear a la vez que atacaba las extremidades de su descontrolado compañero-

"Una arriesgada lucha para llegar hasta Tungsten, pero el Metal se encuentra sumido en su rencor y su única lealtad a su difunto emperador, podrá Leonard o algún miembro del equipo hacer a un lado tanto odio o ocurrirá una tragedia ? En el próximo capitulo: Igualdad"

 _ **Antes que nada un agradecimiento especial a los lectores y a quienes siguen y comentan que siempre sigue motivando el tener todas esas opiniones positivas, con eso de momento me despido y ya saben comenten, siguan, tooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos leemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 11: Igualdad

(Inicio sountrack: Orphan Wolf Ost)

Es cierto, creo que había olvidado un poco como eras -apretando molesto sus dientes- Tu nunca escuchas a nadie ! -A una velocidad de vértigo Silver queda frente a Tungsten lanzando una patada al pecho de este, quien rápidamente se reincorpora embistiendo con su péndulo y con un potente salto hacia Silver este lanza un corte con su arma, pero al Metal capitán no le fue dificil inclinarse para evadir el ataque y lanzar un puñetazo potente al rostro de Tungsten- Luchar por Lord Gold nunca fue tarea fácil ! -Mientras Tungsten enloquecido arremetía contra Silver con veloces ataques de sus garras y su péndulo que eran evadidos- Y todos nosotros lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, pero aun asi tu...! -Propinando un rodillazo en el estomago a su compañero Metal y luego una patada en el rostro ganando distancia entre ellos, arremetiendo velozmente con un golpe del pomo de su espada- Crees que todo es simplemente matar o morir ! -Y luego un golpe de su puño en su rostro- Estúpido ! -Viendo como comenzaba a sujetar su cabeza, perdía el control sobre si mismo, todo lo que estaba combatiendo Silver era el rencor y el instinto combativo de Tungsten el cual comenzaba a deformarse y derrumbarse a pedazos- Idiota... ni siquiera saber el propósito de tu creación y esperas saber el como manejar todo ese poder, acabaras matándote a ti mismo

(Fin soundtrack)

-Silver se preparaba para lo peor y obligar a Tungsten a regresar a su fragmento, pero un guante lo aparta de su objetivo- Garnet ? -Al unisono Steven y Leonard sorprendido- Déjame hacer esto, si sera el quien tome mi formacion entonces creo que también me corresponde -Mirando al Metal capitán a través de sus lentes- Sabes que no eres rival para el verdad Garnet ? -La Gem fusión asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba decidida a pasar por esto, despues de todo en una posibilidad de su futuro ella ya había visto el que seria mas fuerte gracias a Tungsten, pero desconocía el resultado de esa batalla o si acaso sobreviviría para llegar a ese futuro-

-Tungsten se lanza fieramente sobre Garnet quien con sus guantes contra ataca con un puñetazo hacia el área del rostro, pero el Metal lo evade a pocos centímetros del mismo modo acertando un golpe en el rostro de la Gem fusión que logra resistirlo sin retroceder, asi ambos sin dar un solo paso en retroceso golpean al otro repetidamente, pero claro Tungsten tenia clara ventaja al ser capas de evadir gran parte de los golpes de Garnet, poco a poco la fusión comenzaba a ceder por los golpes de Metal pero ya encontrando una apertura en los violentos pero únicamente instintivos ataques el Metal, Garnet logra evadir un golpe y acesta otro imbuido con energía que pasa a convertirse en una corriente eléctrica directo al mentón empujándolo ganando algo de distancia, pero poco duro el alivio al ver nuevamente al Metal frente a ella y lista para lo peor solo es escuchan las garras atravesando un cuerpo, pero no el cuerpo de Garnet, la gema fusión solo cae de rodillas y se separa en las dos gemas que la componen ante la horrible sorpresa de ver a Leonard frente a ella habiendo recibido el ataque de Tungsten- JOVEN LEONARD !

-Ni siquiera Silver había sido capas de prever las acciones del hijo de Gold, el brazo de Tungsten atravesaba toda el área de su estomago, pero cuando Tungsten intentaba separarse, solo encontró los brazos de Leonard abrazándolo mientras la sangre escapaba de la herida de su estomago y de su boca- Te necesitamos... -Se escuchaba débilmente la voz de Leonard quien intentaba llegar hasta la razón del Metal- Yo no puedo ser un reemplazo para lo que mi padre significo para ti, eso lo se bien, pero... -mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse- Pero aun asi, yo no deseo que ustedes me vean como veían a mi padre ! -Intentando mantener el abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras Tungsten intentaba alejarse- No quiero que luchen por mi o que me vean como a un superior, quiero que me vean como un igual, que luchen a mi lado como iguales, como camaradas y como amigos !

Ubicación: Flashback, Recuerdos de Tungsten

Mando a llamarme Lord Gold ? -De rodillas en presencia de su rey, hace tan solo 15 años en la nave espacial- Si Tungsten, me imagino que siempre has tenido cierta curiosidad acerca de porque te otorgue los poderes que posees verdad ? O porque tu eres el unico Metal de la linea "Tungsteno" -Manteniendo su cabeza baja el Metal encapuchado responde- Ciertamente, pero no soy quien para cuestionar sus motivos My Lord -Viendo como su rey si acercaba a el quedando a su altura y tomando su cabeza bajo la capucha en un gesto de tranquilidad y aprecio, el subordinado no podía evitar sentirse privilegiado ante el gesto de su rey- Eh cometido muchos errores como emperador de nuestra raza, ah pesar de tantos miles de años aun queda mucho por aprender y descubrir, y es también tu caso -Levantando su mirada algo extrañado por esas palabras- Por ti mismo entenderás el porque te concedí el don, el poder que posees, tu eres mi intento de redimirme en todo lo que eh hecho mal a lo largo de mi eterna vida, y asi si al menos tu logras vivir despues con lo que eres sin importar que, significara que eh logrado al menos dejar atrás todo lo que eh hecho

Fin flashback

-Y fue cuando Tungsten lo entendió, separándose de Leonard ahora este habiendo perdido ya sus fuerzas, el brazo de Tungsten dejaba la gran herida abierta, pero Leonard aun se encontraba consciente viendo a Tungsten alejarse paso a paso hasta detenerse a pocos metros mientras el ojo el blanco miraba hacia el vacío de la noche, estirando los brazos intentando alcanzar el infinito oscuro, una lagrima recorrió como un destello el rostro ennegrecido del Metal y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura de color blanco-

-Bajo la luz de la luna el Metal rugió con fuerza mientras la oscuridad que lo rodeaba regresaba lentamente a su fragmento que al terminar de recibir toda la obscuridad, un blanco destello recorrió el fragmento y la capucha en los ropajes del Metal desaparece, este asi cae al suelo de rodillas, sin tardar en ponerse de pie camina hacia Leonard, todos ya habían bajado la guardia porque en el rostro de Tungsten no se reflejaba ninguna hostilidad, si no mas bien una profunda melancolía, pero esta pronto desaparecería- Eh causado demasiados inconvenientes, sabes... eso que dijiste de luchar como iguales... fue lindo, un lindo sentimiento - -Con su mano suavemente sobre la herida de Leonard, este comienza a expulsar de manera concentrada y limitada su habilidad- Steven Quartz Univeres, podrías usar tus poderes curativos en mis manos ? -Steven aunque algo confundido accede a la petición del Metal, asi los poderes sanadores de Steven en las manos de Tungsten que aun irradiaba su energía desde sus manos, rápidamente la herida de Leonard desapareció sin dejar rastro- Se lo que debo hacer ahora y el porque estoy aquí, no quiero dejar atrás nuestro pasado con que tuvimos con nuestro rey, pero este poder -mirando sus propias manos- las lecciones que han dejado todos los errores del pasado me permitirán ver un futuro donde haya sido capas de redimir nuestras acciones erróneas -Poniéndose de pie con un rostro serio, ya no denotaba angustia y tristeza- Siendo ese el caso, creo que tendremos que comenzar pronto fu... Garnet -Levantando su dedo en señal de aprobación la Cristal Gem fusión esperaba el próximo día para comenzar-

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-A la mañana siguiente los equipos que quedaban terminar de formarse habían regresado a sus respectivos entrenamientos, Jasper y Platinum solo se dedicaban a recorrer el planeta buscando algo de utilidad o de diversion en un planeta de momento aburrido para ellos, Chrome construía su nave espacial y Peridot solo esperaba a que Pearl terminara con su formacion para comenzar la construccion del taladro que llevaria hacia el Cluster, y Garnet quien se encontraba en el sillón escucha claramente el sonido de una pequeña piedra golpear la puerta, al dirigir la mirada... Vamos a comenzar de una vez ! -Se encontraba Tungsten fuera de la casa esperando por la Gem fusión quien sale a recibirlo- Y bien que es lo que tenemos que hacer ? -Preguntaba Garnet con una sonrisa confiada- Pues no sera necesario hacer un viaje largo, solo necesito hablar con las gemas que te conforman -Y en ese momento la sonrisa de Garnet se esfumo- Necesito que te separes por unos momentos

"Garnet y Tungsten, ambos que una vez lucharon a muerte uno contra el otro en mas de una ocasion ahora se encuentran en el mismo bando asi como el resto de los Metals, pero que clase de formacion tiene este planeado para Ruby y Sapphire ? Cuanto tiempo tardaran ambas gemas en obtener lo que les hace falta sin complementarse entre si ? En el proximo capitulo: Calma y fuego interno"

 **Información de personaje: Tungsten  
** **Arma: Péndulo de perdición  
** **Ubicación de fragmento: Frente  
** **Ocupación: Expiador  
** **Le gusta: Su propósito  
** **No le gusta: El imperio de las gemas  
** **Soundtrack: Pink Dark Boy Ost**

 _ **Con ustedes eh aqui un nuevo capitulo con una nueva info de personaje Oc, y de momento con esto me despido y ya saben, comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos leemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 12: Calma y fuego interno

Ubicación: Arena celestial

-En la antigua arena que servia de lugar de entrenamiento para Pearl y Silver llegan Steven y Connie quien vestía con su ropa deportiva para la practica, ambos jóvenes al llegar a ver toda la arena solo pueden ver destellos de luz en el aire y el sonido de las armas chocando entre si- Que es lo que pasa aquí ? -Y como un destello frente a sus ojos aparece Pearl quien inmediatamente desaparece seguida por Silver quien deja la misma vista, lo ocurrido es que ambos se movían a su máxima velocidad mientras las armas chocaban dejando los destellos de luz en el aire, Silver perseguía a Pearl por toda la arena atacando con su rapier pero limpiamente la Gem se defendía con su lanza, al terminar lo que seria su ultimo duelo de entrenamiento ambos quedan frente a frente percatándose de la presencia de ambos niños con ojos en sus estrellas maravillados por lo increíble de ambos guerreros- Oh connie ya llegaste, bien solo dame unos momentos y comenzaremos -Dirigiéndose nuevamente a Silver quien solo tenia unas pocas cosas que compartir con la Cristal Gem- Ya estas lista Pearl, pero el desempeño en los futuros combates dependerá en gran parte de tu fortaleza mental, yo te eh enseñado a manejar tus poderes de modo que estés a mi nivel, pero si no estas mentalmente estable entonces no se notaran los progresos -Caminando a una esquina y tomando asiento, tenia cierto interés por ver la practica de los jóvenes alumnos de Pearl-

Mientras tanto frente al templo...

Ninguno de nosotros puede garantizar la seguridad de los nuestros, en el peor de los cazos si sufres un casi similar al que ocurrió con Jasper cuando llego a la tierra o cuando te separaste por las acciones de Pearl, entonces tanto Ruby como Sapphire deben ser capaces de mantener el nivel de la Garnet que tengo frente a mi -La Gem fusión sabían lo que ocurriría ahora, aunque no le agradaba el rumbo de la conversación, ni ella misma podria predecir si por alguna razón se separaban, asi la forma física de Garnet se ilumino con intensidad dando paso a las gemas Ruby y Sapphire, bajo los pies de la gema soldado la arena ya se cristalizaba por la temperatura- Entonces apresúrate ! -Tungsten solo da un largo suspiro ante tal actitud- Están dispuestas a hacer esto ? -Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, solo para luego ser atrapadas por los poderes de Tungsten envolviendo sus cuerpos con su espesa oscuridad- Cuando ambas descubran lo que les hace falta entonces serán capaces de salir por ustedes mismas de sus respectivos encierros -Terminando de cubrir sus cuerpos por completo, la idea era que las gemas supieran lo cerca que estaban una de la otra, como un incentivo para trabajar sus mentes, pero mientras mas tardaban en descubrir lo que necesitaban mas tiempo pasarían separadas-

7 horas despues...

-En ese momento quienes se encontraban observando lo ocurrido eran Pearl, Steven, Leonard, Silver, Jasper, Platinum y Leon- No es un mal camino a seguir para que su progreso sea mas rápido, lo reconozco -Decía el Metal capitán aunque no del todo convencido el sabían que era el mejor camino- Si ellas de modo independiente se fortalecen entonces eso hará a la fusión mas poderosa, y cuando salgan de hay adentro... -Decía Jasper esperando ansiosa el regreso de ambas gemas para dejar claro quien era la mas fuerte- Por cierto cuanto tiempo crees que tome a Lapislázuli y a Amethyst terminar ? Lo digo porque de seguro Bismuth aun no ah olvidado que dentro de otros 7 ciclos de rotación de este planeta el quería presentarse en ese evento artístico que orquestara esta localidad -Mencionaba Silver mirando al océano hasta donde alcanzaba la vista- Pues de momento si ambas gemas logran salir de sus respectivas prisiones... lo que no creo, serán capaces de estar a mi nivel -Decía Tungsten sentado en la arena-

Y en esos momentos dentro de las respectivas prisiones de las dos gemas...

-Por un lado Sapphire intentaba mantenerse fría y serena como siempre, lo cual no le era del todo dificil aunque por dentro solo buscaba la manera de salir, ella tenia la certeza de que Ruby encontraría el modo de liberarse y entonces ella la liberaría, mientras que por el otro lado Ruby golpeaba incansable su prisión sellada sin lograr resultados- NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ MAS TIEMPO ! -Gritaba la gema roja quien aun no lograba hacer ceder la prisión hecha con los poderes de Tungsten a pesar del temperamento de Ruby el cual era literalmente incendiario, asi como el de Sapphire, su prisión no parecía sufrir cambios por el frió- *El dijo que tanto a Ruby como a mi nos faltaba algo, que si encontrábamos eso entonces podríamos valernos por nosotras mismas si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor, pero no logro comprender que significa, siempre me eh sentido completa con Ruby y con ella nunca me falta nada, nos complementamos la una a la otra* -Mientras que por su lado Ruby...- *Ese Tungsten, como podría faltarme algo si tengo a Sapphire conmigo, desde que nos fusionamos por primera vez me siento completa, cubrimos las debilidades de la otra y...* -Y en ese momento las dos gemas habían pensado en algo que no paso antes por sus mentes- *Nuestras debilidades... mientras que yo mantengo la calma y analítica ante todo...* -Al mismo tiempo...- *Yo soy incapaz de guardar la compostura o pensar en mis acciones, como cuando aun era parte de las fuerzas de homeworld, en esos tiempos siempre todas temíamos por cometer un error y por eso siempre pensábamos antes de actuar, pero cuando somos Garnet es Sapphire la que es de mente brillante para todo* -Y poco a poco lo entendían- *Así como Ruby es quien lleva la fuerza cuando somos Garnet*

-Otras 15 horas habían transcurrido y Tungsten se encontraba solo con sus gemas prisioneras, claro el no esperaba que lo entendieran pronto, o tal vez aun era demasiado pronto cuando comenzo a sentir algo diferente dentro de sus esfericas prisiones- Ya lo han resuelto al parecer -Viendo como con una fuerte intensidad una de las prisiones se congela y se rompe con un golpe desde el interior mientras que en la otra una gema roja con un rostro sereno cae a la arena y esta se mantenía como tal sin cristalizarse por alta temperatura- Bien, si ya lo han entendido entonces es hora de la prueba final -Caminando y poniéndose de pie frente a ambas gemas- Que esperan, no planean fusionarse ? -Aunque era Sapphire quien queria responer, Ruby es quien lleva la respuesta ahora- No necesitamos fusionarnos para que veas que estamos listas -Una expresion de intriga se formo en el rostro del Metal- No malentiendas, nosotras siempre estaremos juntas como Garnet, pero ahora mismo tanto Ruby como yo queremos que veas nuestro progreso individual asi como en equipo, ademas...-Con una sonrisa confiada- Se que no planeas luchar con todas tus fuerzas, si fuera el caso entonces si tendriamos que ser Garnet -El Metal del mismo tamaño que las dos gemas frente a el solo intentaba contener la risa, pero no por burla, si no por tales palabras que ni aun con los mejores resultados que el esperaba nunca creia oir esa clase de desafío-

-Siendo ese día las 13:30 P.M. algunos de los aliados no tardan en reunirse, viendo la próxima contienda Steven, Pearl, Peridot y Chrome- Bien siendo el caso diré esto, si son capaces de hacer que use mis poderes o que invoque mi arma entonces estará claro que ambas están listas, no crean que las subestimo, despues de todo también tengo la capacidad de luchar mano a mano -Chocando su palma y su puño- Bien... Comiencen ! -Siendo Ruby la primera en arremeter contra el Metal usando si guante de combate, era claro para Tungsten que ella seria la primera en atacar y de modo tan precipitado, este solo retrocede alejándose de los golpes de la gema llegando a la arena mas húmeda, pero en un momento este nota que no puede moverse y mira sus pies- Que es...? -Era hielo, hielo atrapaba sus pies de modo firme, a pocos metros se encontraba Sapphire con sus manos sobre la arena húmeda que la llevaba a tal baja temperatura que entre ella y el Metal se crea una gruesa linea de hielo que atrapa los pies de Tungsten- Ya te tengo ! -Lanzando un potente golpe dirigido al rostro de Tungsten Ruby ya sentía la victoria, pero habría sido demasiado pronto y con un rápido movimiento Tungsten flexiona sus piernas usando el propio hielo como apoyo para evitar caer, y como un apoyo para salir el propio cuerpo de la gema roja apoyando sus manos sobre ella y con un poco de fuerza logrando salir del hielo y lanzando una patada al pecho de la gema ganando distancia, claro no perdería el tiempo por lo que decide rápidamente ir a terreno menos húmedo dando un salto-

*Estaré bien siempre que me mantenga en terreno sin humedad, asi solo tendré que ocuparme de Ruby y...* -Al tocar la arena este resbala quedando totalmente indefenso, debido a que el lugar donde aterrizo no era arena, si no un pequeño terreno de hielo, Tungsten no había tomado en cuenta la humedad a su alrededor considerando que se encontraban al lado del mar viendo como Ruby estaba a pocos centímetros de un golpe certero por instinto el Metal se defiende invocando su péndulo y por consecuencia perdiendo el desafió-

-Ya los combatientes habiéndose calmado...- La verdad no esperaba que progresaran tan rápido, han estado tanto tiempo unidas que supuse que tendría que estar separadas por mas tiempo para que supieran lo que debían obtener, al parecer el poner algo de presión en sus mentes si dio bastante resultado -Manteniendo sus brazos cruzados pero satisfecho con los resultados tan rápidos que ambas gemas habían dado, claro no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que estas volvieran a formar a Garnet- Yo también me siento bastante satisfecha, y te lo agradezco Tungsten -Extendiendo su mano para un apretón, el Metal por unos momentos siente algo de incomodidad- Aun no agradezcas, lo peor no ah llegado aun para ninguno de nosotros, pero acepto tu gesto de manos -Extendiendo su mano recibiendo la de Garnet-

"Finalmente casi todas las gemas están al nivel de combate de sus respectivos tutores, sin embargo aun siendo consciente de su nivel de poder Lapislázuli no se siente del todo segura, un mas movimiento del Metal artístico pondrá los pensamientos de la gema azul en su lugar antes de regresar para su presentación. En el próximo capitulo: El concierto en la playa Parte 1"

 _ **Con ustedes eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, la formacion de Garnet decidi hacerla de un capitulo porque bueno, despues de Lapislazuli era la gema que mas trabajo mental necesitaba mas que solo entrenamiento fisico de pormedio, de momento con esto me despido y ya saben, comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos leemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 13: El concierto en la playa Parte 1

-Después de la evolución de Garnet los días pasaron y el resto de las gemas ya se encontraban listas, a excepción de Lapislázuli y Bismuth que aun no aparecían, las Cristal Gems junto a Peridot trabajaban en el taladro y el Metal científico construía su nave espacial, Amethyst y Steel ya habían regresado y en esos momentos ambos se encontraban sentados en la playa frente al templo comiendo una rosquilla-

Entonces Steven come una de estas cosas todos los días ? -Preguntando a la gema que lo acompaña quien asiente con la cabeza mientras masticaba la rosquilla- No ah pensado en seguir una dieta mas balanceada ? -Mientras también comía lentamente su rosquilla- Nah, Steven adelgazara cuando cresca, en unos días estará de cumpleaños y si pega un estirón se vera mas delgado -Mientras la Gem y el Metal veían las olas chocar contra la orilla en la playa- Creo que solo falta que regresen Bismuth y Lapislázuli, creo que no deberían tardar en llegar, aunque la gema azul sea la que mas trabajo requiera en su formacion -Lo que llamo la atención de la Gem purpura- Tu crees ? -Y Steel asintiendo con la cabeza hasta que a lo lejos una descomunal explosión de agua se forma tan claramente a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, pocos segundos despues una borrosa figura marrón vestida de anaranjado y cabello blanco pasa entre Steel y Amethyst impactando en una roca, se trataba de Bismuth con una clara marca de una bofetada en su rostro y el resto de los camaradas no tardaron en reunirse-

Ubicación: Flashback, mar abierto, hace 30 minutos

Lo has hecho bien Lapislázuli, me es dificil creer que eres la misma gema tan insegura de sus poderes que comencé a entrenar hace días, yo podría asegurar que estas lista -Sin embargo en el rostro de Lapis aun se denotaba una clara inseguridad- Oh vamos no mostraras progresos con esa actitud, acaso siempre necesitas enojarte para tener algo de convicción ? -Sin recibir una respuesta inmediata Bismuth solo pensó durante varios minutos...- *Que haría Platinum en estos momentos ?* -Y aunque tuviera razón o no en su ocurrencia tan drástica, no había mucho tiempo para preparar su presentación en la ciudad, por lo que un simple intento indecoroso de una de sus manos en el cuerpo de la gema fue suficiente para recibir una bofetada seguido de un cañonazo descomunal de agua enviándolo de regreso al templo-

Ubicación: Templo

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió -Explicaba el Metal artístico viendo unas caras que contenían las risas, otras avergonzadas y otras que solo se mantenían indiferentes ante las acciones del Metal, pero aunque Lapislazuli no quería admitirlo, realmente había servido de algo- Entonces cada vez que no se sienta segura de sus poderes tendrá que recordar a Bismuth actuando como lo haría Platinum ? -PReguntaba el Metal soldado mientras que mas de uno de los presentes contenía las risas, excepto Amethyst y Platinum, ellos reían abiertamente- Ya se le pasara, ademas no puede estar molesta si eso puede poner su cabeza en su lugar, no habrá mucho tiempo para las dudas y la inseguridad propia cuando llegue el momento de luchar contra las Diamonds -Hablaba el Metal capitán, algo que todos tomaron como lógico, el rostro molesto de Lapis pasaba a un rostro mas avergonzado y algo arrepentido por su comportamiento- Por cierto Bismuth, ya que estas aquí, trabajaras en tu presentación para el Beach-A-Palooza ? -Hablando el hijo de Rosa al Metal, quien asiente con la cabeza-

2 Horas despues...

Bien chicos les presento a Bismuth, es un... -Siendo interrumpido por Leonard- Es un pariente lejano que vino a vivir aquí junto con otros 6 parientes lejanos ! -Y en frente del Metal artístico y los dos jóvenes se encontraban algunas de las personas favoritas de Steven en el ambiente artístico, Jaimie el Cartero, Sadie y su padre Greg Universe- Y que es lo que ocurre hombrecito ? -Preguntaba Greg a su hijo, que extrañamente no se sentía incomodo por la presencia de Bismuth- Pues Bismuth quería y nosotros también queremos que este en el Beach-A-Palooza dentro de 2 días, como la parte artística de su equipo de seguro haría algo genial -Convencido con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Leonard mantenía una sonrisa mas discreta, Bismuth por su lado se sentía bien siendo apoyado por el chico Gem- Con el enorme conocimiento de Jaime por su trabajo de actor, la casi infinita cantidad de ropa de Sadie y mi papá con todo lo de música estoy seguro de que seria algo genial ! -Dibujando las estrellas en sus ojos-

-Y asi los 3 llamados aceptaron por distintos motivos, Jaime por su amor al arte, Sadie acepto solo despues de que Leonard se lo pidiera y Greg no tenia razones para negarse, pero debían pensar paso por paso, asi que no tardaron en dejar a Bismuth a solas con Greg y sus cientos de discos de vinilo para que decidiera que tipo de música terrestre le gustaba mas- Bien... Bismuth verdad ? Tengo todo tipo de música en esta colección, solo dime cual es la que te gusta mas -Y el Metal asentía con la cabeza con expectativa alta- Por cierto el resto de tus amigos no querrán venir a escuchar también ? -Y en ese momento el rostro de Bismuth parecía un tanto extrañado por la pregunta- No sabría si llamarlos amigos, si somos del mismo bando, la misma especie, y nos cuidamos a veces entre nosotros, pero no se si al punto de llamarlos amigos, aunque tal vez si les guste la música del planeta tierra, pero tal vez sea para otro día -Terminando con una sonrisa amistosa aunque algo forzada, despues de eso Greg pone disco tras disco con los que el Metal parecía sentirse a gusto escuchando siendo que era música totalmente nueva para el, desde rock clásico, hasta música mas pesada, pero hubo un tipo de música que fue la que mas atrapo a Bismuth viendo el nombre del enorme disco- Entonces dices que esto se llama "Opera" o "Música clásica" ? -Y Greg asentía con la cabeza mientras despues pasaron horas buscando algún tema musical para el acto de Bismuth-

Mientras tanto en casa de Sadie...

Crees que esto le quede a tu amigo ? yo no creo que nada en mi casa sea de su talla de ropa -Buscando lo que fuera en su armario acompañada de los otros 3 chicos- Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que Lapis también debía concursar con el, pero ella como gema puede cambiar su ropa no ? -Preguntaba Leonard a Steven- Pues no seria justo que solo Bismuth vistiera algo y que Lapis solo cambie de forma, de seguro también le alegrara ver que también pensamos en ella

Y por otro lado en una parte del granero...

-El Metal científico acompañado por el guerrero brutal y el soldado construía aun la nave espacial la cual ya tenia forma externa, solo restaba el trabajo interno y luego las primeras pruebas- Realmente no tardaste nada en hacer todo eso -Viendo el hecho de que la nave en si era 5 veces mas grande que el granero- Pues lo pensé solo para un máximo de 20 tripulantes, se que solo sereno quienes viajemos en la nave pero planeo tener mi espacio vital y que sea mucho espacio vital -Uniendo cableado y placas protectoras con soldaduras energéticas- Cuando este completa podremos llegar a Gem Homeworld en unas pocas horas de viaje, y aunque la tecnología Metal que estoy usando tiene miles de años, sigue siendo mejor que la actual tecnología terrícola -Viendo como a unos metros de distancia por parte de Pearl y Peridot ambas gemas aun no completaban siquiera la parte externa del taladro, todo era armado parte por parte y aun mas divertido para Chrome era ver como las discusiones de las Cristal Gems y Peridot pausaban tantas veces el progreso de la maquinaria que se supone debía salvar el planeta- Creen que ese condenado taladro este listo al menos 3 días despues que la nave espacial ? -A lo que Chrome dejo salir una simple y sonora carcajada- Desde que llegamos y me puse a construir la nave no me eh detenido mas que solo 2 horas al día, ellas constantemente pausan su trabajo mientras que Jasper y Lapislázuli ni siquiera quieren tocar esa cosa, en el mejor de los casos nosotros podremos dejar la tierra antes de que el Cluster la destruya y luego yo estaré hay para quedármelo... suponiendo que llegue a ocurrir algo como eso claro, diría que es la opción del 68% hasta el momento y el resto del porcentaje va en que las gemas puedan destruir a esa cosa -Mientras Platinum y Steel solo veían a su compañero sumido en su labor- Aun asi no te ah hecho mal este lugar, eres bastante mas hablador, pero no un mal hablador -Palabras del Metal guerrero que dejaron curioso a Chrome-

"Las horas pasan para la actuación del Metal artístico, grandes planes pero serán realidad por su cuenta o debera pedir una mano aliada para dar forma a sus pensamientos ? aun con todo Steven y Leonard lo ven como la mejor manera de establecer contacto con Beach City. En el próximo capitulo: El concierto en la playa Parte 2"

 _ **Bueno aqui nuevo capitulo, debo decir que aunque este capitulo lo tenia planeado asi como lo esta el resto de la historia, si es dificil para mi los capitulos donde no hay accion y los personajes se relajan un momento, pero es algo asi como el rumbo de la serie ya que la serie tampoco tiene capitulos llenos de fantasia siempre, bueno con esto me despido de momento y ya saben, comenten, sigan la historia y hasta laaaaaaa proxima :D**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

El concierto en la playa Parte 2

-Ya era el dia de Beach-A-Palooza y quedaban exactamente 10 horas para la presentación, Leonard y Steven habían llevado a Bismuth a inscribirse siendo bien recibidos por el Sr. Smiley, el seria el acto final de la noche de espectáculo junto a cualquier otro participante que quisiera acompañarlo, por supuesto Steven y Leonard decidieron dejarlo para una sorpresa, debido al incidente con el océano hace tiempo atrás-

Mientras tanto en el templo...

-Lapis estaba sentada sobre una roca viendo la olas del mar chocar y chocar sin tener algo mejor que hacer de momento, cuando a lo lejos una anaranjada figura de largo cabello y otra mas delgada y pálida venían de la misma dirección, se trataba de Jasper y Pearl quien venia de regreso despues de un día de trabajo del taladro, la gema azul queda de pie frente a Pearl y Jasper se detiene a ver lo que ocurriría- Crees que podamos hablar tu y yo un momento ? -Apretando sus puños con fuerza, era bastante dificil pedir algo a Pearl aunque su tiempo de convivencia y alianza había sido ya extenso- Esta bien -Nerviosa mirando a otro lado la Gem pálida entra a la casa junto a Lapis y Jasper que no quería perderse algo posiblemente cómico- Sabes yo entiendo que Steven quiera integrarme en el equipo, creo que fue mas fácil con Jasper y Peridot si es que hiso algo con ellas, pero aunque soy capas de mucho mas ahora, aun no me siento del todo bien para esto, aun menos si tengo que convivir mas tiempo con Bismuth, es dificil mirar hacia adelante cuando la única buena relación que tengo aquí es con Steven -Pearl no sabia exactamente como responder algo útil a Lapis, claro ella aun sentía cierta tensión con los Metals tan cerca, pero de alguna forma el ver el progreso que obtuvo con Solver la había ayudado a confiar un poco- hace unos días Steven nos hablo de la presentación de Bismuth y que quería que tu estuvieras en ella, la verdad no creo que sea al tan terrible, dudo que estén en el escenario mas de 10 minutos -Mientras la Cristal Gem se dedicaba a barrer la casa- Ademas mientras mas te niegues a hacerlo, durante el transcurso del día Steven no dejara de pedirte que lo hagas una y otra y otra vez hasta que aceptes

-El día continuo pasando y ya comenzaba a atardecer, Bismuth ya había planeado su presentación con Lapis incluida y despues de una larga conversación con el cartero actor y hacer muchos arreglos a distintas prendas de ropa solo quedaba hablarlo con la gema azul quien no fue dificil de encontrar para Steven y Leonard- Saben despues de pensarlo mucho eh decidido acceder a la petición de Bismuth y suya y participar en esto del concierto, no creo que sea tan malo -Aunque su rostro y sus brazos cruzados denotaban una cierta molestia, pero aun asi lo haría, dicho eso ambos jóvenes reunieron a la gema azul y al metal artístico quedando solo 4 horas y ambos tenían de que hablar- Oye lamento lo que ocurrió antes de que me dieras la bofetada -Intentando mirar hacia otro lado Yo también siento posiblemente haberte casi matado con ese ataque -Intentando cambiar de tema- Oye por cierto ya sabes que es lo que haremos ? Tu eres el artista aquí -Sintiéndose bastante bien con esas palabras era claro que Lapis había aceptado el acompañarlo- Pues esto es lo que haremos...

-Y asi las horas pasaron y ya pronto seria hora de Bismuth y Lapis quien era aun un secreto, El metal luciendo un traje elegante formal sosteniendo su batuta mientras que Lapis llevaba una vestimenta igual a su habitual pero de color negro completo, solo quedaba una cosa mas por hacer antes de presentarse y era pedir un favor a cierto obstinado y cientifico Metal- Porque habría de ayudarte con esto Bismuth ? -Preguntaba Chrome un tanto molesto por haber sido sacado del trabajo de la construcción de la nueva nave espacial- Necesito que lo hagas, recuerda que me debes mucho -Y los ojos de Chrome rodaron en molestia, era cierto  
que tenia ciertas deudas tales como siempre contener su rabia cuando sus experimentos fallaban al igual que lo hacían el resto de sus camaradas- Esta bien lo haré, pero tendremos una espero no tan larga conversación sobre que ocurrirá despues, esta claro ? -Bismuth solo le dio un abrazo al Metal cientifico quien respondió con un quejido sin mover sus brazos, pero gestos como ese ya eran mas que predecibles- Muy bien Lapislázuli quédate quieta... -Conectando a través de sus implantes las mentes de Bismuth y Lapislazuli, ya era momento de entrar en escena-

Bien damas y caballeros es momento del ultimo acto de esta noche, algunos conocen al mas reciente y conocido amigo nuestro Leonard ! -Hablaba alegre el apuntando al joven con su destacable bufanda y boina- la persona que se presenta ahora es un lejano pariente de ese buen chico, reciban a Bismuth y a su pareja en el escenario... -Viendo el nombre en su tarjeta- Lapislazuli ! -La reacción del publico fue un aplauso por inercia, realmente todos recordaban lo que había ocurrido con el océano hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo nadie sabia realmente nada de la gema por lo que nadie quería abuchear o algo parecido, mucho menos con las Gems y los Metals entre el púbico, asi comenzó a sonar la música...-

(Inicio Ost: Surge of Mantra)

-Los orbes brillantes de la batuta de Bismuth lenta y fluidamente se movían alrededor de Lapislázuli mientras esta cantaba serenamente entrelazando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, una tranquilidad que no esperaba sentir en la tierra, mientras desplegaba sus alas de agua que reflejaban el brillo de los orbes de Bismuth provocando pequeños destellos de multicolores que se hacían mas grandes y luego pequeños con el Metal artístico manejando el tamaño y el movimiento de sus orbes de luz-

Es real esto que estamos viendo Silver ? -Preguntaba Tungsten bastante inmerso en la presentación de su camarada- Pues si debo citar las propias palabras de Bismuth... es hermoso -Dejando salir una sonrisa de cierta alegría por su camarada quien despues de tanto tiempo volvía a la razón principal por la que había sido creado hace tantos años, asi como el publico humano y las Gems se quedaban sin palabras ante el acto de la gema azul y el metal artístico-

-Cuando en la música comenzaron a sonar distintos instrumentos los orbes se elevaron sobre Lapislázuli convergiendo poco a poco sobre la gema en un único brillo intenso como si el propio amanecer estuviera sobre ellos, cuando el tono de voz de la gema aumento en su canto el gran orbe de luz único comenzó a comprimirse soltando sobre la gema poco a poco su luz como polvo brillante, finalmente la gema termino su canción mientras la música continuaba hasta que el orbe de luz que se volvía polvo desaparecía hasta desaparecer-

(Fin Ost)

Me sorprende que tuvieran ese nivel de sincronía siendo que no tuvieron un solo ensayo antes -Dijo Garnet con una sonrisa acomodando sus lentes- Tuviste algo que ver con eso Chrome ? -Y todos posaron su vista en el Metal cientifico- No tenia una razón para sincronizar sus mentes con mi tecnología, pero tampoco tenia una razón para negarme

-El púbico aplaudía y coreaba los nombres de la gema y el metal, un gran sentimiento de aceptación y para todos estaba claro quienes habían hecho la mejor presentación de la noche, ambos artistas con una pequeña reverencia se bajan del escenario- Oigan eso si estuvo genial ! -Con estrellas en sus ojos el joven Gem se expresaba a Lapis y a Bismuth- Gracias Steven, fue... bastante divertido -Así los pocos minutos que quedaban de la noche pasaron asi como la hora de dormir de Steven, y mientras tanto Leonard y los Metals...- Oye eh estado pensando en algo durante el día -Decía el Metal guerrero a su camarada artista- Realmente ibas a comportarte con Lapislazuli como yo normalmente suelo comportarme ?

"Chrome ah puesto fin a su trabajo y ya es momento de una buena prueba de campo, mientras que las Gems antes de terminar su propia maquinaria Peridot nota la falta de algo crucial para llegar hasta el Cluster, a donde debera guiarlos y como llegaran al lugar que posee una información tan valiosa ? Solo deberán esperar a que no haya hostilidad en ese lugar. En el próximo capitulo: La base lunar"

 _ **Y asi pronto volveremos a la acción despues de que las Gems y los Metals se tomaran un pequeño "Descanso", bueno es algo que nunca esta de mas y que no desagrada a nadie excepto tal vez por los intentos de humor ya que los Metals aun no llegan a saber del todo como comportarse ante toda situación que implique tacto y delicadeza XD, bueno sin mas que decir con esto me despido, comenten y sigan la historia ya saben, toooooodo lo que quieran, y asi nos leemos hasta laaaaaaaaaa próxima :D**_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos**_

Cap 15: La base lunar

Ubicación: Granero

Bien, finalmente eh terminado -Veía sin mantenerse impresionado el Metal cientifico a su creación, la nueva nave Metal que consistía en su mayor parte de la tecnología recogida en Cankri Diamante, manteniendo la leal forma de un rombo pero con la diferencia de que en lugar de dorada la nave era de color totalmente gris en su exterior, pero a los ojos del mitad gema que con estrellas en sus ojos veía maravillado la nave, este solo deseaba subir porque sabría que por el interior seria aun mas genial- Hare la primera prueba de campo dentro de unos minutos, la sacare al espacio y veré si puede soportar el salir de la atmósfera, dar una vuelta por el planeta y regresar en unos pocos minutos -Chequeando estados de la nave con sus implantes haciendo una lista- Ustedes tienen un taladro gigante, porque no vas a ver eso en lugar de estar aquí ? -Preguntaba en actitud molesta a Steven- Pues el taladro aun no esta listo y aunque ya falta muy poco para terminar, Peridot dijo que nesecitariamos las coordenadas del Cluster para poder llegar hasta el -Y en eso Chrome pensó...- *Pues ni crean que voy a dejarlos subir a la nave a buscar lo que sea sin una muy buena razón* -Sin embargo por la mente de Chrome paso una idea de lo que podría sacar algo de provecho- Sabes ahora que lo pienso, cuando llegamos a la Tierra y vimos la luna de lejos pude divisar una destacable construcción en la superficie, podría preguntar a las Gems si existe una base lunar con esa información y si lo es entonces los llevare, podrás subir a la nave espacia -Y con una sonrisa algo forzada el Metal cientifico deja solo esas palabras en un Steven que no cabía en si de emoción-

30 minutos despues en otro lugar de Beach City...

-Amethyst había llevado a Steel y a Platinum a librar del puesto de papas algunas sobras, ya para Peedee o algún otro Friman ya era una rutina el darle a Steven o a la gema purpura sus sobras, sin embargo esta vez no esperaba ver a cierto hijo de cierto emperador detrás de la barra- Oh hola chicos... -Mirando a otro lado incomodo se sentía Leonard GoldWave- Sabes a Silver no le agradaría ver algo como esto, el como de momento te ganas la vida como un ser humano, a mi realmente me parece correcto pero a Silver y hasta puede que a Tungsten no les guste verte asi -Decía el metal soldado de primera linea mientras comía una sobra y que Amethyst y Platinum comían el resto de las sobras fritas-

Pus no le veo nada de malo, ademas no es como si estuviera haciendo estos trabajos por el resto de mi vida pero como humano de algo tengo que vivir, aunque mi turno esta por acabar asi que supongo que haremos algo despues no ? -Siendo Steel quien responde a esa pregunta- Pues al parecer Chrome ya termino la nace espacial y de seguro Silver querrá que estés presente para las pruebas de campo -Y con eso dicho despues de unos pocos minutos Leonard va con los Metals a la ubicación de la nave mientras Amethyst aun comiendo sus sobras se dirigía al taladro, al llegar esta encuentra al resto de las gemas asi como la mayoría de las piezas del taladro que quedaban por ensamblar para terminar de darle su forma- Entonces Cristal Gems, alguna de ustedes tiene alguna manera de llegar a la base lunar ? -No hubo respuesta hasta que Steven llego de improvisto- Chicaaaaas ! -Con un rostro alegre- Chrome dice que puede llevarnos a la luna en su nave ! -E inmediatamente un gran numero de miradas perplejas se clavaron en el joven Gem- Que acabas de decir ? -Pregunta Pearl sorprendida y quien responde es el mismo Metal cientifico- Sera una buena oportunidad para obtener algo de información adicional acerca de nuestro enemigo, sin embargo dudo sobre si sea una misión en la cual debamos ir todos, por supuesto es claro que yo y las Cristals Gems y la gema técnica debemos ir, pero tal vez otros dos Metals deban venir con nosotros para nivelar nuestras fuerzas en caso de conflicto, siendo el caso creo que Steel y Platinum deben ser quienes vengan -Pero Pearl sin creerlo aun respondía al ofrecimiento- Espera espera espera espera, porque es que tu vas a llevarnos a la luna en tu nave recién construida ? -Leonard respondiendo primero a modo de broma- Tal vez sabe que pronto Steven cumplirá años y ese seria su regalo -Sonriendole al Metal cientifico que mantenía su expresión de seriedad- Tengo mis razones, el aniversario de la creación del chico híbrido no tiene nada que ver, pero si quieren pueden verlo de esa forma en esas mentes a las cuales les dan una tan escasa utilidad -Caminando hacia la nave y hablando ahora a lo lejos- Esperare a que estén listos para partir, de ser posible de inmediato -Y Steel y Platinum ya estaban listos para partir de hecho, solo quedaba que las Gems se prepararan-

Luego de una hora...

Bien chicas estoy listo -Llevando su abrigo de color rosa y cambiando sus sandalias por un calzado mas abrigado ya que no sabia si en el espacia haría frió o no, Peridot y las Cristal Gems ya estaban listas y asi el grupo conformado por 5 gemas y 3 metales abordaron la nave, por fuera era gris, por dentro la maquinaria relucía sus luces de tonalidades oscuras y las mas fuertes iluminaciones eran sensillamente blancas, los circuidos destacaban pero al llegar al puente mas destacable era la computadora principal-

De acuerdo... -Conectada a sus implantes de modo inalambrico crea un panel con estos y oprimiendo el centro de esta la nave cierra sus puertas y despega lentamente y luego adquiriendo velocidad, sin la necesidad de mecanismos de ignición dando a demostrar la avanzada tecnología metálica incluso hace tantos milenios que existía-

-El punte contaba con una resistente ventana enorme que permitía ver el exterior, el joven Gem corría por toda la nave y maravillado veía el espacio hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, sin embargo no pasaron mas de unos pocos minutos y la nave ya había llegado a la luna frente a la base gema en esta- Bien Steven ahora seria un buen momento de activar tu escudo burbuja, afuera de la nave no hay oxigeno hasta que entremos -Decía directamente la Gem fusión, petición que Steven acato de inmediato y asi de rápido las gemas y los metales en la luna llegaron a la puerta de la base- Bien creo que esto ah estado aquí demasiado tiempo, si bien los mecanismos internos deben estar intactos, esta puerta no se abrirá asi de fácil -Esa fue la llamada que Platinum esperaba y con solo sus manos toma firmemente las puertas y una a una comienza a abrirlas, apoyado de Garnet quien hacia la misma función de modo de poder mantener abiertas las cuatro compuertas lo suficiente como para que todos entraran y pudieran mantenerse dentro a pesar de la descompresión, unos pocos momentos bastaron para que la Gem fusión y el Metal guerrero dejaran las compuertas y Steven reventara su burbuja ahora logrando respirar en el interior notando su falta de peso debido a la gravedad de la luna- Hey chicas ! -Saltando y dando un largo salto hacia arriba- Soy un chico lunar ! -Cayendo al suelo suavemente con un cuádruple mortal hacia adelante, por su parte las Gems y los Metals no se veían afectados por los cambios de gravedad, se mantenían igual que en la tierra, aunque no fue difícil para Platinum el dar un potente salto hacia una pintura simbólica de YellowDiamond y con sus manos rallar el área del rostro dejando un grueso bigote- Se ve mejor asi -Declaraba el Metal azulado sintiéndose bien ante su obra, sin embargo la atmósfera tan calmada se volvió tensa cuando comenzó a formarse una escalera y un cuerpo comenzó a bajar, un cuerpo fornido y del mismo tamaño de Opal, quien vestía un uniforme de combate, y aunque no relucía a la vista, en la parte baja de su espalda relucía una gran gema de clase soldado unida a 3 cubos de Nickel-

Mientras tanto...

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-Frente al Metal capitán se encontraba una dificil situación, una por la cual ni el ni Leonard habían tomado parte en el viaje a la luna, el estaba dispuesto a tomar la tutela de Leonard y enseñarle un mayor control sobre sus poderes, pero nunca espero del propio hijo de Gold esta petición...- Y asi Silver, quisiera que también mantuvieras estable el entrenamiento de Connie cuando Pearl este ausente para hacerlo -Y con la chica de piel morena al lado de su joven adulto amigo- Pearl ahora es tan capas como yo, porque no podría ella ver por ti ? -Dirigiéndose a Connie- Yo... tal vez sean muy diferentes de las Gems, pero asi como ellas me ven como una compañera, creo que ustedes también podrían verme asi a pesar de ser solo humana -Silver veía la determinación de Connie, el sabia de buena fuente sus logros anteriores, ella y Steven habían luchado contra Tungsten y habían logrado superarlo siendo solo crías humanas aun en desarrollo- Esta bien Connie Maheswaran, tu y usted también joven Leonard vengan conmigo -Después de unos minutos caminando el trió llego a un área desierta en las cercanías de Beach City, el Metal capitán de su fragmento extrae algo que los dos jovenes recordaban perfectamente- Esta sera una prueba, ahora... -Y asi los 4 objetos brillantes fueron lanzados al aire- Bestias Nickel Desplegadas !

"La base lunar asi como la luna misma no tardo en convertirse en un campo de batalla, una muestra de las Diamonds de los mucho que puede poner en ventaja a los aliados Metals y Gems pero claro antes es momento de las Cristal Gems de tener su propia lucha para ver su evolución. En el próximo capitulo: Mapa estelar"

 _ **Bueno ya era momento de regresar a la accion y ustedes tambien querian lo mismo de eso no tengo duda, bueno en fin ya con esto dejo un nuevo capitulo y ya saben, comenten, sigan, toooodo lo que ustedes quieran, asi nos leemos hasta laaaaaaaa proxima :D**_


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 15: Mapa estelar

Ubicación: Base lunar

Así que esa cosa es lo que llamas una Nickel-Gema eh ? -Preguntaba Platinum solo por preguntar, realmente no esperaba una respuesta- Tengan cuidado, no detecto señales de otras fuentes de energía, pero a estas alturas no podemos bajar la guardia solo por tener a un enemigo frente a nosotros -Aun asi Steel y Amethyst se sentían confiados por el hecho de que no veían a mas de un solo enemigo, de ese modo todos empuñaron de inmediato sus armas esperando cualquier movimiento- Por ordenes explicitas de las mismas Diamonds, un selecto grupo de Nickel-Gemas ah sido asignado a resguardar los secretos que este lugar contiene de las manos de las traidoras inútiles y los Metals -En eso la Gem purpura choca sus puños ansiosa- Pues entre todos podemos patearte el trasero ! -Pero frente a esta interviene el brazo de Garnet- No te apresures, ella misma ah dicho que hay mas de una Nickel-Gema aquí, pero por alguna razón no podemos sentirlas -Y frente al grupo aliado la Nickel-Gema dejo salir una sonora y única carcajada- Es muy claro si lo piensan, sin embargo se los diré ya que no tienen oportunidad de ganar, solo 3 de ustedes son capaces de combatir a nuestro nivel ! -Claro la Nickel-Gema no tenia conocimientos de la nueva fuerza de las gemas- al otro lado de la luna hay un total de 10 Nickel-Bestias de fase 3 alteradas para ocultar señales y fuentes energéticas especificas, pero no tendrán como llegar hasta haya sin morir aquí antes ! -Y los dos brazos del enemigo de ya apariencia fornida crecen de manera mas exponencial, sus ojos se vuelven salvajes y dos protectores empuntados aparecen cubriendo sus piernas, dando a conocer que ese enemigo podría dar tantos buenos puñetazos como buenas patadas, asi la Nickel-Gema da un simple salto quedando frente al grupo de Steven- Ahora dos de las Nickel-Gemas que están aquí junto con las bestias de fase 3 se dirigen aquí, y seria toda una lastima que destruyeran la nave en la que llegaron verdad ?

-El Metal cientifico se preparaba para abrir un portal- entonces estaban vigilando nuestros movimientos, bastante listo y solo espero que las Diamonds no estén viendo esto como lo hicieron con la ultima aberración a la que diseccione, sin embargo nunca deje de pensar en dicha posibilidad -Diciéndolo en tono frió pero con una maliciosa sonrisa se expresaba Chrome- Sin embargo parece que no tengo nada de que preocuparme... -Rápidamente un par de sus dedos en sus implantes se estiraron tocando a Platinum, a Garnet y a Pearl, teniendo la propia ubicación exacta de su nave como un punto de referencia no fue dificil transportar a sus 3 aliados frente a la nave- Y crees que podrás vencerme reduciendo tu numero de combatientes capaces aquí ?! -Sin embargo Chrome solo caminaba en dirección a la escalera sin inmutarse, créeme no necesito siquiera tener que ser yo quien se enfrente a ti cuando hay 3 presentes casi igual de capaces para cumplir esa labor -A una gran velocidad la Nickel-Gema se lanza a Chrome con un fuerte golpe de sus enormes puños, sin embargo a una mayor velocidad un látigo y una cadena envuelven los puños del enemigo lanzandolo contra una pared mientras el Metal cientifico solo continuaba subiendo y por supuesto Peridot sabia que también debía dirigirse a la fuente de información en la base y esta era su mejor oportunidad para subir por lar escaleras-

-La Nickel-Gema sacude un poco su cabeza viendo a la Amethyst que sujetaba el látigo y la cadena de Steel que había aprisionado sus brazos- Una gema común y corriente se atreve a desafiarme ? -Declaraba con arrogancia- Di lo que quieras, ven y ve lo que puede hacer esta gema -Aun mas altanera decía Amethyst poniendo un pulgar sobre la gema en su pecho- Ni siquiera ese valor estúpido es digno de respeto, de ustedes el único que podría suponer una amenaza es el Metal soldado y yo la Nickel-Gema N°48 disfrutare destruyendo sus fuentes vitales hasta reducirlas a polvo !

Mientras tanto en el exterior...

No puedo creer que ese cretino nos teleportara afuera, pero al menos aquí puedo pelear mas libremente aunque se ve algo aburrido -Decia el Metal guerrero rascando su cabeza mientras que frente a el y las dos Gems había un total de 10 enormes bestias de Fase 3 y sobre ellas dos claramente Nickel-Gemas, una relucía una perla en su pecho unida a 3 cubos mientras que otra dejaba ver en su brazo izquierdo 3 rubíes unidos a un único cubo de Nickel-

-Ambas Nickel-Gemas frente a Platinum y las Gems tenían su numero de serie impreso en sus ropajes, quien llevaba la perla tenia el N°61 y quien llevaba los 3 rubíes en su brazo portaba el N°55- El máximo proyecto armamentista de las Diamonds finalmente ah dado frutos, ustedes son solo ahora un expediente que eliminar de nuestra historia -Declara la Nickel-Gema Perla que desenvainaba una espada de estilo europeo de una mano desde su gema- Bien Pearl, piensas lo mismo que yo ? -Preguntaba Garnet a su compañera Cristal Gem, y cuando las dos Nickel-Gemas se lanzaron contra las Gems esperando una victoria rapida y fácil, Garnet con sus guantes y Pearl con su lanza propinan un golpe a sus respectivos enemigos enviándolos a metros de distancia dejando a Platinum solo contra las 10 bestias de fase 3-

-Las fase 3 poseían una extraña forma, eran esféricas, de gran tamaño y con un gran ojo en el centro de su cuerpo y con un total de 8 extremidades que les permitían movilizarse, claro esas extremidades eran fragmentos de gemas que podían cambiar de forma, Platinum por su lado solo sostenía su enorme katana mientras intentaba distraerse mirando la inmensidad del oscuro espacio- Este lugar si seria bueno para un combate fuerte, pero tendré que conformarme de momento con estas patéticas cosas -Las bestias de fase 3 con sus ojos inmensos cada una dispara un potente az de láser rojo intenso, sin embargo con la correcta posición usando su espada el Metal guerrero desvía los 10 ataques de energía de las bestias y con un rápido movimiento este logra salir del alcance de los disparos, sin embargo los ojos de las bestias seguían sus pasos disparando cada vez que veian instintivamente un golpe certero, ataques que son bloqueados por la espada del Metal, claro que Platinum no eral realmente fan de pensar planes y esta no seria la excepcion, pero una buena forma de acabar con las bestias de fase 3 se estaba formando justo frente a el a medida que corría en círculos rodeándolas mientras se acercaba y las bestias retrocedian reduciendo su espacio poco a poco, táctica que tenia una desventaja que era mientras mas se acercaba el a las bestias, mas cerca golpeaban los disparos de estas en su cuerpo llegando ya a las heridas superficiales, pero donde estaría la emoción para el Metal guerrero sin riesgos ?- *AHORA !* -Penso el Metal azulado y con un potente movimiento de sus piernas a su máxima velocidad y la capacidad de hacer crecer su Katana este logra posicionarse entre las 10 bestias cortándolas de un solo tajo girando su espada en 360° -No estuvo tan mal, creo que pudo ser mas aburrido -Claro un tanto molesto por la falta de poder en las bestias de clase 3 el Metal azulado se dirige ahora a donde Garnet había llevado a la Nickel-Gema de rubíes N°55 esperando al menos ver algo emocionante-

Mientras tanto en la base lunar...

-Mientras Peridot ya había ingresado a la base de datos de la computadora se escuchaba el choque de las armas en el combate bajo sus pies- Ya lograste encontrar algo ? No debería tomarte tanto tiempo -Se expresaba Chrome un tanto impaciente, clara señal de que lo que sea que el quería sacar de la computadora era de suma importancia y valor para el futuro- Ya casi lo tengo... -Y asi como dijo la gema técnica, mostrando en la gran pantalla un mapa del planeta tierra y la ubicación exacta del Cluster- Entonces es en ese lugar, tan pronto regresemos a la tierra ingresare los datos de la ubicación del Cluster en el taladro -Con un suspiro de alivio el Metal cientifico conecta uno de sus implantes a la gran computadora escaneando y analizando todos los archivos, y complementando esa información nueva con sus recuerdos y registros de misiones desde la época de Gold, su casi nula expresión de molestia fue notable para la gema técnica, de inmediato en la gran pantalla aparece un mapa que muestra cientos de puntos brillantes representando planetas, Chrome reconoce la gran mayoría de estos- Esos son los planetas colonizados por nuestra raza -Decía Peridot viéndose impresionada, luces amarillas representaban los planetas conquistados mientras que luces rojas mostraban planetas aun no visitados- Tal parece que el 90% de los planetas conquistados por el imperio Metal ah pasado a manos de las Diamonds, excepto un puñado de planetas demasiado difíciles de visitar, sin embargo ahora con el poder de las Nickel-Gemas de seguro intentaran borrar todo lo que haya pertenecido a Lord Gold -Habiendo guardado toda la información en los mapas de la base de datos, Chrome y Peridot ahora solo debían aguardar por que terminara la lucha contra la Nickel-Gema en el piso inferior- Estas preocupada por ellos ? -Preguntaba Chrome frió a Peridot- yo no tengo ni un solo rastro de duda sobre la victoria de nuestros hábiles aunque brutos y torpes aliados, has algo bien, sigue mi ejemplo y usa la lógica, la lógica dice que ellos ganaran

"Las 3 Cristal Gems contra las 3 Nickel-Gemas en un uno a uno cada una, los resultados de la formacion que han recibido de los Metals habrá sido realmente grande como para enfrentarse a la nueva fuerza militar de Gem Homewolrd ? En el próximo capitulo: Las poderosas Cristal Gems"

 _ **Ya con los combates del próximo capitulo eso es todo por ahora y con esto me despido, recuerden comenten que toda opinion sirve, siguan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, con eso me despido y nos leeemos hasta laaaa proxima :D**_


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 17: Las poderosas Cristal Gems

-Fuera de la base lunar el choque de las armas golpeandose a gran velocidad se perdia en la inmensidad del espaciol, asi como Pearl se perdia en la sensacion de sus tan superiores habilidades en comparacion a como era antes, mientras que su Nickel-Gema enemiga se perdia en frustracion puesto que su espada no habia sido aun capas de tocar a la Cristal Gem y Pearl aun no asestaba un solo golpe- Esto es una ridicules... COMO PUEDE UNA SIMPLE PEARL SUPERARME !? -Gritaba frustrada la Nickel-Gema- La union con las bestias nickel nos habia hecho mas poderosas que nunca, como es posible que una simple Pearl pueda ser mas fuerte !? -Ciertamente para ese enemigo era incomprensible, pero claro no sabia que dicha Pearl habia llegado a tales capacidades gracias a uno de los Metals el cual uno de sus puntos fuertes era ser veloz- Bien, solo significa que tendre que usar todo el poder que me han concedido las Diamonds ! -Y asi como una caracteristica en todas las Nickel-Gemas, esta comenzo a sufrir un cambio en sus cuerpos producto del cubo de Nickel, que esta veztodo el cuerpo de la Nickel-Gema comenzo a adquirir masa muscular, y con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas esta con espada en mano lanza un rapido corte apuntando a la cabeza de Pearl quien se sorprende ante las nuevas capacidades de su enemiga recibiendo un corte superficial en su megila derecha seguido de una patada certera en su abdomen que la envia metros a la distancia-

No importan tus habilidades, sigues siendo solo una Pearl -Con un rapido movimiento la Nickel-Gema se acerca y golpea en el rostro haciendola caer de rodillas- Asi es como deben quedarse ustedes las Pearl, de rodillas ! -Camimando alrededor de la Cristal Gem con su espada confiada y decidida a terminar con un solo golpe- Ya no estas tan confiada verdad sirvienta ! -Con fuerza el enemigo ataca con su espada a Pearl, pero esta con su lanza en mano logra detener la espada, ella ciertamente habia recibido unos buenos golpes y no queria admitirlo, pero incluso a la Cristal Gem le costaba creer el alcance de sus nuevas capacidades, y con una rapida patada en el menton de su enemiga seguido de un gracil giro junto a un golpe con el pomo de su lanza y otra patada en el estomago de la Nickel-Gema- Es cierto, soy solo una Pearl, pero tambien soy mi propia gema -Sosteniendo su lanza con firmeza y sus ojos mostraban una ferrea determinacion- Y esta Pearl va a acabar contigo sin que llegues a tocarme mas de 3 veces

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la luna...

-A lo lejos el Metal guerrero veia entretenido el despliegue de brutalidad en los ataques de la Nickel-Gema que enfrentaba a Garnet quien también estaba impresionada por su actual nivel, la Nickel-Gema que enfrentaba en ese momento facilmente podría haber liquidado a la fusión en unos cuantos minutos, pero ahora la siempre serena actitud de Garnet tambien era tanto de Ruby como de Sapphire, tanto ellas como Garnet propia veían esto como una buena prueba para ellas mismas que estaban logrando, a los ojos del enemigo la Cristal Gem estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para luchar, pero a los de Platinum era obvio que Garnet solo estaba probándose sin ninguna seriedad, pero claro el no era el mas indicado para decirle que terminara rapido sin disfrutar de la pelea-

Una abominación como tu esta luchando a mi nivel !? -Se expresaba con gran furia la Nickel-Gema mientras aumentaba su tamaño exponencialmente volviendose 5 veces mas grande que Garnet, y no solo eso, sus brazos ahora eran incluso mas grandes que su propio cuerpo, el brazo que llevaba las gemas era cubierto por una gruesa armadura como si las armas de esas gemas formaran esa cobertura- Espero no estes pensando en que obtener este cambio implique que me eh vueto lento gema fusión ! -Lanzando un golpe demoledor con su brazo armado no solo potente sino también que tenia buena velocidad, el temblor del impacto entre el brazo de la bestia enemiga y el guantelete de Garnet se siente en toda el área de la pelea, Garnet retrocede unos pasos por el impacto mientras que su enemia lanza otro puñetazo aprovechando su gran alcance elevando a Garnet con el golpe pero esta del mismo modo de antes logra protegerce- Si este es el nivel de las Nickel-Gemas comunes entonces no tengo que preocuparme por Pearl o Amethyst o Steven -Acomodando sus lentes y dejando ver una feliz sonrisa confiada de que ganaria mientras la Nickel-Gema solo con furia se dirige a un golpe con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos solo relucían furia e impaciencia-

Mientras tanto en el interior de la base lunar...

-Amethyst enfrentaba por su cuenta a la Nickel-Gema en la base lunar, la razón era que Steel tenia claro que no tenia porque interferir cuando el resultado era obvio, del mismo modo pidió a Steve que mantuviera su escudo activo y ambos vieran el combate, si la Nickel-Gema intentaba atacarlo a el o a Steven entonces y solo entonces el Metal soldado entraría al combate- Amethyst no te luzcas demasiado, podría costarte caro ! -Gritaba el Metal a la gema purpura, ella sabia eso, el ser apaleada tantas veces por Steel le había dado una que otra lección útil, claro podría haberlo recordado antes de que su enemiga estuviera golpeándola mientras estaba atada con su propio látigo-

-Claro Amethyst no tardo en liberarse usando su ataque giratorio golpeando también a la Nickel-Gema en el proceso- Esto es ilógico, los datos que tenemos de las gemas traidoras e inútiles no eran estos, los datos indican que los únicos enemigos relevantes son los Metals ! -Siendo la propia Amethyst en responder- Pues toma esta información nueva... -Con su látigo rápidamente envolviendo el cuello de su enemiga y con un tirón de solo un brazo...- Ahora las gemas somos capaces de patear sus traseros ! -Propinando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de la Nickel-Gema y haciéndola chocar contra una pared- Maldita gema inferior, no creas que solo por ese golpe de suerte eres capas de vencernos, hay miles de nosotros y entre esos miles hay 10 que son todavía mas fuertes, tampoco olviden que esos jueces de IRIDIUM ahora sirven a nuestras lideres, crees que vencerme hará alguna diferencia ! -Lanzándose con toda su fuerza con las armas en sus piernas pero no contra la Cristal Gem Purpura, si no contra Steven, envuelta en una corriente de energía fulminante, sin embargo esta no considero tambien las capacidades del mitad gema, el cual manifiesta su escudo logrando resistir el ataque y recibiendo el golpe de la empuñadura de la alabarda sierra de Steel, claro el no interferiria en la lucha de Amethyst pero el atacar a Steven o al mismo Metal ya era ora historia, asi sacando de total balance al enemigo ahora Amethyst con un buen control de su látigo usa dos de estos envolviendo y evadiendo el ataque de su enemiga- Puede ser cierto lo que dices, pero ahora no solo somos 4 gemas contra un planeta entero, somos gemas y metales en el mismo bando -Y con una sonrisa satisfecha esta crea una corriente de energía con sus látigos que explotan en su enemiga, solo una de ambos látigos basto para hacerla regresar a su gema unida a los cubos, y claro estas siendo parte gemas si podían encapsularse-

-Del mismo modo Garnet cuya lucha asi como también la de Pearl transcurrían al mismo tiempo, viendo que su enorme adversaria lanzaba un golpe potente hacia ella, con Platinum expectante quien se sentía un tanto emocionado por ver el resultado de la pelea lo que ve es el destello rápido de los guantes de la Cristal Gem propinando un golpe al brazo armado de la Nickel-Gema, un golpe que había sido capas de crear una considerable onda expansiva debido al impacto y romper la armadura y aun mas separando el brazo del resto del cuerpo del enemigo desintegrando la forma física de esta al instante en el que su brazo salio volando desapareciendo también con las gemas y el cubo de nickel cayendo al suelo y siendo encapsulada- *Valla parece que Tungsten pudo hacer de ella alguien muy interesante, pero aun esta lejos de su nivel o del mio, y por supuesto... Jasper se volvió mucho mas fuerte* -Con una sonrisa egocéntrica esos fueron los pensamientos del Metal guerrero que a paso casual se aleja del campo de batalla-

-Y del mismo modo Pearl quien había declarado que no volvería a ser tocada por su Nickel-Gema enemiga mas de tres veces, había logrado cumplir con ello, sus movimientos eran casi tan rápidos como los del mismo Silver y eso sumado a su propio estilo de lucha de ballet de daban una manera efectiva de evadir e instantáneamente contra atacar, entre insultos y gritos furiosos el enemigo de la Cristal Gem atacaba descontrolada, sin embargo Pearl si estaba un tanto preocupada por el resto de su equipo especialmente por Steven- Lo siento ya no puedo seguir alargando esto -y en el momento que la Nickel-Gema lanzo un corte descendente tomando su espada con ambas manos, el ataque había abierto un largo tajo superficial en la corteza lunar, pero al mirar solo veía la nada, la Cristal Gem no se encontraba frente a ella, se encontraba a sus espaldas a 4 metros de distancia- Como una Pearl ah podido vencerme ? -sintiendo ya las profundas heridas de las lanzas que Pearl aun sostenía en sus manos- Parece que aun me falta algo de practica, Silver podría haberte vencido del mismo modo sin que lo sintieras siquiera -Y entonces todo fue claro para la Nickel-Gema, los Metals habían entrenado a las gemas de la tierra, una humillante verdad justo antes de que su cuerpo físico desapareciera-

"Con la victoria en la luna ya ah llegado uno de los momentos decisivos en la lucha contra Homeworld, sin embargo no serán solo las Cristal Gems quienes iranpor el Cluster, pero una fusión gigante no es lo único de lo que deberán preocuparse al momento de viajar bajo tierra. En el próximo capitulo: Taladro encendido"

 _ **Ya con los combates del próximo capitulo eso es todo por ahora y con esto me despido, recuerden comenten que toda opinion sirve, siguan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, con eso me despido y nos leeemos hasta laaaa proxima :D**_


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 18: Taladro encendido

-Cuando el equipo de las Gems y los Metals en la luna había conseguido la información que ambas especies querían y habiendo derrotado a los enemigos de la luna, estos regresaron en la nave a la tierra aterrizando en el granero, en el momento no habia nadie para recibirlos y Peridot no perdió tiempo e introdujo las coordenadas del Cluster en el taladro- Tan pronto el resto de los míos estén aquí es necesario que vean el estado de los planetas conquistados hace miles de años -Decía Chrome en voz alta para si mismo- Silver debe estar con Leonard en el almacén, iré a buscarlos -Dijo el joven Gem Universe quien no perdió tiempo y a paso acelerado este se dirige hasta el almacén- Pese a todo hemos hecho un buen trabajo todos, especialmente tu Amethyst -Dijo Garnet a su compañera Gem, mientras que el Metal guerrero con un golpe amistoso en su brazo era el modo de decirle al soldado que había hecho un buen trabajo- Por cierto donde están Bismuth y Tungsten ? -Pregunta el Soldado y es Chrome quien responde- Ya aparecerán... eventualmente

-Al caminar por la playa Steven acompañado por Pearl quien aun no tenia la bastante confianza en los Metals exceptuando a Leonard, motivo suficiente para resguardar la seguridad del hijo de Rose, pero al seguir por la playa ambos Cristal Gems ven el destello de 4 cuerpos que se transforman en 4 cubos de Nickel y en el suelo yacen los cansados y algo magullados cuerpos de Leonard y Connie quienes comenzaban a ponerse de pie- No ah sido un mal primer combate de practica, Joven Leonard a partir de ahora un camino dificil lo espera, lo único que puedo... o mejor dicho lo único que podemos hacer por usted es mantenerlo en un estado físico fuerte en estándares humanos, no puedo enseñarle como manejar el poder de Lord Gold si es que lo ah heredado por completo, pero usted es parte humano, esta raza tiene una extraña habilidad para evolucionar -Dando media vuelta y recogiendo los 4 cubos de Nickel comenzando a alejarse, pero...- Oh y Connie Maheswaran, espero ver tu progreso y sera un honor el luchar contigo en el futuro -Desapareciendo poco a poco de la vista, esas palabras llenaron de una gran alegría a la joven chica humana, solo para ver ahora llegar a Steven y a Pearl a sus espaldas- Connie, Leonard, están bien ? -Preguntaba Steven viendo detenidamente los cuerpos de los dos, no tenían heridas de gravedad, apenas si unos golpes menores- Que fue lo que ocurrió ? -Pregunta Pearl, y Leonard responde- Connie y yo luchamos contra las Bestias Nickel que habían sido usadas anteriormente -Recordando con detalle ese combate, las arremetidas consecutivas de las bestias especialmente las que uso Bismuth en su primer encuentro- Aunque no nos fue tan mal, creo que pudo ser mucho peor -Comenzando a reír mientras rascaba su nuca, risas seguidas por el resto de los presentes-

Y al dia siguiente...

Bien Gems, es hora de ponernos en marcha ! -Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven y por supuesto Peridot se encontraban frente al taladro, claro el resto de los aliados incluyendo a León, a Leonard y Connie también se encontraban presentes- Escuchen atentamente antes de cualquier cosa, existe una posibilidad de que esto no sea tan sencillo como simplemente llegar al Cluster y destruirlo, asi que... -Guardando silencio unos segundos- Mayormente es su problema gemas, ustedes piensen en lo que eh dicho, pero no quita el hecho de que ire con ustedes, quiero ver ese Cluster con mis propios ojos -Con una sonrisa ambiciosa en su rostro- Sin embargo no iras solo tu Chrome, Yo y Tungsten iremos tambien -Declara el Metal capitán- Pero no iremos en el taladro, las seguiremos de cerca -Diferentes miradas se cruzaron entre si y el mas emocionado era Steven, no solo por poder ahora subir al taladro, si no que era un hecho a sus ojos que todo marchaba mejor entre las Gems y los Metals, Así el equipo de Steven subo al Taladro y al encenderlo no tardo en desaparecer de la vista bajo el suelo, los 3 Metals los siguen de cerca usando los poderes de Tungsten para formar una coraza oscura para evitar las altas presiones y el extremo calor-

Después de esto tendremos mucho que hacer, aun somos nosotros quienes tienen un asunto pendiente con Gem Homeworld -Dice Platinum de brazos cruzados mirando al cielo- Realmente esperas que tengamos que dirigirnos a 10 planetas para aumentar nuestras fuerzas de alguna forma ? Algunos de ellos son casi inaccesibles, incluso mas que Cancri Diamante -Dice Tunsten mientras Bismuth y el resto mira al cielo cuando...- Ya despues pensaran que hacer, ahora tenemos algo de compañía... -Dice Jasper con un rostro nervioso mientras un portal tricolor amarillo, azul y blanco aparece en el cielo-

Horas antes en Gem Homeworld...

Mi diamante, ya lo preparativos están listos, aconsejo procedes de inmediato ! -Decía temerosa una gema técnica a servicio de YellowDiamond- Tal vez ya hemos usado a su máximo alcance el proyecto de las Bestias Nickel, pero hay otro tipo de mecanismo que contenía la nave metálica que creo que es bastante útil -Y la gema tecnica pregunta con temor y curiosidad- Pense que ese aditamento estaba dentro de los implantes del mismo Metal -Y Yellowdiamond con un panel frente a ella oprime un botón- Es cierto, pero el a pesar de considerarse un ser inteligente, fue descuidado como nadie al guardar un respaldo de casi toda su tecnología en la nave -En ese momento desde el planeta una gran y sofisticada maquinaria con forma de cañón se carga lentamente, al finalizar su proceso en un lapso de horas, este abre un portal que forma los colores de las 3 matriarcas el cual comienza lentamente a expandirse y aun mas a alcanzar el objetivo-

Porque molestarse por cobrar esa cosa enterrada en ese patético planeta ? -Pregunta en voz alta BlueDiamond en su trono- Tenemos un arma a nuestra disposición que es 100 veces mas competente y cuando la fase final del experimento pase de la teoría a la practica nos volveremos invencibles, no tiene ningun sentido desperdiciar tiempo en esto ! -Llegando a un estado un tanto iracundo, recibiendo una llamada directa de WitheDiamond que no tarda en contestar- Que es lo que ocurre Withe ? -Y con una pequeña risa la diamante de color blanco responde- No te llama la curiosidad un poco siquiera ? Todo esto... el esfuerzo de YellowDiamond por conseguir su pequeño juguete para despues hacerlo mas grande... o crees acaso que no paso por su mente el convertir al Cluster en una Nickel-Gema ? -Con una expresión arrogante en su rostro mientras que en la de Blue solo se hallaba molestia- Eso no cambia las cosas, cuando el poder de Gold este totalmente bajo nuestro control y "Esa cosa" despierte, el Cluster sera un mero peón de sacrificio y destruir ese planeta bastara un simple movimiento de nuestra mano literalmente!

Ya en la tierra...

-Bajo tierra el Taladro que rápidamente avanzaba era seguido de cerca por los 3 Metals, en pleno viaje no fue dificil para la gema técnica y el metal cientifico el detectar una gran masa energetica a kilómetros de distancia- Nos estamos acercando, todas preparen ce -Advertía Peridot conduciendo el taladro, cuando este dejo de taladrar cayendo en un espacio vacio seguido de los Metals,el espacio era del tamaño de una gran ciudad, sin embargo era extraño el hecho de que la temperatura del lugar no era elevada aun estando tan profundo en la corteza terrestre, como si ese espacio estuviera hecho para mantener una temperatura continua sin que sea extrema, y en el centro una palpitante esfera que relucía con cientos y cientos de fragmento de gemas, frente a ellos se encontraba el Cluster en su fase final antes de emerger- Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo -Dice Garnet apretando fuertemente sus puños al ver lo que tenia en frente- Steven es mejor que te quedes aquí -Ordena Garnet acomodando sus lentes, Steven no entendía el porque hasta el punto de pensar en desobedecer, tenia claro en su mente que el escudo de Rose seria necesario afuera, pero este siendo parte humano necesitaría el oxigeno que fuera del taladro era muy limitado- Mmmmmmm... Peridot puedes hacerme algo de oxigeno con tu equipo nuevo ? -Pide Steven tiernamente a la gema técnica, no era algo imposible con la nueva maquinaria en sus brazos, pero porque habría de hacerlo ?- Muy bien lo haré, pero no porque me lo pides, si no porque eres la mayor defensiva que tenemos a nuestra disposición, por lo que seria un error táctico muy grande mantenerte dentro del taladro -Y asi 5 de los dedos de Peridot de posicionaron alrededor de la cabeza de Steven tomando el poco oxigeno disponible alrededor y formando una capa de oxigeno mas respirable- Bastara solo con 5? -Pregunta Silver a la gema técnica refiriéndose a los 5 dedos restantes en su otro brazo, esta solo asintio con la cabeza-

-El equipo bajo tierra comenzó a caminar acercándose poco a poco al centro, cuando al llegar a una distancia mas aproximada la esfera emitió un fuerte temblor que se expandió por toda el área, la esfera comenzó a resquebrajarse y a tomar forma- Acaso llegamos tarde !? -Pregunta Amethyst alterada al ver al Cluster tomar forma- No, no es asi, este es un mecanismo de defensa, lo que esta tomando forma frente a nosotros no es el Cluster en si, es únicamente su núcleo, todo su poder comprimido en una forma mas pequeña como mecanismo de defensa para protegerse a si mismo del peligro -La forma del núcleo aunque no era de tamaño planetario si media 10 metros de alto, su cuerpo enorme pero de delgada contextura resplandecía con el rojo de la lava y sus ojos refulgentes y blancos solo mostraban instinto destructivo, en su espalda la mayor concentración de gemas en su núcleo forman 4 brazos incluso mas grandes que su cuerpo y cada uno media 17 metros- Si este es solo en núcleo... eso significa que... -y la gema técnica no tardo en poner sus 5 dedos restantes en el suelo, examinando bajo sus pies- La mayor parte del Cluster se encuentra bajo nuestros pies, lo único que debía encontrarse a una temperatura regular es su núcleo, si lo destruimos entonces el resto que se encuentra bajo nuestros pies también lo seguirá ! -Incluso decirlo era dificil, al liberar un potente rugido era claro que solo había una opción para las Cristal Gems- Gems, es hora ! -Y tomando una distancia entre ellas, Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl comienzan a sincronizarse para su fusión-

"El núcleo del Cluster ah tomado forma frente a las Gems y a los Metals presentes en aquel domo subterráneo, para luchar contra algo tan grande las Cristal Gems deben recurrir a su forma mas grande pero a la vez mas dificil de manejar, un combate en dos ubicaciones al mismo tiempo ya que YellowDiamond no dejara que su arma sea destruida asi de simple. En el próximo capitulo: Cluster Core"

 _ **Bien con este pequeño hipe me despido de momento, ya saben lo de siempre, COMENTEN LA HISTORIA XD, sigan, tooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y ya se viene lo que creo sera una de las mejores partes del fic en un par de capitulos, con eso los dejo ahora y hasta laaaa proxima :D**_


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 18: Cluster Core

-Así en un destello de luz este toma forma, una mujer gigante de 6 brazos, cabello verde y piel de color brillante rojiza, alcanzando casi el mismo tamaño que la forma física que había tomado el núcleo del Cluster, pero algo llamaba la atención mas en el ambiente, el Cluster Core estaba conectado tan directamente al resto de la amalgama fuera de la cúpula que en el piso de esta poco a poco menores experimentos de fusión prototipo salían del suelo, como si el Cluster pudiera sentir a todos los intrusos sabiendo que el núcleo tendría que eliminar a la fusión gigante mientras monstruos mas pequeños atacarían al resto de los guerreros, era claro que por instinto no debía quedar nadie con vida a tan poco tiempo que quedaba para emerger en su forma final-

ALEXANDRITE ! -Grita Silver a la fusión gigante de quien tenia conocimiento- Tu tienes al grande, el resto te cubriremos ! -Mirando a Steven quien solo asiente con la cabeza y levantando su pulgar en señal de plena confianza, Alexandrite hace el mismo gesto con una de sus 6 manos- Valla a Leonard le encantaría estar aquí abajo con nosotros.. -Exclama Tungsten viendo alrededor el brote de las fusiones forzadas menores unidas al Cluster, pero claro lo que no sabia el grupo bajo tierra era que Leonard y los aliados en la superficie tendrían su propia batalla a muerte contra las hordas militares de las Diamonds-

-Bien no tenia caso esperar el ataque del Cluster Core, siendo asi Alexandrite se lanza invocando el martillo de Sardonyx atacando por el costado derecho, sin embargo el objetivo bloquea el ataque con dos de los enormes brazos que salían de su espalda siendo empujado solo unos milímetros y esta no tardo en contra atacar usando un tercer brazo gigante propinando un puñetazo en el estomago a la fusión provocando una pequeña aunque fuerte onda de choque, pero no lo bastante fuerte como para separarla, siguiendo con el ataque sin descansar con martillo en mano un rápido giro de este da un golpe directo en el mentón del Cluster Core levantándolo del suelo y cambiando rápidamente de arma al arco de Opal lanzando una lluvia de Flechas, las cuales son interceptadar por una onda de energía destructiva creada de un simple rugido del Cluster Core creando una explosión en el aire que crea una densa cortina de humo y detras de esa enorme densidad aparece uno de los enormes brazos del Cluster Core que brotaban de su espalda atrapando totalmente a la enorme fusión que solo deja salir un rugido- Peridot, ayuda a las Gemas ! -Ordena Silver mientras con su rapier se mantenía a paso veloz cortando los cuerpos de las fusiones forzadas menores que atacaban obligando a 5 de estas a regresar a su forma de fragmentos de gemas en solo unos segundos- Parece que te estas volviendo lento Silver ! -Dice Tungsten divertido, y de hecho era claro que el Metal capitan no tenia dificultades para luchar, pero era bastante espectacular la lucha entre dos formas gigantes que se desarrollaba justo frente a el, mientras que Peridot con sus 5 dedos restantes estos comienzan a girar alrededor de su brazo rápidamente cargando un potente disparo que impacta al brazo del Cluster, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar su brazo y causarle el dolor suficiente como para que retrocediera liberando a Alexandrite a punto para recibir de la fusión un potente triple golpe en su estomago haciéndolo impactar contra una pared de roca- Valla que no lo hacen mal -Piensa Tungsten en voz alta mientras cortaba enemigos con su péndulo gigante- Es bueno que Platinum este haya arriba y no aquí abajo, el querría pelear contra esa cosa -Dice Chrome refiriéndose al Cluster Core sobrevolando el campo de batalla disparando rayos de energía con sus implantes-

Mientras tanto en la superficie...

-A través del Portal generado desde Gem HomeWorld pasaban las fuerzas militares de YellowDiamond, pero...- Soy solo yo o no están llegando en grupos masivos ? -Y asi era tal como Steel había señalado, las distintas gemas y productos de las fases de Nickel ciertamente cruzaban el portal, pero a una distancia tan grande y con el único punto de referencia dentro del planeta, la capacidad del Portal no permitía el cruce de todas las fuerzas de ataque de una sola vez- Aun asi no podemos confiarnos, nos enfrentamos a las fuerzas de las Diamonds... que espero sean solo Nickel-Bestias y cosas asi, sera una mejor prueba para los resultados de mi formacion que solo luchar contra gemas simples -Expresa Jasper sintiendo cierta emoción-

Solo espero que sean solo estas cosas las que envíen a combatirnos y no algo mas -Menciona Steel algo inquieto mientras veía venir junto a sus camaradas las hordas de Nickel-Bestias y Nickel-Gemas que los comandaban- Connie, León y tu quédense cerca de mi, nos mantendremos juntos y no correremos tantos riesgos, entendido ? -La chica morena asiente junto a León ante la comanda de Leonard, y asi Nickel-Bestias de fase 3 de distintas formas y tamaños estaban a pocos metros del granero- No esperare a que lleguen, sera un acto de belleza fugaz -Y tal como declara, Bismuth con su batuta y sus orbes dispara un único y enorme rayo de energía con estos directo a las Nickel-Bestias, su máximo poder era suficiente como para desintegrarlas incluyendo los cubos de Nickel acabando con 15 de un solo golpe, sin embargo estas no dejaban de llegar, dejando en claro que tantas habían producido en Gem Homeworld- No podemos dejar que se aproximen o lleguen a la ciudad, Steel, Platinum y Jasper, vallan a la base del portal y acaben con tantos como puedan ! -Una primera vez para todo, nunca habían escuchado a Leonard dar una orden táctica, de los 3 mencionados ninguno se negó a seguir lo dicho, pero claro en el caso de la gema y el metal guerrero, la mayor diversión estaba justo en la base del portal donde caían todas las Nickel Bestias- Bismuth y Lapislazuli pueden usar su alcance para atacar desde aqui y asegurarse que ningún enemigo llegue a la ciudad -Ambos mencionados también asintieron, y Bismuth solo pensaba en como se veía el hijo de su rey tomando en serio su primera contienda masiva- *En estos momentos si que brilla con belleza, me hace recordar un poco a Lord Gold, pero es lógico cuando veo que es su hijo quien esta frente a mi* -Ascendiendo a las alturas Lapis con su manejo del océano no perdería a los objetivos y Bismuth disparando una lluvia incansable de proyectiles de energía-

-De distintas formas y tamaños las Nickel-Bestias de fase 3 salían del portal atacando al Metal soldado, al guerrero y a la gema guerrera siendo los mas cercanos, unas afiladas zarpas de un cuerpo felino se dirigen a atacar a Steel quien rápidamente bloquea y contra ataca cortan a la Nickel-Bestia a la mitad, a sus espaldas otros dos enemigos se dirigen a atacar al soldado sorpresivamente con garras y colmillos, pero estos son atravesados en su núcleo, su cubo de Nickel por una larga Katana sostenida por el guerrero azulado- Te ves algo lento Steel !

-Mientras que por su lado Jasper luchaba contra 4 bestias a la vez, de apariencia mas insectoide con un total de 6 extremidades de las cuales 4 eran brazos, todas lanzaban fieros ataques con sus brazos pero todos estos se veían facilmente bloqueados, desviados y evadidos por Jasper quien no parecía siquiera inmutarse ante esos ataque- Que patéticas se ven estas cosas ahora que soy mas poderosa ! -y con un giro de 360° y su brazo extendido esta logra arrancar la cabeza de las 4 bestias a la vez quienes en un "Poof" dejan en el suelo sus cubos de Nickel con fragmentos incrustados-

Algo es extraño... -Piensa Lapislazuli en voz alta- También lo notaste Lapis ? -Pregunta Leonard- Si, no me explico el porque, pero el Homeworld no envía a las Nickel-Gemas a pesar de que estas son mas duras que las bestias de fase 3 en todos los aspectos, algo deben de estar planeando detrás del portal -Lapis estaba en lo cierto, detrás del portal las bestias son ahora reforzadas con la comanda de 4 Nickel-Gemas, sin embargo estas no era como las Nickel-Gemas comunes, en su cuerpo se ven los números 10, 9, 8 y 7, eran 4 de las diez Nickel-Gemas mas poderosas bajo el comando de las Diamonds, aquellas que portaban los números 10, 9 y 8 poseían cuerpos que a simple vista no era de guerreras hechas para el combate asi como Platinum o Jasper, sin embargo el N° 7 sobre sus 3 compañeras vestía un manto negro con su numero inscrito el cual no dejaba ver su cuerpo, y para una noticia aun peor las Nickel-Bestias de fase 3 aun seguían saliendo del portal- Bien esto no cambia las cosas, Lapislazuli y Bismuth tendrán que destruir a las Nickel Bestias que pasaran a través de nosotros mientras nosotros luchamos contra las Nickel-Gemas

Nickel-Bestias, continúen avanzando hasta llegar al camino mas rápido hacia el Cluster, YellowDiamond lo quiere asi como quiere este planeta destruido ! -Así siguiendo la comanda de la Nickel-Gema que portaba el numero 8, las bestias con solo su instinto en su mente avanzaban a paso rápido hacia el granero, claro encontrándose con los fulminantes disparos en sincronía de Bismuth y el dominio del océano de Lapislazuli

Y en homeworld...

Si me permite mi Diamante, porque las ansias de destruir la tierra a través del Cluster ? En poco tiempo usted podrá poseer un poder incluso superior al mio -Inclinado al lado de YellowDiamond, una forma azulada oscura enorme y fornida- No se trata tan solo de la tierra, es sobre sentir la satisfacción de saber que Rose Quartz fallo en su dedicación a ese mugroso planeta, como uso de arma ya tengo algo superior -Declara la Diamond en su trono, mientras el ser de cabello blanco que llegaba a formar una distinguida barba en su mentón, el fragmento de su pecho en forma de cráneo relucía, y su Diamante responde mas firmemente- Así como la muerte de ese planeta podrá ser el fin de la historia de Rose Quartz, la conquista de los planetas restantes dentro del antiguo imperio de Gold también hará que este sea olvidado para siempre, es asi de simple... Adamantite

"Las Bestias claramente no son rivales para la nueva fuerza de las gemas de la tierra y los Metals, para esto existen ahora las Nickel-Gemas y 4 de las mas poderosas han sido enviadas a través del portal, mientras la lucha contra el Cluster Core aun no parece acabar bien ninguno de los 2 equipos sabe la situación del otro. En el próximo capitulo: Golpe colosal"

 _ **Bien con este pequeño hipe me despido de momento, ya saben lo de siempre, COMENTEN LA HISTORIA XD, sigan, tooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y ya se viene lo que creo sera una de las mejores partes del fic en un par de capitulos, con eso los dejo ahora y hasta laaaa proxima :D**_


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 20: Golpe Colosal

Ubicación: Núcleo del cluster

-Mientras aun seguía la lucha entre el Cluster Core y Alexandrite, ambos seres gigantes no se quedaban atrás en sus ataques, por cada uno que Alexandrite recibía, esta lo devolvía con mas fuerza, sin embargo aun siendo una fusión tan enorme esta no estaba exenta de la fatiga, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, por un momento brillando como si la fusión fuera a romperse pero logrando controlarse sujetando su rostro- Manténganse juntas ! -Decía a si misma la fusión, siendo claramente palabras de Garnet, en su momento de distracción el Cluster Core salta sobre ella uniendo las 4 extremidades de su espalda sujetándolas entre si y con sus pies impulsándose como si fuera una bala gigante, bala gigante que es atrapada por los 6 brazos de la fusion a duras penas y lanzando el cuero del monstruo invocando la masa demoledora de Sugilite esta logra atraparlo y de un tirón lo aproxima a su rango propinando un fuerte triple golpe en su abdomen, rápidamente deshaciendo su arma e invocando ahora el martillo de Sardonix golpeando con fuerza el rostro del Cluster Core enviándolo contra una pared- A ver si puedes con esto ! -Convirtiendo el martillo en taladro Alexandrite lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que invoca el arco de Opal disparando una ráfaga de flechas, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los 4 brazos salientes de la espalda del monstruo formaron un enorme y negro proyectil de energía inestable disparando y destruyendo el martillo-taladro dándole el tiempo suficiente para evadir las flechas-

Esa cosa es implacable, es realmente molesto tener que enfrentar a algo tan obstinado -Piensa Chrome en voz alta mientras se mantenía disparando ráfagas consecutivas de disparos láser a los monstruos menores- Ellas lo lograran ! -Grita Steven mientras forcejea con otro monstruo usando su escudo, empujándolo con fuerza logrando hacerlo retroceder para ser cortado a la mitad por un péndulo- Pero no parece que esto valla a terminar bien, la fusión solamente esta golpeando duro, pero tendrá que hacer mas para destruir a esa cosa que incluso sin ser todo el poder del Cluster, aun supera a las Gems -Expresa Tungsten apoyando su arma en su hombro-

-La preocupación era obvia, luchando contra monstruos pequeños y una enormidad y bajo sus pies una enormidad aun mas grande, poco a poco Alexandrite sedia ante los ataques del Cluster Core recibiendo fuertes puñetazos y zarpasos, solamente podía evitar que estos fueran letales, pero no podía evitar el daño y entre rugidos y alaridos la fusión es derribada por el Cluster Core- NOOOOO ! -Grita Steven al ver la inminente derrota de sus amigas, pero este es interrumpido al sentir que es levantado del suelo por alguien- Bien Steven ahora es tu turno ! -Quien había tomado a Steven se trataba de Peridot, quien claramente tenia un plan para salvar a Alexandrite y voltear un poco el curso de la batalla-

Y al mismo tiempo en la superficie...

-La Nickel-Gema N°7 se mantenia estatica en el aire mientras que las otras 3 luchaban contra el soldado y los 2 guerreros, Platinum habia sido llevado al oceano por la N°8 mientras que Steel y Jasper combatian en tierra firme a las N°9 y 10, sin evitar sentir frustracion al ver como las otras bestias menores pasaban a travez de ellos, pero no la suficiente frustracion al saber que estos eran interceptados por Bismuth y Lapis- Valla, no lo haces nada mal ! -Expresa Jasper limpiandose algo de sudor, su expresion denotaba una gran confianza de que ganaria, aun despues de un consecutivo intercambio de golpes con la Nickel-Gema N°9 contra la que combatia- Debo claramente esperar cierto desafio proveniente de un cuarzo guerrero, pero no esperes siquiera poder vencerme aun con todas tus fuerzas -Con una calma que llegaba a la arrogancia esta solo espera el ataque de la gema guerrera quien ahora con su casco de batalla se abalanza contra su enemiga, el impacto parecia directo, pero este fue sostenido por las manos de la Nickel-Gema evitando daño letal, claro en terminos de fuerza bruta Jasper era claramente superior y no fue dificil para ella comenzar a empujar y acorralar a su enemiga- Y se supone que tu eres uno de los juguetes mas fuertes de Homeworld !? -Pregunta Jasper con cierta arrogancia, la Nicke-Gema que con un cuerpo tenuemente esculpido y una estatura de 175 Cm, esta se encontraba en una posicion ventajosa para usar su arma, asi empuntando sus manos como si fueran las de una mantis estas se recubren con una gruesa coraza y esta golpea un total de 15 veces el estomago de Jasper en un mismo punto terminando con un fuerte empujon en su pecho ganando distancia entre ambas- Asi es cuarzo guerrero, soy una de las Nickel-Gemas mas fuertes

Aun no eh logrado entenderlo del todo, tal vez eh sido algo lento para entenderlo pero no eh comprendido sus capacidades como la fase 5 -Decía un soldado de color gris tirado en la arena- a pesar de que esto de esta volviendo algo dificil, no puedo dejar de pensarlo -Y frente a el la Nickel-Gema N°10, su arma era bastante similar a la de Steel en el sentido de que era un gran mango de alabarda, en el extremo inferior su pomo y en el superior un ancla unida a una cadena- Ni tu ni yo estamos en posición de subestimarnos entre nosotros, claro si fueras una de las gemas traidoras de seguro si te subestimaría, pero eres un Metal, por eso estoy luchando en serio desde el principio y por eso estas en el suelo! -Así Steel se levanto sin problemas- Entonces llevaremos esto a un nuevo nivel, Nickel-Gema N°10! -Ambos montaron sobre sus armas adentrándose al océano sobre la superficie, la sierra giraba lo suficientemente rápido como para mantenerse en la superficie y el ancla se mantenía expulsando fuego ayudando a la vez en su movilidad, asi continuamente ambos saltaban sobre sus armas chocando entre si esperando desequilibrar a su enemigo y dar un único golpe letal, claro apartados del lado que estaba siendo usado por Lapislazuli para mantener a raya a las bestias de fase 3-

-Platinum bajo el agua luchando contra N°8 llegaba a tal punto que el combate continuo provocaba que el mar a su alrededor se alejara, el calor de los cuerpos de ambos por los impactos llegaba a tal que la humedad a su alrededor se evaporaba, la katana de Platinum chocaba continuamente contra dos pares de enormes garras que salían de sus manos y sus pies, el estilo de la lucha de la Nickel-Gema N°8 que es estatura era igual a Platinum mas delgada en su contextura, era tal como una marioneta, sus movimientos veloces eran irracionales e impredecibles hasta el punto que incluso llegaba a pararse de manos y luchar con sus pies, un enemigo bastante divertido para el Metal guerrero quien ya llevaba algunos cortes superficiales en su cuerpo mientras la bizarra Nickel-Gema ahora mantenía la distancia, provocando claro que a ambos el océano los cubriera nuevamente- *Esta cosa es extraña, no solo sus movimientos, su cuerpo, sus armas, ademas ni siquiera logro ver su núcleo, acaso estará dentro de su cuerpo?* -Pensaba el Metal guerrero- *Bueno no importa, solo la partiré en trozos hasta llegar a su fuente vital y sera todo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que luchar contra esa N°7 habría sido mucho mas divertido*

Mientras que en el granero...

Esa cosa me da un mal presentimiento -Dice Leonard en voz alta mirando a la Nickel-Gema N°7 quien aun no se movía de su posición flotando sobre el portal- Tal vez sea una buena idea atacar el portal, si esa cosa esta hay solo para defendedlo entonces no nos dejara tocarlo, pero si su función es otra entonces podemos detener a las bestias a medida que van saliendo del portal -Una observación muy aguda de parte de Connie, bastante sorprendente desde el punto de vista de Bismuth y Lapis quienes habían escuchado, entonces ahora Connie, Leonard y León lo averiguarían, ambos jóvenes sobre el lomo de la gran bestia rosa solo unos momentos bastaron para que esta con un gran rugido atacara directo al portal y al contrario de lo que esperaban la Nickel-Gema N°7 no se encontraba hay para protegerlo debido a que el rugido impacta directamente provocando en el interior del portal un momentáneo desperfecto-Eso es algo que podría funcionar, León no dejes de rugir al portal ! -Pide la chica de piel morena a su peludo amigo, quien atiende a la petición, asi el continuo choque del rugido llegando directo al interior del portal comenzaría a destruirlo desde adentro hasta que este se desactivara, pero no seria algo realmente rápido, León se mantenía en un rugido continuo mientras ahora las Bestias de fase 3 corrían hacia el, aunque no eran inteligente tenían el instinto para saber lo que ocurriría con el portal, pero Lapis con su control del océano a su alrededor forma numerosos brazos atrapando a las pocas bestias que quedaban y Bismuth las remataba con un ataque de sus orbes pero...- Leonard a tu derecha ! -Grita Bismuth y en ese momento una de las bestias aparece al lado del hijo de Gold con la intención de acabar de un solo golpe a León, en un único segundo el filo de una hoja rosa atraviesa la cabeza de la bestia, la hoja de la espada de Rose que utilizaba Connie, mientras que con un disparo certero en el núcleo de Nickel Leonard logra rematar y acabar con la bestia atacante- Valla lo hiciste rápido -Expresa el joven adulto a su pequeña amiga con una sonrisa, quien devuelve el gesto- Creo que tenemos que preocuparnos de lo que ocurrirá ahora...

Y mientras tanto en Homewolrd, al otro lado del portal...

Mi Diamante el portal esta comenzando a colapsar ! -Corre una gema tecnica alterada y temerosa a avisar a su tiránica líder quien en su rostro solo denotaba una furia asesina, sin embargo su respuesta sorprende a la gema- Esta bien, deja que sea destruido, esta ah sido una buena forma de probar el rayo del portal, envié a la Nickel-Gema N°7 precisamente en caso de que esto pasara! -Cuando el portal colapsa cerrando el contacto entre ambos planetas, la Nickel-Gema N°7 se eleva a los cielos y su manto que cubre su cuerpo cae revelando un la parte superior de un cuerpo de complexión delgada y piel totalmente negra excepto por su rostro, este era puramente blanco y de ojos rojos, como si estuviera cortada por la mitas hasta su cintura, en dicho lugar aunque no visible se encontraba su núcleo, 3 gemas de diferente tipo unidas a 1 único cubo de Nickel, esas área comenzaba a crecer y a crecer llegando a ser del mismo tamaño de la ciudad, un impacto lo bastaste grande como para destruir toda el área incluyendo el templo, despues de todo el Cluster ahora no era la mayor arma de Homeworld- Oh maldita sea... -Expresa Leonard al ver la inmensidad que había tomado la Nickel-Gema, formando un ovalo del tamaño de la ciudad esta se encontraba a kilómetros sobre el aire, hasta ese punto era visible, como su fuera un meteorito- No tenemos muchas opciones verdad ? -Pensaba Bismuth en voz alta, siendo algo optimista las bestias de fase 3 ya habían sido destruidas, solo quedaba que las otras 3 Nickel-Gemas perecieran ante los otros guerreros aliados- Connie ve con León a la ciudad, diles que busquen refugio al otro extremo de la ciudad ! -Comanda Leonard a su amiga, ella solo pregunta...- Y que harán ustedes ? -El hijo de Gold solo muestra una sonrisa que unía inseguridad y temor, pero a la vez cierta esperanza, Connie hiso caso y no tardo gracias a León el avisar a la ciudad quienes vieron al cielo el enorme cuerpo que caía sin que nada lo detuviera, algo similar a lo que había ocurrido con el Gem Warship hace tanto, pero esta vez la ciudad solo tomo las palabras de la chica morena y estos no evacuaron, se refugiaron lejos de la zona de impacto- Oye sabes que si eso impacta entonces todos en la ciudad morirán verdad ? -Pregunta Lapis al hijo de Gold quien asiente con la cabeza- Lo se, pero no impactara, eso lo aseguro -Mientras que por su lado el soldado y los 2 guerreros tomaban cierta atención al meteórico enemigo que caía, sin embargo abandonar el combate para encargarse de ese peligro mayor significaría bajar la guardia y mirar ante el enemigo, algo de lo cual no podían darse el lujo-

(Sountrack: Golden Spirit Ost)

Bien, creo que esa cosa impactara la ciudad en unos 60 segundos, es tiempo suficiente -Haciendo sonar sus nudillos y sujetando su Gunblade- Y que es lo que harás Leonard ? -Pregunta Bismuth- Hay algo en lo que es estado practicando sin que ustedes lo noten, tal vez despues de que todo esto termine digas que ah sido algo hermoso -35 segundos para el impacto- Es el momento... -El joven adulto cerro sus ojos un momento y poco a poco parecía que su cuerpo emanaba poder, alrededor de sus hombros se formaba una pequeña luz dorada que cubría el área trasera de su cuello y sus hombros y en su cabeza dos luces también doradas aparecían asemejando dos pequeños cuernos- Aun no es tan bueno como esperaba, pero bastara con esto ! -Bismuth se veía sorprendido y a la vez fascinado- Acaso el... -Y Leonard con su Gunblade dispara al suelo impulsándose a una potente velocidad hacia la Nickel-Gema N°7- Acaso el ah aprendido a usar el poder de Gold en su fragmento !? -Fue la única explicación razonable para Bismuth y a tan solo 10 segundos para el impacto un único corte de este destello en el aire y el colosal cuerpo de la Nickel-Gema poco a poco en pleno aire hasta que ambas mitades acabaron separándose y esta desapareció en un "Poof" dejando caer el núcleo cortado a la mitad, la onda expansiva recorrió la ciudad y todos los habitantes de esta vieron como el monstruo en el cielo había sido partido a la mitad-

(Fin Ost)

"La amenaza sobre Bech City ah caído pero el peligro bajo tierra aun persiste, con Alexandrite quien se encontraba en peligro mortal, que es lo que habrían hecho Peridot y Steven para ayudar a la enorme fusión ? Y que es lo que oculta el Gem Homeworld ? En el próximo capitulo: El arma definitiva"

 **Información de personaje: Leonard Goldwave  
** **Arma: Gunblade  
Edad: 21 Años  
** **Ubicación de fragmento: Pecho  
** **Ocupación: Multi-empleado de medio tiempo, Lider de los Metals  
** **Le gusta: Beach City, su guarida  
** **No le gusta: La derrota  
** **Soundtrack: Golden Spirit Ost**

_**Bien con este pequeño hipe me despido de momento, ya saben lo de siempre, COMENTEN LA HISTORIA XD, sigan, tooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y ya se viene lo que creo sera una de las mejores partes del fic en un par de capitulos, con eso los dejo ahora y hasta laaaa proxima :D**_


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 21: El arma definitiva

-Y asi el joven hijo de Gold despues de cortar a la mitad a la Nickel-Gema N°7 cayo a mar abierto sin poder luchar contra la corriente, eso debido a la gran fatiga que había ocasionado a su cuerpo tras usar ese poder, sin embargo este no tardo en ser recogido por Lapislázuli quien lo atrajo de regreso al granero usando el océano- Y nos dirás que fue eso o quieres que adivinemos ? -Preguntaba la gema del océano al joven adulto- Pues... fue una parte del poder de mi padre que tengo en mi, aunque se como llamarlo, este genera una carga muy grande en mi cuerpo -Y entonces Bismuth se acerco al joven- Tenias razón Leonard, fue algo hermoso, incluso llegue a recordar a tu padre pero... cuanto tiempo estarás asi ? -Preguntaba el Metal artístico- Pues un par de horas o tal vez un día completo, pero estaré bien eventualmente, ahora quienes me preocupan son el resto de los chicos y las Gems.

Y Bajo tierra...

-Peridot había lanzado a Steven interponiéndose entre Alexandrite y el Cluster Core, el mitad gema entonces activa su escudo volviéndolo gigante, similar a cuando logro detener el disparo del Gem Warship, este había logrado hacer rebotar el puñetazo de la gran bestia enemiga, normalmente Steven habría salido volando, pero algo lo sostenía, eran los otros 5 dedos de Peridot que impulsaban a Steven para que se mantuviera en esa posición entre el Cluster Core y la enorme fusión y aunque sus dos brazos principales eran bloqueados por el escudo, los otros 4 estaban totalmente libres y tenían la longitud suficiente como para lograrlo, pero cuando este iba a desatar un ataque mayor, sus otros 4 brazos se veían sujetos por una gruesa cuerda negra que parecía gotear fluido negro, Alexandrite al voltear la mirada esta ve a Tungsten siendo atacado por un par de fusiones forzadas mientras sujetaba dicha cuerda, pero eso no era problema para el Metal, este era protegido por Silver con su impecable manejo de su rapier-

-Fue el momento ideal para Alexandrite propinando un puñetazo al rostro del monstruo usando los guanteletes de Garnet, seguido de certeros cortes finos de la lanza de Pearl y envuelto por el látigo de Amethyst, el monstruo aturdido solo ciente el golpe de un gran martillo sobre su cabeza aturdiendolo aun mas y luego un triple golpe en su pecho azotandolo contra una pared, al agitar su cabeza recobrando el sentido solo logro ver a la fusión apuntando su arco- Ya es hora de librar este mundo de ti ! -Y entonces una única flecha es disparada del arco de la fusión, la cual toma la forma de las 3 Cristal Gems y convergen en una única luz la cual atraviesa por completo el pecho del monstruo, este de un color rojo brillante como el magma paso poco a poco a ennegrecerse y a agrietarse y las fusiones menores comienzan a desaparecer, sin embargo este en un ultimo aliento de furia instintiva con un rugido su cuerpo vuelve a iluminarse asi como todo el suelo bajo sus pies como si el Cluster por completo fuera a activarse, sin embargo no fue eso, lo que ocurrió fue que el resto del cuerpo del Cluster es absorbido por su núcleo, y este antes de desaparecer fuga distintas descargas de energía inestable- TODOS ATRÁS ! -Chrome advirtió a todos, Alexandrite se separo y cuando todos intentaron volver al taladro esos rayos de energía golpean a Garnet, Tunsten, Chrome, Peridot, Silver y Pearl, dejando solo a Amethyst y a Steven en el lugar viendo como el Cluster Core se convertía en polvo, dejando salir una ultima descarga de energía que golpea a los dos presentes que quedaban, sin embargo estos al recibir esa descarga reaparecen frente al granero justo al lado de Leonard y el resto-

Hemos regresado aquí arriba !? -Pregunta Amethyst mirando a todos lados-Leonard, estas bien ? -Peguntaba Steven a su amigo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo quien asiente con la cabeza y levantando su pulgar- Hey y donde esta el resto ? -Pregunta Connie a su amigo, este no tardo en contar los sucesos a su amiga asi como al Metal artístico y a la gema del océano quienes también se encontraban presentes- Mmmmmm... no se sobre ciencia del todo, pero creo el resto del grupo puede haber sido enviados a otro planeta, si el rayo que los golpeo a ustedes fue débil entonces solo alcanzo para que salieran del lugar donde estaban, pero los que golpearon al resto fueron muy fuertes, tendremos que pensar en algo tan pronto Platinum y los otros 2 terminen sus asuntos -Dando a conocer que el soldado y los dos guerreros aun no terminaban de combatir- Espera, acaso sufrieron un ataque de Homewolrd mientras estábamos luchando contra el Cluster ? -Pregunta Steven con miedo recibiendo la respuesta positiva por parte de todos quienes asentían la cabeza-

-En ese momento Jasper estaba cayendo de rodillas ante la Nickel-Gema N°9, sus golpes acorazados no eran superados por los puños desnudos de Jasper, y aunque era clara la diferencia de fuerza bruta siendo superior la de la gema guerrera, de nada servia un buen golpe si no era capas de conectarlo- *Demonios ya me estoy cansando de esto!* -Gritaba en su mente la gema guerrera mientras la Nickel-Gema N°9 seguía evadiendo y contra atacando con certeros golpes en el abdomen- *Platinum de seguro se estaría riendo de mi si no fuera porque a el también le están dando problemas* -Y recibiendo una fuerte patada en su mentón- Desiste de una vez, esto debe ser muy humillante, te ahorrare el sufrimiento y destruiré tu gema con mi siguiente ataque para que ya no sientas mas vergüenza -Y asi la enemiga se puso en posición para una veloz arremetida con sus manos acorazadas brillando en un tenue rojo- Me pregunto si podrás... -Y en ese momento la Nickel-Gema ataco a Jasper y la onda de impacto sacudió toda la zona de batalla, solo para que la N°9 viera con sorpresa uno de sus brazos totalmente deshecho habiendo golpeado no la gema si no el casco de Jasper y de inmediato recibiendo un fuerte golpe al mentón quedando levemente aturdida solo para ser atrapada por las manos de la gema- Tal parece que te equivocaste, pero si seguiré tu ejemplo y terminare contigo rápido, ya estoy arta de verte ! -Y azotandola en el piso con un golpe en el rostro la gema guerrera arremetió contra su enemiga usando su choque meteórico despedazandola y a su núcleo en el proceso, los restos de 2 gemas y 2 cubos de nickel quedaron en la arena ya totalmente inactivos-

-Platinum no se veía retenido por la presión del agua sobre el asi como la Nickel-Gema N°8 tampoco, pero los movimientos del enemigo eran demasiado al azar y aun como un guerrero desde su creación luchar contra sus movimientos era dificil, pero claro solo lo hacia mas emocionante, una sonrisa que nunca se borraba del rostro de Platinum sin importar cuantas veces ya hubiera sido cortado- Tu pasión no te llevara a matarme, ni todo tu poder ni toda tu resistencia como guerrero, y a pesar de que mis palabras muestren que te subestimo, no me doy el lujo de solo jugar contigo -Declaraba la Nickel-Gema mientras se mantenía atacando con sus pies y una de sus manos mientras que solamente con la mano libre que le quedaba cumplia la función de avanzar y retroceder- Puedes decir eso, pero si estas subertimandome, porque no estas atacando con la intención de acabar conmigo

(Inicio Soundtack: A True Warrior OST)

-Tensionando su cuerpo mostrando su musculatura, su cuerpo lleno de cortes aunque numerosos eran solo superficiales debido a la resistencia natural del cuerpo de Platinum- Tienes que hacer algo mas que arañar mi cuerpo -El Metal clava su espada en el suelo y habiendo provocado a su enemiga a atacar solo quedaba esperar el golpe que no tarda en ser recibido, las garras de las manos y de uno de los pies atraviesan los brazos y la parte baja del estomago de Platinum-Me parecía que estabas ansioso por morir pronto, entonces porque hacerte esperar mas ? -sonreia entre dientes la Nickel-Gema, pero su sonrisa se borra al darse cuenta de que no podía liberar sus garras del cuerpo de Platinum- Te daré un consejo para que te lleves a la muerte -Viendo su cuerpo fuertemente tenso manteniendo las garras de la Nickel-Gema en este quien forcejeaba para liberarse- el objetivo de múltiples combinaciones de ataques es la muerte del enemigo, cada ataque que me lanzaste aunque lleno de la intención de matar, no estaba bien dirigido -Y liberando su poder el oceano vuelve a alejarse de ambos combatientes, y con el sudor recorriendo el rostro de la Nickel-Gema y con el miedo en su rostro solo forcejeaba mas fuerte para liberarse- UNA BUENA COMBINACIÓN ASESINA DE ATAQUES SE LANZA DE ESTA FORMA ! -Y dando un fuerte cabezazo a la Nickel-Gema N°8 este relaja sus músculos liberando a su enemiga, arremetiendo con un potente puñetazo en el estomago de esta con la bastante fuerza como para crear un onda expansiva en la misma dirección que había sido lanzado el golpes, seguido de un bombardeo de puñetazos igual de poderosos, tomando una pausa de tan solo dos segundos disfrutando del cuerpo de su enemiga marcado por sus puños, Platinum termina con una patada en su mentón elevándola por los aires y tomando su katana como ultimo golpe esta se estira atravezando la cabeza de su objetivo, desapareciendo en un "Poof" su forma física dejando el núcleo de nickel atravesado por la espada del Metal guerrero-

(Fin Sountrack)

-El metal soldado evadía por su lado los ataques de fuego del ancla de la Nickel-Gema N°10, ambos aun sobre la superficie del oceano Steel no podía encontrar una abertura en los movimientos de su enemiga, un combate que ya se había prolongado lo suficiente, arriesgando todo por el todo impulsivamente Steel a toda velocidad da un salto y con el filo de su sierra apunta al cuello de su enemiga quien tan solo se inclina en reversa como si pasara por un palo de limbo a su vez que con su ancla da un potente golpe al abdomen de Steel quien al mismo tiempo se prende en llamas tras el golpe, claro no duro demasiado habiendo caído al océano- *Demonios si que es hábil, ese selecto grupo de élite de monstruos, parece que los que están mas arriba no podremos vencerlos en un simpl yo no ganare esta pelea con métodos convencionales* -Y asi Steel regreso a la playa siendo seguido por la Nickel-Gema quien también detiene sus movimientos-

(Inicio Sountrack: Volare Via OST)

Todo indica que te eh sobre estimado, tanto yo como las Diamonds lo hemos hecho -Comenzando a girar rápidamente su ancla generando una enorme cantidad de fuego- no hay nada ya que puedas hacer para salvarte -Y asi la Nickel-Gema comenzó a correr hacia Steel quien tan solo toma asiento en la arena desapareciendo su arma, a los ojos del enemigo el Metal se habría vuelto loco o había aceptado su derrota pero al lanzar el golpe final algo detiene el movimiento del ancla- Que es lo que...!? -Y asi dando media vuelta a su mirada ve una gruesa cuerda formada con la arena que sujetaba la empuñadura del arma- Te preguntas el como ? Ese es mi secreto, la propiedad de mi fragmento de hierro me permite manejar la misma base a costa de que mi cuerpo debe permanecer totalmente casi inmóvil y vulnerable, no por nada pude mover en unos pocos días todos los inyectores del Kindergarden -Claro para la Nickel-Gema no tenían sentido esas palabras, y para el propio Steel tampoco las habría tenido de no ser por descubrir la abundante cantidad de hierro a su alrededor, medio suficiente como para detener los movimientos de la Nickel-Gema quien habiendo sido detenida se encontraba totalmente expuesta, este manejando su habilidad pone a su enemiga lo bastante cerca como para que no lograra evadir o bloquear su ataque, y con un rápido desenfunde el soldado logra partir a la mitad a la Nickel-Gema que en un "Poof" desaparece dejando su núcleo en la arena- Este lugar posee una gran cantidad de minerales, nunca pensé que la propiedad de manejar el mineral con mi nombre podría llegar a salvar mi vida -caminando de regreso al granero se topa con sus dos camaradas guerreros quienes aunque de apariencia fatigada estaba mas que clara su victoria-

(Fin Sountrack)

Ubicación: Gem HomeWorld, un día despues

Al fina aceptaste la realidad Yellow ? -Pregunta BlueDiamond a su igual quien asiente con la cabeza- La tierra ah dejado de tener total importancia, por mas que haya sido un planeta miserable que albergo a un gran numero de traidoras, ahora hay algo lo compensa todo -Y asi las 3 Diamonds se encontraban frente a una enorme puerta la cual se abría ante ellas, una sala llena de restos de explosiones donde lo único que había era un cuerpo, un cuerpo de apariencia masculina, una contextura normal asi como su cabello negro, y sus ropajes del mismo color y su piel de color palido- Ya hemos probado tus capacidades, ahora solo queda que digas tu nombre a nosotras tus matriarcas -Dijo WitheDiamond y las 3 esperaban la respuesta de aquel ser con el resultado del experimento de los restos de Gold y el cuarzo negro, el resultado del éxito de la clonacion y amalgama del fragmento de Gold, pero si este ser poseía el mismo poder que el emperador metálico era desconocido aun, lo único que el sabia de si mismo era su nombre- Cobalt, mi nombre es Cobalt -Haciendo una reverencia a sus matriarcas- Bien, de momento lo único que debes hacer es aguardar instrucciones, seras enviado a alguna misión mas pronto de lo que crees -Y con eso las 3 Diamonds dejaron en su habitacion a lo que tal vez era su arma mas poderosa- Es momento de continuar con la ultima fase, ya es momento de ponerla en practica y no planeo esperar un minuto mas para hacerlo -Y tras unos pocos metros de caminata las 3 diamantes llegan a una sala en la cual se encontraban 3 camillas, las 3 Diamonds se acuestan sobre ellas y frente a cada una aparece una pinza que sostenía para cada una uno de los 3 fragmentos de Gold, y al lado de cada Diamond se encontraba uno de los 3 antiguos jueces de IRIDIUM- Debo recalcar que tan pronto como termine este proceso ustedes asi como las Nickel-Gemas asignadas a otros planetas deben ponerse en marcha, han entendido?-Pregunta BlueDiamond impaciente, los 3 jueces asienten con su cabeza, cada uno con una expresión distinta en su rostro-

"El Cluster ah caido junto con 4 de los miembros de la fuerza militar mas fuerte de Gem Homewolrd, sin embargo el arma definitiva finalmente ah despertado y eso no es lo peor, sin embargo a prioridad para el equipo es encontrar a sus miembros perdidos, que medios dispondran para localizarlos ? En el proximo capitulo: Plan de viaje"

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo a y de momento me despido pero nos leeremos pronto de seguro y ya como antes habia pasado con la primera entrega, nos acercamos a una parte que realmente me tiene anscioso por subir XD, ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	23. Capitulo 22

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 22: Plan de viaje

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld

-Un fragmento de Gold para cada Diamond, y con su respectivo Metal juez enfocando su energía para volver compatible la gema y el fragmento entre si, estos son lentamente insertados en las gemas de las Diamonds, los gritos de esfuerzo y agonía no se hicieron esperar, pero mucho menos se hacían esperar ellas para palpar el poder del emperador metálico con sus cuerpos, parte del poder de Gold y parte del poder de un juez de IRIDIUM dentro del cuerpo de cada Diamond, algo que las mejores científicas del planeta teorizaron muchas veces, sin embargo siempre se planteo la idea de efectos secundarios, y ocurrió con el cuerpo de las 3 matriarcas, las cuales comenzaron a crecer exponencialmente, una forma física de tamaño normal no podía contener tanto poder se un solo golpe-

Bien, hemos terminado... -Un proceso que tardo 5 horas había finalizado, los cuerpos de las 3 matriarcas humeaban y los 3 jueces salían de la habitacion- Díganme, alguno de ustedes siente algún remordimiento sobre todo esto ? -Preguntaba Mithryl a sus dos camaradas quienes niegan con la cabeza- La época de Gold pudo ser gloriosa, pero no hay honor en permanecer con el equipo perdedor, dejarlo y unirse al bando ganador es solo un buen negocio -Comenta Orichalcum caminando de brazos cruzados- Al final todo indica que tendremos que combatir sean nuestros enemigos metales, gemas o lo que sea -Fueron las palabras de Adamantite y el juez verdoso en eso comenzó a reír- Dijiste combatir !? No puedes llamar un "Combate" a lo que vendrá, solo puedes llamarlo asi cuando ambos bandos están en igualdad de condiciones, y ellos solo por tener que luchar contra nosotros 3 ya están en demasiada desventaja , solo tomen de ejemplo a ese "Cluster" o como se llame, fue destruido por los resagados del planeta tierra, y eso es algo que cualquiera de nosotros 3 pudo haber hecho asi de fácil -Dando un ejemplo chasqueando sus dedos- Bueno eso no importa ahora, todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer... -Termina Orichalcum sonriendo maliciosamente-

Mientras tanto...

Ubicación: Beach City, granero

-Después de recuperarse de la batalla del día anterior, la ciudad no tardo en reparar los pequeños daños y la conmoción producto de que casi son aplastados por un monstruo asteroide, y el plan de acción ahora era bastante claro, encontrar a sus camaradas desaparecidos quienes se encontraban en algún otro planeta, pero por donde empezar?- Alguien tiene alguna idea ? -Pregunta Leonard caminando de un lado a otro- *Connie sabría que decir en estos casos, pero ella no puede venir hoy ni pronto por sus estudios, es algo dificil manejar tantas cosas, y Pearl o Peridot también sabrían que hacer, pero son a quienes tenemos que encontrar* -Pensaba Steven masajeando su cabeza esperando poder hacer reaccionar su cerebro-

Lapis no podría buscar en el espacio ? No eres lenta a la hora de moverte por haya afuera -Sugirio Amethyst cuya respuesta fue una clara mirada sarcástica- No esperas que valla de planeta en planeta por la galaxia o por el universo esperando encontrar algo verdad ? -Responde la gema azul de brazos cruzados- Bueno no es un mal inicio, esta claro que tendremos que recoger nosotros mismo a los chicos y a las gemas, pero no creo que Chrome no pensara en algo como esto en algún momento -Dice Leonard con una mano en su menton- Oh vamos no le des tanto crédito al cabeza de corchea, solo tenemos que ir a la nave y activar los comandos de voz -Y esa fue la mejor sugerencia que habían escuchado, proveniente de Platinum de quien menos se esperaba una idea tan buena- Te sientes bien Platinum ? -Pregunta Leonard a su camarada-

-El grupo no tardo en llegar a la nave estacionada detrás del granero, sabían que tenia comando de voz, y aunque podrían esperar que solo la voz de Chrome la activara, no perdían nada con tratar- Bien vamos a ver... Comando de voz, abrir puerta ! -Ordena el Metal guerrero con su voz alzada, no hubo respuesta- bien yo lo haré, comando de voz, abrir puesta ! -Esta vez fue el Metal artístico quien daba la orden y la puerta de la nave se abrió- Comando recibido: Bismuth reconocido -Así sintiéndose extrañamente superior y como siempre hermoso este entro primero seguido del resto- Bien, si los comando responden a mi voz entonces... Computadora, mapa estelar ! -Accediendo al comando de voz, frente al grupo se muestra una pantalla digital mostrando la base de datos de los planetas registrados gracias al conocimiento del ausente Metal cientifico- A donde es que quieres llegar con esto ? -Pregunta Lapis- Ya lo veras Lapislázuli... -Y ahora dirigiéndose nuevamente a la computadora- Computadora, señala los mapas colonizados por las gemas, los planetas neutrales y los planetas que aun pertenecen al imperio de Lord Gold ! -La computadora respondió a la orden y un mapa mostró cientos y cientos de planetas, los 10 únicos planetas que aun pertenecían al antiguo imperio estaban brillantes en rojo, los planetas neutrales que conformaban un total de 65 planetas estaban brillando en azul y el resto que eran docenas y docenas que pertenecían a la raza de las gemas brillaban en color verde- Bien por ultimo, rastrea la firma energetica de los Metals mencionados: Silver, Chrome y Tungsten !

-Y asi tal como esperaban, se había tomado una medida en caso de desaparición, mostrando que los planetas señalados se encontraban aun con sin la remoción de la marca del imperio metálico, cierto alivio se sintió en la nave al saber que sus camaradas no habían sido transportados a un planeta gobernado por gemas- Bien creo que debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes, Steven tal vez sea bueno que le digas a tu unidad paterna sobre esto si planeas venir en este viaje -Menciona Steel, con algo de tiempo en la tierra ya todos tenían una idea de las relaciones entre humanos. Steven no perdió tiempo y fue a hablar con Greg acompañado de Leonard, primero claro sacando su teléfono celular y llamando a su amiga Connie- Hola Steven ? -Responde la chica morena por su teléfono- Oh Connie hola, oye sabes... despues de lo ocurrido con el Cluster y la desaparición de las chicas tu sabes, encontramos donde se encuentran y usaremos la nave de los Metals para recogerlas, aunque no parece que vallamos a tardar demasiado en llegar a esos planetas -Hablaba el mitad gema mientras caminaba con Leonard a su lado- Valla, me gustaría poder acompañarlos, pero estos días creo que tendré muchas responsabilidades, pero tan pronto tenga mas tiempo podre ayudarles en algo -y asi con una despedía por celular ambos jóvenes amigos habían acordado volver a verse pronto, y luego ya habiendo llegado al auto-lavado y tocar la puerta de la camioneta sale un hombre al parecer recién despertado y algo desaliñado- Steven !? Oh hola hijo, como has estado ? -Pregunta Greg a su hijo quien da una respuesta positiva con una sonrisa, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se sentaran a comer un pequeño bocadillo mientras Steven explicaba a Greg la situación-

Y eso es lo que ocurrió y ahora tenemos que encontrar a las chicas y a los Metals en otros planetas, uno de los que queda aquí dijo que debía pedirte permiso -Y entonces Leonard se acerco...- No lo forzare a acceder a que venga con nosotros Sr. Universe, de hecho si me pongo en su lugar yo le diría a Steven que se quede en la tierra, pero estará en buenas manos conmigo y con las chicas y... bueno con los chicos también no correrá peligro -Greg por un momento dudo sobre su decisión, pero habiendo dado un largo suspiro este da su respuesta- Esta bien el podrá ir, pero mientras tanto yo me quedare en su casa, sera una buena oportunidad para poder dormir en una cama y tal vez tomar una ducha larga -Sonriente acariciando la cabeza de su hijo este deja que ambos jóvenes se marchen de regreso al granero-

-Al estar ya listos para despegar Steven apareció con su mochila hamburguesa y Leonard con una mochila común- Bueno si estaremos algunos días fuera creo que tenemos que traer algo que comer no creen ? -Pregunto Leonard de modo capcioso, asi todo el grupo subió a la nave tomando posiciones de despegue o mas bien tomando asiento- Computadora, la nave cuenta con naves de un solo piloto ? -Pregunta Bismuth a la nave y la respuesta que obtiene es una luz verde en pantalla dando respuesta positiva- Bien, siendo el caso aunque no es la mas bella opción a considerar, cubriremos mas espacio separándonos en distintos grupos, aunque la armonía entre nosotros no es tan clara ya hemos demostrado un poco algo de un hermoso trabajo cooperativo, asi que es hora de partir -Así todo el grupo, los 2 hibridos, las 3 gemas y los 3 metales subieron a la nave y esta con el comando del Metal artístico comenzó a elevarse rápidamente saliendo de la atmósfera- Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es... -Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del Metal artístico, claro el no era del todo muy bueno para planes complejos- tendremos que dividirnos, si la computadora es capas de mover de modo automático las naves individuales entonces grupos de dos deben ir a buscar a algún grupo desaparecido, dos irán por Pearl y Silver, otros dos irán por Garnet y Tungsten, y el resto irán por Chrome y Peridot -Fue la alienación propuesta por Leonard, era lógico cuando se pensaba en traer a la técnico y al cientifico a bordo de la nave principal, y considerando el poder de cambio de forma de las gemas, solo bastarían 4 naves en total para recoger a los extraviados-

Bien, siendo el caso, Amethyst y Jasper irán al planeta donde se encuentran Garnet y Tungsten, mientras que Platinum y Lapis van en busca de Pearl y Silver, el resto usaremos esta nave para buscar al dúo nerd maravilla -Nadie objeto ante el plan del joven hijo de Gold, los asignados tomaron las naves individuales y se dirigieron a los planetas designados en los mapas mientras que la nave principal también seguía un curso-

Ubicación: Planeta Gliese

-Un planeta con las características necesarias aunque limitadas para albergar vida, de colores glaciares y áridos, para la vida ese planeta solo poseía una pequeña parte de si para que algo prosperara, el resto de ese planeta era inhabitable ya fuera por extremo frió o calor, pero la gema y el metal que cayeron en ese planeta no eran afectados por los efectos del planeta, viéndose rodeados por un cielo oscuro como el mismo espacio Silver poco a poco se levanta notando que no se encontraban en la tierra, sobre una gran plataforma circular encajada en un precipicio, cerca de el se encontraba Pearl tirada en el suelo, y cuando este se acerco a verla lo que vio fue una gran grieta en la gema de su frente- Me estas dejando sin muchas opciones sabes ? -Pensaba en voz alta el metal capitán quien se detenía a idear algún modo de salvar la vida de la gema, mientras poco a poco la grieta se hacia mas profunda y también no podía entender como había pasado eso-

Supongo que el golpe que nos dio la energía del Cluster Core debió dejarte en ese estado -Tomando con 3 de sus dedos su fragmento de plata en su frente y con su otra mano dos dedos sobre la gema de Pearl- Sabes... por mas que quiera convencerme a mi mismo de que no hago esto por ti, estaría mintiendo -Perdiéndose en el rostro desmayado de la gema- el joven Leonard sera un gran hombre con o sin mi a su lado, pero tu tienes que estar en la vida del hijo de Rose, y aunque conozco a los míos y se que no tardaran en venir por nosotros, tampoco puedo dejar que tu gema se haga pedazos -y asi poco a poco el fragmento de Silver emitió una tenue luz planteada que se hizo cada vez mas intensa- TU TIENES QUE VIVIR ! -Y el brillo plateado baño el cielo oscuro-

Y despues de eso...

-8 horas terrestres pasaron para que la Cristal Gem abriera sus ojos, revisando su forma física y su gema, se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero el planeta en el que estaba era desconocido, pero no todo frente a ella era extraño, a la distancia se veía Silver mirando al cielo que se bañaba con el anaranjado de un amanecer- Silver ? -Pregunto la Gem pálida- Esto no es la tierra verdad ? -El capitán da media vuelta, algo que sorprendió a Pearl fue volver a ver al capitán luciendo una mascara, sin embargo esta era diferente, sus ojos y su fragmento de plata no eran visibles debido a la mascara- Así es Pearl, esto no es la tierra, creo que nos encontramos en el planeta Gliesse, hace unos cuantos miles de años era un planeta bajo el imperio metálico y parece que las gemas aun no han hecho planes para el, no te preocupes por el como regresaremos a la tierra, lo mas obvio es que vengan por nosotros eventualmente, no crees? -Viendo su sonrisa la gema responde del mismo modo con el mismo gesto- Sin embargo antes de que vengan por nosotros es preciso decidir... -Caminando quedando a espaldas de la gema pálida- Decidir que ? -Fue la pregunta de Pearl, justo antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro siendo empujada casi a la orilla de la plataforma, el Silver invocando su rapier...- DECIDIR QUE GUARDIÁN POSEE LA CONVICCIÓN MAS FUERTE !

"Silver ataca a Pearl sin dudar en intenciones totalmente hostiles, Pearl tiene dudas sobre ese comportamiento y confía en su instinto tomándolo como traición o el simple hecho de que nunca hubo alianza, Silver no puede evitar recordar con sus antiguas emociones. En el próximo capitulo: Lobo huérfano - Lazos"

 ** _Bien gente con esto ya dejo un nuevo capitulo a y de momento me despido pero nos leeremos pronto de seguro y ya en los proximos dos capitulos al menos muchos van a emocionarse XD bueno en fin ustedes ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooodo lo que quieras, con esto me despido y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima :D_**


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 23: Lobo huérfano - Lazos

Que es lo que estas... !? -Fueron las palabras de Pearl mientras limpiaba el polvo de su ropa- Defiende tu vida Pearl, quiero que me demuestres si has aprendido algo de la formacion que obtuviste de mi -Apuntando su Rapier a la Gem- Puedes luchar y aceptar ser protegida por el escudo o morir intentando proteger ese escudo ?! -Era claro a lo que Silver quería llegar, Pearl no lo aceptaba, realmente no podia responder si había aceptado el que Steven era mas capas de defenderse por si mismo que siendo protegido por la Gem pálida, pero muchas otras cosas pasaron por la mente de Pearl, y una de esas fue...- Sabia que no tardarían en demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, si quieres acabar conmigo entonces te arrepentirás por haberme entrenado ! -Invocando su lanza, ambos comienzan a caminar en círculos manteniendo su distancia, y en solo un momento el impacto de la lanza y la rapier resonó en toda el área-

(Inico Sountrack: Orphan Wolf OST)

-Pearl ya no era como antes, era capas de seguir el ritmo de Silver, pero no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que obtuvo ese nivel de combate, la ventaja del Metal capitán sobre la Cristal Gem era evidente, pero lo que no era evidente eran las acciones de Silver- Si lo único que queda hacer hasta que llegue la ayuda es esperar, entonces es el mejor momento para tu ultima lección -Declaro el Metal que al mismo tiempo lanzaba cortes veloces apuntando certeramente todos al torso de Pearl quien lograba bloquearlos todos con naturalidad y contra atacando siempre que tenia la oportunidad, las cuales eran escasas ante un oponente como Silver- Demonios no tenemos tiempo para esto! -Logrando romper la defensa del Metal con un golpe ascendente de su lanza y propinando una certera patada en su estomago- Si realmente quieres acabar conmigo... si realmente tu vas a ser un traidor, debo esperar lo mismo de los otros metales ? -Silver negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la Cristal Gem- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, es algo entre tu y yo únicamente -Reincorporándose de la patada y arremetiendo nuevamente a alta velocidad, solo un segundo basto para que la punta de la rapier estuviera frente a la vista de Pearl, habiendo logrado desviar el filo con su lanza, solo se lleva un corte en su rostro, y de ese modo obteniendo una buena oportunidad de ataque golpeando un costado del Metal con su lanza y luego dando un fuerte corte que logra lastimar su brazo izquierdo-

Bueno, es un hecho de que si no hubieras mejorado, hubieras muerto en la misión en la que fuiste a la luna, una Pearl llegando tan lejos... -La rapier y la lanza se movían a alta velocidad incluso generando sonido cada vez que cortaban en el aire, Pearl poco a poco conseguía seguir el paso veloz de Silver y las arremetidas con su lanza, sin embargo esta apenas si alcanzaba la actual velocidad del Metal capitán, que su visión se acostumbrara a sus movimientos era algo que requería trabajo, pero poco a poco Pearl había comenzado a seguir los movimientos del Metal- No eres quien para decirme por quien debo pelear o sacrificarme ! -Expreso Pearl mientras disparaba una gran bola de energía desde su lanza la cual fue partida a la mitad por Silver de un solo y limpio corte- Tal parece que ver a tantas de las tuyas morir no te hace aprender verdad ? -Algo que bien podría ser tomado como un insulto salio de la boca del metal capitán, eso solo incito a Pearl a atacar de un modo mas furico y menos controlado usando una lanza en cada mano, Silver comenzaba a recibir pequeños cortes superficiales poco dolorosos pero si molestos y mientras este los evadía y bloqueaba...- *Así es Pearl, debes aprender pero no tienes porque aprender con grandes perdidas, asi como yo aprendí hace mucho tiempo...-

(Fin Sountrack)

Flashback: Hace miles de años

Ubicación: Planeta IRIDIUM

-Aquella época prospera para el imperio metálico en la alianza con la raza de gemas, antes de la traición de las matriarcas y de Rose Quartz, aquellos tiempos en los cuales el Metal capitán con el 10 en su numero de serie se preguntaba el si estaba bien sentir sentimientos aflorando por otro ser mas aun por una gema de clase sirvienta como lo son las Pearl, y un compañero de su misma serie lo había notado, este en su numero de serie era el 11-

No crees que ya es suficiente de todo esto Silver N°10 ? -Hablaba el Metal plateado N°11 a su igual- Que es lo que quieres decir ? -Estando sentado alzando la cabeza a quien le hablaba- somos de la misma linea de fabricación, asi que creo poder entender un poco el que sientas afección por una de esas gemas sirvientas, pero por esa misma razón tu y yo sabemos que nuestra razón de ser es solamente Lord Gold, somos hechos para servir con honor y dedicación, esa es nuestra prioridad aun si no se nos prohíbe relacionarnos con otras especies, pero tenemos ciertas limitaciones y en nuestro interior una de esas es el no anteponer lo personal a nuestro deber con nuestro emperador, has descuidado tus deberes como parte de la linea "Plata" y ademas... -Y en eso Silver N°10 se levanta- Suficiente! -Mirando directo a los ojos de su compañero de N°11- Pudimos haber sido creados únicamente con el propósito de obedecer, soy leal a mi emperador en todo mi ser, y es por eso que me pregunto el porque nos dotaron de emociones y ademas el porque una gema insignificante hace que estas afloren sin mas, ahora déjame en paz... -Volviendo a tomar asiento, el otro dio un largo suspiro de molestia- Vas a verla ahora verdad ? Que acaso el señor Orichalcum no te había asignado una misión junto con un escuadrón !? -Pregunto alterado Silver N°11- El escuadrón esta conformado por metales de serie "Platino", "Hierro" y "Titanio"y ademas los acompaña uno de la serie "Cromo", estarán bien sin que yo valla con ellos -Y en eso el resplandor de una gema delgada y pálida se hiso presente, una Pearl que en su vestimenta se distinguía el logo de un diamante blanco- Oh Silver N°10, realmente viniste -Hablaba aquella Pearl con entusiasmo- Claro que si, bien no te haré esperar mucho, vamos -Y asi la gema y el metal comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, sin embargo el destello de una rapier detiene los pasos de Silver, se trataba del arma de su hermano de serie- Silver N°10, por la autoridad que me confiere el gobierno de Lorg Gold y los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM, yo te reto a un duelo 1 a 1, si yo gano accederás a mis demandas y de perder yo accederé a las tuyas -Mucha palabrería pero toda resultaba ser cierta, era el modo de arreglar las disputas internas para los metales de la linea "Plata", un duelo justo donde se decidía la victoria si el arma de un contrincante golpeaba limpia y certeramente a su oponente, y por la misma autoridad de sus gobernantes este se veía obligado a aceptar- Esta bien acepto !

-Los dos metales plateados se pusieron en marcha acompañados de la Pearl sirvienta de WitheDiamond- No te eh ocasionado problemas verdad ? -Pregunta la gema temerosa- Claro que no, esto no tardara demasiado, las soluciones a los conflictos internos entre nosotros los Silvers suelen resolverse de modo rápido -Y ya habiendo llegado al lugar, una gran torre que servia como arena de combate subiendo por unas largas escaleras y asi en posición ambos metales desenvainaron sus espadas rapier- Di tus demandas antes de comenzar Silver N°11 -Y el mencionado solo sonrío confiando en que ganaria- Mi demanda es que tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo sea dedicado totalmente a tu deber como Metal de la linea "Plata" desligandote totalmente de las relaciones con las gemas, por supuesto si tu ganas podrás demandar que no interfiera en dichas relaciones, claramente eh sido el único que ah mostrado desaprobación por tu comportamiento -Dejando claras sus demandas y condiciones...- Entonces no esperemos un momento mas

(Inicio Sountrack: Orphan Wolf OST)

-Ambos metales plateados con una velocidad anormal chocaron sus armas, las chicas relucían cada vez que las rapier se golpeaban entre si y ninguno de los dos retrocedía un solo paso, para la Pearl presente sus movimientos solo eran visibles gracias a las chicas y a las ondas de impacto que generaban el choque de sus espadas, un combate increíble, sin embargo en un espacio tan reducido solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera algo mas dificil, en un choque de espadas ambos salen disparados cayendo de la torre la cual se extendía por cientos de metros hacia el suelo- Esto no me detendrá Silver N°11 ! -Y ambos con una exhalación de energía desde sus armas se impulsan hacia su oponente chocando incansables y veloces sus armas, la Pearl de WitheDiamond los seguía bajando las escaleras sin perder de vista el combate entre ambos metales capitanes, sin embargo ella no lograba entender el porque del combate-

\- Ambos combatientes se alejaron enpujandose el uno al otro en el aire y consecutivamente lanzaban decenas de cortes de energía desde su rapier por segundo, cada vez claramente acercándose a impactar fuerte contra el suelo, los capitanes que ponían lo que creían correcto en un duelo justo, a los ojos de la gema era ver pelear a dos seres extraordinarios, incluso mas fuertes que cualquier cuarzo que pudiera haber conocido, pronto ambos ya se encontraban a solo 50 metros del suelo e impulsándose otra vez con su espada en pleno aire ambos golpearon con fuerza la rapier del otro esperando romper su defensa y obtener el corte ganador, sin embargo ambos salieron impulsado golpeando cada uno una roca-

(Fin Sountrack)

-Pearl había llegado hasta el suelo viendo el polvo de los dos impactos sorprendida, cuando este se disipo el Silver N°10 se encontraba con rasguños menores y sin su rapier, y por su lado el Silver N°11 estaba en las mismas condiciones, con la diferencia de una rapier que atravesaba su hombro derecho, la victoria había sido para aquel metal catalogado por su compañero de irresponsable, el Silver ganador había logrado lanzar su espada al cuerpo de su oponente en un ultimo segundo logrando un limpio corte y asi como quedo dicho el Metal acusador dejo de entrometerse en las intenciones de Silver N°10-

Fin Flashback

*Eh cometido muchos errores, errores que eh podido enmendar, pero hay otros que nunca podre reparar, uno de esos fue sentir algo por una gema, yo realmente me había vuelto irresponsable* -Fue lo que paso por la mente de Silver quien magullado y con pequeñas heridas se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Pearl quien aun con sus dos lanzas empuñadas se encontraba en la misma situación- Realmente ya estoy muy cansado, cansado de muchas cosas Pearl -Y provocando el temor en la Cristal Gem esta veía como las piezas de armadura caían del cuerpo de Silver, solo significaba una cosa- En mi interior lo eh superado, pero no puedo evitar del todo sentirme de este modo cuando te veo a la cara, yo terminare con este sentimiento o tu podrás crecer como la gema guardiana que eres y que deseas ser !

"Silver sin armadura, algo que siempre significaba el 100% del poder del Metal en un combate, lo que ocultan sus duras palabras, lo que ocultan sus acciones y lo que oculta esa mascara, que es lo que hará Pearl ? En el próximo capitulo: Lobo huérfano- Leyenda"

 _ **Bueno eso ah sido todo por el momento, como dije creo que mas de alguno hiba a emocionarse con el capitulo, solo puedo imaginar sus reacciones XD, por cierto tambien para quienes vieron los nuevos capotulos... que tal mi confrontacion contra el Cluster vs la que hicieron en la serie ? bueno sin mas cone sto me despido de momento y ya saben, comenten, sigan la historia, tooooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y asi nos leemos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	25. Capitulo 24

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 24: Lobo huérfano - Leyenda

(Inicio Sountrack: Orpahn Wolf Leyend Bonds OST)

Es hora de que ambos decidamos lo mejor no solo para el futuro de nuestros protegidos, si no también para nosotros, estas lista para decidir por ti ? Esta lista tu lanza para protegerte a ti en lugar de proteger un escudo !? -Pearl arremetió nuevamente con ambas lanzas en sus manos con un corte doble, pero no pudo ni siquiera percatarse del momento en el que Silver evadió el golpe y se posiciono a sus espaldas dando un limpio y rápido corte en su espalda- No me rendiré por esto... -Apretando sus lanzas con fuerza liberando una oleada de proyectiles perforantes desde sus lanzas- Tu tienes razón! -Mientras Silver con su espada sin dar un solo paso desviaba todos los ataques- Se que Steven es capas de protegerse a si mismo, se bien que el estara seguro aun sin que yo este a su lado ! -Comenzando a dejar caer unas pocas lagrimas de rabia- Pero el es demasiado importante como para poder quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarlo luchar ! -Y a una rapidez que sorprende al Metal la Cristal Gem estaba frente a el arremetiendo con rápidas estocadas pero estas no fueron problemas para Silver igualando y superando por mucho la rapidez de la gema para atacar, de ese modo rápidamente gano distancia golpeando a Pearl en el estomago con una patada- Tu... tu deberías entenderlo... -Reincorporada ya la Cristal Gem- TU NO QUERRÍAS VER MORIR AL LEONARD DEL MISMO MODO QUE MURIO GOLD !

Eres tu quien no entiende ! -En un soplido el Metal ya se encontraba a espaldas de la gema conectando una patada directo en la cabeza de la gema- Yo confío en su poder, confío en que el crecerá y asi podre luchar a su lado sin temer que el podrá caer en la batalla, tan poco confías en el hijo de tu antigua líder !? O es que acaso nunca confiaste en ella !? -Los pasos de ambos no perdían su velocidad, en aquella arena donde si hubiera un publico, solo se podría ver a sus ojos el destello de las lanzas de Pearl al chocar y de Silver solo podrían verse las chispas que dejaba el choque de armas con su rapier- Tienes razón... -Dijo la gema ambos habiéndose detenido por un momento, pero Silver aun apuntaba el filo de su espada a Pearl- No se si confiar en que el siempre estará bien, pensé que Rose siempre estaría bien pero aun asi estaba dispuesta a morir por ella, al final ella fue quien se marcho, y aunque Steven posea sus poderes, el es aun solo un niño, aun para su parte humana el tener 14 años es ser aun muy joven para todo esto y... -Interrumpiéndose esta dispara nuevamente dos grandes bolar de energía destructiva desde sus lanzas, nuevamente ambas son cortadas a la mitad por Silver, solo para ver la punta de la lanza en su rostro sostenida por Pearl, logrando el Metal esquivarla pero recibiendo el filo en su hombro derecho profundamente-

-Quedando en posición ambos forcejean con sus armas, Silver logrando superarla físicamente la empuja contra el borde de la arena y arremetiendo con una estocada apuntando a su estomago, esta desvió el filo con su lanza y propino una patada con estilo de bailarina a su adversario logrando agrietar de gravedad la mascara y quien aturdido pierde la calma y vuelve a atacar logrando tomar la pierna de la gema y azotandola contra el suelo- IDIOTA METALICO ! -Grito la Gem el insulto levantándose y lanzando su arma esperando acertar, pero no confiando en la suerte, esta a paso rápido ataca también con su otra lanza, Silver logro desviar la primera lanza con su arma pero quedo descubierto recibiendo el pomo del arma en su estomago, un golpe certero y letal que lo hace toser y derramar una pequeña linea de sangre de su boca, pero sin rendirse este contra ataca con un puñetazo al rostro de la gema- PEARL DEFECTUOSA Y LLORONA ! -Fue la respuesta al insulto de la gema, ambos ya es encontraban cansados y lastimados, tanto física como en su orgullo, sin embargo algo no iba bien en la mente de Pearl, algo no encajaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, porque ocultar su rostro nuevamente para todo esto ?-

(Fin Sountrack)

Es hora de acabar de una vez Pearl ! -Declaro Silver y ambos, no a máxima velocidad, si no a una velocidad normal, corrieron hacia su oponente sosteniendo con fuerza su arma, la rapier y la lanza chocaron una vez mas, pero por la fuerza utilizada ambas armas son soltadas al aire, solo quedaba una única opción y era un ultimo golpe con las manos desnudas, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta en ese momento, el golpe de Silver dirigido a la gema de Pearl es evadido y el golpe de Pearl acertaría, todo había acabado, realmente todo había acabado y lo iso cuando el Metal cambia su mueca de rabia y esfuerzo por una sonrisa gentil, en ese ultimo momento Pearl detiene su ataque justo en frente el rostro del Metal, Silver no se movía y poco a poco la mascara agrietada continuaba rompiéndose hasta quebrarse completamente cayendo a pedazos, en ese momento Pearl no logro contener su llanto al ver los ojos vacíos y el fragmento de plata ennegrecido del Metal, toda vida había desaparecido de aquel honorable guerrero y en ese momento Pearl lo recordó, como un recuerdo dormido, podía ver el golpe de energía que había recibido del Cluster Core, su gema agrietada, y una figura que intentaba repararla, Silver se había sacrificado para salvar su vida y darle una ultima lección antes de morir, en parte nuevamente Pearl había perdido a alguien a cambio de aprender-

-Pearl solo se queda contemplando el cuerpo inmovil del Metal mientras continuaba llorando y esta solo logra escuchar unas ultimas palabras en el viento- Ve... Lucha... Y confia -Pearl estaba totalmente segura de que no habia sido producto de su imaginacion- Eres un tonto... -Acercandose poco a poco al cuerpo- Tu eras un compañero, nunca un enemigo -Y aunque sabia lo que ocurriria, Pearl rodea el cuerpo con sus brazos en un gesto de afecto, y aunque ya no tenia sentido expresar aunque fuera algo de cariño por el, esta poco a poco acerco su gema al enegrecido fragmento de plata, y cuando esta comenzo a oprimir el cuerpo del Metal intentando aceptar los hecho de todo lo que habia ocurrido, el cuerpo de Silver desaparecio en un "Poof" dejando su fragmento sin rastro alguno mas de vida en el suelo, la gema cayo de rodillas sujetando el fragmento de Silver y acercandolo a su pecho mientras se encontraba desconsolada, solo pudo expresar lo que sentia- Gracias... y lo siento

-En un planeta extraño ahora la Cristal Gem solo debía esperar por el auxilio, tal como dijo Silver, ella solo debía confiar en que todo podía ocurrir del mejor modo, cuando se volviera al campo de batalla junto con sus compañeras y con Steven, Pearl vería al hijo de Rose como si igual, aun lucharía por el, pero también confiaría en el y en su poder tal y como confiaba en Rose, bajo un cielo de anaranjado atardecer la Cristal Gem podía sentir el viento soplar a su alrededor, viendo dos naves aterrizar frente a ella y de ellas bajando una enorme gema anaranjada y una mas pequeña y purpura- Todo bien P ? -Pregunta Amethyst a su compañera quien no podía levantar del todo su cabeza, solo mostraba en sus manos el fragmento ennegrecido de Silver, ambas gemas recién llegadas dieron un minuto de silencio al Metal capitán antes de retomar el camino a la nave metálica principal, Jasper en una y Pearl junto a Amethyst convertida en un gato, con apretar un botón las naves viajaron de regreso-

Ubicacion: Planeta Wasp

-Un planeta envuelto en llamas, antiguo mundo que egercia la funcion de almacenar todo el arcenal belico del imperio de Gold, pudo ser una fortuna o una desgracia acabar en ese planeta, ya que quedarse en el significaba una muerte segura, ya que el planeta orbitaba tan cerca de su estrella madre que este era consumido por su sol, pero lo que inquietaba la mente del Metal cientifico no era el no poder conseguir cualquier clase de apoyo belico contra las gemas de Homewolrd o el hecho de que su compañera tecnica dificilmente soportaba las condiciones del planeta, si no que el fue capas de saber sobre la caida de su camarada, algo que siempre espero que pasara pero que nunca habia deseado, este sin embargo entrego sus respetos en silencio, no emitio palabra alguna mientras que Peridot solo buscaba el modo de regresar- Alguna idea Chrome ? -Pregunto la gema tecnica- No soy capas de crear un portal hacia la tierra, no poseo una referencia clara de este planeta, no eh podido actualizar mi informacion en mucho tiempo, antes este planeta no se veia de este modo, ahora incluso pisar en el es innestable, tambien tengo mucha interferencia para comunicarme a distancia, pero existe un protocolo para estos casos, solo debemos esperar a que llegue la ayuda por mas humillante que sea -Peridot solo golpeo su rostro con una bofetada- De momento solo puedes ser de utilidad ayudandome a recorrer el planeta y esperemos que este mundo no explote antes de que llegue el apoyo, caso que tiene un 75% de posibilidad de ocurrir

Y mientras tanto a la distancia del planeta Wasp en una nave de las gemas...

Este es un planeta bastante bonito, a veces me pregunto... me pregunto si servira de algo el apreciar momentos como este -Pensaba en voz alta una figura, pequeña como que a ojos inexpertos pareceria una niña humana de 15 años, de piel purpura y cabello negro corto, su vestimenta no solo era conformada por un traje de combate, sobre este un vestido que llegaba hasta sus pies que combinaba con su piel y su cabello, y en su vestido se distinguia el simbolo de los 3 diamantes y enumerada con un numero 3, jugueteando con sus manos que creaba fuego purpureo oscuro- Sabes aun no logro compender porque nos enviaron a nosotros a este lugar, a ustedes les explicaron mejor ? -Dando claro el hecho de que aquel ser, aquella Nickel-Gema no se encontraba sola, a su espalda se encontraba un pequeño escuadron de otras Nickel-Gemas con enumeracion del 91 al 95, vestidas con el clasico traje de combate de las gemas, sus cubos de Nickel destacaban por la union de ese unico cubo unido a gemas de clase soldado como las Rubies, todos negaron con la cabeza siendo que tampoco conocian el objetivo de la mision- Esta bien supongo que aterrizaremos y lo averiguaremos

"Sin saber el tamaño del peligro sobre ellos Chrome y Peridot se encuentran en desventaja, con un planeta infernal que de poco servia contra enemigos de los cuales aun no sabian y una de las mas fuertes Nickel-Gemas que pronto conocerían, cual sera el resultado de esta combinacion de desafortunados acontecimientos ? En el próximo capitulo: Llamas purpureas"

 _ **Saludos a todos espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, que ahora tengo dos noticias que dar, la primera es que el "Silvearl si es mas o menos canon en el fic", y la segunda es que en la proxima actualizacion llegare con una METALBOMB, asi que atentos porque esos seran 5 capitulos en un solo dia XD, bueno sin mas con eso me despido y ay saben, comenten la historia, siganla y asi nos vemos hasta laaaa proxima :D**_


	26. Capitulo 25

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 25: Llamas purpureas

-El metal cientifico y la gema tecnica recorrían el planeta Wasp sobrevolando su tierra calcinada, la gema tecnica nunca había estado en un planeta similar, llegaba a preguntarse que utilidad habría tenido para el antiguo emperador de los metales, pero claro luego recordó las palabras de Chrome sobre lo diferente que era antes el planeta, pero que era lo que buscaban ?- Y que es lo que estamos buscando Chrome ? -Pregunta la gema tecnica al Metal- El planeta antes era usado como un almacén para guardar todo tipo de armamento, aunque la condición actual debe haber destruido todo lo almacenado, debe haber al menos una base de datos en este planeta que tenga registro de los planos de todo ese armamento, lo encontraremos y vamos a destruirlo -Una pequeña sorpresa para Peridot el escuchar a Chrome hablar sobre destruir potencial armamento- No debes sentirte muy bien si hablas sobre destruir armas potenciales para ti verdad ? -Sin embargo sin inmutarse Chrome responde- Prefiero que sean planos que no caigan en manos de las Diamonds, ya una sola creación mía a causado demasiados problemas, todo lo que pudo ser creado por otros metales de la linea "Cromos" puede estar aquí -Y siguieron volando hasta ver una saliente de tierra irregular en comparación al resto de la superficie, asi ambos aterrizaron y con un disparo láser el Metal abrió la puerta de contención, tal como esperaba todo el armamento desde cañones energéticos, granadas de implosion y generadores de fuerza, todo estaba deshecho por las altas temperaturas del planeta, pero por un largo pasillo hasta el fondo una enorme computadora seguía intacta- Si pienso en cuanto tiempo ah pasado en el planeta tierra desde que fuimos transportados hasta aqui, han pasado un total de 10 horas, es lógico creer que pronto aparecerán los otros con la nave, asi que de momento solo esperaremos -Y desde su implante disparando una gran bola de energía a la computadora principal destruyendo todo registro de las armas del antiguo imperio- Ademas aun queda un registro de todo lo que había aquí -Apuntando con su dedo a su cabeza, Peridot se sintió ligeramente sorprendida, una gran medida de contingencia para que sus secretos no cayeran en manos del Gem Homeworld-

-Sin embargo no paso demasiado tiempo como para que ambos recibieran inesperada compañía- Tal parece que teníamos que deducir el objetivo de esta misión... -Escucharon Peridot y Chrome a su espalda, dándose vuelta rápidamente viendo a un total de 6 Nickel-Gemas, 5 de ellas estaban vestidas del mismo modo, un traje de combate claramente de soldado, enumeradas con 91, 92, 93, 94 y 95, pero lo mas intimidarte era la sexta Nickel-Gema, el claro N°3 en su vestimenta, era parte de la élite mas poderosa- Sacar algo de utilidad de un planeta condenado, el poder llevarme los planos de grandes armas hubiera sido bastante útil, pero claro, con ustedes aquí no tengo por que irme con las manos vacías... -Chrome no expreso palabras a su enemiga, solo genero una potente luz de una de sus herramientas y asi Peridot y Chrome desplegaron vuelo con ignición alejándose de los enemigos- No tienes donde huir en este planeta Metal ! -Y del mismo modo con sus manos y pies, esta se elevo creando de sus extremidades un potente fuego purpureo, seguida a pie por las otras 5 Nickel-Gemas-

-No pasaron mas de 5 segundos y un impulso de calor envió al piso a Chrome y a Peridot, un golpe de la Nickel-Gema N°3 que cuando ambos atacados levantaron el rostro, esta ya se encontraba en el piso frente a ellos- Apenas eres... como es esa expresión ? -Con un dedo en su mentón pensaba la Nickel-Gema- Oh creo que es eso de "Eres solo la punta del Icerberg" sea lo que sea que signifique, sin embargo creo que debo agradecerte, despues de todo tu eres en parte quien nos creo, tal vez nos consideras un error por que las Diamonds fueron quienes usaron tus propias teorías, pero... -Eh inclinándose y tomando el rostro de Chrome esta dice...- Crees que tu hubieras hecho mejor uso de nosotras ? Que uso nos habrías dado despues de llevar a las gemas al exterminio ? Acaso habríamos terminado todas recluidas en un almacén como este ? -Soltando el rostro del Metal y luego esta reincorporándose- Pero claro alguien mas quiere acabar contigo... -Así la N°3 da paso a sus 5 subordinadas Nickel-Gemas de menor rango- Realmente crees que Nickel-Gemas menores van a vencernos !? -Levantándose dice Peridot desafiante en voz alta, Chrome también se levanta rápidamente- Pues en una lucha normal no lo lograrían, pero ellas no están hechas para una lucha normal... -Y en los cuerpos bien formados y pálidos de las Nickel-Gemas desde sus núcleos amalgamas de Gemas y cubos de Nickel se extienden grandes marcas oscuras como una red de venas que subieron por su torso, brazos piernas y rostro, los rostro de las enemigas se veían bestiales- Parece que esto no es bueno... -Declaro Chrome e inmediatamente las 5 Nickel-Gemas se lanzan sobre el metal y la gema tecnica quienes por poco logran evadir la arremetida de sus enemigas e inmediatamente abriendo fuego con sus disparos láser, sin embargo estas los evadieron en un segundo saltando quedando al alcance de los puños, las 5 Nickel-Gemas abrieron una oleada de golpes sobre los cuerpos de Chrome y Peridot quienes lograron defenderse creando un campo de energía con sus respectivos implantes, pero notando que solo eran atacados por 4 de 5 Nickel-Gemas, la ultima arremete a ambos con una parada golpeándolos en el rostro y llevándolos al piso semi-derretido - Son mas fuertes que la Nickel-Gema en enfrente en Cankri, que significa esto !? -Volteando y preguntando a la Nickel-Gema N°3 con cierta molestia en su rostro, esta no responde a la pregunta directamente, solo toca su cabeza con su dedo indice, eso fue suficiente para que Chrome lo dedujera- Es una habilidad de una de las Nickel-Gemas de élite... -Dijo Peridot con temor mirando a N°3 quien sonreía maliciosamente, pero no tenian tiempo para distraerse con 5 enemigas potenciadas atacando, Chorme despliega sus esferas arrojadizas y acoplándolas a sus implantes este las dispara a máxima potencia chocando entre si logrando sorprender a 2 de las Nickel-Gemas atravesando su pecho y obligandolas a dejar su forma física, las 3 restantes distraídas poniendo su atención en dichas armas que aun no detenían su movimiento, son sorprendidos por el movimiento de 8 objetos verdes que se movían rápidamente y a la misma velocidad que esas esferas que rompían la barrera del sonido, eran 8 de los dedos flotantes de Peridot que disparaban pequeños haces láser fulminantes, sin embargo los cuerpos fuertes resistían al dolor, o puede que incluso no lo sintieran debido a su aumento de poder-

-Una de las 3 guerreras se abalanza rápidamente contra Peridot, su puño no tardo en impactar contra una barrera creada de los dos dedos restantes que aun tenia obligada a retroceder, recibiendo el golpe en el estomago de otra guerrera que a punto de lanzar un aun mas fuerte, su cuello es atravesado por un disparo de Chrome salvando por poco a la gema tecnica y con un rayo atractor tomando a la que quedaba impactandola contra su compañera, ahora quedaban 2 enemigas exceptuando a la Nickel-Gema N°3, la gema y el metal pusieron sus maquinarias lado a lado dando un único disparo al unisono el cual creció exponencialmente acabando con las dos enemigas restantes- Ese golpe si me dolió... -Expreso Peridot con un rostro cansado debido al golpe y el dolor- Pues aun no hemos terminado... -Y entonces la Nickel-Gema N°3 dio pasos en dirección a los dos aliados- Lo siento por ustedes, pudieron regresar a sus respectivos nucleos de modo mas pacifico -Y su sonrisa confiada paso a una expresión desafiante y seria, su cuerpo completo comenzó a expeler llamas purpuras al punto de que si pudieran verla desde fuera del planeta, la luz purpura del fuego de la Ncikel-Gema seria claramente visible entre el rojo intenso del planeta- Aquí voy ! -Y apuntando a ambos con una de sus manos...-

Ubicacion: Planeta CoRot

-Mundo mas enorme que la tierra de un intenso color rojiso, pero no por su cercania a su astro, si no mas bien por las caracteristicas propias de dicho planeta, sin embargo este no dejaba de ser un mundo arido y casi esteril donde extrañamente si se podia encontrar agua en algun estado que no fuera gaseoso, en ese mundo se encontraban dos gemas pequeñas, una azul y otra roja que a cada paso que daba dejaa una huella de cenizas en el suelo, y a una relativamente segura distancia de ellas una figura igual de pequeña y mas oscura- Tungsten no tienes por que mantenerte a la defensiva, recuerda que no todo es como antes -Expreso Sapphire mientras que aunque intentaba mantenerse tranquila, una delgada capa de hielo en el suelo dejaban sus pasos- Tal parece que el golpe que recibimos del Cluster las ah afectado de cierto modo, digo... si todo estuviera bien es claro que estarian fusionadas, solo puedo pensar que ese golpe de energia hiso algo con sus gemas, y ahora ustedes adictas a la fusion tienen que conformarse con caminar tomadas de la mano

-Ruby se quejaba lo mas en silencio posible mientras que Sapphire intentaba ver el futuro, veía muchas posibilidades en ese momento y la mayoría aunque con un proceso dificil todo terminaba bien, sin embargo habían otros futuros mas sombríos- Llevamos aquí ya muchas horas, y no parece que valla a haber siquiera algún rastro de vida en este planeta, es mas factible encontrar algo en los últimos planetas del sistema solar, solo queda... -Expresaba Tungsten mas bien pensando en voz alta, sin embargo a la distancia se veía una pequeña forma sentada en el frío suelo, cuando el Metal y las dos gemas se acercaron para verlo, para Tungsten era como verse en un espejo, una casualidad de esas que ocurrían pocas veces en la vida, sin embargo algo en sus ojos era distinto- Te encuentras bien ?- -Pregunto Sapphire al Metal- Sus ojos.. son como los que solía tener cuando me encontraba junto a Lord Gold, se ven felices... felices aunque no parece que haya alguien mas con el -El pequeño ser en ese planeta los veía con ojos intrigados como los de un niño descubriendo algo nuevo, sin embargo no parecía expresar nada con palabras, solo se acercaba a las Gems y al Metal viendo sus respectivos núcleos brillantes con asombro- Pues no parece peligroso, tal vez cuando el imperio de Lord Gold cayo muchas razas comenzaron a consumirse y este pequeño es lo que queda de una, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraño ya que es idéntico a mi -Rascaba su cabeza e intentaba arreglar su semi-largo cabello, claro Tungsten no sabia como tratar con algo tan nuevo, sin embargo su rostro un tanto nervioso paso a uno mas furico al alzar la vista al cielo y ver un total de 10 naves de Gem Homewolrd-

Y en el interior de la nave principal...

Informen estado del planeta CoRot ! -Ordenaba quien se encontraba en el puesto de mando principal de esa flota- Se detectan un total de únicamente 4 formas de vida, una de ellas es una forma de vida local sin embargo de las otras 3 una es una señal metálica -Informo una gema de clase tecnica- Bien, no cometeré el error de enviar fuerzas tras fuerzas por el, solo... -Levantándose de su asiento, con su largo y sujetado cabello tocando con su indice el fragmento de Mitrilio, uno de los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM al mando- Limítense a abrir fuego, todas las naves prepárense !

"Mientras que Chrome y Peridot luchan por su vida una pelea casi imposible, los aliados en el planeta CoRot han sido localizados por uno de los jueces, aun con las Gems habiendo sido formadas por el Metal, podrían salir de esta situación en una sola pieza siendo Tungsten el mas capacitado para luchar? En el próximo capitulo: Berserker"

 _ **Saludos a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden que esto es una MetalBomb y por lo tanto son 5 capitulos al hilo, con eso sin mas que decir que comenten la historia, siguan, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y los dejo con el proximo capitulo :D**_


	27. Capitulo 26

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 26: Berserker

-Sobe el Metal y las dos Gems el verde brillo de las naves de Gem Homewolrd aumentaba cada vez mas, Tungsten no lo pensó un solo momento y tomo a los otros 3 presentes y extendió sus alas de negrura escapando lo mas rápido posible mientras las naves abrían fuego, desesperado por encontrar un lugar de refugio veía todo a su alrededor y no veía nada mas que una planicie árida y seca- Tungsten a esa dirección ! -Apunta Sapphire con su dedo a lo lejos, si bien el Metal no lograba ver lo que la gema, no había razón para no hacer caso en esa situación, despues de todo el no podía ver el futuro y cuando avanzaron lo suficiente por dicha dirección lograron hallar una cueva a lo lejos- Bien ustedes se quedaran aquí y cuidaran de el, si ven que las naves me siguen entonces usen esa oportunidad para ir mas lejos -Refiriéndose al pequeño local que habían encontrado en el planeta, aquel que se parecía al Metal- Estas loco !? Tu solo no puedes hacer caer todas esas naves ! -Y asi Tungsten volvió a extender sus alas- Nunca dije que las derribaría, solo me mantendré volando y matare a tantas como pueda, aunque se que esto no es algo de lo que pueda salir vivo asi como asi -E invocando su afilado péndulo el Metal emprendió vuelo alejándose rápidamente, tal como había predicho siendo seguido por las naves enemigas- Maldición se va a matar y no parece darse cuenta de que de hecho salvo nuestra vidas ! -Se quejaba Ruby viendo a los cielos por la entrada de la cueva- Entonces aun como nosotras mismas debemos ayudarlo para que vea que el nos ayudo, pero no podemos dejar a este pequeño aquí solo -Sapphire siendo mas racional aun quería ayudar a Tungten quien se mantenía alejando el fuego de las naves- Nosotras tendremos otros problemas Sapphire, desde aquí puedo ver una Nickel-Gema descendiendo desde la nave principal -Las naves no habían perdido de vista a las Gems, pero era la opción mas efectiva siendo que aun si Ruby y Sapphire eran mas fuertes que antes, aun separadas no tenían grandes posibilidades de ganar un combate contra Nickel-Gemas aunque no fuera de la élite-

Maldición no tenemos tiempo para todo esto ! -Y Ruby tomo a su compañera en sus brazos- Volveremos a intentarlo, ah pasado mucho tiempo ya asi que debemos poder lograr algo ! -Y asi sincronizándose ambas comienzan a girar y a danzar abrazadas una a la otra, sus formas se convirtieron en luz pero en lugar de formar a Garnet estas se separan cayendo al suelo- Lo mejor es que sigamos al interior de la cueva, ganaremos algo de tiempo hasta que podamos fusionarnos nuevamente -El cambio sufrido por la energía del Cluster Core había dado resultados peores a los imaginados, de momento solo quedaba seguir escapando manteniendo al otro chico a salvo del fuego enemigo, asi no pasaron mas de 10 minutos para que una Nickel-Gema con el N°13 en su vestimenta entrara a la cueva-

Y mientras tanto en el cielo de CoRot...

-Los grandes cañones de las naves de Gem Homeworld disparaban al pequeño cuerpo de Tungsten que volaba a toda velocidad entre las naves, disparos potentes que acabarían con su vida de recibir un impacto directo en el área de su fragmento, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento y claro si bien seria capas de destruir un par de naves eso se había complicado demasiado si tenia que continuar evadiendo los cañonazos de las naves, buscando un punto ciego entre las naves el Metal se posiciona en los propulsores de estas y con su poder de negrura destruyéndolos desde el interior provocando la destrucción total de la nave, sin embargo era la señal clara para encontrar la ubicación del Metal y de cientos de disparos de los cañones uno de ellos logra impactar en una de sus piernas fulminándola totalmente-

*No puedo morir aqui, y tampoco puedo dejar morir a ese niño, cuando lo vi despues de tanto tiempo pude recordar mis días con Lord Gold, se que el esta en buenas manos con esas dos gemas al menos...* -Mientras caía desde las alturas este vuelve a reincorporarse atrayendo nuevamente el fuego enemigo, mientras que Mithryl veía desde su nave principal maniobrar al pequeño Metal- Entonces ese es el único producto de la linea "Tungsteno", bastante peculiar su habilidad, es como si todas sus emociones negativas a través de los siglos se manifestaran y quisieran ser liberadas de golpe, pero parece que necesitara un shock realmente fuerte como para perder el control -Mientras que otro golpe de las naves rosa levemente un costado del torso de Tungsten, aunque no era letal, si era bastante doloroso y nuevamente comenzó a caer sin poder retomar inmediatamente su vuelo, de momento estaba en un aprieto realmente grande y claro sabia que no podría destruir todas las naves, asi con un ultimo esfuerzo el Metal planea y retoma el vuelo alejándose rápidamente de las naves siendo perdido de vista rápidamente, recordando por donde habían huido Ruby y Sapphire encontrando a la Nickel-Gema enviada a su búsqueda- Valla suerte la mía, parece que podre volver a la nave con un premio mejor que un par de gemas -Cruzada de brazos, una Nickel-Gema de aspecto delgado y de un tamaño no impresionante, era bastante normal a la vista, con un largo cabello y un uniforme de combate blanco con el símbolo de las 3 diamantes, armada con un cañón láser en una de sus manos apuntaba directo al cuerpo del Metal-

-Tungsten cerro sus ojos esperando el limpio disparo del láser, sin embargo lo que se escucho fue el impacto de un puño y al abrir sus ojos se vio a una enfurecida gema roja golpeando a la Nickel-Gema la cual tenia sus pies congelados sin poder moverlos, un solo golpe de Ruby basto para evaporar la forma física de la enemiga al punto de que ella misma se sorprendió, si bien sabia que había mejorado despues de su formacion, no esperaba de ella misma esa fuerza, claro la Gem había golpeado a la Nickel-Gema con todas sus fuerzas y aunque con esa confianza esta sentía que podría luchar contra las naves, no era una opción, pro algo mas terrible ocurrió despues al darse cuenta de que habían salido de la cueva- MALDICIÓN REGRESEN ADENTRO ! -Sin embargo la orden de Tungsten fue acatada tarde, demasiado tarde, ya que todas las naves abrieron fuego con sus cañones y proyectiles, y aunque con todas sus fuerzas este creo una esfera oscura protegiéndose a si y a las dos gemas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien mas faltaba- El niño... -El Metal solo pudo gritar de rabia mientras los impactos cubrían el terreno y el niño aun en la cueva había sido la única victima de todo ese fuego, cuando los disparos cesaron el Metal salio de su defensa y rápidamente corrió a la cueva encontrando lo que temía, tan pacíficamente se veía que bien podría decir que estaba durmiendo, pero la realidad era otra y fue entonces cuando la furia lleno su mente, la cueva de tiño de negro como si hubiera sido inundada desde adentro, Ruby y Sapphire tomaron distancia solo para ver una gran masa negra tal y como antes este habia tomado su forma inestable que eran sus 6 brazos y un enorme ojo en el centro de su cuerpo, pero el ojo estaba totalmente en blanco y su transformacion no termino solo en eso, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer exponencialmente mientras poco a poco se volvía delgado, dos alas inmensas se extendieron de una espalda que se alargaba mas y mas hasta alcanzar la forma de un dragón, alcanzando el tamaño el doble que un Gem Warship era hecho totalmente de la negrura de Tungsten, rugió descontrolado y alzo el vuelo-

Ruby ! -Exclamo Sapphire a su querida gema quien asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente estas sincronizaron sus movimientos, esta ves había una razón mas para fusionarse que solo estar juntas y ser Garnet, los cuerpos de luz se volvieron uno finalmente y la fusión acomodo sus lentes oscuros mirando seriamente al enorme dragón de negrura, este era uno de los futuros malos que había visto Sapphire, sin embargo no estaban solas o mejor dicho no estarían solas en esto por mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa Garnet da un gran salto sujetando la cola del dragón negro Tungsten viajando con el, mientras que al otro lado del planeta dos naves habían aterrizado- Y bien, crees que puedas hacer algo aquí ? -Preguntaba un ser de apariencia masculina y piel azulada- Eso creo, puedo sentir que hay agua aquí pero esta toda bajo tierra, la superficie del planeta esta casi totalmente seca, tendrás que hacer un gran agujero para poder ser de mas utilidad aquí -Recalcaba una figura femenina también de piel y cabello azulado, asi el ser masculino tomo en uno de sus brazos a la forma femenina- Bien Lapis esto no sera algo fácil, solo espero Tungsten no haya enloquecido -Dijo Platinum antes de correr y saltar a toda velocidad, siendo un terreno totalmente árido era fácil correr a toda velocidad para cruzar al otro lado del planeta en pocos minutos mientras que Lapislazuli solo se sujetaba del brazo del Metal, solo para ver a la distancia las naves de Gem Homeworld, un dragón de negrura y a una Gem fusión sujetada de la cola de la bestia-

Bien Lapis... dijiste que querías un agujero en el suelo ? -Esta asintió con la cabeza y el Metal despues de un largo suspiro desplegó su katana y la clavo con fuerza en el suelo alargándola y el filo viajando rápidamente bajo el planeta y luego regresando a su forma original, el suelo se rompía debajo del suelo de ambos liberando una inmensa cantidad de vapor de agua, Lapis con eso ya estaba lista para poder actuar, extrayendo toda el agua bajo el planeta aunque claro no seria tanta cantidad como la del planeta Tierra- Bien ahora arrojame ! -Y asi Lapis creo un enorme brazo con agua y este como si arrojara una piedra, arrojo al Metal guerrero quien con Katana en mano no tardo en llegar sin...- Hola Garnet ! -Saludando de paso a la fusión que aun se sostenía de la cola, este con el reverso de la hoja de su arma golpea la cabeza del dragón Tungsten quien perdiendo el equilibrio choca contra una de las naves las cuales no habían dejado de disparar, sin embargo los disparos solo pasaban a través del inmenso cuerpo hecho de negrura-

Un Platinum... -Fue lo que dijo Mithryl pensando en voz alta, quien de pie se dispuso a caminar a través de la nave sin decir una sola palabra mientras que el guerrero montaba la cabeza del dragón Negro y Garnet asi como también Lapislázuli intentaban llegar a esa altura lograndolo con éxito- De haber sabido que se divertirían tanto yo lo habría acompañado al fondo de la tierra ! -Aun entre toda la ira, Tungsten fue capas de reconocer a Platinum, aunque no había perdido aun su forma inestable, este logro calmarse por unos pocos momentos, solo para ver una figura salir de la nave principal, pequeña y purpura, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una guadaña encadenada y en su uniforme la insignia de WitheDiamond, todos quedaron enmudecidos mas Platinum pudo al menos pronunciar el nombre de ese ser entre sudor no tan solo de emoción, si no de claro nerviosismo- Mithryl...

"Uno de los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM que ahora sirven a las Diamonds, aquel juez intocable siembra la duda sobre las capacidades de las dos gemas y los dos metales, una batalla que no podría determinarse solo con pasión, mientras que en el planeta Wasp... En el próximo capitulo: Pasos de luz, choque entre llamas"

 _ **Saludos a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden que esto es una MetalBomb y por lo tanto son 5 capitulos al hilo, con eso sin mas que decir que comenten la historia, siguan, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y los dejo con el proximo capitulo :D**_


	28. Capitulo 27

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 27: Pasos de luz, choque entre llamas

Ubicacion: Planeta CoRot

Si que me hace sentir nostálgico... ver un producto de la linea "Platino", este planeta estaba lleno de formas de vida hasta que cayo el imperio de Gold y luego todo se volvió un caos -Fue lo que expreso Mithryl al ver una cara conocida- Entonces debes saber bien que no soy de los que se acobardan -Apunto Platinum con su katana- Pero antes tengo una pregunta, tu... realmente nunca fuiste controlado por las Diamonds verdad ? Ni tu ni los otros dos lo fueron ! -Las naves apuntaban esperando la orden de disparar- Es correcto, tanto yo como Orichalcum y Adamantite nos entregamos por voluntad propia, el tiempo de Gold ya había terminado y duro demasiado tiempo, se volvió débil y se rebajo hasta el punto de mezclarse el mismo con una rasa tan miserable como la humanidad del planeta Tierra, alguien asa no merece gobernar ! -Si bien Platinum se sentía molesto por los comentarios, el juez no era un enemigo a quien se le podía atacar sin pensar un poco, lamentablemente no fue el quien ataco sin pensar, si no Tungsten en su forma inestable emprendiendo vuelo rápidamente para matarlo de una sola mordida, Claro Tungsten no conocía del todo los poderes de los jueces de IRIDIUM-

-Un brillante hilo purpura se desplazo en un solo momento por la cabeza, brazos y piernas el cual se contrajo rápidamente cortando las partes de la forma inestable de Tungsten, aunque su cuerpo físico se encontraba en el torso y este no había recibido daño, la cadena de la guadaña se hiso visible en ese momento y esta igual de rápidamente regreso a las manos de Mithryl- Eres un idiota Tungsten pero si lo hiciste esta vez ! -Alargando su katana esta como una bala fue directo hacia el juez al mismo tiempo que las partes cortadas del dragón negro regresaban y volvían a unirse, pero Mithryl con un simple salto se quedo de pie en la espada y dejando atrás a Tungsten este un unos pocos segundos llego junto a Platinum y Lapislazuli lanzando una patada al rostro de cada uno, al levantar la mano nuevamente y oprimir su puño todas las naves volvieron a abrir fuego a los objetivos concentrándose mayormente en Tungsten quien rugía furioso mientras los disparos atravesaban su cuerpo, solo debía evitar que estos llegaran al centro del torso, este alzo el vuelo nuevamente y de dispuso a embestir las naves y tomándolas haciendo que estas chocaran entre si, de las 10 naves ahora quedaban solo 7 y lentamente la cuenta descendía, las naves intentaban acertar los disparos en el torso del dragón de negrura, un fuego concentrado de las naves sin embargo logro no dar en su torso, pero si cortar sus alas y provocando la caída de Tungsten antes de que pudiera volver a unirlas-

Mientras tanto...

-En la superficie de la nave principal se encontraban Garnet, Lapis y Platinum rodeando al juez, la Gem fusión y el Metal guerrero arremetieron con golpes, patadas y ataques de sus respectivas armas, pero Mithryl evadía todos los golpes gracias a tu pequeño tamaño y su velocidad, logrando propinar golpes certeros en cada abertura en ambos combatientes, Platinum estaba usando la cabeza, manteniendo su fragmento siempre protegido con uno de sus brazos- Los dos atrás ! -Impuso Lapislazuli mostrando una gran cantidad de esferas de agua alrededor de los 3 combatientes, Garnet y Platinum saltaron a la distancia sin dejar de apuntar sus armas al Metal juez, Lapis cerro sus brazos y todas las esferas se transformaron en lanzas de hielo las cuales atacaron a Mithryl en todas direcciones, lanzas que fueron destruidas por la cadena y el filo de la guadaña encadenada del Metal y aunque este se veía con una gran apertura para que Garnet disparara sus guantes a modo de cohetes, este con un rápido paso desapareció de la vista de los aliados, estando sobre la fusión fue claro porque la velocidad predominaba sobre el, Garnet recibió una patada en su cabeza que la envió rápidamente a la nave y Platinum fue mucho mas desafortunado, con la energía que desbordaba de la guadaña de Mithryl, un corte limpio al aire libero la energía de la guadaña y el Metal aunque logro bloquear con la espada, esto no basto para que recibiera el golpe y aunque de milagro su fragmento quedo intacto, la sangre recorría todo su torso siendo realmente profundo y aun con todo Platinum aun se negaba a dejar su forma física-

-El Metal aun con su mirada al cielo sin perder a Mithryl, sintió una oleada de golpes en su cuerpo, viendo frente a el al juez al servicio de Gem Homeworld, le era increíblemente dificil seguir el paso de aquel enemigo al punto de que podría pensar que se movía a la velocidad de la luz, un ultimo golpe era dirigido a su fragmento para acabar con su vida y fue cuando el instinto supero a la precaución y al dolor, Platinum detuvo con su mano la del Metal juez y levantándolo este lo azoto en la superficie de la nave y luego lo remato con un fuerte cabezazo dejando aturdido fuertemente al enemigo recibiendo un golpe doble de un enorme guantelete y un enorme puño de agua dañando gravemente su cuerpo, si bien la velocidad era el fuerte de Mitrhyl, la resistencia al daño no lo era, y mientras caía al suelo siendo perseguido por Lapislázuli...- Activar protocolos de salvamento ! -De la nave principal fue disparado un rayo el cual transporto al juez al interior de esta, mientras que Tungsten no se detenía en su labor de descontrol destruyendo las naves, este decidió emprender la retirada en la nave principal- Señor Mitrhyl aun no podemos irnos, no se ah completado la misión ! -Alego una gema a bordo de la nave- La misión era la inspección del planeta CoRot y nada mas, la orden de ataque que di fue solo para tener algo extra de todo esto, pero me confié... -Apretando sus puños molesto por su huida inevitable- Me confié, pero la próxima vez me asegurare de que sientan una mayor cantidad del terror que puede infundir uno de los 3 jueces del antiguo IRIDIUM !

-Y asi veían la nave principal marcharse y aunque Tunsten intento perseguirla, su cola en forma inestable fue sujetada por el resto de sus aliados quienes lo miraban con clara frustración, pero lo importante al menos para Garnet era que habían logrado sobrevivir al poder de Mithryl y tanto ella como Platinum y Lapis no tardaron en reducir a Tungsten a la fuerza hasta que recobrara el sentido, solo basto un fuerte golpe de la Cristal Gem fusión en el torso del bestial cuerpo del dragón para separar al Metal de ese cuerpo que había creado producto de la ira, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Platinum- Vamonos de una vez, tenemos las naves al otro lado del planeta y personalmente estoy algo cansado como para correr hasta haya... -Y asi las horas de viaje pasaron en el planeta CoRot caminando en silencio hasta que en una de las naves entraron Platinum y Tungsten y en la otra entraron Garnet y Lapis cambiando a un tamaño mas apropiado para no ir demasiado incomodas, ambos oprimieron solo un botón y las naves comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la nave Metal principal-

Y mientras tanto...

Ubicación: Planeta Wasp

-El cientifico y la gema tecnica batallaban contra la Nickel-Gema N°3 al mismo tiempo que transcurrían los sucesos en el planeta CoRot, el fuego purpureo de la Nickel-Gema era solo opacado por las continuas llamas del propio planeta que parecía estar aproximándose a su final, y aunque bien claramente el fuerte de la enemiga no era el combate cercano, eso no le impidió abalanzarse sobre un aturdido Chrome y con un uso instantáneo de sus llamas con una pequeña pero fuerte explosión en el área de sus nudillos y sus codos el Metal recibió una lluvia de golpes de fuego como si los brazos de la enemiga fueran potentes pistones, pero alejándose a tiempo para evadir los disparos láser de Peridot quien se encontraba en un estado magullado y con ciertas quemaduras en su equipo-

Se bien que no puedo confiarme solo porque parezcan físicamente derrotados, tu sobre todo Metal tienes la extraña habilidad de ejecutar planes exitosos aun en este tipo de situaciones, y no creo estar sobre estimando ni tampoco subestimando tus poderes -Se mantenía a unos pocos metros de distancia de sus enemigos mientras que Chrome se levanto del suelo limpiando con la manga de su bata de laboratorio la sangre que su rostro derramaba- Sin embargo no quiero quedarme aquí hasta que el planeta explote, asi que este sera un todo o nada, si no los liquido con esto... -Expulsando de su cuerpo una inconmensurable cantidad de fuego purpureo- Entonces solo me marchare y veré que la captura del Metal cientifico con vida sea una prioridad !

-La Nickel-Gema apuntaba sus dos manos unidas y una clara señal de un ataque devastador, una liberación de letales llamas purpureas fue disparada hacia la gema tecnica y el Metal, pero entonces y solo entonces la atacante pensó en algo- *Y si... y si esto era lo que el estaba esperando para ejecutar un plan !?* -Sin embargo ya era tarde para retroceder en su ataque, y aunque no podía ver claramente a sus objetivos debido a sus propias llamas, solo veía un arma del tamaño de un cañón de luz, compuesto por la unión de los equipos de Chrome y Peridot, un arma conformada por las partes roboticas de ambos dispara un gran rayo de energía verde la cual choca bruscamente contra las llamas de la Nickel-Gema provocando un empate donde ninguno de los dos ataques retrocedía- REALMENTE ESPERABAN POR ESTO !

-Fue lo que grito la Nickel-Gema- Cuando dijiste que tenias la misión de recolección de información armamentista siendo que destruí la computadora principal, supe claramente que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de llevarme con vida, en un planeta al cual le queda tan poco tiempo sabia que no te arriesgarías a alargar el combate e intentarías acabarnos con un ataque realmente poderoso ! -Mientras lo único que hacia retroceder a ambos bandos era la fuerza de choque de los ataques- tenia una gran cantidad de planes en el momento que tuvieras esta abertura producto de tu propio ataque, pero este era el único modo 100% seguro de destruirte ! -Grito Chrome con una sonrisa que poseía cierta malicia- Dices eso pero no quieres aceptar que el formar un arma formada de las nuestras propias no parecía 100% factible ademas de tu claro desagrado -Dijo Peridot con una mirada un tanto irónica hacia el Metal- Es obvio el porque no me apetecía hacerlo, nosotros dos formando un solo objeto con algo que consideramos parte de nuestros cuerpos, es como si fuera una fusión y todas ustedes saben cuanto me desagrada

-La Nickel-Gema no planeaba rendirse, sin embargo al alzar la vista por un momento al vació, logra divisar una nave la cual no pertenecía al Gem Homeworld, se trataba de la nave metálica claramente con tripulantes a bordo-

"LA ayuda había llegado finalmente al planeta Wasp, con la Nickel-Gema claramente en desventaja la opción a tomar es evidente, pero el peligro que causan los conocimiento de Chrome lo lleva a tomar una desicion radical. En el próximo capitulo: Sacrificio y calamidad Parte 1"

 _ **Saludos a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden que esto es una MetalBomb y por lo tanto son 5 capitulos al hilo, con eso sin mas que decir que comenten la historia, siguan, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y los dejo con el proximo capitulo :D**_


	29. Capitulo 28

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 28: Sacrificio y calamidad Parte 1

Ubicación: Planeta MOA

-Un lugar bizarro tanto desde lejos como estando en el mismo planeta, era un mundo de colores purpureos que asemejaban a un pantano toxico, un mundo en el cual las lluvias de asteroides no eran algo extraño, pero no era algo de temer en dicho planeta debido a las propiedades de este, el planeta MOA poseía una superficie tan pantanosa asi como una atmósfera tan densa que los asteroides disminuían en gran parte su velocidad y al caer con lentitud a la superficie estos se hundían en el planeta lentamente, un planeta que si bien antiguamente también era parte del imperio de Gold, ahora este ostenta el dominio de la raza de gemas- Oh valla, parece que N°3 fue con el grupo de Nickel-Gemas de bajo rango a un lugar con mucha interferencia acabo de sentir el corte de coneccion entre yo y esas guerreras de menor categoría, todo indica que tal ves cumplieron su cometido -Hablaba una figura delgada y de elegante aspecto con ropajes negros y con bordares amarillos y de piel gris, su cabello era totalmente empuntado y largo, sus ojos estaban tapados por lo que parecían ser numerosas rosas negras- Contáctenme con WitheDiamond o con el señor Orichalcum, quien este mas disponible -Y asi despues de unos minutos de espera la Nickel-Gema quien portaba el N°1 se puso en contacto con la diamante- Mi diamante, habla la Nickel-Gema N°1 reportando estado del equipo de guerreras puestas a cargo de la Nickel-Gema N°3, el equipo parece haber sido aniquilado y desconozco el estado de mi compañera -Y volteando su mirada al monitor la matriarca responde- N°3 en estos momento debe estar aun en el planeta Wasp o camino de regreso a Homewolrd, cuando llegue dará su reporte de misión personalmente -Y asintiendo con la cabeza aunque sabia que solo debía contactar para un informe rápido, esta tenia una pregunta que hacer- Por cierto mi diamante, como se ah comportado "ese ser" ? -Una pregunta extraña, sin embargo la diamante entendió de inmediato a quien se refería y no tuvo inconvenientes en responder la pregunta de la Nickel-Gema mas fuerte de la élite-

Cobalt ah sido catalogado como un ser extraño desde el momento que tomo su forma física, su presencia es similar a la de cierto emperador muerto, o mas bien similar a esa otra criatura que posee el fragmento de oro en su cuerpo, ah estado algo inquieto y es posible que instintivamente Cobalt quiera destruir el fragmento de oro de esa criatura, es una decisión que no debo tomar yo únicamente, es algo que nos concierne a las 3 Diamonds el uso de Cobalt -Y asi cerrando su transmisión, la Nickel-Gema N°1 no tenia ninguna duda sobre sus matriarcas y creadoras, realmente es algo que no importaba, el encuentro entre Cobalt y el hijo de Gold ocurriría de un modo u otro- De momento envíen un comunicado a los otros planetas que mantienen las defensas, que mantengan un trabajo optimo.

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld

-Al frente de una gran puerta se encontraba YellowDiamond con una expresión de neutralidad total en su rostro acompañada por su Pearl, al abrir la puerta en un extremo se encontraba la amalgama llamada Cobalt con claros rasgos de golpes potentes y en otro el juez Adamantite con la misma cantidad de daño visible en su cuerpo- Es suficiente por hoy Adamantite, puedes retirarte -El juez metálico asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitacion- Te ves bastante ansioso Cobalt, deseas salir pronto de este lugar verdad ? -Con una mirada furica la amalgama se dirige a su diamante- Ya han probado mi poder lo suficiente verdad ? Me enfrente a Adamantite y aun estoy en una sola pieza, que es exactamente lo que esperas para usarme debidamente!? -Desafiante sin duda aun ante una de las matriarcas, algo intolerable para cualquiera fuera una gema pura o una Nickel-Gema, pero YellowDiamond solo se limito a poner el filo de su ahora enorme espada en el cuello de Cobalt al mismo tiempo de que este apuntaba a ella con una de sus manos, por un momento ambos se mantuvieron en silencio- Me pregunto si la creación sera mas fuerte que sus creadoras, pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi mejor arma con tal de averiguarlo, pero si estas tan ansioso entonces te daré una misión a la que partirás de inmediato con o sin el consentimiento de mis hermanas... -Ambos sonrieron viéndose claramente maliciosos y felices- Nuestros mapas estelares han descubierto la señal de la firma energetica de los Metals en las cercanías del planeta Wasp, ve y trae al portador del fragmento de oro y al Metal cientifico vivos, has lo que quieras con el resto -Y ya con sus ordenes el Metal partió en una enorme nave Gem hacia el planeta Wasp el cual pronto dejaría de existir-

Ubicacion: Planeta Wasp

*Aun con mi poder no podría enfrentar mas Metals al mismo tiempo, seria un claro suicidio y solo Chrome ya me ah dado demasiados problemas, bien por esta vez...- Y deteniendo su ataque en un solo momento la Nickel-Gema N°3 se impulsa con sus llamas lejos del alcance del ataque conjunto de Chrome y Peridot- De momento podrán irse con vida, pero no creas que no volveremos a vernos, sin embargo tienes mi respeto por tus capacidades intelectuales, también tu gema tecnica -Sin perder de vista la nave esta comienza a elevarse con su fuego- Y ya dejen de apuntarme con esa cosa, por su expresión puedo ver que apenas si poseen la suficiente energía como para realizar un ataque patético -Viendo los rostros exhaustos de sus enemigos- Ni siquiera yo cometería tal error, pero si no soy yo quien acaba con ustedes entonces alguien mas lo hará

Dudo que las otras sirvientas de las Diamonds nos busquen, ella con tales fuerzas bajo su mando no puede tener mas interés en el planeta tierra o en nosotros ! -Objeta el Metal cientifico con razonamiento- Tal vez o tal vez no, ustedes son una amenaza sea donde sea que estén, ni YellowDiamond ni las otras dos matriarcas poseen algo de interés vengativo hacia ese planeta -En eso Peridot decide entrar a la discusión- Entonces no se molestaran en gastar sus fuerzas militares en cazarnos enviándolas todas al planeta tierra -Una lógica con razón de la gema tecnica, aunque Chrome no confiaba por su propio pensamiento en que las Diamonds no estaban dispuestas a enviar a sus fuerzas solo para matarlos sin destruir el planeta, mientras que la Nickel-Gema...- Les diré algo interesante por haber sobrevivido a mi en nuestro primer encuentro, la primera es sobre el Gem Homeworld, si tienen la mas remota y lunática idea de asaltar el planeta, este esta protegido por una red la cual se origina con una señal desde 3 planetas diferentes, cuales son es lo que no les diré -Con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- Y la segunda es que no deben confiarse solo porque las Diamonds hayan perdido interés en la tierra, ellas y los jueces de IRIDIUM pueden no tener interés en destruirla, pero Cobalt esta haciéndose la idea de visitar su planeta y yo al menos desconozco los alcances del poder de ese monstruo -Y poco a poco esta se fue alejando de la vista de los tripulantes de la nave y los dos aliados en el planeta hasta que en una fuerte propulsión esta desapareció- Cobalt...? -Fue la única palabra que salio de la boca del cientifico y la tecnica-

-Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había creado y todo lo que había creado en el pasado su linea de producción, todo era un peligro potencial demasiado grande ahora...- Bien chicos, ahora solo suban a la nave y los sacaremos de aquí ! -Hablo el hijo de Gold a través de un comunicador en el puente, proporcionado claramente por Bismuth, mientras que Peridot intentaba tener algo de tacto con la situación actual- Por que no subimos aun a la nave Chrome? -Y ese solo respondió despues de configurar con un protocolo especial uno de sus implantes, desconocido para todos excepto para el propio cientifico- Pues no podemos subir asi de fácil en pleno espacio, solo nos transportare hacia adentro -Y abriendo un portal Peridot fue la primera en entrar apareciendo en la nave- Realmente lo logramos... nosotros, verdad Chrome ? -Con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció y un temor como ninguno recorrió todo su cuerpo asi como el del resto de los tripulantes, la gema tenia solo logro preguntar en voz alta...- CHROME !?

-El planeta estaba a pocos momentos para su final, Chrome había tomado una decision importante, tanto que desde el planeta logro interferir en la nave para que esta viajara de regreso a la tierra, claro no sin antes unas palabras...- Me escuchan en el interior de la nave ? -Y como esperaba, todos los tripulantes lograron escuchar su voz- Escuchen... de momento eh decidido compartir el destino de este planeta -Siendo sus camaradas Metals los mas confundidos, es la gema tecnica quien acaba preguntando- Que... que es lo que quieres decir ? -Mientras el planeta ya comenzaba a temblar...- A lo largo de mi vida eh hecho cosas de las cuales siempre me eh sentido orgulloso, sin embargo mis propios conocimiento ahora han sido usados en mi contra y nos han puesto a todos en peligro, si no elimino de raíz todo eso entonces siempre correremos el riesgo de que ocurran mas desastres... -Y en el implante que había activado su protocolo especial este sale disparado hacia el vació del espacio- Ustedes, todos ustedes se han vuelto auto suficientes, notoriamente tu Peridot, te has vuelto eficiente, logre verlo claramente en nuestro ataque combinado, te felicito -Mirando hacia la nave que se alejaba con una sonrisa por primera vez triste en su vida, mientras que en la nave la gema tecnica fue la primera en dejar caer las primeras lagrimas por el Metal cientifico, unas palabras de verdadero reconocimiento de quien la llevo a su actual evolución como gema tecnica y combatiente- Cuídate mucho gema tecnica, todos ustedes... -Y asi el planeta Wasp acabo su existencia en una gran explosión de fuego que es consumida por su astro, mientras que en la nave a la distancia de la explosión, todos gritaron el nombre del Metal cientifico, algunos conteniendo sus emociones hasta el final y otros como Steven, Leonard y Peridot sin lograr contenerse, un sacrificio no por su propio bien si no por el bien mayor, una decisión sin pensar en su propio beneficio o si obtendría algo-

-Aun con la penuria de lo ocurrido, aquel solitario implante de Chrome seguía su curso hacia lo desconocido, totalmente indetectable y sin saber de su existencia siquiera, la tripulación a bordo solo debió esperar por el resto de sus camaradas, pero Steven y Leonard...- Leo tu... te repondrás ? -Fue lo único que había logrado pensar en preguntar a su amigo, mientras que los equipos de rescate de los otros planetas finalmente ya habían llegado a la nave, solo para ver al grupo de Pearl con alguien faltante, realmente hablar de algo con el Metal capitán seria útil, pero no lo veía por ningún lado- Donde esta ? -El joven adulto no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta cuyo motivo era obvio- Donde esta Silver !? -Pearl decidiendo aceptar la responsabilidad tomo la mano de Leonard y puso en su mano el fragmento negro de Silver con un rostro deprimido- El... El hiso esto para poder salvarme, lo siento Leo, yo... -Sin embargo antes de que la Cristal Gem lograra terminar de disculparse Leonard solo dio media vuelta para estar solo- *Las Diamonds, las Nickel-Gemas, todos pagaran por esto !*

Y luego de unos pocos minutos...

-En frente de una puerta se encontraba Steven querían poder consolar a su amigo, aunque no sabia como hacerlo lo que le quedaba ahora era ser optimista y confiar- Leo, voy a entrar... -Y hay estaba su amigo abrazándose a si mismo sentado en el suelo- no se que puedo hacer ahora, ah sido una perdida muy dura -Su amigo solo se sentó a su lado abrazándolo- Aun despues de todo lo que paso en entre nosotros, pienso que todos nos hicimos buenos amigos, es super triste que justo despues de que nos esforzamos tanto para salvar la tierra, ahora pase esto -En eso Steven saco su teléfono celular reproduciendo una canción lenta- En momentos como estos a veces es bueno hacer algo diferente, aunque no me ayudaría en nada y tampoco tengo los ánimos para hacerlo -Expreso el joven adulto a su amigo quien lo miraba con un rostro de duda la cual paso a una sonrisa- Entonces yo te ayudare a hacer algo diferente... -poniéndose de pie el hijo de Gold y el hijo de Rose comenzaron a bailar- Y como se supone que esto me hará sentir mejor ? -Y entonces Steven respondió contando la primera vez que se fusiono accidentalmente con Connie, una situación un tanto similar en aquellos tiempos donde Steven no era realmente bueno para bailar a los mismos pasos de las Gems, y aunque el ver a Steven esforzarse de cierto modo si hacia sentir un poco mejor a Leonard, lo ocurrido no seria algo que podría sobrellevar en un par de horas, pero algo mas increíble paso momentos despues, al casi terminar la canción y tomar a Steven en sus brazos y lanzarlo para luego atraparlo, al atrapar al joven Gem con sus manos los cuerpos de ambos se cubrieron de luz-

"El sacrificio de Chrome por mantener sus conocimientos como un secreto a la raza de las gemas ah sido un golpe duro, sin embargo no todos saben lo ocurrido con Silver, que sera lo que causara tales perdidas en Leonard ? En el próximo capitulo: Sacrificio y calamidad Parte 2"

 _ **Saludos a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden que esto es una MetalBomb y por lo tanto son 5 capitulos al hilo pero claro este es el penultimo capitulo, y en cuanto a Chrome... bueno cada quien saque sus propias conclusiones, con eso sin mas que decir que comenten la historia, siguan, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y los dejo con el proximo capitulo :D**_


	30. Capitulo 29

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 29: Sacrificio y calamidad 2

-Por un momento el Gem y el Metal se sintieron como nunca antes, una sensación totalmente extraña y nueva, albos se habían percatado totalmente de lo ocurrido antes de separarse por completo y ambos viéndose con ojos totalmente abiertos e impactados- Steven nosotros acabamos de...? -Y el hijo de Rose solo asintió con la cabeza con sus ojos de estrellas, aunque claramente Leonard no compartía la misma emoción positiva que su amigo- Es mejor que esto lo mantengamos en secreto por un tiempo, hasta que sea absolutamente necesario hacer esto -Claramente no era la idea que tenia Steven en mente- Pero... Pero si lo hacemos si yo tengo poderes curativos nosotros podríamos... -Pero habiendo sido interrumpido por Leonard- No es tan simple como eso Steven, no espero que lo entiendas -Y asi Leonard volvió al puente de la nave para tomar parte de los siguientes pasos a tomar, aunque habiendo perdido a las dos mentes principales en su equipo, el formular una táctica que lograra funcionar plenamente seria realmente dificil- Y cual es el plan ahora Leonard ? -Pregunta el Metal soldado, este se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir- No podemos planear algo nosotros solos, Silver y Chrome se han ido y tampoco podemos esperar a que Pearl y Peridot piensen en algo que funcione por nosotros, en momentos como estos es cuando necesitamos de alguien que nos guíe y tu tienes el fragmento de oro, asi que aunque nos salga pues... como dice una expresión de los humanos, aunque nos salga "el tiro por la culata", el hacer caso de lo que digas es mejor que planear algo nosotros, porque lo único que queremos hacer es ir y destruir todo el Gem homeworld - 3 de los 4 Metals asintieron con las palabras de Steel- Hablan por ustedes verdad ? Porque el lanzarme en un acto suicida no es la mas hermosa forma de morir para mi, aun asi Steel tiene un punto, necesitamos que el "emperador"... -Tocando por sobre la ropa el fragmento de oro- Sea quien nos guíe, y de las dos especies a bordo de esta nave nosotros somos quienes tenemos a la rareza híbrida que aparentemente si intenta descubrir y controlar todos sus poderes en lugar de que estos simplemente aparezcan -Mirando con un rostro divertido a las 3 Cristal Gems se encontraba el Metal artístico tomando los hombros de Leonard- Entonces... que es lo que ocurrirá ?

-Lo primero que hicieron los grupos que habían vuelto a la nace fue compartir las experiencias ocurridas, Pearl con melancolía hablo de lo que había ocurrido con Silver, la lucha para su madures y su sacrificio, ninguno de los Metals sintió rencor hacia la Cristal Gem, sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y una despedida digna de alguien tan derecho y honorable como el Metal capitán, luego siguió el relato de Garnet en el planeta CoRot, algo que dejo casi sin habla a los Metals al escuchar el nombre de Mithryl, fue Steel el primero en hacer una pregunta- Entonces el señor Mithryl no fue nunca controlado por las Diamonds ? -Con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta consoladora aun si fuera una mentira, pero la verdad aplastante llego a sus oídos, ya todos habían sido testigos del poder de los jueces de IRIDIUM, sin embargo entre ellos no se habían perdido las esperanzas, si las gemas lograron un cambio de poder tan radical, entonces aun podía mejorarse o al menos podrían hacer el intento, y por ultimo...- Entonces crees lo que dijo esa Nickel-Gema N°3 ? -Pregunto Garnet a la gema tecnica- No había razones para que nos diera información falsa, se fue porque incluso ella sabia que no podría vencernos a todos ella sola y si ustedes no hubieran llegado tal vez Chrome y yo hubiéramos muerto en sus manos o llevadas a Homeworld -Entonces Platinum agrego...- Si es cierto entonces hay que descubrir cuales son esos 3 planetas que sostienes las defensas del Gem Homeworld, y para eso... -Y siendo Jasper quien termina la frase- Debemos entrar en algún planeta que sea gobernado por gemas -Y aunque en ese momento nadie quiso mencionarlo, mas preocupante era el nombre de "Cobalt", incluso para las mas fuertes Nickel-Gemas, ella lo hacia sonar como alguien sumamente poderoso-

-Habían pasado ya 2 horas de viaje y aun quedaba un largo camino para volver a la tierra, aunque nunca esperaron algún peligro en el espacio, Garnet había visto la posibilidad que menos esperaba, ahora estaba casi segura de que se cumpliría, y en el puente junto a Bismuth y Tungsten...- Bismuth dile a la nave que valla a máxima velocidad ! -El Metal artístico no entendía la actitud tan alterada de la gema, pero si sabia que esta era capas de ver los múltiples caminos del futuro, por lo que aunque no era realmente brillante el obedecerla, no se negaría- Computadora, máxima velocidad en camino a la tierra ! -Sin embargo la nave se detuvo- Que es lo que ocurre ! -Y en pantalla se mostraba frente a la ya enorme nave metálica, una nave del tamaño de una ciudad del doble de Beach City se encontraba frente a ellos y todo el equipo se reunió en el puente sudando algunos de temor, otros de solo nervios y otros con emoción- Maldición aun hay algunos que no nos hemos recuperado del todo como para que esto ocurra ahora ! -Expreso Tungsten con clara molestia-

Y mientras tanto en el interior de la nave gema...

Este es el Diamond Warship N°7, en estos momentos su nave se encuentra bajo nuestro rayo atractor, serán abordados y tomados como prisioneros y quien se resista sufrirá las consecuencias directa de las manos de Lord Cobalt -Fueron las palabras de un ser técnico, una Nickel-Gema de clase tecnica a bordo de la nave, con cierto nerviosismo ya que aquel mencionado estaba justo detrás de ella en el trono de la nave- Repito, quien se resista sufrirá las consecuencia directas de las manos de Lord Cobalt ! -Mientras la nave entraba por un enorme hangar en el cual se veían distintas otras naves mas pequeñas, y hay mismo se encontraban esperándolas armadas con desestabilizadores un total de 10 Nickel-Gemas menores enumeradas de 989 al 999, todas dotadas como soldados de mayor clase y distintos rasgos adicionales en sus extremidades, con la finalidad de mayor velocidad y fuerza de ataque-

Y en el interior de la nave metálica...

Y que es lo que hacemos ahora !? -Pregunto Amethyst gritando en voz baja- oigan esas son solo Nickel-Gemas de bajo rango, armadas con desestabilizadores que tal vez hayan sido mejorados para destruir nuestras formas físicas, pero no dejan de ser Nickel-Gemas de bajo rango -Menciono Steel intentando ser optimista- no todos estamos en la mejor condición para combatir, Tungsten, Lapis, Pearl, Platinum, Garnet y Peridot obviamente no pueden luchar a toda su capacidad, pero podrían ayudar a buscar una forma de salir de aquí, el resto saldremos de la nave y haremos lo mismo y claro de paso podremos patear algunos Nickel-Traceros ! -Chocando su puño y su palma el hijo de Gold pensó en el plan mas improvisado posible, nadie se opuso y siendo el caso ya todos suponían de que modo saldrían de la nave dirigiendo sus miradas a Steven quien solo se puso nervioso al no darse cuenta de lo que el debía hacer-

-Las Nickel-Gemas se encontraban frente a la nave metálica ya dispuestas a entrar y usar la fuerza, pero el destello de un escudo rosa el cual se hiso gigante los puso a todos en alerta y detrás de el se encontraba un chico el cual relucía un cuarzo rosa en su estomago corriendo de frente con los ojos cerrados y detrás de el venían Leonard, Amethyst, Jasper, Steel y Bismuth, todos también gritando pero claro viendo por donde corrían, empujando y golpeando a las 10 Nickel-Gemas quienes no tardaron en perseguir al grupo, el resto del equipo comenzó a escabullirse sigilosamente entre las inmensidades de aquella gran nave espacial- Un momento, alguien debe quedarse a cuidar de la nave ! -Recalco Lapislazuli, todos intercambiando miradas entre si hasta que todas se dirigieron a Tungsten- En serio soy yo quien se va a quedar ? -Preguntó el pequeño Metal- Tal vez la nave si te obedezca a ti, no tiene sentido que alguien mas se quede y este no es el mejor lugar para correr el riesgo de que enloquezcas otra vez -Frías fueron las palabras de la gema azul quien luego con el resto del equipo comenzaron a recorrer la nave rápidamente intentando mantener el silencio- Oye esta es supuestamente una nave de gemas, solo debemos hallar una terminal donde la sabelotodo verde pueda conectarse ! -Destaco Platinum manteniéndose al final de la linea cubriendo la retaguardia, increíblemente el Metal que pensaba con los puños ahora nuevamente lo había hecho con su cabeza, y aunque no quería admitirlo, Peridot sabia que el estaba en lo cierto-

Y en el puente...

Reporte de situación ! -Dijo Cobalt con cierta impaciencia en su voz- Pues... em señor... según los radares en la nave, los enemigos se han dividido en dos grupos y uno parece ser perseguido por el escuadrón de Nickel-Gemas enviado a tomarlas de prisioneras -Dijo la Nickel-Gema tecnica temerosa- Y que hay de la nave ? -Nuevamente pregunto Cobalt y la tecnica respondió...- Yo... Deme un segundo... La nave parece haber sido construida de modo que no sea capas de verse el interior de esta, es imposible determinar si hay alguien a bordo o no, pondré en pantalla a los grupos que se movilizan señor! -Y tal como dijo, la tecnica con apretar unos botones en su panel, puso en pantalla al grupo de Steven y Leonard el cual escapaba del escuadrón de Nickel-Gemas y por el otro el grupo de Peridot parecía estar corriendo por la nave sin rumbo- Figen curso a Gem Homeworld, que ninguno de ellos regrese a la nave, cierren todas las compuertas del hangar principal ! -Y asi como comando Cobalt, fue hecha su orden sin demora, la nave dio media vuelta y comenzó el viaje a Homeworld- Que es lo que usted hará Lord Cobalt ? -Pregunto aquella tecnica- Vine aquí solo con una cosa en mente y voy a hacerla antes de regresar con las Diamond, envíen también a la Nickel-Gema N°6 tras el grupo dirigido por la Peridot, claramente no se encuentran en condiciones optimas -De pie caminando fuera del puente pero antes de salir...- Oh y que alguien valla a buscar en la nave una Nickel-Gema de reemplazo -Un total de 10 técnicas se encontraban en el puente, pero fue aquella que había estado dando la información a Cobalt quien pregunto- Un respaldo ? Lord Cobalt estamos en perfecto estado, por que razon habría de... -Sin poder terminar su pregunta su cuerpo y exactamente en su núcleo amalgama de Nickel-Gema, un potente disparo de energía la atravesó acabando con su vida- Para ella, ahora repito, traigan un reemplazo y den la orden a N°6 !

-Mientras que el grupo liderado por ambos híbridos ya dejando de escapar derrotaba sin demasiada dificultad a las Nickel-Gemas perseguidoras, al haberlas guiado hacia un largo corredor, al avanzar lo suficiente solo hicieron falta un choque meteórico de Jasper, un ataque giratorio de Amethyst y un rayo continuo de los orbes de Bismuth el cual cubrio todo dicho corredor dejando el en suelo los nucleos de las perseguidoras, mientras que el grupo de Peridot aun corría por pasillos realmente largos, este al llegar al final el grupo encontró lo que estaban buscando, a lo lejos podía verse una coneccion a la computadora de la nave, pero su alegría fue desplazada al ver una figura cayendo frente a su objetivo, cubierta por una larga manta al removerla lo que vieron no sabían que tan extraño podría haber sido la reacción, aunque no sabían los secretos detrás de la aparicion de aquella gema, el ver a una única Ruby frente a ellos para hacerles frente era algo que ni siquiera hiso reír a Platinum, pero algo peculiar en dicha Ruby cuya gema se encontraba en su pecho, fue un arma que empuñaba, una larga Katana que emanaba un aura siniestra y en su rostro se encontraba el N°6-

Y mientras tanto el otro grupo...

Que es lo que haremos ahora !? -Pregunto el joven hijo de Rose- Pues no se por cuantos pasillos hemos pasado ya o que tantos cuartos extraños podamos ver, pero lo principal seria encontrar al grupo de Peridot, si ninguna esta en sus máximas capacidades para combatir entonces pueden estar en problemas -Recalco Leonard, a lo que Jasper respondió con cierta ironía- Valla si que fue improvisado tu plan de separarnos en dos grupos -Aun asi no dejaron de moverse rápidamente, y como no era la mejor idea regresar y esperar no perderse mas, era mejor seguir recorriendo los pasillos hasta encontrar algo, asi siguieron por unos pocos minutos hasta llegar a un espacio abierto en la nave, viendo llegar frente a ellos una figura impactante, era casi como ver a Leonard, pero con una musculatura mas notoria y claro una piel de color oscuro, en ese momento no lo sabían, pero se hiso claro cuando divisaron dos objetos brillantes en el cuerpo del recién llegado, el cuarzo negro en el estomago y un fragmento brillante negro en el centro de su pecho, la descripción era claramente la de aquel llamado Cobalt-

"La llegada de Cobalt aun para el grupo que se encontraba en toda su capacidad hace que se sientan en desconfianza, no cabia duda de que Chrome y Silver sabrían que hacer, pero la decisión de Leonard acaba siendo la mas arriesgada. En el próximo capitulo: Oro vs Oro negro"

 _ **Y con esto termina la MetalBomb, pero claro esto no significa que demorare demasiado en el proximo capitulo despues de todo ya todo esta en borrador XD, bueno en fin sin mas que eso espero hayan disfrutado este especial, comenten, siguan la historia, Toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	31. Capitulo 30

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 30:Oro vs Oro negro

-Aun si el segundo grupo no estaba a su 100%, no era explicación suficiente como para que una Ruby que empuñaba una katana les dieran tanta pelea, Platinum quien aun tenia sus heridas de su lucha contra el juez de IRIDIUM sostenía su propia katana y con la otra su herida evitando que volviera a abrirse demasiado, como guerrero el dolor era algo que podría resistir pero su forma fisica eventualmente desaparecería por la perdida de sangre, Pearl y Lapis apoyaban a su manera, pero la poca agua que podía manejar Lapis con sus alas era evaporada al contacto con la gema y Pearl aun con su maestría con la espada no podía seguir el ritmo y era evidente con cada golpe que la espada enemiga bloqueaba, una gran onda expansiva fue creada por la espada alejando a los enemigos- Las Cristal Gems y los Metals, deben de estar muy confundidas de como un Ruby puede luchar tan bien, todos los presentes saben que los Rubies son guerreros comunes y corrientes -Girando la espada en su mano mientras esta se encontraba prendida en llamas- Da igual realmente si adivinan o no, aun si lograran vencerme aun hay otros mas fuertes que yo, e irán tras de ustedes haya acabar con este circulo vicioso -Con un fuerte movimiento su espada soltó las llamas como proyectiles a las gemas y a los metales, Garnet, Peridot y Platinum habían logrado defenderse, pero el resto había sido herido por las llamas en alguna de sus extremidades, Garnet se abalanzo sobre su enemiga con rápidos golpes de sus guantes, sin embargo solo basto bloquear un solo golpe para que la Ruby se acomodara a la velocidad de la Gem y la superara sin problemas acertando un corte en su torso, retrocediendo unos pasos ante la ardiente herida, pero la enemiga quedando a punto para que 10 dedos flotantes dispararan cada uno un rayo láser los cuales habían impactado 3 de los 10 ataques, los 3 en su pierna derecha, mientras que...-

En otro lugar de la nave...

No puedo creerlo...! -Esforzándose por caminar sosteniendo su arma como un bastón- Yo quedarme en la nave, solo bastaba con dar un comando de voz para que esta no dejara entrar a alguien ajeno a nosotros ! -Con esfuerzo y molestia Tungsten intentaba seguir el rastro que había dejado la herida de Platinum en el suelo, su cuerpo pesaba mas de lo común y sus sentidos se apagaban poco a poco, aun asi el pequeño Metal no se rendía en alcanzar a aquel grupo-

Y mientras tanto el grupo de Steven y Leonard...

Genial, y que hacemos ahora ? -Pregunto la gema purpura en voz baja al resto del grupo- Ese sujeto si que se ve como un asunto serio, y ese cuarzo negro y el fragmento de oro negro en su pecho... no quisiera creerlo pero nos encontramos con Cobalt -Dijo Steel mientras que en su rostro corría una gota de sudor por los nervios, realmente era como ver una extraña versión de Leonard con un diferente color de piel-

-Jasper, Steel y Amethyst no dudaron un solo segundo, en un solo ataque pensaron en poder librarse de tal amenaza, ambas gemas atacaron con sus poderosos ataques giratorios y Steel montado en si alabarda sierra este salto sobre Cobalt arremetiendo con su arma en pleno aire, los 3 combatientes atacaron con todas sus fuerzas impactando totalmente levantando una nube de polvo, solo para ver cuando este se disipo que sin mayor esfuerzo Cobalt había detenido el ataque de los 3, a Jasper con una mano, a Amethyst con un pie y a Steel con su otra mano sosteniendo su alabarda, este solo con su fuerza tomo la alabarda de Steel y de un solo corte evaporo las formas físicas del Metal y las dos gemas, totalmente dispuesto a destruir lo que quedaba de los 3 derrotados, este ahora solo con sus manos se dispuso a aplastar los 3 objetos los cuales en un ultimo segundo fueron salvados por Bismuth y sus orbes- De acuerdo... estamos perdidos -Expreso el Metal artístico, fue entonces que Leonard desplegó su Gunblade- Bismuth llévate a Steven de aquí, busquen al resto, de este sujeto me encargare yo mismo ! -Con claro odio en sus ojos y una presencia atemorizante, Bismuth no puso objeción a la orden del hijo de Gold, pero Steven por otro lado...- Leo no puedes pelear tu solo, ese tipo va a matarte ! -Aferrándose a las piernas de su amigo mirándolo con tristeza, este solo dejo salir un suspiro y inclinándose para estar a su altura este tomo sus hombros- Steven... se que vas a perdonarme por esto -Con una sonrisa que decía que estaría bien, este abrazo a su amigo, justo antes de noquearlo con un golpe en su estomago y entregándoselo a Bismuth quien se alejo de la escena-

Valla, si que fuiste muy paciente -Se dirigió el joven adulto a la amenaza frente a el- No importa realmente a donde vallan, el resultado de las cosas no cambiara, existe una serie de cosas llamadas "Milagros", pero no somos tan irracionales como para creer que algo como eso va a salvarlos no crees ? -Haciendo sonar sus nudillos, hablando como si se dirigiera no a un ser humano o a un híbrido, si no a un Metal- Pues soy en gran parte un ser humano, somos algo irracionales -Y asi nuevamente, tal como había hecho en la tierra, una luz dorada relucía en su cabeza y en la parte posterior de su cuello formando una capa y unos cuernos de luz, aun estaban incompletos pero era mucho mejor que la ultima ves que lo había usado-

(Inicio Sountrack: Dark Energi)

\- Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, o al menos Cobalt se veía totalmente tranquilo, Leonard solo intentaba disimularlo, la distancia fue tan mínima que ambos quedaron a espaldas del otro, la Gunblade de Leonard creo un gran corte en el suelo antes de que esta comenzara a chocar contra los puños de Cobalt, este viéndose en un momento cubierto por una ráfaga de disparos del arma del hijo de Gold, todos fueron desviados únicamente por sus manos, las cuales despues de haber desviado los disparos, estas concentraron una cantidad de energía la cual fue disparada como un orbe de considerable tamaño, Leonard fue empujado por este hasta una pared, intentando cortarlo mientras Cobalt veía el esfuerzo que hacia su enemigo por sobrevivir- Si sabes que si eso te mata y golpea la pared, toda la nave va a despresurizarse verdad ? De seguro conoces el termino -Y aunque no era realmente cierto, la sola imagen de todo lo que había en la nave siendo arrojado al vacío del espacio, fue suficiente como para que Leonard sacara algo de fuerza y tirando del gatillo este disparo un proyectil haciendo retroceder al orbe unos cuantos centímetros, suficiente como para retomar vuelo con su hoja y cortar el ataque a la mitad haciéndolo desaparecer- NO TE DEJARE HACERLES DAÑO ! -Y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, el destello dorado resplandeció con un tenue negro, en ese momento Leonard con todas sus fuerzas volvió a arremeter y aunque Cobalt había logrado detener la hoja atrapándola en sus manos, este sintió claramente como comenzaba a retroceder unos pocos pasos, sintiéndose un tanto molesto pro eso, contra ataco con una patada al costado de Leonard, este claro antes de ser disparado contra una pared nuevamente, se sujeto de la pierna de Cobalt y con su Gunblade nuevamente lanzo un corte poderoso a su enemigo quienes ahora eligió evadir el ataque, pero el sonido de un gatillo siendo presionado lo sorprendió, Leonard había liberado un disparo explosivo realmente peligroso justo en ese momento, toda la explosión había sido dirigida a Cobalt-

(Fin Sountrack)

(Inicio Sountrack: The Ruler OST)

-Tan pronto el humo de la explosión se disipo, Leonard logro ver que Cobalt no solo estaba ileso, si no que había sido protegido, un escudo idéntico al de Steven a diferencia de que este era negro totalmente- Bien lo admito me sorprendiste con eso, pero no es nada comparado a como tu debes sentirte ahora... -Y con su otra mano de su fragmento de oro Cobalt despliega una Gunblade apuntando directo al pecho de Leonard- Verdad !? -apretando el gatillo pero fallando por un par de centímetros hiriendo su hombro, pero la fuerza del disparo fue tal como para hacerlo chocar nuevamente contra la pared-

(Fin Sountrack)

Pero aun asi no te equivoques, tu... Leonard Goldwave, ese es tu nombre verdad ? -Tomando el cuello del hijo de Gold y azotandolo en el suelo- Ustedes no morirán por que es el deseo de esas enormes matriarcas de Homeworld, solo morirán por que yo asi lo exijo, y tu te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva, traeré a tus camaradas y asi no morirás solo ! -Golpeando en el rostro a Leonard antes de ponerse de pie y poco a poco alejándose, Leonard miraba al techo el cual era una cúpula transparente, podía perderse en la inmensidad del oscuro espacio, incluso podía pensar en que desde aquel lugar podría ver la tierra...- *La tierra... no tengo la fuerza para luchar por ella... o por mis amigos...* -Y poco a poco pero ganando intensidad, su fragmento de oro comenzaba a palpitar- *En donde nací, en donde todos tenemos tanto...* -Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, su fragmento continuaba palpitando ganando fuerza- *Si tan solo... Si tan solo tuviera su fuerza...* -Y entonces en su interior el logro escuchar un rugido bestial-

-El instinto de Cobalt lo forzó a dar media vuelta y en es momento sin sesar sus gritos Leonard se levando mientras se mantenía levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo, su poder era realmente notable incluso para Cobalt quien comenzó a retroceder unos pocos pasos debido a tal poder, su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse, sus cuernos poco desarrollados que eran solo de luz ahora eran dorados y totalmente físicos, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y su Gunblade se convirtió en un cetro, y mientras tanto Bismuth se alejaba con Steven en sus brazos sintiendo el gran impacto de poder y volteando la mirada-

"Los poderes de Gold dentro de Leonard han aflorado fuera de control por la reacción del fragmento de oro ante las emociones del joven, sin embargo aun no es tarde para salvarse a si mismo y a sus amigos, mientras que el grupo de Peridot lograría descubrir el secreto de la Ruby con el N°6 ? En el proximo capitulo: Posesión y Destrucción"

 **Información** **adicional de multiples personajes:**

 **Sountrack Team Gemas: Stardust Crusaders OST**  
 **Sountrack Mitrhyl: Weakling Weakling OST**  
 **Sountrack Orichalcum: Ligth Mode OST**  
 **Sountrack Adamantite: Dawn of Destiny OST**  
 **Sountrack Nickel-Gemas: Dark Energi OST**  
 **Sountrack Cobalt: Dark Energi OST - The Ruler OST**  
 **Sountrack Diamonds: The Ruler OST - Awakening Darkness of The World OST**

 _ **De seguro se preguntan por que de una sola vez los OST que eleji para los diferentes personajes, pues bueno fue solo una pequeña ocurrencia ya que despues de todo los OC que son los malos aqui no aparecen demasiado como para describirlos a mayor profundidad, bueno con eso me despido de momento, recuerden comentar, seguir la historia y asi nos vemos hasta laaaaaaaaaa proxima :D**_


	32. Capitulo 31

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 31: Posesión y Destrucción

-A través de la nave forcejeaban Cobalt y Leonard chocando sus armas, la gunblade que se había convertido en un cetro desprendía destellos de poder sin control, únicamente el instinto de usarlo, el puente se había convertido en un caos debido a la destrucción causada por Leonard y Cobalt, sin ningún control el joven adulto inmerso en el poder de su fragmento golpeo el escudo del híbrido gema-metal provocando una fuerte explosión seguido de una poderosa onda expansiva, cuando ambos se separaron debido a esta, Cobalt disparo una ráfaga de enormes proyectiles con su Gunblade y Leonard disparo una enorme e inestable esfera desde su cetro, estas se neutralizaron mutuamente antes de provocar aun mas destrucción- Realmente es impresionante, mi fragmento de oro negro me dice que ese es el poder de Gold, pero si no sabes siquiera como usarlo correctamente aun estas lejos de ser una amenaza ! -Esperando nuevamente una arremetida descontrolada del joven adulto, el híbrido gema-metal la recibió con su escudo causando que el golpe del cetro rebotara a punto para dar un golpe certero con su Gunblade, habiendo notado con la misma que el cuerpo de Leonard se había vuelto también mas duro, pero aun asi no era imposible de cortar, dejando un enorme tajo en el área de su estomago mandándolo a volar por la nave hasta impactar con un enorme pilar-

Mientras tanto...

-Debido a su pierna, los movimientos de la Ruby habían sido en gran medida limitados, no tenia grandes opciones con los dedos de Peridot disparando en todas direcciones y aumentando el numero de heridas, realmente había solo una estrategia la cual revelaría el secreto, pero a cambio era seguro que acabaría con todas las enemigas- Oye Metal guerrero !

PLATINUM NO ! -Garnet habia intentado advertir al Metal pero ya era tarde, aa gema soldado habia lanzado su katana al Metal quien atrapo la espada en sus manos sosteniendo la empuñadura, fue en ese momento que el N°6 desaparecio del rostro de la Ruby y de inmediato sin recibir un solo ataque mas esta regreso a su forma de gema la cual se rompio en pedazos sin motivo aparente- Que fue todo eso ? -Pregunto Lapislazuli aunque sin esperar alguna buena respuesta, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando Garnet lanzo un fuerte y mortifero golpe al Metal guerrero, todos se quedaron sin habla no solo por la accion de Garnet, si no por lo que vino despues- Ya han perdido gemas rebeldes y metales ancianos, ya no queda ninguna esperanza para ustedes... -Esas palabras salieron del mismo Platinum, sin embargo algo ocurrio, las heridas de su cuerpo sanaron totalmente y en su pecho aparecio el N°6, el Metal a toda velocidad golpeo a todas a su alrededor alejandolas de el, intentando ponerse de pie derecho con cierta dificultad- Como esperaba de un Platinum, su cuerpo es dificil de manejar al principio, su voluntad no es tan facil de corromper

(Inicio Sountrack: Dark Energi OST)

Garnet que es lo que ocurre !? -Pregunto Pearl con claro temor- El N°6 en el cuerpo de Platinum proviene de la espada, esa espada es la Nickel-Gema ! -Y Platinum poseído volteo a ver a la fusión...- Exactooooo Gem fusión, como de seguro sabes las 10 primeras Nickel-Gemas de élite somos únicas entre nosotras, yo soy la clara prueba de eso, soy la única Nickel-Gema cuya forma es un arma literalmente, tomo los cuerpos de aquellos que me empuñan y con cada combate y el transcurso de estos, mi poder aumenta, el luchar me permite aprender y superar rápidamente a mis enemigos, y ya eh probado las capacidades de todas ustedes -Apuntando la Nickel-Gema katana a las gemas- Ya no hay forma en la que puedan vencerme y mucho menos con el cuerpo de Platinum como mi instrumento -Peridot espero a que este enemigo estuviera lo bastante distraído como para volver a atacar con sus dedos disparando rayos láser en todas direcciones, todos totalmente fueron evadidos y bloqueados, ni siquiera habían logrado rosar el cuerpo de Platinum poseído- Lo repetiré, nuestro combate anterior me permitió aprender sobre todas ustedes, ahora no hay forma de que me derroten, y para un gran final les mostrare algo... -Este comenzó a girar en su mano la Nickel-Gema Katana, y aunque Platinum no tenia control sobre su mente y su cuerpo, fue impresionante y atemorizante el momento en el que este invoca su propia katana, del mismo modo girándola y cruzando ambas apuntando a las Gems quienes ya no se sentían seguras sobre su victoria- PLATINUM MAS N°6, DOS ESPADAS !

-El Metal poseído y totalmente renovado con sus dos espadas se lanzo contra las gemas, Lapis uso sus alas creando una capa entre ellos, esta fue cortada en un solo instante por las dos espadas, habiendo quedado expuesto a un ataque a los ojos de Pearl, la gema uso su lanza y se abalanzo contra el Metal apuntando a la Katana, su lanza fue sin embargo desviada por uno de los pies del Metal, Garnet se lanzo con la misma intención con la Nickel-Gema Katana como su objetivo, en un solo momento este retomo su guardia bloqueando el puño de la Cristal Gem con una de sus Katanas y cortando rápidamente apuntando al cuerpo de Garnet, esta recibió el corte en su pecho y Peridot disparo desde la distancia con sus cañones láser, el cuerpo poseído de Platinum aun con un pie en el suelo, este salto en retroceso evadiendo los disparos de las gemas, claramente el tenia la ventaja ya que las Gems se encontraban cansadas por los distintos sucesos anteriores- Vamos _Metal Clod_ , puedes liberarte de esa cosa ! -Aun disparando, la Nickel-Gema confiaba en que el cuerpo de Platinum ya le pertenecía totalmente, sin embargo un mal aterrizaje le hiso perder el equilibrio, momento en el que Peridot y Pearl dispararon dos orbes de energía, estos pudieron ser causa de un gran daño sin embargo fueron cortados por las espadas que empuñaba el Metal, y con la espada de Platinum apuntando a Lapis a toda velocidad la katana creció atravesando el estomago de la gema, esta solo tardo un momento en regresar a su forma física-

-Pearl tomo sin demora la gema de Lapis, un instante despues vio a Platinum reluciendo el N°6 en su pecho y apuntando con sus dos espadas, el sonido de armas chocando se hace presente al ver como Peridot había creado un campo de fuerza con sus dedos flotantes, nuevamente la voluntad de Platinum se hiso presente paralizando por dos segundo su propio cuerpo recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de Garnet, este apuntaba a la mano de Platinum que sostenía la Nickel-Gema Katana, ese golpe fue bloqueado sin embargo por la hoja de la Katana de Platinum, contra atacando con un simple giro de la misma el daño en el cuerpo de Garnet desestabilizo la fusión separandola en Ruby y Sapphire- Parece que ya eh ganado, no hay nada mas que hacer excepto romperlas, de seguro Lord Cobalt ya ah terminado de combatir, aunque eh estado sintiendo muchas explosiones de poder desde hace poco -Con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la barrera de Peridot estaba dispuesto a cortar a las Gems de un solo tajo, y aunque cerrando sus ojos las gemas esperaron el final, a sus espaldas el cuerpo de Platinum fue atacado por un inmenso puño de negrura que impacto su cara, a sus espaldas las gemas vieron llegar con gran esfuerzo al portador de esa negrura, era Tungsten-

(Fin Sountrack)

No creerían que me quedaría en la nave verdad ?! -Con un rostro realmente cansado- Y esperas lograr algo en ese estado deplorable ? -Pregunto Peridot claramente decepcionada- Eso puede decírtelo Sapphire, creo que sabe el plan que tengo para algo como esto -Y entonces la gema mencionada pregunto...- Estas seguro ? -Por su cabello no se lograba ver, pero su mirada era de cierta sorpresa y algo de disgusto- No podemos quedarnos sujetos al pasado, mucho menos si eso nos llevara a la derrota, fuimos leales a Lord Gold asi como intentamos ser leales ahora a Leonard Goldwave y eh estado sintiéndolo, esta luchando pero también esta sufriendo, por eso como el Metal expiador no puedo permitir que nuestro pasado nos condene en este lugar -Ruby y Sapphire se miraron la una a la otra y Tungsten deshizo su arma, los 3 se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza aunque el rostro de molestia no se quitaba de la cara del Metal, las dos Gems y en medio de ellas el Metal de su misma estatura, ambas comenzaron a acercarse a su propio ritmo mientras que el Metal intentaba seguir el rismo de las pequeñas gemas, cuando los 3 llegaron a un solo punto, las gemas se iluminaron en luz y Tungsten se convirtió en negrura, dando paso a Garnet quien relucia una brillante armadura oscura, sus guantes tenían prominentes puntas y en su cabeza un casco el cual relucía el fragmento de tungsteno- Oh por mis estrellas... -Dijeron la gema tecnica y la Cristal Gem pálida al ver algo que nunca se creyo posible, estrictamente no lo era, pero ante sus ojos era lo mas cercano a una fusión entre gemas puras y un metal puro-

(Inicio Sountrack: Stardust Crusader OST)

Realmente creen que ese intento el cual llega a ser una aberración puede vencerme ? Ustedes estaban demasiado lastimadas cuando llegaron aquí y el Metal tampoco es la excepción, es solo una táctica desesperada ! -El cuerpo poseído de Platinum se abalanzo con sus dos espadas lanzando un corte doble apuntando al cuello de Garnet, esta lo recibió de lleno, sin embargo el sonido que salio de ese golpe fue de arma contra arma, el cuello de Garnet había sido protegido por su armadura de Tungsten, Garnet lanzo una fiera oleada de golpes los cuales eran mucho mas veloces que su capacidad normal sobrepasando lo que la Nickel-Gema katana había aprendido de la Gem fusión, sin embargo ese no dejaba de ser el cuerpo de Platinum el cual recibió una buena cantidad de golpes siendo impactado contra el objetivo que era la conexión para que Peridot pudiera extraer la información de la nave- No importa lo que intenten, en un principio mi forma real es incapaz de sentir dolor o cansancio, solo están lastimando a su compañero Platinum ! -Expreso la enemiga a través de la voz del Metal guerrero, a lo que Garnet solo bufo, fue extraño para Pearl y Peridot verla tan confiada en una situación de tal gravedad, lo que daba a entender la capacidad que tenia a costa de la acción de Tungsten- Platinum no se dejaría vencer por un ataque tan simple -Expreso Tungsten, o mas bien la armadura Tungsten-

Y ustedes no esperen ganar ante los poderes del Metal guerrero sumados a los míos ! -Con ambas katanas en el suelo con fuerza estas fueron arrastradas creando una gran y afilada onda destructiva, los puños de Garnet crecieron por parte de la gema y se recubrieron en negrura defensiva por parte de Tungsten, los guantes de Garnet fueron disparados a gran potencia cubriendo casi toda la habitacion, la onda cortante del Metal había sido contrarrestada neutralizándose mutuamente con la negrura del Metal expiador, quedando solo los enormes y armados guantes de Garnet que fueron bloqueados por las dos katanas, sin embargo aunque no lo había notado, esto había sido visto como una posibilidad por la fusión futura de Garnet, con la gran maquinaria a su espalda la cual tenia la conexión buscada, aun si la Nickel-Gema katana tenia la fuerza de Platinum, su alegría por luchar y su voluntad férrea no eran propias de ella, poco a poco esta comenzó a ceder ante la fuerza de los guantes cohete, pero el tiempo en el cual los habia detenido fue suficiente como para que estos perdieran su potencia, a máxima velocidad de Platinum, este se lanzo contra la fusión nuevamente alargando su espada, esta fue detenida por la negrura de Tungsten a pocos centímetros, pero fue incapaz de detener la propia Nickel-Gema katana que fue recibida por el abdomen de Garnet- JA ! Se los dije, no hay forma en la que puedan vencerme en su estado ! -La derrota parecía clara, incluso Peridot y Pearl sentían que serian las siguientes en caer pero...- Ahora solo tengo que terminar de atravesarte y luego te romperé ! -Las mueca de dolor en el rostro de Garnet era clara- Dices que vas a atravesarme ? -Y mientras mas se hundía el filo en su abdomen...- No lo hagas, de lo contrario mi forma física terminara cediendo y desaparecerá... -El rostro de Platinum poseído solo se veía satisfecho e hilarante ante la suplica de la Gem fusion, justo despues este cambia por un rostro de pánico en el momento que Garnet usa su propio cuerpo como palanca golpeando la hoja de la Nickel-Gema katana rompiéndola, y con una oleada de golpeas a esta haciéndola pedazos, de este modo cuando Garnet había terminado de destruir la Nickel-Gema junto con la mano de Platinum como daño colateral, este finalmente había sido liberado, sin embargo su forma física acabo cediendo despues de dicha liberación aunque aun con vida, del mismo modo en un "Poof" Garnet desapareció dejando en esa nube solo a Tungsten de pie despues de separarse- Es algo que no espero volver a hacer...

(Fin Sountrack)

-Sin embargo aun era pronto para relajarse aunque el enemigo había sido derrotado, Peridot no perdió tiempo y se conecto a la nave, obteniendo la información de los 3 planetas que generaban las defensas de Gem Homeworld y sus respectivas coordenadas, fue en ese momento en el que Bismuth llego cargando a Steven en sus brazos junto con las gemas de Jasper y Amethyst y el fragmento de Steel-

"La devastación aun se esparcía por toda la nave, no había modo de hacer que Leonard volviera a la normalidad, su cuerpo poco a poco acabaría cediendo ante la tensión que causaba su poder y todo acabaría a menos que... En el próximo capitulo: Lagrimas de cuarzo"

 _ **Y asi un nuevo capitulo y bueno en fin sin mas que eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre lo espero, comenten, siguan la historia, Toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	33. Capitulo 32

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 32: Lagrimas de cuarzo

-Al interior de la nave la lucha contra la Nickel-Gema N°6 habia terminado, pero Leonard descontrolado era sometido por el poder de Cobalt, el escudo negro era impenetrable aun para el poder del hijo de Gold pero era algo logico cuando se tomaba en cuenta que dicho poder estaba totalmente fuera de control, mientras que Bismuth habia llegado junto a Pearl y Peridot llevando en sus brazos a Steven, la Gem mas palida y delgada fue la primera en recibir al pequeño hibrido- Steven !? Que fue lo que ocurrio !? -Preguntando al Metal artistico ciertamente alterada- Leonard se enfrenta solo a Cobalt, noqueo a Steven para que yo lo tragera y no se arriesgara -La expresion en el rostro de Pearl fue clara, pero no para Peridot- Queres usar esas cosas en tu cuerpo para averiguar algo mas ? -Pregunto Bismuth a la gema tecnica- Dame un momento, enfocare mis implantes en la deteccion de energia y... -Mostrando una grafica todos los niveles exedian las escalas- Yo sugiero que vallamos rapido a la nave antes de que el combate entre Leonard y Cobalt nos maten a todos

-Pearl, Peridot, Tungsten y Bismuth eran los aliados que aun quedaban en pie, el resto que habían llegado a la nave junto con ellos estaba fuera de combate, la Cristal Gem cargaba al hijo de Rose con sumo cuidado mientras a toda velocidad recorrían la enorme nave buscando la suya propia cuando frente a ellos el techo se abre y dos figuras, una oscura ostentando la insignia de las 3 diamantes sostenía el cuello de su enemigo el cual mostraba sus colmillos y ojos en blanco perdidos en instinto y poder, el estruendo de ambos cuerpos atravesando el techo y luego el suelo fue bastante fuerte como para estremecer a los testigos provocando que Pearl soltara accidentalmente a Steven- STEVEEEEEEN ! -Sin lograr sujetarlo a tiempo el híbrido caía y caía, logrando despertar primero confundido y luego asustado dándose cuenta de que estaba cayendo y a poco de tocar el suelo, este desplegó su escudo burbuja logrando caer ileso, pero viendo a su amigo Leonard Goldwave incapaz de moverse en el suelo y Cobalt caminando hacia el sin habiéndose percatado de la presencia de Steven Universe- Voy a acabar ahora con tu existencia para que no causes mas problemas, no hay nadie en el universo que pueda vencerme ! -Desplegando su Gunblade oscura- Yo soy ahora el ser mas poderosos del infinito ! -Desplegando su escudo este lanzo un golpe final al hijo de Gold apuntando al fragmento de oro, sin embargo el golpe creo un fuerte destello seguido de un fuerte empujón que envió a Cobalt a la distancia a travesando unos cuantos muros, la causa... Steven había arrojado su escudo logrando bloquear el golpe-

Leo... -Steven se arrodillo triste frente al cuerpo de su amigo, este toco su megilla con su mano y este instintivamente solo respondio levantandose y tomandolo por su cuello- Leo, se que estas en algun lugar hay adentro... -Sin embargo este no parecia responder, llegar a el parecia imposible y Steven comenzo a pensar en ello, las priumeras lagrimas de su aparente final brotaron de sus ojos, algo que causo cierta curiosidad en la perdida mente de Leonard, este solto a Steven dejandolo caer y acerco sus dedos a las megillas del joven hibrido mirando las lagrimas que se mantenian en sus dedos dejando esas lagrimas en su boca

Y en el interior de la mente de Leonard...

-El joven adulto se encontraba en un espacio casi totalmente en blanco, sus brazos, piernas y cuello eran sostenidas por cadenas que eran sujetadas por una enorme sombra negra que relucía un fragmento de oro- Maldición realmente no se que es lo que ocurre, o que es esa cosa de... -Mirando mas detenidamente el joven adulto ve en la sombra unos sobresalientes cuernos- Padre !?

Al menos la esencia de su poder, estas encadenado porque ese poder te ah consumido, porque perdiste el control sobre el buscando destruir en lugar de proteger... Hijo -Con su vista ahora al frente habiendo escuchado esa voz femenina que le hablaba, logro ver una figura delgada, cabello corto y oscuro, un rostro que estuvo viendo toda su infancia, Rachel Wave, su madre- Ma... Mama ? -Sin poder expresar otra palabra por la sorpresa- Parece que tu padre cumplió con su promesa, cuando me prometió que regresaría por ti, lo cumplió, nunca dude de que algún día regresaría aun si yo ya no me encontraba aquí, y veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre de bien -Mirando la gran figura sombría que sostenía a su hijo- Pero esto... esto es algo que como tu madre no puedo aprobar, y como su padre tu tampoco deberías -Hablando a la enorme sombra que sostenía las cadenas que apresaban a Leonard, de esta solo se escuchaban susurros, pero Rachel parecía poder comprenderlo- Haya elegido o no esto, ya es hora de que lo liberes, deja que aprenda de su equivocación, -Recibiendo como respuesta solo susurros incomprensibles a los oídos de Leonard- Hay cosas muy importantes que el debe hacer, y tu lo sabes Gold -Cambiando su expresión seria por una encantadora sonrisa- Ademas se que tu tampoco quieres esto para el, es por eso que tu y yo nos encontramos aquí también verdad ? Por eso es que nos encontramos en su interior

-Y entonces la sombra soltó las cadenas de Leonard y estas desaparecieron, asi como la sombra a su espalda desapareció en un brillo intenso y dorado- Espera, entonces ambos se irán otra vez ? -Pregunto Leonard con clara tristeza- Nosotros nunca nos iremos de tu lado hijo mio, aun si no estamos contigo físicamente, siempre estaremos... -Acercando su mano al pecho de su hijo, tocando no su fragmento de oro, si no su corazón- justo aquí -Y Rachel Wave, la madre de Leonard se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el joven adulto veía como esta se perdía poco a poco de su vista, pero logrando ver antes de que ambos desaparecieran a ella y a su padre, ambos estaban tomados de la mano y voltearon la mirada a su hijo sonriendole-

Y entonces...

-Rugiendo aun en su aspecto de descontrol, Leonard comenzó a brillar intensamente desde su fragmento de oro, Steven confundido y temeroso veía el proceso de transformación de su amigo, sus dientes, sus ojos y su cabello volvieron a la normalidad, lo que quedo en su cuerpo fueron sus cuernos dorados- Eh vuelto Steven -Sonriendole los ojos de su pequeño amigo se humedecieron de alegría lanzándose con un abrazo a su amigo joven adulto- Que fue lo que te ocurrió ? -Pregunto el Cristal Gem deseoso de una respuesta- Lo siento Steven, me desvié del camino, quería el poder para destruir esta gran amenaza pero... -Cambiando por un momento su rostro por uno mas avergonzado- No fue la manera correcta, estaba tan concentrado en destruirlo que olvide en protegerlos a ustedes, no puedo perder a mas de mi familia o de mis amigos como perdí a Chrome y a Silver -Escuchando el sonido de los escombros cayendo a lo lejos, veía a Cobalt con pocos rasguños en su cuerpo-

Que encantador, vuelves en control solo para sentir mas a detalle como hasta el ultimo gramo de vida se va de tu ser -Sosteniendo fuertemente su Gunblade y su escudo- No esta vez Cobalt ! -En ese momento su cetro se transformo nuevamente en su Gunblade, este tomo a Steven con uno de sus brazos y de un disparo ambos salieron disparados por el mismo agujero por el cual cayeron, el impacto de este causo que los escombros sucumbieran tapando los agujeros impidiendo a Cobalt seguirlos- Hay que volver a la nave ! -El híbrido Gem y el híbrido Metal corrieron incansablemente por los pasillos de la nave de Homeworld hasta llegar a la suya propia, encontrando en la misma a las dos gemas y a los dos metales aun en pie, con Peridot y tungsten intentando inmovilizar a Pearl para que no saliera a buscar a Steven- Hey están de vuelta ! -Señalo la gema tecnica a lo que Pearl corrió al lado de Steven abrasándolo sintiendo también un gran alivio- Oh es ciertamente hermoso... ahora vamonos ! -Insistió Bismuth, todos siguieron la sugerencia y el Metal artístico con los comandos de voz hiso despegar la nave- Un momento, podemos salir de aquí ahora ? -Pregunto Steven- Yo me encargare de eso, computadora guíame hacia el motor y fija curso al planeta tierra! -Y Bismuth en unos pocos minutos llego al motor, la compuerta de la nave de Homeworld estaba abierta y lista para el escape, este uso su arma y con sus 8 orbes este amplifico por 800 las capacidades del motor, alcanzando la velocidad suficiente como para escapar de la nave-

PREPAREN LA NAVE PARA LA PERSECUCIÓN ! -Sin embargo Cobalt recibió la noticia menos alentadora- Lord Cobalt, la nave a sufrido extensos daños, solo tenemos la potencia de reserva suficiente como para volver a Homeworld ! -Con temor esta informo, pero no fue castigada o agredida- Bien, entonces cambio de planes, regresaremos a Homeworld, en el viaje envíen un comunicado a las Nickel-Gemas de la 5 a la 1, que se reporten en Homeworld y se preparen para acompañarme !

Mientras que en la nave metálica...

\- Entonces tenemos lo que necesitamos de esa nave ? -Pregunto Tungsten a Peridot- Efectivamente, tengo las coordenadas de los planetas que generan las defensas de Homeworld, sin embargo... -Y todos centraron sus miradas en Peridot- Sin embargo no seremos capaces de ganar, nos enfrentamos a una Nickel-Gema realmente fuerte y aunque estábamos fatigadas y heridas, aun quedan guerreros mas poderosos, y las bajas provocadas por la falta de Chrome y Silver son reemplazables, aunque no me guste admitirlo, no tenemos buenas oportunidades de ganar -Palabras ciertas, aunque difíciles de aceptar, incluso con sus nuevos poderes Leonard lo sabia, pero lo que había estado ignorando es que en todo su combate con Cobalt, este siempre llevo entre sus ropas el fragmento de plata-

Y mientras tanto en la tierra...

-Un objeto pequeño había atravesado la atmósfera, tal vez no cayendo en la mejor ubicación, un objeto circular sin uniones ni algún tipo de soldadura aquel objeto esférico cayo desde el espacio frente a un niño peculiar, con una mirada que inquietaba a casi todos quienes lo veían, el pequeño niño que era el mas perturbador de toda Beach City llevo el objeto a su casa-

"El regreso a la tierra fue duro, Cobalt tal vez era una amenaza tan seria como las Diamonds a los ojos de las defensoras y defensores terrestres,y era momento de dar las malas noticias a los amigos y encontrar una sorpresa. En el próximo capitulo: El protocolo especial"

 _ **Y asi un nuevo capitulo y bueno en fin sin mas que eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre lo espero y para los fans de Silver que veo que muchos lo hechan de menos pues... bueno en fin comenten, siguan la historia, Toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	34. Capitulo 33

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 33: El protocolo especial

-De regreso a la tierra tomaron un par de horas para que las gemas que habían perdido su forma física regresaran, las heridas fueron tratadas eficientemente por Steven y sus poderes curativos aunque la presión en el cuerpo de Leonard producto de la pelea fue tal que no bastaron los poderes de Steven para dejarlo como nuevo, pero por otro lado las dos gemas y los dos metales si pudieron recuperarse gracias a esos poderes del híbrido Gem- Entonces no explicaras que es lo que ocurrió contigo Leonard ? -Pregunto Tungsten con una mirada acusadora y llena de intriga, el hijo de Gold no tuvo problema en contar la experiencia a los presentes sobre como el poder de su padre se había desbordado de su fragmento y...- Pero aun con eso, desconozco algunas cosas, la primera es que desconozco si ese es todo el alcance del poder de mi padre, y lo segundo... es que no se si puedo vencer a Cobalt aun si manejo a la perfección ese poder -El Metal expiador dejo salir un largo y pesado suspiro- entonces estamos irremediablemente perdidos ? no suena para nada hermoso -Expreso Bismuth-

-Cuando llegaron al templo lo primero que hicieron Ruby y Sapphire claro ademas de convertirse en Garnet, fue encerrarse en su habitacion, Amethyst tomo la misma acción y se adentro en las profundidades de su habitacion en el templo, Lapis y Jasper solo tomaron rumbo al granero y claramente su humor no era el mejor, Platinum y Steel solo deambularon por la ciudad pensando en el pasado, Steel había sido derrotado de un modo realmente fácil y Platinum había sido controlado por una Nickel-Gema y eso era motivo suficiente como para sentir una gran humillación por parte de ambos y dejar que una buena cantidad de espirituosas bebidas pasaran por sus cuerpos, pero en su camino...- Un momento, no tenemos una fuente monetaria para intercambio ! -Por un momento el soldado y el guerrero quedaron pensativos unos momentos, pero a sus espaldas estos sintieron un saludo conocido, al voltear ambos vieron a Greg Universe y estos devolvieron el saludo- Se ven algo tristes chicos, ocurrió algo malo en el viaje al espacio ? -Y Platinum propuso algo un tanto especial- Puedes invitarnos una bebida de las buenas mientras nos escuchas ?

-Greg tardo un poco en entender la idea, pero accedio al final y escucho lo ocurrido- Valla, parece que lo pasaron bastante mal, y lo de Silver y Chrome... yo no los conozco muy bien a ustedes, pero Leonard de seguro les tiene aprecio y Steven también tiene simpatía por ustedes, es algo muy triste perder a alguien de la forma que sea, yo ya pase por eso una vez y... -Y Steel interrumpió...- Pero no es lo mismo señor Universe, su historia con Rose tal vez termino con ella pero a cambio gano un hijo y es un infante... pues... algo especial, sin embargo nosotros que pertenecemos a una raza casi extinta... no ganamos nada con la perdida de los nuestros, lo único que nos queda es... -Y Platinum tomando la iniciativa robando o al menos creyendo que serian las palabras de Steel- Lo único que nos queda es... -Haciendo un gesto mas que entendible con sus dos puños chocando y con rostro de cierta travesura mirando a su compañero soldado y al humano adulto, ambos se ruborizaron inevitablemente y los 3 tomaron unos grandes tragos de aquellas latas de bebida amarga y fermentada-

Y mientras tanto...

-Frente a la casa Maheswaran se encontraban Steven junto a León y Pearl, ya que la morena amiga de Steven también debía saber los sucesos ocurridos y el desenlace de Silver, el hijo de Rose toco el timbre de la puerta siendo recibido por Connie- Oh Steven hola ! -Con un largo abrazo amistoso, saludando también a León acariciando su cabeza y a Pearl con una reverencia en su relación Maestra- Alumna- Y que los trae por aquí ? Vienes a contarme sobre como les fue en el espacio ? -Y ahora dirigiéndose a la Cristal Gem- Realmente me preocupe cuando Steven me dijo que habías desaparecido junto con Garnet, Peridot y los metales y... -Notando la melancolía en el rostro de la Gem pálida- Y parece que no todo salio bien verdad ?

-Steven y Pearl pasaron al interior de la casa, la verdad de los sucesos salieron de la boca de la Cristal Gem, haciendo énfasis en su ultimo cruce de espadas con Silver, el sacrificio que había realizado Chrome y la lucha contra la Nickel-Gema N°6, también sobre lo poco que sabia sobre Cobalt, y Connie solo pudo expresar unos pocos pensamientos- Recuerdo que lo ultimo que me dijo fue que... Dijo que seria un honor luchar a mi lado, lo dijo despues de que Leonard y yo tuvimos un combate de practica contra las primeras Bestias Nickel y... -Sin poder ya contener las lagrimas- Es muy extraño, no nos conocíamos mucho realmente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan triste !

Y 5 días despues...

-La Cristal Gem purpura salio de su habitacion aun sin demasiados ánimos, pero en su interior sabia quien podría ayudarla a animarse nuevamente o al menos serviría para no estar tanto tiempo en el templo hasta que todo mejorara, asi Amethyst ya se encontraba frente a la casa de su siempre amiga Vidalia, quien al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrió la misma- Hey Amethyst ! -Saludo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa- Si que te ves terrible nena, te ves... -Mirando mas a detalle la expresion en la Cristal Gem la sonrisa de la mujer se fue por una expresión mas de preocupación- Valla de hecho si que te ves terrible, vienes a que la vieja Vidalia te ponga de nuevo una sonrisa ? -Ambas entraron y tomaron asiento en el sofá, parecía que en los últimos días todos estaban relatando las tragedias en el espacio, pero hablarlo con Vidalia era mas fácil, aunque para la mujer no era fácil escuchar todo especialmente la parte donde "Le patearon el trasero" de un solo golpe- Bueno si lograron regresar significa que no todo salio realmente mal, de hecho sabes... ahora que lo pienso nunca me habías contado nada sobre estos "Metals", y no solo eso es extraño, cuando te refieres a uno de ellos en particular casi se te escucha con algo mas de ánimos -Golpeando levemente el brazo de la Gem purpura con su codo, y claro aun para Amethyst su amiga tenia un punto, y es que Vidalia desconocía los problemas que habían pasado con los Metals, fue algo que tuvo arreglo en seguida, y para la mujer ademas de que había sido una increíble historia, el escuchar sobre el Metal soldado y su amiga gema le llamaba en especial algo de atención- Bueno es claro que ahora se llevan bastante bien, aun si antes se odiaban a muerte tal vez mas de lo que yo odio al padre de mi primer hijo, pero... -acariciando la cabeza de su amiga gema- Aunque de seguro me equivoque, en tu caso me atrevería a decir que del odio al... -Sin lograr terminar su frase siendo interrumpida por Amethyst- Esta bien, esta bien no termines esa frase, solo somos poco menos que amigos -Amethyst ya despues de una larga charla con bromas de por medio ya se sentía mejor que cuando llego, cuando estaba lista para volver al templo sin embargo vio caer por las escaleras un objeto blanco y esférico que era perseguido por el hijo menor de Vidalia- Oh Onion, aun juegas con esa cosa que encontraste ? -El niño asintió con la cabeza y Amethyst con ojos totalmente abiertos de asombro pregunto...- Eeeehhh Vidalia, de donde saco eso tu hijo ?

Pues cuando lo trajo a la casa me dijo que cayo del cielo en la playa y el lo encontró, porque lo preguntas ? -El objeto era inconfundible, ese color, la forma, había visto dos pares de esos objetos las suficientes veces como para estar segura de lo que era esa pieza de tecnología frente a sus ojos- Muy bien Onion dámelo ! -impuso la Cristal Gem al pequeño niño, este solo paso de largo saliendo a toda prisa de la casa ignorando a la gema, seguido de la Cristal Gem seguida de Vidalia- Oye me dirás que es esa cosa !? -Pregunto la mujer- Pues recuerdas que de los Metals dije que había uno que era un nerd muy odioso y creído !? -Pregunto la Gem y su amiga humana asintió con la cabeza- esa cosa que tiene Onion en sus manos pertenece a ese Metal !

-La persecución no duro demasiado tiempo al menos para Vidalia, a su edad correr tanto no era la mejor idea, solo quedaba Amethyst persiguiendo a un niño humano por la ciudad, algo por lo cual se sentía bastante tonta al no poder atraparlo, pero tampoco podia usar sus poderes con un niño humano y menos con el hijo de su amiga, sin embargo un obstáculo se puso en el camino del pequeño, un verde, de extraño y rubio cabello y de aspecto robotico obstáculo, ambos cayeron al suelo- OYE FIJATE POR DONDE...Eeeehhhh -Mirando sorprendida la clara pieza de tecnología metálica que tenia el niño humano- Exijo una respuesta, como es que tienes ese artefacto en tus manos !? -Viendo llegar a Amethyst detrás del extraño niño, 5 dedos mecánicos salieron de la esfera la cual se puso a caminar, un escaner paso por el cuerpo de la gema tecnica y...- Firma energetica detectada, similitud de 85%, iniciando protocolo especial de supervivencia -Fueron las palabras de una voz robotica que salieron de la esfera, seguida de un claramente visible has de luz el cual hiso contacto con la gema en la frente de Peridot, sus ojos pasaron a verse como un gran flujo de información y datos-

Y en el interior de la mente de Peridot...

QUE ES ESTE LUGAAAAAAR ! -En un espacio totalmente extraño, un pasillo circular que no tenia fin el cual rodeaba una gran cúpula, todo cubierto por un brillante y circuitado espacio en blanco en el que se veían conectadados al techo 5 cúpulas mas pequeñas- Esto si que es nuevo... -Algo nunca visto ni en los registros mas antiguos de la raza de gemas de los que Peridot tuviera conocimiento, pero algo mas la sorprendió, una voz familiar que la llamo por...- Hola de nuevo gema tecnica, oh creo que solo llamarte Peridot estaría bien -La mencionada dio media vuelta y vio a través de ese visor esos ojos, aquel cabello tan pálido y aquella bata de laboratorio que vestía esa imagen, frente a ella estaba Chrome- Tu... Pero... Y yo... y... TU HABÍAS MUERTO ! -Exclamo totalmente confundida la gema tecnica, sin embargo lo confundida que estaba no ocultaba cierta alegría por ver al metal cientifico nuevamente- No pierdas la compostura Peridot, técnicamente aun sigo muerto, este es el propósito del protocolo especial de supervivencia

-Con un movimiento de su mano aquella visión de Chrome revelo a la gema aquello que hacia funcionar aquellos implantes roboticos en su cuerpo, revelando las 5 cúpulas menores se hallaban contenidas 5 fragmentos de gemas que representaban los 5 dedos en cada implante, y el núcleo centrar brillaba intensamente hasta disminuir dicho resplandor revelando el brillante fragmento de metal- Entonces esto es el como tus implantes pueden hacer tantas cosas ? -Pregunto Peridot asombrada y con cierta extrañeza- Así es, los 5 fragmentos de gemas hacen posible tantos cambios en mis implantes maximizando sus capacidades de cambio de forma, mientras que este fragmento de cromo perfecto e intacto cumple la función de fuente de poder y almacenaje de información, esto es el interior de uno de los implantes y lo que cada uno contiene.

"A la gema tecnica se le ah revelado la fuente del poder en la maquinaria del Metal cientifico, pero el saberlo implicara que sea capas de ayudar a Chrome para su propósito ? Sera posible que el metal vuelva a la vida gracias a su protocolo especial ? En el próximo capitulo: Resurgir robotico"

 _ **Y asi un nuevo capitulo y bueno en fin sin mas que eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre lo espero, comenten, siguan la historia, Toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	35. Capitulo 34

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 34: Resurgir robotico

-Amethyst habia llevado a Peridot y a la pieza de tecnologia al templo, habiendo logrado convencer a Onion de devolverle el objeto, esta llevo a la gema tecnica la cual se encontraba en un profundo trance con sus ojos en blanco con el implante que aun emitia su has de luz a su gema, la Cristal Gem purpura fue recibida por Pearl, Steven, Connie y Bismuth- Entonces dices que el implante de Chrome estaba en poder de un infante humano ? -PRegunto el Metal artistico a la gema purpura quien solo asintio con la cabeza- Es como dije viejo, esa cosa sigue emitiendo esa lucecita a la gema de Peri -Pearl se acerco tanto a Peridot como al implante examinando con su vista lo que ocurria esperando sacar alguna conclucion- Parece que de alguna forma el implante ah contactado con la mente de Peridot llevando su conciencia a otro lugar, podria estar incluso dentro del implante mismo, si la coneccion se rompe tal vez no sea posible para Peridot salir de hay

Y mientras tanto en el interior del implante...

Y como se supone que vas a revivir desde aquí ? -Pregunto Peridot- No es realmente complejo, desde el exterior ambos seremos capaces de manejar tu cuerpo usando mi implante como medio, usando tus maquinarias actuales en función con mi maquinaria sera posible recrear 3 implantes mas a base de digitalizacion y... -Siendo interrumpido abruptamente- Wow espera espera espera, como es que 3 implantes digitalizados podrán materializarse de forma solida fuera de esto !?

Cuando la materialización a partir de lo digital desde aquí sea completada desde el exterior por tu cuerpo el cual debe estar en un profundo estado de trance, estos usaran la energía de tu gema para materializarse por completo -Peridot asintió dando a entender que había comprendido completamente- sin embargo no puedo saber del todo si tu cuerpo esta moviéndose conforme a nosotros aquí adentro, es una de esas situaciones donde debemos esperar lo mejor -Dibujando una forzada sonrisa- Parece que el estar muerto te volvió mas loco de lo normal -Dio Peridot su pequeña opinión solo con escuchar las palabras de Chrome-

Mientras que en la realidad...

Y bien... puedes ver algo ? -Pregunto Steel a la Cristal Gem fusión y todos excepto Tungsten, Jasper y Leonard quienes no se encontraban en aquel lugar se quedaron con sus ojos apuntando a ella- Nada, parece que no puedo usar mi visión futura con lo que ocurre hay adentro, podria ocurrir cualquier cosa ahora, pero estarán bien -Cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en el sofá de la casa- Alguien quiere jugar algún juego mientras esperamos ? -Sugirió Steven sacando un tablero de ajedrez- Que se supone que es esto ? -Pregunto el Metal guerrero- Es un juego de mesa, los dos tenemos las mismas piezas de juego y las movemos por turnos para tomar al rey en tu lado del tablero -Platinum alzo la ceja en señal de cierta intriga- Dices que es como tener una guerra en un tablero de juego ? -El híbrido gema asintió con la cabeza y fue un motivo aparentemente suficiente como para que el metal aceptara la oferta del juego y despues de que con algo de ayuda de Pearl, Steven lograra explicar las reglas del juego al Metal, pasaron 5 minutos y Platinum ya tenia solo 2 peones y a su rey mientras que Steven con su siguiente turno ya había hecho el Jacke-Mate- Tranquilo Plati-Man, yo tampoco soy buena en este juego -Y entonces Pearl pregunto- No estabas viendo el tablero como un campo de batalla real verdad ? -Solo otorgo la respuesta positiva con silencio- Este no es uno de esos momentos donde la fuerza bruta lo resuelve todo Platinum -Dijo el Metal artístico también tomando asiento en el sofá, el joven Universe y el metal siguieron jugando mientras ponían atención a si el cuerpo de Peridot tenia alguna reacción-

Y despues de 1 hora...

-En la casa ahora se encontraban solo Steven, las Gems y Bismuth cuando despues de todo ese tiempo el cuerpo de Peridot comenzó a moverse de modo limitado y robotico, el implante metálico estiro sus dedos en extremo, 2 dedos se unieron a sus brazos y dos a sus piernas y el ultimo a su cabeza, los dedos flotantes de Peridot convergieron en un solo punto formando un pequeño rayo de luz color verde, el punto iluminado con el rayo de luz fue creciendo y creciendo, tomando volumen y forma en sus 3 dimensiones, los ojos de Steven se volvieron estrellas mientras veía asombrado como uno de los implantes había sido terminado, mientras que...-

Creo que ya terminamos con uno... me siento algo cansada -Dijo la gema tecnica- La materialización de uno de los implantes ah tomado una considerable parte de tu energía, tu forma aquí conmigo siente las repercusiones de tu cuerpo en el plano real -Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Peridot- Espera... no ocurrirá nada conmigo una vez terminemos verdad ? -Chrome evito verla de frente respondiendo su pregunta- Solamente estarás algo falta de energía, es algo que puedo arreglar sin mayores inconvenientes, pero si no terminamos tu mente se quedara aquí hasta que termine el proceso del protocolo especial -Con un pesado suspiro Peridot continuo en su labor junto a Chrome, en el plano real nuevamente un rayo de luz verde digitalizaba y materializaba otro de los implantes del Metal despues de 2 horas, solo quedaba un implante mas antes del paso final pero justo en ese momento Peridot en el interior del primer implante cayo rendida y fatigada- Sabes ahora que lo pienso... no estarías bien solo con 3 implantes y tu podrías crear el que falta ? -Chrome solo negó con la cabeza- Necesito mis 4 maquinarias para poder recrear mi propio fragmento, los fragmentos que recreamos que se encuentran dentro de mis maquinas son de mas fácil acceso ya que solo cumplen la función de fuente de poder y almacenamiento, mi fragmento principal contendrá todo lo que hay en mi mente y -Siendo interrumpido por la gema tecnica- Y SI PODÍAS HACER TODO ESTO ENTONSES PORQUE ME HICISTE PENSAR QUE HABÍAS MUERTO ?! PORQUE TE QUEDASTE A MORIR JUNTO CON EL PLANETA WASP !? -Impaciente la gema tecnica quería una respuesta- Era la única forma ! -Respondió en voz alterada Chrome- El protocolo especial me permitiría volver a la vida pero a su vez podre eliminar ciertos aspectos de mi memoria, al regresar a la vida habré olvidado totalmente el proceso de creación de los cubos de Nickel y el armamento de la raza metálica, no puedo borrar mi propia memoria estando vivo y para alejar mis conocimientos de tu ex matriarca y sus hermanas tuve que sacrificarme y aun mas importante tuve que sacrificar cosas por las cuales tanto había trabajando!

Pero porque !? -Pregunto la gema tecnica impaciente y con tristeza en su rostro, pero por unos segundos no hubo respuesta- No lo se, tal vez este planeta, o Leonard GoldWave o incluso ustedes... tal vez generaron un cambio en mi, antes hubiera preferido sacrificarlos a todos ustedes con tal de salvar los productos de mis investigaciones y desarrollo, antes sin ni un rastro de culpa te habría dejado morir en manos enemigas, pero ahora... Ahora ya eso no importa -Dejando salir una risa- Tener un deber que cumplir, estas son cosas que diría nuestro Metal capitán -Los ojos de Peridot por un momento se iluminaron ante lo que Chrome había perdido por el bien mayor de los aliados... o de ella, esta se puso de pie con esfuerzo y...- Bien, entonces no hay mucho mas tiempo que perder ! -Y la tecnica y el cientifico se pusieron nuevamente a trabajar en el ultimo implante-

Mientras que en el exterior...

\- Ahora solo el hibirdo gema se mantenia viendo el proceso del ultimo implante, este tardo solo 30 minutos en formarse a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde en la noche, Steven no queria ir a dormir hasta ver el final de todo, el implante habia terminado de materializarse y como un ultimo proceso, de la gema de la propia Peridot salio un objeto el cual tomo una brillante forma con color cromo, el fragmento de metal suspendido en el aire se ilumino comenzando a materializar el cuerpo, la luz que lo formaba se unia a los implantes y poco a poco aquel cuerpo semi organico se formaba hasta terminar el proceso, frente a los ojos de Steven y Peridot quien ya habia recuperado la conciencia, el Metal cientifico Chrome habia vuelto a la vida- Steven Quartz Universe... Es bueno verte otra vez

Y a la mañana siguiente

-Todos los aliados se encontraban reunidos, Peridot ya en unas horas había recuperado su energía perdida, habían sido reunidos por Steven y Peridot para mostrar a todos la sorpresa del regreso del Metal cientifico, por varios segundos todos se encontraban en absoluto silencio, pero claro uno de los metales no se quedaría asi por demasiado tiempo- Eres un miserable, patético, debilucho y penoso, excusa de metal cientifico ! -Se encontraba el Metal guerrero frente a Chrome despues de todos esos insultos- Que bueno es verte otra vez maldito Chrome ! -Con su puño a unos cuantos centimetros del metal cientifico, estos chocaron puños en cierta señal emocional- Lo mismo digo Platinum, es bueno volver a verlos a todos, pero mas importante que eso, creo hacerme una idea de lo que ah estado ocurriendo desde mi lucha en el planeta Wasp, me complace anunciar que tengo un plan de contingencia en contra de Cobalt, pero para eso voy a necesitar... de ustedes dos -Apuntando a Leonard y a Steven-

-Por otro lado en Gem Homewolrd ya se encontraba Cobalt, su nave había sido ya totalmente preparada, en los angares se encontraba el Metal-gema siendo visitado personalmente por una de las matriarcas- Entonces planeas volver a la tierra sin nuestra autorización ? -Pregunto YellowDiamond a su arma mas eficaz- Tu ya me diste la autoridad para acabar con el híbrido Metal-Humano, pueden enviar a los jueces de IRIDIUM a proteger los planetas que generan nuestras defensas, planeo que sea una gloriosa victoria, pero la batalla no sera larga y es por eso que me llevo a las Nickel-Gemas de la 1 a la 5, las reparaciones a la nave están listas, la tripulación también, entonces porque me preguntas si vuelvo a irme sin tu autoridad !? -Era irritante, por mas arma poderosa que fue Cobalt, su actitud que mostraba tan poco miedo o respeto era algo con lo cual YellowDiamond no le gustaba lidiar, si fuera una Nickel-gema cualquiera ya lo habría matado- Podrás partir tan pronto los jueces de IRIDIUM sean enviado a los planetas que generan nuestras defensas.

"Chrome a revivido y tiene ya planes para usar en contra de las Nickel-Gemas y las diamantes, sin embargo para que funcione ambos híbridos de la tierra deberán someterse ante las ordenes del cientifico, mientras que dos antiguas enemigas resolverán un ultimo asunto pendiente. En el próximo capitulo: Ultimo Round"

 _ **Y asi un nuevo capitulo con el regreso de Chrome, de segumo mas de alguno pensara que si eh regresado a Chrome pues tambien puedo ahcerlo con Silver no ? y bueno en fin sin mas que eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre lo espero, comenten, siguan la historia, Toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima :D**_


	36. Capitulo 35

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Capitulo 35: Ultimo Round

Y que es lo que haremos ahora ? -Pregunto Bismuth al recién reintegrado Metal cientifico quien había sido puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido despues de su anterior caída- Pues lo primero es examinar la información que Peridot extrajo de la nave, tal vez encontremos algo mas que los planetas que generan las defensas de Homeworld, asi que... -Apuntando con su mirada a la gema técnica que se encontraba presente también, esta con el uso de sus partes roboticas genero un holograma que mostraba diferentes tipos de archivos, desde la estructura de la nave, la información deseada de los planetas, pero algo mucho mas llamativo era un archivo sobre las Nickel-Gemas de élite, tendrían la oportunidad de al menos saber la apariencia y con suerte las habilidades de las 5 Nickel-Gemas mas poderosas restantes, quienes en ese momento se encontraban presentes eran Chrome, Peridot, Bismuth, Steven, Connie y Lapislázuli, el grupo en esos momento se encontraba en el granero-

-Peridot decidió abrir primero ese archivo mostrando un total de 10 archivos menos en total, cada una con una enumeración del 1 al 10 comenzando a abrir los archivos desde el numero mas alto, mostrando a las Nickel-Gemas de la 10 a las 6 que habían sido combatidas anteriormente- Aquí dice... Nickel-Gema N°10: Hecha para combate cercano, posibilidad de grandes maniobras gracias a su arma, Nickel-Gema N°9: Hecha para combate cercano, armas con capacidad contundente y de perforación, mayor destreza por sobre la fuerza y resistencia, Nickel-Gema N°8: Hecha para combate cercano, desviando las capacidades de cambio de forma facilitando su capacidades de combate y de evasión, mas potente por su velocidad y estilo de combate, Nickel-Gema N°7: Arma de un solo uso, cada vez que se usa esta actúa como un asteroide y cuando impacta a los pocos minutos esta vuelve a su forma de núcleo, Nickel-Gema N°6: Arma gema capas de controlar a quien la porta, no posee un cuero físico real por lo que siempre debe ser empuñada, quien la porta perderá su mente y su cuerpo pertenecerá al arma gema... -Y fue entonces cuando llego a la información de las 5 Nickel-Gemas restantes- Nickel-Gema N°5: Capacidades de ataque y múltiples efectos adversos por medio de sonidos y afinaciones -Claro a pesar de la información que tenían, no había una imagen de ninguna de las Nickel-Gemas- Nickel-Gema N°4: Capacidad de tele-transporte, su rango es todo lo que alcanza su vista, al no tener un arma propia sin embargo esta ah sido dotada con una por la misma WitheDiamond, Nickel... -Fue cuando Peridot hiso una pausa recordando su batalla en el planeta WASP- Nickel-Gema N°3; Apariencia inofensiva, potente control sobre el atributo de fuego el cual es color purpura en sus manos, este puede arder aun sin la presencia de oxigeno o algún medio de mantener la combustión, Nickel-Gema N°2:.. -Sin embargo esa información no era del todo clara solo decía...- Múltiples capacidades, desde combate cercano hasta lejano, posiblemente volátil y carente de real inteligencia que es opacada solo por el instinto como un ser salvaje -Y por ultimo claro...- Nickel-Gema N°1:.. -Cuando vio la información sobra la ultima Nickel-Gema esta solo dejo salir un largo quejido y leyó dicha información en voz alta- Por medidas de seguridad esta información esta solo disponible para las Diamonds, solo se puede dar el pequeño dato de que los poderes de la primera Nickel-Gema son sus lasos con el resto de las Nickel-Gemas

Sin embargo no ah sido del todo inutil, sabemos un poco mas sobre las enemigas -Dijo Chrome manteniendo un rostro neutral- que hay de los planetas ? -Pregunto con cierto rostro de mas interés- Tengo las coordenadas pero no los nombre es estos, aquí están... -Y mostrando las coordenadas exactas de los 3 planetas, el rostro del cientifico se lleno de una clara molestia e inseguridad- Ocurre algo malo Chrome ? -Pregunto Connie- Pues esos 3 planetas son bastante inestables, son planetas que nunca pensé que serian usados por las Diamond a menos que estuvieran realmente desesperadas y parece que si lo estaban, debieron perder a muchas gemas intentando establecerse en esos lugares -Y en eso Lapis alzo la voz- Y te dañaría decirnos que tienen esos planetas de especial ?

El primer planeta es como una ciénaga gigante, un mundo viscoso que es capas de tragar asteroides con el tiempo suficiente, en ese mundo nuestros movimientos serian muy limitados a menos que vallamos solo los que tengamos la capacidad de volar, el segundo planeta posee cambios climáticos demasiado extremos, la órbita de su planeta literalmente puede tocar su estrella madre o puede estar excesivamente lejos de ella, sera como una apuesta al momento de ir, y el tercer planeta es el mas peligroso -Decidiendo mostrar con sus implantes una imagen holografía de este ultimo, mostrando algo que bien podría parecer una mancha en el espacio- Es un planeta totalmente negro, la luz de su estrella madre no penetra su atmósfera, cuando lleguemos a ese lugar quienes vallas irán casi totalmente a ciegas

-Fue entonces que terminaron de examinar la información que se había extraído de la nave de Cobalt, entonces el mitad Gem alzo la mano con una pregunta- Y Chrome, a que te referías cuando decías que yo Leo teníamos que formar parte de tu siguiente plan ? -Y todas las miradas se clavaron en el cientifico- Pues siento que tu, Leonard... E incluso tu Connie, ustedes no tienen escape de la batalla que se avecina, es lógico pensar que Cobalt nos buscara y cuando llegue a la tierra no podemos pensar en que ustedes son demasiado jóvenes o que correrán peligro, es mas que claro que correrán peligro, pero como dicen ser defensores del planeta tierra pues tendrán que correr los riesgos que eso significa, asi que lo que haremos sera ver las capacidades de ustedes 3 dentro de los próximos días, dile a Leonard que se prepare para el día de mañana, tengo pruebas que hacer con ustedes para saber que tan capacitados están y que tanto pueden durar en combate, oh y Connie... -Manteniendo un poco el silencio hacia la chica morena- Tu y Steven deberán mantenerse fusionados, disminuirá su probabilidad de fracaso y que alguno de ustedes caiga en combate

Mientras que...

-En un lugar desolado entre el templo y el granero, se encontraban ellos 4, quienes antes compartieron una extraña relación entre alumna y maestro, por un lado Jasper y Platinum y por el otro Garnet y Tungsten- Pense que seria mas dificil convencerte de esto, que es lo que te ocurre !? -Pregunto la gema guerrera cruzada de brazos pero con una innegable sonrisa- Hace tiempo tu dijiste que pondríamos fin a esto, y en el fondo puede que también yo quisiera hacerlo no por el cierto respeto que pueda llegar a tenerte ahora, si no que yo... o incluso Ruby y Sapphire querían hacer -Y ahora Platinum tomando la voz- Y es por eso que estamos aquí ? quieren que mantengamos todo bajo control ? -Ambas gemas asintieron con la cabeza- Que hacemos si alguien mas se acerca ? esta claro que no sera rápido y mucho menos pasara desapercibido -Jasper respondió a eso como siempre lo hacia- Solo vean que no nos interrumpan

-Ambas tomaron la distancia, solo se escuchaba el viento soplar por aquella planicie en la cual solo podía sentirse como una calma antes de una tormenta, Platinum y Tungsten sabían que nada malo saldría de esto, no era diferente a una lucha amistosa, tal vez entre ellas siempre existiría cierta rivalidad pero era mejor para ellas eso a que reprimieran mas sus emociones- Sin rencores despues de esto verdad ? -Pregunto Jasper aun sonriente- Sin rencores Jasper -Respondió la Gem fusión-

-Sin importar sus motivos, ambas gemas comenzaron con sus armas desplegadas, las nubes pasaban cubriendo el sol justo sobre ellas y cuando esta paso dejando que ambas fueran iluminadas por el astro, el chique en los guantes contra el casco fue instantáneo, la onda expansiva movió el cabello de los metales que presenciaban la pelea-

Mientras tanto lejos del granero...

-Steven y Connie tenían cierta dificultad para fusionarse, claro cuando otros esperaban a que lo hicieran había cierta presión en los dos jóvenes, solo unos cuantos temas musicales bastaron para que estos se fijaran mas en el uno en el otro que en lo que había a su alrededor logrando formar a Stevonnie quien empuñaba el escudo y la espada de la anterior líder de las Cristal Gems- Es tu turno Leonard ! -Dijo la chica fusión a su amigo, este desplegó su gunblade asi como sus cuernos y su capa- y que es lo que debemos hacer ahora Chrome ? -Pregunto al Metal cientifico- Es bueno que lo preguntes, lo explicare desde la base de un modo simple, en primera instancia Steven y Connie no pueden por si solos luchar contra las Nickel-Gemas teniendo la victoria asegurada, a menos claro que se mantengan como una fusión, tu gracias a tus poderes posees una probabilidad mas alta de sobrevivir, el principio de esto es ver que tan capaces son de sobrevivir y es por eso que alguien nos ayudaran -Y fue cuando desde los cielos a las espaldas de la fusión y el joven hijo de Gold aparecieron dos seres, una gema con alas de agua y un metal con una batuta y 8 orbes de luz flotando a su alrededor -

Por eso es que estamos nosotros aquí -Dándose vuelta viendo a Lapiz y a Bismuth quien explico su presencia en el lugar- si pueden defenderse de nosotros por un periodo corto de tiempo entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos demasiado por su seguridad, entonces... -Siendo Chrome quien termino la oración- Comiencen

-Los 8 orbes se lanzaron rápidamente contra ambos jóvenes combatientes, que fueron protegidos por el escudo rosa el cual no sedio ni un solo paso ante los impactos del arma de Bismuth, asi la prueba final tomo lugar para estar preparados para la llegada de Cobalt mientras que el ultimo combate de Garnet y Jasper se llevaba a cabo, la gema guerrera y la fusión llevaban solo unos minutos de combate y ninguna de las 2 había logrado conectar un golpe certero, incluso los 2 únicos espectadores podían decir que sus habilidades estaban totalmente a la par,los estruendos y las chispas al chocar el casco contra los guantes era un festival de luces y la intensidad en ambas gemas mantenían a los Metals alerta para entrar en caso de que la lucha saliera de contexto-

Tal parece que esto no terminara pronto Garnet ! -Dijo la gema guerrera limpiando algo de sudor en su rostro, Garnet asintió con una simple sonrisa confiada haciendo sonar su cuello- No tienes prisa verdad ? -Ambas volvieron a correr la una a la otra chocando sus armas nuevamente, esta vez Jasper con mas astucia había logrado evitar el contacto con los puños de Garnet golpeando su pecho con su casco y luego arremetiendo con un puñetazo en su estomago levantando su cuerpo ligeramente, pero no tomando en cuenta la resistencia de la fusión quien tomo su enorme brazo y la azoto contra el suelo, Jasper se levanto rápidamente y ambas lanzaron un fuerte golpe la una a la otra los cuales impactaron en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo-

"La lucha entre dos gemas antes enemigas y ahora aliadas, con orgullo una rivalidad que sacaba lo mejor de ambas en ese combate, sin embargo eso se mantendrá al final del combate si una de las dos resulta vencida ? En el próximo capitulo: carcajadas dolorosas"

 _ **Si hace tiempo que no actualizaba el fic XD, eh estado escribiendo otros a futuro no solo de Steven Universe y en la inspiración uno puede llegar a perderse, pero en fin aquí un nuevo capitulo y como siempre ya saben comenten, sigan la historia, tooooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos leemos hasta laaaaaaaa**_ ** _próxima_**


	37. Capitulo 36

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 36: Carcajadas dolorosas

-Las corrientes de agua de las dos alas rodeaban a la chica fusión y al hijo de Gold, estos solo cortaban el agua con sus espadas sin efectos aparentes, mientras que veían como los 8 orbes del Metal artístico los esperaban- como fue que terminamos de este modo !? -Pregunto Leonard- Pues apenas comenzó la prueba Lapis hiso esto con sus alas y aunque hemos intentado salir aunque atravesemos el agua al final Bismuth nos empuja de regreso al interior de las corrientes -Respondió Stevonnie quien cargando con el escudo con su fuerza logro atravesar el agua solo para como ella esperaba ser empujada por 8 orbes de luz manejados por Bismuth- Esta prueba no determina solo si tienen la fuerza para poder luchar, el objetivo también esta en hacerlos pensar en cada movimiento posible, en que no necesariamente deben gastar toda su energía intentando escapar si luego estarán demasiado exhaustos para combatir -Dijo el metal cientifico-

-Leonard buscaba con la mirada la figura de Lapislázuli pero esta era casi in-detectable a la vista, las corrientes se movían lo bastante rápido como para que toda la imagen del exterior fuera borrosa y que nada pudiera reconocerse con la vista- Tiene que haber alguna otra forma entonces, Chrome acaba de decir que no necesariamente debemos usar nuestra fuerza, pero este lugar nos mantiene totalmente sellados... -En eso Leonard fue el primero en pensar en un plan- Tengo una idea Stevonnie, carguen otra vez contra el agua, yo haré algo tan pronto aparezcan los orbes de Bismuth -La fusión asintió con su cabeza e hiso caso a las ordenes de su amigo, cargando con fuerza contra la corriente de agua esta con esfuerzo nuevamente logro atravesarla y del mismo modo dos orbes de luz habían aparecido para empujarla otra vez, pero junto con los orbes al mismo tiempo que aparecieron fue que Leonard con su Gunblade formo un fuerte disparo que lo impulso hacia la chica fusión ganando impulso para pasar, realmente estaba funcionando su plan, funciono hasta que otros 4 orbes hicieron su aparicion y empujaron a ambos de regreso a la corriente de Lapis-

Ah por todos los cielos ! -Se quejaba Leonard- Realmente estuvimos cerca, tu alcanzaste a ver donde se encontraba Lapis ? -Pregunto a Stevonnie quien en silencio señalo con su dedo el lugar de donde había logrado ver la gema de agua formar la esfera de corrientes que los mantenía encerrados- Bien nuevo plan... -Susurrando al oído de la chica fusión, pusieron su nuevo plan en marcha, Leonard se había acercado al lugar donde supuesta mente Lapis generaba la corriente de agua- Estas lista ? -Stevonnie asintió con la cabeza y con su Gunblade el hijo de Gold genero una fuerte explosion abriendo un gran agujero en la corriente, los orbes de Bismuth no tardaron en disparar a discreción alrededor del joven claro sin la intención de herirlo, solo para encontrarse con el escudo de Stevonnie bloqueando los disparos, la corriente se cerraba y los orbes del Metal artístico forcejeaban contra los dos jóvenes que estaban tan cerca de salir, en eso la chica fusión con un rápido ingenio clavo su espalda en el suelo y usándola como palanca y a su vez impulsados por otro disparo de la gunblade de Leonard, ambos lograron salir de la corriente-

-La gema de agua y el Metal artístico guardaron sus respectivas armas y aplaudieron ante el esfuerzo y el ingenio de los jóvenes- Excelente trabajo chicos, ahora eh comprobado que podrán arreglárselas, pero en las batallas venideras intenten mantenerse junto especialmente ustedes -Dijo Chrome apuntando con su dedo a la gema fusión pero refiriéndose a quienes la componían- sus capacidades de defensa son lo que les permitirá sobrevivir un uno a uno contra tal vez cualquier enemigo, pero no ganaran una batalla solo defendiéndose -Dejando salir un suspiro- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, realmente esto es un trabajo mas para Silver -Dándose media vuelta y en eso la chica fusión volvió a sus dos pequeños originales-

Dime Chrome... alguno de ustedes culpa a Pearl por lo que le ocurrió a Silver ? -Pregunto Steven con algo de tristeza en su rostro, no obtuvo una respuesta mas que el Metal alejándose caminando-

Mientras tanto...

-Jasper y Garnet sonreían, sonreían a pesar de que sus formas físicas ya sentían ligeros rasgos de dolor, magulladas y con el sudor recorriendo sus rostros ambas gemas sonreían- Que el lo que te tiene tan feliz Garnet !? -Pregunto la gema guerrera- Solo si tu me lo dices primero, tienes una sonrisa en tu cara como yo y claramente no puedes evitarlo ! -Jasper dejo salir una carcajada mientras invocaba su casco guerrero- Sabes, desde que nos conocimos en "Aquellas circunstancias" esto es algo que había querido hacer, el medirme contigo al máximo una ves mas, pero lo que tiene esta sonrisa en mi rostro es que me alegra que esto sea sin rencores entre camaradas de armas -Garnet se quito los lentes y los desvaneció- Si es asi, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido contigo Jasper... me alegra el poder llamarte ahora una compañera, pero aun si lo eres... -Y ambas dijeron en voz alta- NO VOY A CONTENERME ! -Los guantes de Garnet crecieron exponencial-mente y Jasper con un ataque meteórico impacto contra estos rompiendo la defensa de la fusión, un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Garnet quien respondió rápidamente con otro golpe al mentón de la gema guerrera-

Realmente ya no son las patéticas gemas a las que intentamos matar hace algún tiempo -Dijo Tunsten quien mantenía sujeto a Platinum con su negrura, era solo una medida de precaución para el Metal guerrero, pero el no tenia intención de interrumpir aquella contienda- Aun tienen un largo camino que recorrer, pero si han logrado evolucionar -Dijo Platinum mientras sentado en el suelo sentía el viento en su rostro, el viento que generaban los impactos entre ambas gemas-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Strardust Crusaders OST)

-Jasper giraba rápidamente alrededor de Garnet, terminando sus giros periódicamente para con un salto lograr impulsarse a una mayor velocidad mientras impactaba con sus puños a la gema fusión al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de su rango, su táctica de combate funciono por un par de veces hasta que haciendo uso de sus poderes de transformación, Garnet atrapo con una de sus manos a Jasper y la lanzo a los cielos, esta volvió a usar su choque meteórico cayendo en picada hacia Garnet quien la recibió con unos enorme, unos gigantes guantes cohetes ganando ese choque de fuerza deteniendo el ataque de Jasper y golpeándola al mismo tiempo, la gema guerrera comenzó a caer hasta llegar al duro suelo tardando unos segundos en ponerse de pie-

Parece que no duraran demasiado tiempo, sus cuerpos aun no se ahn acostumbrado a sus nuevas capacidades como para mantener un encuentro extenso, están resintiendo lo que es combatir al mismo nivel y ambas tienen el mismo nivel de pelea, tal ves el próximo golpe que den sea el ultimo -Dijo Tungsten manteniéndose también sentado en el suelo-

-Y tenia razón, Jasper se preparaba para tomar vuelo y arremeter con toda velocidad mientras que Garnet mantenia en sus guantes una descarga eléctrica, la que lograra impactar el golpe seria la ganadora y quien lo recibiera tal vez no podría levantarse- Te ves cansada Jasper ! -Dijo la Gem fusión manteniendo un rostro confiado y aun descubierto- Podría decir lo mismo de ti... -Y con su casco de guerra puesto esta giro repetidamente aumentando los giros por segundo hasta el punto que el suelo a sus pies comenzaba a soltar humo producto del calor que generaban tantos giros a tal velocidad, los puños de Garnet resplandecían con la descarga eléctrica y solo esperaba el ataque de Jasper-

Que es lo que ves Sapphire ? -Preguntaba su mitad roja a su querida gema azul de un ojo dentro de la mente de la fusion, Sapphire se veia feliz por el futuro que veia asi como Ruby tambien se veia feliz por el presente, nunca habia pensado en que podria haber llegado a sentir algo de simpatia por la gema guerrera, nadie lo habria pensado jamas y se devia a muchos diversos factores- Veo un final feliz, un duro final pero feliz... Vamos a hacerlo Ruby

(Fin Sountrack)

-Y en el combate asi Jasper se lanzo con su casco hacia Garnet, esta recibió el casco con sus guantes con un golpe doble cuyo impacto fue de tal magnitud que creo un resplandor potente aunque momentáneo, un resplandor que tan pronto desapareció se divisaron ambas gemas de pie con sus armas aun chocando, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que ambas cayeron al suelo con una respiración agitada, aun si las gemas no necesitaban respirar eso era un claro signo de cansancio- Puedes... Levantarte ? -Pregunto Garnet a la gema guerrera quien respondió...- Para nada... -No había logrado ganar, cuando había decidido tener la revancha hace tanto fue para mostrar que era mucho mas fuerte, pero sin importar la razón del porque ahora esta no se sentía mal por no poder alcanzar la victoria, solo comenzó a reír poco a poco hasta llegar a las carcajadas, poco a poco esta fue seguida por la Gem fusión, al final ambas se reían claramente felices aun si sus formas físicas estaban adoloridas-

Bien gemas, de regreso a su templo -Dijo el Metal guerrero cargando con ambas gemas una en casa brazo-

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld

-A bordo de su imponente nave ya Cobalt y la tripulación estaban listos para partir, el sentado en el trono central en el puente de la nave y a sus espaldas se hallaban 5, cada una con su forma y tamaño único y reluciendo sus enumeraciones de 5 hasta el 1- Entonces realmente no pudiste vencer a una gema y a un metal tu sola N°3 ? -Pregunto la Nickel-Gema con la enumeración N°5, sus piernas eran largas y en su parte posterior tenia dos arcos al igual que en sus brazos, su gama de colores era amarilla y sus ojos negros, en el centro de este el símbolo de las 3 diamantes y en uno de sus brazos su enumeración, la Nickel-Gema acusada solo respondió- Cállate N°5 !

Silencio las dos, se ponen en vergüenza en frente de toda la tripulación y aun mas importante en frente de Lord Cobalt -Declaro con una voz que parecía enferma la Nickel-Gema N°4, esta era de un tamaño normal, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto negro espectral que se mantenía en movimiento, su cuerpo era ex extremo delgado y sus ojos eran de un asul siniestro, en su hombro apoyaba una enorme guadaña, y en su espalda tanto el símbolo de las diamantes como su enumeración se presentaban, mientras que las Nickel-Gema se mantenían en silencio, una vistiendo una túnica gruesa que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando ver solo unos ojos brillantes y la otra vistiendo sus ropajes elegantes y oscuros-

Listos para partir Lord Cobalt ! -Dijo una Nickel-Gema de rango menor en el puente, este hiso una señal con su mano y la nave no tardo en despegar y salir del planeta, ya se dirigía a la tierra y no había duda de que no tardarían en llegar-

"La amenaza se dirigía a la tierra, las Diamonds no mostraban importancia en aquel planeta pero si debía ser destruido seria por el propio deseo de Cobalt por hacerlo, los días pasan y los aliados y defensores del planeta esperan a que el día llegue. En el próximo capitulo: Cielos ardientes"

 ** _Bueno nuevamente aqui un nuevo capitulo, oh y en un par de capitulos mas espera una muy agradable sorpresa, no dire cual es pero tal vez intentaran adivinar XD, bueno sin mas que decie excepto ya saben comenten, siguan la historia, nos estaremos leyendo hasta laaaaaaaaaaa proxima :D_**


	38. Capitulo 37

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 37: Cielos ardientes

-Habían pasado 6 días desde la prueba impuesta por Chorme y ahora en el granero se encontraban la gema tecnica y la gema de agua, la primera mencionada se encontraba sin usar sus partes roboticas, pero estas o al menos sus brazos no estaban desactivados, estos mostraban los planos de la nave de Cobalt, El Diamond Warship se veía imponente aun en un simple holograma que mostraba sus partes, sin embargo de entre tantos planos digitales había una parte que faltaba en la nave, algo que no había podido descubrir, una parte que se hallaba totalmente negra en los planos- Que sera esto ? Eh intentado ya todo para poder descubrir lo que cubre esa seguridad en los planos de la nave, que es lo que esconde esta nave que no eh sido capas de burlar las defensas de esta seguridad ? Que es lo que no estoy viendo ?

-En eso Lapislázuli apoyada en una pared camino hasta ella- No estas viendo muchas cosas Peridot -Tomándola de la cabeza y levantándola ligeramente y dejándola caer- Porque estas viendo todo esto tu sola ? -Pregunto la gema azul con un rostro serio- Creo que es bueno que yo tenga un plan de contingencia, y de hecho lo tengo, veras Lazuli... -Mostrando el holograma de los planos de la nave- eh descubierto algo muy interesante en el Diamond Warship, justo sobre esta área que no eh podido descifrar aun -Señalando el pedazo en la nave que se encontraba sellado por seguridad- Sobre esta área se encuentra el núcleo de la nave, este al parecer se mantiene generando intenso calor y regulándolo constantemente distribuyendo la energía a toda la nave, pero si recibiera un intenso golpe de frió entonces el núcleo se volvería inestable y la nave solo se desplomaría a tierra

-La gema tecnica se veía confiada en poder ser ella quien tuviera un plan y no el Metal cientifico, pero Lapislázuli era mas realista en cuanto a dicho plan- A nadie le va a parecer este plan, porque no vas a hablarlo con el resto eh ? -La gema tecnica se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio y luego golpeo su rostro con su palma- Oh da igual ellos a lo suyo, mi plan es a prueba de tontos ! -Y con sus manos moviendo los planos para explicar a mas detalle- _Eh investigando a fondo a Cobalt y su nave ! Poder calorico mantiene el gran transporte a flote ! Con un elemento criogenico y mis herramientas ..! Acabare con el poder de las Nickel-Gemas !_

 _Planeacion, dedicación y algún ajuste pequeño hará temblar sus fuerzas ante mi increíble estrategia, voy a atraparlas_ -Apuntando ahora a Lapis- _Voy a atraparlas, toda la nave voy a derrumbar, voy a atraparlas, a atraparlas_ -Y ahora a la nave- _Voy a atraparlas, Derrotarlas y cuando lo haga una amenaza ya no serán !_ -encogiendo el holograma de la nave y aplastandola con sus manos, Lapislázuli alzo una ceja en gesto de extrañeza al notar un cambio en la voz de Peridot mientras había comenzado a explicar- Acabas de cantar eso ? -Con algo de nerviosismo la gema tecnica respondió- Que. oh... no, no seas ridícula -Cruzada de brazos mirando a otro lado Lapis expreso...- Bueno es un buen plan, solo... -Y ante eso Peridot Pregunto- Solo... Solo que !? -Y Lapis respondió ante el cuestiona-miento de la tecnica- _No es nada, de verdad es un plan muy interesante, te olvidas solamente de unas enemigas muy importantes_ -Acercándose a las partes roboticas y extendiendo con sus manos 5 figurar que representaban a las 5 Nickel-Gemas restantes, esta camino hacia Peridot hasta su lado- _Se ve que te has esforzado en este plan para vencerlas, pero estamos hablando aquí de Cobalt y sus Nickel-Gemas, Peridot con una falta..._ -Tomando a la gema tecnica y empujándola con una patada en sus posaderas terminando su oración- _Te patearan por toda una galaxia, como es que con esa enorme cabeza tuya... No ves que es algo imposible !?_ -Y Peridot respondió de modo simple mientras estaba de cara al suelo- _Si es posible !_ -A lo que Lapis refuto...- _Es imposible, solo con ingenio no puedes ganar una guerra, es imposible._

 _Si es posible_ -Repetía Peridot acomodando su visor pero Lapis seguía negando-lo- _Son despiadadas, muy malvadas_ -Quedando de pie frente a la gema tecnica- _Si vas tu sola, haya tu morirás !_ -Aplastando-la levemente con una de sus alas, esta no tardo en intentar recomponerse- Esta bien como digas, pero eso tu también lo cantaste -Acusaba Peridot a la gema azul- Y que ? Solo estaba siguiéndote -Explico Lapislázuli lo cual hiso reaccionar a la gema tecnica en un instante- Seguirme dijiste... ? Eso es, esta claro que yo no puedo ir sola por esa nave, pero si tu me acompañas... -Señalando las alas de la gema de agua- Y mientras nos infiltramos el resto mantendrá al enemigo ocupado -Con una pequeña sonrisa confiada, pero reaccionando a tiempo dando media vuelta queriendo alejarse- No, es una locura ! -A lo que Peridot respondió...- Los momentos desesperados piden medidas desesperadas ! -Exclamo Peridot interponiéndose en el camino de Lapis- Así que, eres un hombre ? O eres una gema !? -Extendiendo su pequeña mano para un apretón, Lapis quedo pensativa unos segundo para luego...- De acuerdo cuenta conmigo ! -Realizando el apretón de manos y luego ambas al unisono...- _Vamos a atraparlas !_ -Observando con confianza el holograma de la nave- _A atraparlas, derrotarlas y una amenaza ya no seraaaaaaaaaaaan !_ -Y terminando apuntando una a la otra- BIEN, PERO SIN CANCIONES... !

-Mientras que por otro lado en Beach City se encontraban Steven y el resto del equipo incluida Connie y León- Bien Steven por lo poco que se de este lugar, ustedes tienen un líder político y tu influencia es muy efectiva en el asi como en el resto de los habitantes de este lugar, necesito que traigas a la persona a cargo y le explicaremos la situación -Ante tal idea tanto Garnet como Pearl rechazaron dicha mientras que Steven ya había ido a buscar al alcalde Dewey- Chrome no podemos decir a los humanos que están en peligro, ellos no deben saber sobre lo que vendrá a la ciudad ! -Explicaba Garnet alterada al cientifico, cuando el Metal cientifico intervino- Pretendes explicarles a todos cuando ya sea demasiado tarde ? -Pearl recalco en ese momento- Saber demasiado de esto podría ponerlos en peligro, todos los asuntos que tengan que ver con el Homeworld deben mantenerse en secreto ! -Y de un modo mas sorpresivo Connie puso su punto de vista- Chicas realmente toda la ciudad sabe sobre que ustedes son mágicas o extraterrestres, no tiene mas sentido que evacuen ahora y de un modo mas seguro ? -Era de esperar que Pearl pensara de que lado estaba Connie en ese momento, mientras Steven ya llegaba con el alcalde Dewey, momento en el cual Pearl decidió alejarse hasta que se fuera-

Steven que significa esto ? Que puede ser tan urgente que tenga que venir yo personalmente ah... ? -Siendo interrumpido por el cientifico- Usted es el líder político de la ciudad verdad ? -Bill Dewey asintió con la cabeza y estiro su brazo para un apretón de manos- Alcalde Dewey para servirle -Chrome en un gesto de sentido común correspondió el apretón de manos- Bien si esta para servir entones lo diré simple, la ciudad y todos sus habitantes están en peligro potencial, en estos momentos podría estar dirigiéndose a este lugar una nave alienigena con capacidades devastadores, debe iniciar la evacuación ahora mismo o de lo contrario podrían haber grandes bajas civiles -Dewey solo con la noticia ya estaba sudando de gran manera- Pe...Pero no es tan fácil, como le digo a los ciudadanos que deben interrumpir sus actividades diarias para evacuar ? esto ya ocurrió una vez y hubo muchos problemas ! -Pero era claro que Chrome tendría una respuesta para todas sus inquietudes- Es por eso que se lo estoy diciendo con tiempo, Steven y Leonard pueden ayudarlo a reunir a su pueblo pero esto no puede esperar -El alcalde miro a Chrome unos momentos, luego a las que llamaba "Las hermanas de Steven" y luego a los llamados "parientes de Leonard", todos tenían sus ojos fijos en el alcalde quien al final termino cediendo ante la petición de Chrome, este se retiro rápidamente acompañado por Steven, Connie, Leonard y León- Saben para llevar aquí miles de años, el hecho de que no sepan como tratar con humanos es algo bastante irónico, tan irónico que no es hermoso -Expreso el Metal artístico a lo que Steel, Tunsten y Platinum solo mantuvieron unas pequeñas risas, desde su punto de vista incluso ellos como metales que llevaban tan poco tiempo en la tierra podrían relacionarse mejor con los humanos que las gemas que llevaban hay tantos siglos-

-En el proceso de evacuación Steven se encontró con su padre, estos se saludaron de modo afectivo y el joven Gem no reparo en omitir lo que estaba ocurriendo- Escucha papá... de todos los habitantes de la ciudad tu eres el que mas se ah relacionado con todo este asunto de la magia y las gemas, cuando se realice la evacuación la ciudad va a necesitar de ti -Greg sentía la presión ante la petición de su hijo- Y que es lo que les diré ? Se que mas de alguno querrá preguntarme sobre lo que pasa y yo no estoy al tanto de los detalles hijo ! -Poniéndose a la altura de Steven- Tendrás que decirles solo todo lo que sabes, aun si te toma una larga historia, tu siempre haces sonar bien las largas historias, se que estarás bien papá -Abrazándose ambos se quedaron asi unos segundos antes de separarse, Steven siguió con la tarea de reunir a los ciudadanos mientras que Greg había aceptado la petición de su hijo-

-Tardaron solo 2 horas en reunir a toda la población de la ciudad gracias a que Beach cyty no era tan grande, pronto al grupo también se unieron Lapis y Peridot llegando del granero, poniéndolas al tanto de la evacuación de la ciudad, todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos vehículos listos para partir pero había algo con lo que nadie contaba, y fue la llegada de dos personas que eran o intentaban siempre ser responsable, de imprevisto habían llegado a la escena los padres de Connie- Oh no puede ser... -Dijo la chica morena ante la vista- Connie que es lo que ocurre aquí !? -Pregunto su madre ya claramente alterada, ella no sabia como responder, la verdad no era buena en esos momentos y una mentira solo lo empeoraría todo despues- Connie yo se lo explicare... -Sintiendo una mano en su hombro al alzar la vista vio a su joven adulto amigo- Sr. y Sra. Maheswaran, esto no es fácil de explicar, pero necesito que escuchen hasta el final lo que voy a decirles, ustedes son muy escépticos y lo respeto totalmente, pero en estos momentos una nave de devastación inimaginable se dirige hasta aquí y evacuamos a la ciudad antes de que el peligro llegue, se que es imposible de creer pero... solo mire ! -Apuntando a sus metales- Ellos son al prueba mas clara de lo que digo, asi como las Gems, ellos tampoco son de este mundo, Steven me contó una ves sobre cuando ustedes y el se conocieron, realmente no les pareció demasiado extraño el que el y su padre llegaran a una cena con una mujer gigante de seis brazos y dos bocas ? -Diciéndolo de ese modo todo era un tanto mas creíble incluso la explicación de Leonard, pero...- Tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso antes de sacar a mi hija de aquí y llevarla a un castigo por no decirnos todo esto que hacia ! -Dijo de brazos cruzados Doug Maheswaran- Nosotros siempre pensábamos que tu estabas segura en este lugar, acaso haces cosas asi de peligrosas siempre con Steven ?

-Mientras los padres de Connie la regañaban severamente por haber ocultado tales sucesos, nada ni nadie había podido prever lo que ocurrió, Chrome no sintió ningún rastro de energía y la visión futura de Garnet no pudo ver sobre sus cabezas, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y a distorsionarse, dando paso al imponente Diamond Warship, el impacto fue tal que no lograron escuchar un sonido aun peor, un fugas soplido, casi imperceptible a las espaldas de todos los habitantes de Beach City, a sus espaldas y a las de Chrome se presentaron las Nickel-Gemas N°4 y N°2- Un solo movimiento y comenzaran las bajas civiles ! -Declaro la Nickel-Gema de aspecto espectral que sostenía su enorme guadaña, del mismo modo este comenzó a desaparecer y a reaparecer en diferentes direcciones trayendo consigo a las Nickel-Gemas guerreras de menos rango, reuniendo un total de 20 que rodearon a los habitantes de la ciudad con sus armas-

DEFENSORES DEL PLANETA TIERRA ! -Mostrando un holograma de si mismo a través de la nave, Cobalt se dirigía a sus enemigos, Chrome por su parte no se quedaría solo escuchando, ya había puesto en marcha un contra ataque de modo que nadie se percataría, gracias a su conexión con la nave metálica- Tal vez las Diamonds ya no tengan el deseo de destruir este planeta, pero les aseguro que yo no comparto ese deseo suyo, todos ustedes deberían estar preocupados ahora, y les aseguro que esto no terminara rápido ! -Y dirigiéndose a una de sus subordinadas- N°4 ! -Esta acato la orden y con un rápido uso de su habilidad de tele-transportación solo le tomo dos segundos aparecer frente a Leonard, llevarlo a la Diamond Warship y regresar, el líder de la nave ahora dirigiéndose a Peridot...- Hey gema tecnica, se bien que extrajiste mucha información de esta nave entre otras cosas, hay un archivo el cual no pudiste abrir verdad !? Pues ahora mismo te mostrare el secreto detrás de ese archivo secreto ! -Oprimiendo un botón en el puente, una compuerta en la parte inferior de la nave se abrió esta apuntaba a toda la masa de gente reunida en la ciudad, mostrando una gran cantidad de distintos fragmentos de gemas reunidos, estos se activaron generando un portal del cual lentamente comenzó a salir un enorme taladro- Me pregunto si podrás Cobalt !

-El híbrido gema-metal busco con la vista de quien eran esas palabras, viendo nuevamente al Metal cientifico, no se explicaba el como es que estaba vivo pero solo tendría que matarlo otra vez, su ingenio era tal vez una de las mas grandes amenazas, pero aun si intentara acabarlo de inmediato con su arma ya era tarde, una gran cantidad de proyectiles de fotones golpearon el Diamond Warship provenientes desde la nave metálica sacando a su tripulación de balance y robando la atención de todos los presentes lo suficiente como para que el Metal cientifico desplegara el mas fuerte campo de fuerza que había hecho en toda su existencia con uso de sus implantes- GEMS, METALS, ASEGURARE LA VIDA DE LOS CIVILES, USTEDES ATAQUEN !

"Todo había pasado realmente rápido, la prioridad es mantener a los ciudadanos a salvo , sacar a Leonard de la nave y derrotar al enemigo, donde cada aliado lo haría a su propia manera para conseguir la victoria. En el próximo capitulo: Defensores de la humanidad"

 _ **Bueno admito que cuando escribi este capitulo tuve la debilidad por poner ese pequeño segmento musical para quienes tal ves le suene un poco la letra XD, se va a armar la grande y en un pequeño adelanto extra uno de los Metals va a tener un tema musical, a ver si adivinan quien es -w-. Bueno sin mas que decir ya saben comenten la historia, sigan, tooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y asi nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	39. Capitulo 38

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 38: Los defensores de la tierra

-En el campo de fuerza de Chrome se encontraban protegidos todos los ciudadanos de Beach city incluyendo a los padres de Connie, sin embargo la chica morena se encontraba fuera del campo de protección- TIENES QUE HACER ALGO MI HIJA AUN SE ENCUENTRA AFUERA DE ESTA COSA ! -Pedía histérica la madre de la chica morena- No puedo abrir el campo de fuerza o de lo contrario sera mas fácil de romper, pero le aseguro unidad materna humana... -Viendo dispersarse a sus aliadas y aliados- Que ella es capas de defenderse de esto

\- Steven y Connie montados sobre León salieron de la vista de toda Beach City, queriendo algo de privacidad para convertirse en Stevonnie, los ciudadanos solo veían los puños, armas y los proyectiles de 20 seres extraños chocar contra el campo de fuerza de aquel hombre extraño que usaba una bata de laboratorio, en su rostro se mostraba el esfuerzo pero mas que eso había cierta inquietud ya que en cualquier momento Cobalt dejaría caer ese inmenso taladro contra el campo de fuerza y Chrome no seria capas de detener un ataque de esa magnitud- No creas que un simple campo pueda detenernos Metal cientifico, no me es dificil traspasarlo con mi habilidad y llevarme las vidas de cuantos humanos haya en el interior -Y era cierto, Chrome no podría evitar el que la Nickel-Gema N°4 se tele-transportara al interior del campo, y lo hiso llegando a posar su guadaña en el cuello del Metal cientifico- Hasta aquí has llegado, pensar que seras destruido por lo que debía ser tu propia creación... -Sin embargo en el rostro de Chrome se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, veía a las gemas combatir contra las Nickel-Gemas de menor rango, Lapislázuli y Peridot se dirigían al Diamond Warship volando, y sus camaradas Metals no estaban a la vista hasta que a los pies de la Nickel-Gema N°4 salio un gran orbe de luz golpeando el mentón de esta y enviándola por los aires chocando con el interior del campo de fuerza e instintivamente esta se tele-transporto al exterior de dicho campo, viendo desde el exterior ahora al Metal artístico Bismuth seguido del soldado y a sus espaldas el Metal expiador Tungsten, las subordinadas de menor rango se centraron asi en las gemas mientras que la misteriosa Nickel-Gema N°2 aun vistiendo la larga túnica, por debajo de esta se revelan numerosos y extraños tentaculos tan delgados y rectangulares como papeles, estos golpearon rapida y repetidamente el campo de fuerza llegando a los 100 golpes por segundo y si el taladro de la nave caía sobre el campo de Chrome entonces todos los habitantes de la ciudad perecerían-

-Todas las Nickel-Gemas menores de enumeración desde el 1200 hasta el 1220 de las cuales todas portaban espadas largas luchaban contra las gemas e incluso contra León y Stevonnie, 5 enemigas lanzaban cortes y estocadas a Pearl que con un rápido movimiento de sus pies se hacia inalcanzable ante sus enemigas, con una sola lanza en sus manos bastaron segundos para abatir a las Nickel-Gemas y devolverlas a sus nucleos, sin embargo cunado ya había derrotado a 3 de sus 5 enemigos frente a ella, los otros dos de forma increíble habían sido capas de bloquear sus ataques, una contraataco con una patada en su estomago y otra con su espada la cual logro rosar uno de los brazos de la gema dejando solo un rasguño, dándole a la Cristal Gem el tiempo suficiente como para acelerar su paso atravesando con su lanza a su atacante y a la misma velocidad esta se posiciono a espaldas de la que quedaba y con una grácil patada en su mentón dejo descubierta su defensa rematando-la con su lanza en el pecho- Tengan cuidado, algo extraño ocurre con estas Nickel-Gemas !

Mientras que en la nave...

-Leonard había sido transportado a su interior, sin embargo solo había sido dejado en la nave, no en un sitio especifico como justo frente al híbrido Gema-Metal, estaba solo en la nave buscando alguna salida, mientras que en el puente...- N°3 y N°5 ...! -Ambas subordinadas se pusieron firmes ante la llamada- ese híbrido humano-metal se encuentra en la nave, la estúpida de N°4 no la trajo a mi directamente, Yo y N°3 lo buscaremos, y tu... -dirigiéndose a la quinta Nickel-Gema- Tu te quedaras a cargo del puente, usa el arma principal de la nave !

-Mientras que en el exterior de esta Peridot y Lapislázuli había llegado a la altura de la nave, toda se encontraba totalmente blindada- Bien ahora abriré un agujero pequeño y pasaremos por aquí, tengo los planos de la nave asi que no nos tomara tiempo llegar hasta el núcleo de la nave, si todo sale bien y la nave se desploma esta acabara cayendo en el mar -Lapis llevaba consigo una gran y compresa cantidad de agua, el plan era usar esa agua para que Peridot congelara el núcleo de la nave, pero fue ingenuo de su parte pensar en que no serian detectadas-

Regresando a la playa...

-A los pies de Jasper yacían 3 nucleos desactivados y una enemiga mas en su vista, la cual atacaba con atributos físicos mas elevados que el resto de sus compañeras caídas, era claro que se alguna forma esta se había vuelto mas fuerte, pero la gema guerrera no podía encontrar una respuesta ante la razón de eso, solo se limito a seguir luchando, atrapando la hoja de la espada con las palmas de sus manos y solo con su fuerza desequilibrandola y terminandola con un golpe de su casco en su cabeza- Como va el resto !? -Preguntando a sus aliadas viendo a Amethyst forcejeando con 2 látigos azotando a 3 Nickel-Gemas y luego con esos látigos creando una explosión de energía regresandolas a sus nucleos, del mismo modo Garnet con solo sus ágiles movimientos evadía los ataques continuos de 4 enemigas que venían en todas direcciones, con un salto esta se alejo del rango de las adversarias y golpeando el suelo con fuerte electricidad esta logro evaporar las formas físicas de las Nickel-Gemas, solo quedaba una luchando contra Stevonnie que se protegía con su escudo, viendo a través de este un rostro que se mantenía neutral y carente de emociones a simple vista, pero sus ojos se movían continuamente, unos ojos que mostraban sufrimiento, que pedían ayuda desesperadamente, algo que la distrajo lo suficiente como para que otra enemiga atacara a traición por la espada de la chica fusión, pero un rugido de León la alerto lo suficientemente a tiempo como para bloquear con la espada, activar su escudo burbuja desarmando la defensa de ambas enemigas, León con sus garras logro con velocidad vencer a una y la otra cayo ante la espada de la chica fusión- Chicas debemos subir a la nave, tenemos que encontrar a Leonard ! -Expreso Stevonnie a las gemas, las cuales asintieron confiando a los Metales la seguridad de la ciudad, sin embargo en ningún lugar había vista de Platinum y asi las gemas con ayuda de León estas fueron al interior de la nave-

Bismuth y Steel salgan del campo, no podre contener por mucho tiempo mas los ataque de esa cosa ! -Refiriéndose a los golpes de la Nickel-Gema N°2, del mismo modo en el que entraron aun si era muy poco hermoso para el artista, estos por bajo tierra salieron del radio del campo de fuerza quedando frente a la Nickel-Gema N°2 el cual detuvo su ataque mirando a los dos metales a través de su larga túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo, entonces sobre las cabezas de todos el taladro comenzó a girar y girar hasta alcanzar su máxima velocidad, apuntando a toda la población reunida en un solo lugar, Chrome se hallaba agotado ante los fuertes ataques de la Nickel-Gema N°2, no podría resistir un ataque de tal magnitud, el taladro no tardo en bajar por orden de quien comandaba el puente y sin ninguna resistencia el campo de fuerza del Metal cientifico se rompió, los ciudadanos miraron con temor por sus vidas y Chrome se hallaba casi resignado, hasta que escucho el sonido del taladro chocar no contra el, si no al levantar la vista vio un gran cuerpo azul de pie imponente frente a el con su katana resistiendo el ataque del taladro, la Nickel-Gema en el puente grito el nombre del Metal, del mismo modo el Metal cientifico y seguido de todos los ciudadanos dijeron el nombre...- Platinum !?

Donde rayos estabas !? -Pregunto Chrome al su compañero Metal, viendo a los pies de este a un niño, a Chrome se le había hablado de aquel chico tan espectral y de inquietante presencia que había encontrado el implante que había desarrollado el protocolo especial de resucitacion, la madre del chico lo llamo rodeándolo con sus brazos aliviada- Ese niño es muy extraño -Dijeron ambos metales al mismo tiempo, mientras la ciudad miraba asombrada como aquel hombre de piel azulada no solo mantenía, si no que empujaba aquel enorme taladro con su espada, una fuerza tremenda y algo que Platinum nunca antes había hecho o ni siquiera algo parecido, sin embargo en su mente no había ni un rastro de inseguridad- Platinum no te confíes, sin tu campo toda esta gente esta aun en la mira de fuego ! -El metal guerrero tenia razón en eso, se había sentido tranquilo al ver que su compañero había detenido el taladro, este volvió a generar su campo dejando cubriendo esta ves solamente a los ciudadanos de Beach City ya que no podría generar el campo en toda el área con el taladro tan cerca, El soldado y el artista se llevaron a la Nickel-Gema N°2 mar adentro, uno flotando en uno de sus orbes y otro manteniéndose en la superficie con su alabarda sierra, mientras que la Nickel-Gema N°4 se mantenía chocando armas contra Tungsten cada ves alejándose mas de la ciudad- Parece que lo entiendes, entiendes que es imposible que pases por sobre mi tan facilmente ! -Sin embargo no era asi, la espectral Nickel-Gema solo entendía que eventualmente tendría que acabar con el Metal de pequeña estatura y eventualmente con el resto, el orden de los factores no alteraría el final de la misión-

Y de regreso en la nave...

Señora N°5 se han detectado numerosos intrusos en el interior de la nave de un momento a otro ! -Y esta ordeno- Pidan a N°1 que venga al puente enseguida, yo buscare a los intrusos y los capturare ya sea vivos o muertos ! -Caminando a paso veloz por la nave, una nave tan grande que posiblemente si tardarían algunos minutos en encontrarse unos a otros, las Nickel-Gemas técnicas en el puente se contactaron con la mas fuerte de la élite y esta no tardo en llegar al puente de mando, viendo con cierta sorpresa el como uno solo de los Metals resistía la fuerza del Taladro mientras que otro mantenía seguros a los humanos- Que curioso, según la información que tenemos sobre ellos, esos metales tal vez debian ser los últimos que se encargarían de salvar vidas.

"Todo el equipo se dividió en diferentes objetivos pero todos con el mismo final, los metales en tierra y las gemas en la nave, sin embargo esta es una guerra donde todo puede pasar. En el próximo capitulo: El poder de la Elite Parte 1"

 _ **Bueno no pude contener las ganas de decirle a los lectores y a los fans que tenia el Metal Silver de que este regresara XD, un momento de debilidad pero que ademas me lo habian pedido bastante y desde un principio siempre estuvo planeado que volviera, pero planeaba que fuera sorpresa, en fin ya todos saben como siempre comenten, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	40. Capitulo 39

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 39: El poder de la élite Parte 1

-Mientras que Platinum y Chrome protegían las vidas de todo habitante humano de Beach City, sus camaradas metales luchaban por mantener a los enemigos alejados de dicha ciudad, Tungsten ya mostraba ciertos cortes superficiales mientras que su enemiga la Nickel-Gema N°4 aun se encontraba ilesa, fue obvio desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron los aliados contra las enemigas de Élite que un solo Metal no bastaría para vencerla, pero podría resistir hasta que llegara algún tipo de apoyo- Podrás derribarme pero no seras capas de matarme ! -Declaro Tungsten desafiante y ante tales palabras la enemiga solo dio un paso hacia adelante y de un soplido ya se encontraba a pocos metros del Metal con su guadaña apuntando a su fragmento, la hoja de la guadaña choco contra el poder de negrura solidificada del metal- Tenias razón, sera un tanto complicado arrancarte la vida con ese poder tuyo que tienes, es un punto muerto en el que baje la guardia primero sera el que muera, pero te aseguro que no tendrás un final diferente a tu antiguo rey -Dijo N°4 inexpresiva, ante eso los ojos del Metal se vieron con claro odio en ellos y lanzo un brazo de negrura hacia su enemiga esperando atraparla, del mismo modo gracias a su capacidad de tele-transporte esta solo dejo un soplido de neblina negra, a espaldas de Tungsten había aparecido y esta arremetió rápidamente con su arma encontrándose de nuevo con una capa de negrura solidificada y luego a pocos centimetros el filo del péndulo de Tungsten paso por su nariz casi rosandola- No te atrevas a poner a Lord Gold en tus palabras, el fue mejor gobernante de lo que las Diamonds nunca llegaran a ser ! -La Nickel-Gema N°4 solo bufo ante esas palabras- Eso crees eh ? El Homeworld sabe parte de la historia de Gold desde que tu raza y la de las gemas hicieron contacto, podrías preguntar a alguno de tus aliados cuantos planetas desoló Gold y sus motivos... -Esas palabras hicieron crecer cierta duda en el interior de Tungsten, sin embargo la lealtad hacia su raza y su difunto señor eran mas fuertes que cualquier duda, este solo siguió atacando con su negrura a la espectral Nickel-Gema que seguía teletransportandose-

-Mar adentro pero aun con la playa a la vista, Bismuth y Steel evadían el ataque de aquellos largos y delgados tentaculos de la Nickel-Gema N°2, su larga túnica aun no podían ni siquiera hacerla caer, Steel al ser un luchador tan directo no tenia modo de acercarse y los ataques de Bismuth era rechazados sin dificultad, esta no le daba descanso a ambos Metals y mientras Steel podía solo limitarse a evadir los ataques mientras se mantenía a flote gracias a su alabarda-sierra, Bismuth por su lado atacaba con oleadas de proyectiles de sus 8 orbes de luz- Que clase de repugnante cosa es esta Nickel-Gema !? -Este detuvo sus ataques y en ese momento la enemiga a alta velocidad dirigió todas aquellas delgadas extremidades hacia el Metal artístico, no había como bloquear toda esa fuerza, a pocos metros del impacto Steel se abalanzo sobre la Nickel-Gema logrando cortar aquellos tentaculos delgados como papel- Esas cosas son mas duras de lo que parecen, logre sentir una gran resistencia cuando impacto con mi arma ! -Ambos se sentía algo mas tranquilos al lograr cortar todos los tentaculos a la vez, pero se inquietaron al escuchar una monstruosa risa detrás de aquella túnica y viendo todos los tentaculos regenerarse, ahora llegando a un total de 30 tentaculos largos y delgados, uno de esos tomo aquella túnica que vestía la Nickel-Gema N°2 y la arrojo lejos, mostrando la monstruosa forma de la enemiga, sus piernas terminaban en sus rodillas y sus brazos en sus codos, de un color gris en el área delantera de su cuerpo y verde oscuro en la parte trasera, los tentaculos no eran extremidades como tal, esas 30 extremidades de ataque y defensa eran su cabellos, y este estaba unido a lo que en lugar de su cabeza solo había un cráneo extraño, los agujeros en sus ojos estaban vacíos, solo emitían una pequeña luz, no tenia dientes o colmillos y tampoco parecía tener cuello, y el núcleo amalgama Gemas-Nickel estaba claramente visible en el centro de su pecho asi como en N°2 sobre este junto con el símbolo de las Diamonds-

Mientras que en la nave...

\- Lapislázuli y Peridot corrían por la nave, sabían que bien podrían haber sido ya detectadas, el mapa de la nave había ayudado a ambas gemas a llegar rápidamente a la habitacion que tenia el núcleo calorico de la nava viendo que era obviamente protegido por 10 Nickel-Gemas de menos rango con números de 1700 al 1710, apuntando con sus manos todas dispararon ráfagas de energía a la entrada, ataques que se encontraron con un verdoso muro de energía y 10 lanzas de agua que rápidamente fueron hacia aquellas enemigas atravesando a 5 de 10 desapareciendo sus formas físicas- Vengan Nickel-Gemas tontas, no tienen forma de vencer a esta tecnica ! -Haciendo desaparecer aquel campo de fuerza disparando a quema ropa ráfagas de disparos láser acabando con las 5 enemigas restantes, la tensión disminuyo por unos momentos- Oye estas segura de que esto funcionara ? -Pregunto la gema de agua a la tecnica- Claro que si Lazuli, una ves lance a una gran baja temperatura esa agua que traes contigo, toda la nave se apagara -Por supuesto en ese momento no sabia ni Peridot ni Lapislázuli el hecho de que las otras gemas estaban en la nave, Lapis sostuvo el agua y esta fue absorbida por las partes roboticas de la gema tecnica, al terminar lo que fue disparado de estas fue un concentrado chorro de hielo a una temperatura de -40°C, la alarma no se hiso esperar y Peridot acelero el paso de su plan, en esos momentos la Nickel-Gema mas indicada había llegado entrando por otra puerta al otro extremo de la habitacion- USTEDES !? -Pregunto la Nickel-Gema usuaria de las llamas purpureas, Lapis tomo a Peridot y levanto el vuelo mientras que toda la nave se oscurecía y lo único que aun mantenía el 100% de capacidad era el taladro que aun Platinum detenía con solo su katana y su fuerza, la Nickel-Gema N°3 uso su fuego a toda potencia devolviendo el calor al núcleo de la nave y evitando su desplome- Esa gema tecnica si que esta loca, pero aunque era un buen plan, ya no volverá a funcionar, como si estuviera ya escrito que yo pasaría por aquí, de seguro me recompensaran por salvar la nave del plan enemigo -Tocando la puerta por la que entraron ambas gemas y fundiéndola dejando solo una pared sin puerta, del mismo modo al salir por la otra puerta, la usuaria del fuego purpura hiso lo mismo con la puerta que quedaba dejando el nucleo de la nave totalmente sellado, mientras que no paso demasiado tiempo para que la tecnica y la gema de agua encontraran al resto de las gemas- Chicas que hacen aquí !? -Pregunto Stevonnie- Intentamos apagar la fuente de energía de la nave pero la Nickel-Gema N°3 nos detuvo, nosotras dos no podíamos contra ella -Explico Lapis, recibiendo la mano de Garnet en su hombro- Hicieron lo correcto -Con una sonrisa amistosa consolando algo a la gema de agua y a la tecnica, una reunión que fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe de sonido que fue suficiente como para enviar a Lapis, Peridot y Jasper a atravesar la pared siendo expulsadas de la nave, viendo la dirección del ataque vieron a una extraña Nickel-Gema, esta tenia un N°5 en su uniforme, una gama de distintos tonos del color amarillo y con arcos similares al de los violines en sus brazos y piernas, que se acercaba frotando los arcos de sus brazos entre si creando un sonido tan encantador como atemorizarte-

No seguirán mas que hasta este punto gemas, aunque reconozco que si han llegado lejos, ya han llegado al final del camino y de su suerte, yo la Nickel-Gema N°5 se los mostrare ! -Quien ataco primero fue Amethyst con un fuerte ataque giratorio, este tenia una buena velocidad y trayectoria, que fue detenida en pleno aire en el momento que la enemiga froto con fuerza los arcos de sus brazos creando una gruesa pared hecha solo de sonido que exploto y mando a volar a la gema purpura de regreso a los pies de sus amigas- Gems, todas juntas ! -El pasillo era espacioso pero aun asi no tenían como escapar a la vista de la enemiga frente a ellas, un látigo, una lanza, unos guantes y una espada chocaron contra una pared de sonido y nuevamente salieron disparadas hacia una pared solida de la nave- sus mentes no podrán deducir como combatirme, solo quédense hay y dejen que su muerte sea indolora, sera mejor a que alguien mas las mate de un modo mas violento... -Y tocando los arcos de sus brazos y sus piernas este creo una tonada que llevo a la mente de las gemas y la chica fusión a un trance profundo, quedando totalmente inmóviles como si se hubieran desmayado aun estando de pie, la Nickel-Gema N°5 camino hacia aquellos cuerpos paralizados que se veían apacibles, desconocía que tipo de mundo veían inmersas en el parálisis que inducia el sonido de su ataque, pero los rostros de las gemas se veían increíblemente tranquilos, a punto de romper la gema de Pearl con sus manos, el único enemigo presente que no había sido afectado por el ataque de su sonido emitio un poderoso rugido que impacto a todos en todo el pasillo, la sacudida fue suficiente como para despertar a las Gems de su trance y empujar a la Nickel-Gema varios metros-

Que fue lo que ocurrió ? Lo único que recuerdo de hace unos momentos es que la Nickel-Gema N°5 toco un tono musical con esos arcos en sus brazos y despues de eso todo se volvió confuso -Pregunto Pearl sacudiendo su cabeza al igual que el resto, tiradas en el suelo viendo como León había sido el único que por algún motivo no había sido afectado por aquella capacidad de la enemiga- Si por alguna razón León es capas de resistir esa habilidad entonces el y yo nos quedaremos aquí, chicas ustedes continúen por la nave ! -Pedía Stevonnie a las 3 Gems- No no no no totalmente fuera de discusión, no podemos dejarlos a ustedes niños solos en un lugar como este ! -Alegaba la gema mas delgada y pálida, peor sintiendo esta un codazo ligero en una de sus piernas por parte de la Gem purpura y luego una de las manos en su hombre por parte de Garnet, esta tomo confianza en la capacidad de los chicos como la fusión que era en ese momento, recordando también las palabras que dijo Silver- Esta bien, pero tienen que tener mucho cuidado -Dicho eso por parte de Garnet las 3 gemas comenzaron a correr por los pasillos-

No importa si tengo que enfrentarme a gemas o a una cosa híbrida apoyada por un monstruo peludo, el dejar que tus amigas se vallan solo quiere decir que me subestimas, porque no hay manera de que veas alguna forma de vencerme solo con ayuda de esa cosa -Apuntando a León quien solo gruñía a la Nickel-Gema- Tal vez te sorprendas, es cierto que puede que seas mas lista que nosotras, pero en edad y experiencia somos mucho mas grandes que tu !  
\- Apuntando con su espada y sus ojos manteniendo una sonrisa confiada y de desafío-

" Beach City se ah convertido en un caos, mientras dos de los Metals se mantienen salvando las vidas de los humanos el resto del equipo lucha contra las Nickel-Gemas de Élite, Leonard encontrara el peligro y una rapier llegara en su auxilio. En el próximo capitulo: El poder de la élite Parte 2"

 _ **A un capitulo de su regreso, tantos lo esperaron y aunque tarde un poco al final lo hice XD, mientras tanto aun sigue quedando la grande aqui en mi historia, oh por cierto para quienes estan al tanto de la serie, parece que aparecera una "Gema" que se llamara Bismuto hasta donde se sabe, ustedes podran decir si la Bismuto de la serie es mejor o no que mi Metal artistico diva XD, bueno en fin ya saben comenten, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	41. Capitulo 40

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 40: El poder de la elite parte 2

-En pleno mar abierto habian caido Jasper, Peridot y Lapislazuli, no tardaron en llegar a la playa para ver que tanto Platinum como Chrome aun estaban bien, amteniendo aun a salvo a los humanos, Peridot informo a ambos metales lo ocurrido en la nave, desde el intento de apagar el nucleo hasta el ataque de la Nickel-Gema N°5, las 3 gemas mostraban clara fatiga y Chrome solo les pidio que de momento recuperaran sus fuerzas esperando junto a ellos, estas estaban impresionadas con ver al Metal guerrero contener un taladro gigante que giraba a toda velocidad solo con su espada y su fuerza, la punta de la katana forcejeando con la punta del taladro y poco a poco, ya fuera por milimetros Platinum superaba al taladro sin ayuda- Nosotros podremos encargarnos de esto, no puedo crear un portal para que todos estos humanos pasen, eso significaria eliminar el campo de fuerza y los ataques del enemigo son demasiado grandes -Explico el Metal cientifico a lo que Jasper solo pregunto- Entonces que esperas que hagamos, solo quedarnos aqui a descansar !? -Con cierto y notorio enojo- Espero que recuperen sus fuerzas y luego puedan pensar sobre que decision es la mejor o seguir, ahora mismo aunque me averguenze decirlo no tengo ningun plan de accion, solo esperar a que las capacidades de todos nos den la ventaja, cada uno tiene un rol importante que cumplir en esta guerra contra el Homeworld

-Aunque con algo de molestia, las 3 gemas aceptaron la petición de Chrome, solo podían sentir el impacto de los poderes mas cercanos, los de Tungsten, Steel y Bismuth, a lo lejos en la playa el metal expiador solo tenia la capacidad defensiva de su negrura para defenderse, era una batalla de sus reflejos contra la velocidad de su enemiga para tele-transportarse- sabes que esto no tiene punto, llegara un momento en el que tu poder no alcanzara la velocidad con la que mi arma te golpea, te resistes de forma inútil -Se expresaba con su voz sepulcral- tu mente y tu cuerpo se desgastan mas en defender de lo que yo en atacar, apenas si has podido pasar el filo de tu arma cerca de mi rostro y no has llegado a tocarme, si fuera otro quien me enfrenta ese alguien ya habría perdido dos o tres miembros -Nuevamente apareciendo frente a Tungsten con su habilidad, apuntando a su cuello solo bastaron unos milímetros para que la cabeza del metal expiador cayera al suelo, pero este logro defenderse con el poder de su negrura creando una protección alrededor de su cuello y contra atacando con su péndulo, nuevamente la enemiga se tele-transporto evadiendo el filo del péndulo- poco a poco ya estoy acercándome a tu cuerpo, no queda mucho para que pronto colapses en tu propio peso, el peso de tu forma física y el peso de tu pasado junto con el de tu raza que hoy vera la extinción ! -Nuevamente la teletransportacion de la N°4 se hiso presente, esta ves atacando por la espalda de Tungsten, como había dicho la Nickel-Gema, su velocidad de ataque esta vez fue mayor que la velocidad del Metal para defenderse, la guadaña pinto su filo de rojo intenso mientras que un brazo izquierdo volaba por los aires y un grito agudo lleno el área, grito que era opacado por el resto de los sonidos mas fuertes, sin embargo un giro inesperado por parte de Tungsten tomo por sorpresa a la Nickel-Gema recibiendo un pequeño corte en su rostro- Se bien... Se bien que el pasado de mi raza y el de mi Lord Gold es oscuro, hacia el solo sentía un gran aprecio y respeto incondicional sin importar que nuestro imperio estuviera construido sobre las muertes de tantas otras especies... Pero... Pero... ES POR ESO QUE NO MORIRÉ... -Y en ese momento la herida de Tungsten genero varios hilos de su negrura los cuales tomaron su brazo cercenado y volvieron a ponerlo en su lugar como su hubiera sido suturado, sus palabras mostraban su resolución, aunque sin importar nada su lealtad nunca cambiaría- HASTA QUE HAYA CONSEGUIDO EXPIAR TODO LO QUE LORD GOLD HISO AL UNIVERSO TAL COMO EL DESEABA!

-Mientras que en otro lado de la playa mientras los distintos combates se llevaban a cabo, en el interior de la nave se escucho un estruendo sonoro que llamo la atención de casi todos en la playa, pero esta de inmediato fue robada al ver una cruz de luz salir del océano como una explosión, una liberación de pura energía destructiva que había tomado aquella forma, en aquel combate mar adentro el Metal soldado y el artístico mostraban distintos tipos de cortes y quemaduras en su cuerpo, su enemiga la Nickel-Gema N°2 no decía palabra alguna- Lograste ver que es lo que ocurrió Steel ? Incluso yo debo reconocer que ese ataque muestra belleza, pero pudo costarnos la vida -Decía Bismuth con clara fatiga al igual que Steel- solo vi sus ojos destellar con intensidad y luego esa explosión se formo bajo nuestra ubicación -Sin darles tiempo la dicha acción explicada por el soldado fue repetida nuevamente, la monstruosa Nickel-Gema volvió a destellar con intensidad de sus ojos y la explosión de energía se formo bajo los pies de ambos metales, sin embargo las explosiones daban el tiempo suficiente como para evadirlas al ver que el detonante eran el destello en las cuencas de la Nickel-Gema, solo podían mantenerse en movimiento a alta velocidad mientras lidiaban también con los tentaculos de su enemiga, no debían precipitarse ni confiarse, solo Bismuth pupo atacar con mas seguridad formando un circulo con sus orbes y disparando un solo rayo de energía a toda potencia que fue bloqueada por los tentaculos de la Nickel-Gema N°2, dando la oportunidad a Steel para atacar dirigiéndose a toda velocidad montado en su alabarda, dando un gran salto sobre su enemiga y dirigiendo un corte hacia su cabeza, la cual solo se giro apuntando con sus ojos y creando el destello que fue suficiente como para que Steel priorizara la protección del fragmento en su mentón con su arma, sus brazos y sus piernas, sufriendo en estas severas quemaduras siendo elevado por los aires, el Metal artista grito el nombre de su compañero en gran preocupación antes de volver a atacar, esta vez como una distracción usando uno de sus orbes para atrapar a su compañero, dos tentaculos golpearon tanto al soldado como al artista atravesando sus estómagos ligeramente, la herida no era letal, sin embargo ese ataque fue destinado a cumplir otra función. La Nickel-Gema con la sangre de ambos metales, eso fue suficiente como para que al absorber dicha sangre, su cuerpo comenzara a transformarse, su cuerpo paso a tomar un gran tamaño, asi como una apariencia mas humanoide y femenina dejando solo la forma original del área de su cabeza-

Mientras que en la nave al mismo tiempo que los otros combates...

-La lucha contra la Nickel-Gema N°5 había sido lo bastante intensa como para que Stevonnie se separara, sin embargo los dos jóvenes llevaban la ventaja y por una razón en particular, era ridículo para la enemiga y extraño para los jóvenes, pero estos estaban armados no con la espada y su escudo, si no que la chica morena sostenía su violín y el Gem su ukelele que estaban guardados en la melena de León- Que clase de armas son esas !? -Preguntaba la Nickel-Gema frustrada- Estos son simples instrumentos musicales ! -Si bien hace unos pocos minutos el combate solo era dificil debido a León y sus rugidos sonicos, la Nickel-Gema había logrado deducir que la mente de la bestia rosa era tan simple que no podía ser capturada de algún modo por el sonido de sus arcos, y el ruido de sus rugidos despertaba a la chica fusión cada vez que la Nickel-Gema lograba atrapar su mente, sin embargo esta aun tenia sus capacidades naturales de fuerza y destreza, esto basto para presionar a Stevonnie a tal punto que llevo a su separación. Connie fue quien había logrado deducir que podía luchar sonido contra sonido, y fue entonces que Steven saco de la melena de su mascota los instrumentos musicales, tuvo razon y con un par de notas ambos jóvenes veían a la Nickel-Gema ser afectada mentalmente por el sonido de las notas mas graves, por supuesto también era dificil mantener tocando continuamente y la tensión que nacía al pensar que la afectada se levantaría de golpe hacia todo mas dificil, pero...- Steven, tu ve a buscar a Leonard, yo estaré bien aquí con León -Steven negó totalmente la petición al principio obviamente sin embargo solo basto una mirada muy seria por parte de su amiga humana y su peluda mascota como para que este solo le diera un abrazo a ambos y saliera de aquel lugar-

Mientras que en el puente...

Señora N°1 el metal guerrero no sede ante la fuerza del taladro, no podemos aumentar mas la potencia y se han detectado daños en la estructura interna de la nave! -Dijo una subordinada tecnica- Entonces solo haré que el pierda sus fuerzas, desvíen hacia aquí una pequeña parte de la energía auxiliar... -Y asi de tantos nucleos amalgamas que habían en la arena, uno de estos comenzó a emitir una luz que se convirtió en una imagen holografíca frente a quienes se encontraban en la playa, al ver el símbolo de las Diamonds y el N°1 en sus ropajes no fue necesaria una presentación siquiera- Realmente nos has impresionado Metal guerrero, pero que crees que es lo que ocurrirá ahora ? -Chrome estaba totalmente confuso ante tal acción, no sabia cual seria el motivo aun que fuera un holograma, pero sus dudas fueron reemplazadas por preocupación cuando Platinum respondió- Eso es obvio, vamos a derrotarlas ! -Y entonces el holograma de la enemiga respondió- Oh por favor, aunque tengan la posibilidad de lograrlo, eso no cambiara las cosas, ustedes se han vuelto solo una broma, solo unos arcaicos restos de lo que alguna vez fue una raza que ya nadie teme ni sera respetada otra vez ! -En ese momento todos vieron al guerrero caer sobre una de sus rodillas- Tu raza esta al borde de la extinción y tu... Tu guerrero, caerás en el olvido junto con tu rey ! -Pronto veían todos con temor como el Taladro recobraba todo el terrenos que había perdido, afrontar aquellas palabras era dificil tanto para Platinum como para Chrome, ellos creían plenamente en sus propias capacidades al igual que lo hicieron por miles de años hasta llegar al presente- Enfrentenlo, ustedes ya son obsoletos ! -Y con un rostro de gran esfuerzo Platinum intentaba no prestar atención a las palabras de la mayor de las Nickel-Gemas, pero ese volvió a abrirlos solo para ver que Jasper rompió el núcleo de Nickel en pedazos solo con pisarlo, y asi esta fue la primera que levantando y bajando su brazo continuamente decía cada vez mas alzando su voz- PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO, PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO ! -A lo que luego Lapislázuli, Peridot y Chrome se unieron con sus voces- PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO ! -Hasta que finalmente todos los habitantes humanos de Beach City corearon al unisono el nombre del Metal- PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO, PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO, PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO, PLATINUM CAMPEÓN GUERRERO ! -Aunque en ese momento nadie pudo ver su rostro, el metal dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa estando ligeramente conmovido, seguido de un rostro lleno de energía y desafió de el que con un grito a toda fuerza su espada atravesó y empujo el taladro hasta la nave de tal manera que este se rompió en pedazos solo ante la fuerza del Metal guerrero-

-Toda la nave se estremeció, había perdido su arma principal y Leonard se encontraba totalmente solo en territorio enemigo, no sabia lo que pasaba y tampoco porque hasta ahora no se había topado con ningún enemigo, solo quería encontrar la forma de salir de aquella nave, pero de pronto una figura ya conocida aparee frente a el, era la Nickel-Gema N°3 que no dudo un segundo y cargo impulsada con sus llamas contra el hijo de Gold, este habiendo logrado evadir sabia que no ganaría solo o que al menos no saldría ileso de una pelea contra la tercera Nickel-Gema mas fuerte, Leonard Gold Wave decidido a luchar con todo lo que tenia sabiendo que tendría que lidiar con Cobalt despues, desplegó su Gunblade, sin embargo antes de poder si quiera atacar algo en sus ropas comenzó a brillar, una intensa luz plateada cuyo origen salio del bolsillo en los pantalones de Leonard y se puso frente a el y a la Nickel-Gema la cual solo ataco aquel fragmento con su fuego purpureo sin éxito, del fragmento comenzó a formarse un cuerpo de luz que poco a poco tomaba color asi como formaba sus huesos, su carne y su sangre, aquel cuerpo con partes de armadura y un cabello claro asi como una piel pálida cayo frente a Leonard de pie y un Leonard sorprendido solo dejo caer unas lagrimas junto con una pregunta- Silver...?

" Frente al hijo de Gold ah revivido un viejo amigo, a los ojos de el mismo capitán no parece haber una explicación acerca de su regreso, pero sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos seguirán siendo los mismos o algo habrá cambiado con su regreso ? En el próximo capitulo: Mas fuerte que tu"

 _ **Y ah regresado XD ! Bueno de seguro muchos esperaban a que apareciera tal vez a mitad de capitulo y se viera en accion nuevamente Silver, pero con esa aparicion y el titulo del siguiente capitulo tal vez los deje en suspenso XD, en fin ya saben como siempre comenten si les gustó el capitulo, sigan la historia y asi nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	42. Capitulo 41

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 41: Mas fuerte que tu

(Inicio Soundtrack: Orphan Wolf OST)

-Frente a la tercera Nickel-Gema mas fuerte el cuerpo del Metal capitán había tomado forma, estas tenían la información sobre Silver y sus capacidades pero ninguna Nickel-Gema de la élite había luchado contra el antes, una cosa era leer un texto que detallaba las capacidades del metal y otra muy diferente era comprobarlo en persona- Realmente eres tu Silver ? Oh eh enloquecido de estrés ? -Pregunto Leonard ante tal visión inesperada- Tal vez si se haya vuelto loco, pero es totalmente cierto que eh revivido, y no solo eso, puedo sentir un extraño cambio en mis energías -Volteando la cabeza ligeramente mirando a Leonard de reojo- Supongo que usted tiene algo que ver con esto joven Leonard, pero por lo que puedo ver, tenemos algo mas urgente entre manos -Sin dudar un momento este desplegó su rapier- Sin embargo le pido ahora que se desvié en busca de una salida, yo mismo me enfrentare a esta Nickel-Gema de élite -Viendo claramente el N°3 en las vestimentas de la purpurea enemiga-

Me subestimas ! -Disparando un gran proyectil de fuego purpura a los ojos de la Nickel-Gema este parecía haber dado en el blanco, sin embargo pasaron pocos segundos y esta vio con asombro y rabia como Silver mantenía atrapado todo ese fuego entre su rapier con solo moverla- Así que esto es tener en frente a quien fue el segundo al mando de los sobrevivientes de Gold, pero no creas que vas a intimidarme ! -Esta se impulso hacia el Metal con su fuego lanzándose con una patada, la cual fue desviada con cierta dificultad, Silver no podía confiarse por ningún motivo, en ese momento Leonard tomo la ventaja para hacer caso a su compañero y salir de ese lugar-

(Fin Soundtrack)

Oh genial, y ahora ese extraño híbrido se va y tu estas aquí creyendo que puedes vencerme solo, Porque ? -Con clara molestia en su rostro- Su era ya termino hace mucho y solo persiguen su gloria pasada, dejen de perder el tiempo, sabemos lo que todos ustedes realmente son ! -Entonces Silver se puso a reír suavemente, este en ese momento no tenia puesta su mascara- No, no lo sabes... _Yo soy Silver, de regreso, y nunca me inclinare ante seres como tu_ -Apuntando a su enemiga y luego a si mismo con su pulgar...- _porque yo soy superior, y cada parte de mi dice "Acabala"_ -Caminando en círculos ambos combatientes sin quitar la vista uno del otro- _Su imperio nunca lograra ganar, ven a mi ya con todos tus poderes, vamos ya uno contra uno.._. -Y en ese momento con una sonrisa en su rostro la Nickel-Gema se lanzo hacia Silver son su fuego en sus manos mientras que el metal con un movimiento de su mano desplegó su mascara sobre sus ojos- _Sera un duelo a muerte y justo !_ -Mientras que N°3 lanzaba estocadas de fuego esperando atravesar a Silver, este solo a paso veloz evadía los ataques- _Vamos acaba conmigo si es que puedes, no ves como nuestras vidas están en esto_ ? -Ambos luchadores uno cerca del otro en un combate cercano, Silver lanzaba su espada apuntando al torso y al cuello de su enemiga, sin embargo no habiendo tanta diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, no era mas dificil para la Nickel-Gema de lo que era para Silver el evadir los ataques mientras que esta lanzaba pequeñas pero perforantes ráfagas de fuego a corta distancia- _Puedo ver lo impaciente que estas por acabarme_ -Lanzando su mano descubierta haciendo una señal de negación con su dedo indice justo frente al rostro de la Nickel-Gema- _Pero no conoces mi capacidades, y tu poder nunca podrá vencer, asi es como me quedare por siempre..._ -Habiendo dado una rapida voltereta en reversa pateando el mentón de su enemiga seguido de una barrida haciéndola caer y luego con otra patada la cual fue bloqueada por dos brazos- _Si me derribas entonces atacare mas persistente..._ -Mientras que su enemiga se cubría en llamas por completo el Metal capitan de despojaba de las partes de su armadura aumentando sus capacidades de destreza- _Y todos nosotros somos mas fuertes que TU !_ -Y lanzándose uno en contra del otro, la Nickel-Gema con sus llamas y Silver con su rapier- _Ellos son mi Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho -Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor !_

-Mientras que los cortes de la rapier eran bloqueados por los brazos cubiertos en fuego de la enemiga, esta en una abertura logro tomar una de las piernas de Silver y azotarlo contra el suelo lo cual tuvo bastante fuerza como para hacerlo rebotar contra una pared y mientras que su enemiga cargaba contra el con su cuerpo llameante...- _Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho -Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor !_ -Mientras que en un choque ambos forcejeaban por derribar al otro, la Nickel-Gema N°3 usando ignición en sus pies tomo ventaja sobrepasando a Silver en fuerza, con su cuerpo llameante en contacto con el Metal ambos atravesaron unas cuantas paredes mientras que de ese modo Silver recibió todo el impacto de chocar contra estas antes de ser golpeado por una fuerte explosión de fuego y chocar contra una ultima pared, su enemiga de pie viéndolo lastimado sonreía confiada ante su clara victoria mientras que su cuerpo no dejaba de arder- _Esto es lo que soy, lo que siempre seré..._ -poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, el polvo que levantaba los escombros llegaba a cubrir los pies de ambos, Silver no se detenía- _Y si crees poder vencerme entonces piénsalo otra vez_ -sosteniendo su rapier con fuerza en su mano nuevamente puesto en guardia- _Porque mi convicción nunca flaqueara, no dañaras mas a nuestra raza, y a mi rey jamas lastimaras !_ -Y nuevamente se lanzaron uno contra el otro a toda su velocidad, mientras que el choque del cuerpo llameante contra la rapier provocaban grandes sonidos de choque- _Vamos acaba conmigo si es que puedes !_ -Habiendo lanzado una gran cantidades de esto cadas con su arma, aun con la habilidad de su fuego purpureo la Nickel-Gema recibía los cortes de la espada siendo superada por la velocidad del Metal capitán, sintiendo la desventaja esta creo una onda expansiva de fuego que obligo a Silver a retroceder- _No ves como nuestras vidas están en esto ?_ -Con un paso veloz Silver quedo a espaldas de la Nickel-Gema N°3 y realizo un severo corte en una de las piernas de su enemiga seguido de otro rápido movimiento quedo frente a ella y le propino un fuerte golpe con el pomo de su arma- _Tal ves creas que tus matriarcas son perfectas, pero para gobernar nunca estarán hechas !_ -Habiendo sido apagado su fuego ante esos ataques, N°3 volvió a cubrirse en llamas usando a máxima potencia su ignición volando alrededor de Silver mientras dejaba llamas a su paso- _Y derrotarme nunca podrás, ahora lucho por aquellos en quien puedo confiar..._ -Y de frente envuelta en una descomunal cantidad de fuego purpureo, la Nickel-Gema se lanzo hacia Silver en un ataque que no podría evadir- _Vivo leal, determinado, y ya te eh derrotado..._ -Y en el momento en que Silver dijo esas palabras al momento en que la rapier contacto con el fuego este a toda velocidad movió su arma apoderándose de las llamas de su enemiga, logrando reducir todos sus parámetros físicos en el ataque, su poder, su velocidad, su resistencia a su ves que el fuego había logrado aumentar el poder de un corte que tan rápido que en primera vista fue imperceptible para la Nickel-Gema, al cabo de unos segundos esta logro sentir como rápidamente el filo de la espada y su propio fuego quemaban su cuerpo- _Ellos son mi Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho -Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor !_ -Guardando su arma y quedando frente a frente con la Derrotada Nickel-Gema que aun no cedía ante la herida que la obligaba a dejar su forma física- _Y mas fuerte que tu,_ _Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho -Honor, Ho - Ho - Ho - Honor... Y mas fuerte que tu !_

No creas que me rendiré solo por esto, no has ganado aun y no o harás hasta que acabes con mi vida, no importa que tan fuerte sean, si son tan confiados como tu en mi contra y luchan solos entonces no ganaran, ustedes... -El rostro de la Nickel-Gema denotaba un fuerte dolor, Silver se había sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, su núcleo amalgama de Nickel-Gema había sido rodeado por un delgado y negro sistema de venas y arterias totalmente negras, del mismo modo en la playa, las Nickel-Gema que habían llegado ya a la playa sufrían el mismo síntoma, sus poderes eran extraídos, lo mismo ocurría frente a la Nickel-Gema N°5 frente a Connie y con todas las que estaban a bordo de la nave y las que habían dejado ya su forma física por el daño recibido, nadie entendía la razón de lo ocurrido, Chrome en ese momento aprovechando la situación y la destrucción del taladro, este re-evaluó nuevamente la situación, deshaciendo su campo de fuerza y creando un portal transportando a los civiles lejos del campo de batalla, no tardaron en cursarlo y ahora tanto Platinum como Chrome tenían sus manos desocupadas, y en la arena se hallaban los cuerpos mas heridos de Bismuth el cual su rostro se encontraba totalmente oculto por su largo cabello, pero se veía claramente en la arena como la sangre goteaba desde este mientras que en parte de su cuerpo habían severas quemaduras, Steel del mismo modo se encontraba con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo y numerosas señales de que había sido atravesado varias veces en sus extremidades y Tungsten por ultimo tenia todo su cuerpo suturado con su negrura a excepción de su cabeza, mostrando claramente que había sido cercenado un gran numero de veces y a pesar de sus heridas aun no cedían ante estas que los obligaban a regresar a sus fragmentos de metal, la razón de eso era solo una Nickel-Gema, la N°1 la cual se encontraba en el puente junto a las Cristal Gems quienes apuntaban con sus armas, inquietas ante las Nickel-Gemas de menor rango que parecían perder sus energías rápidamente- Aquí y ahora mismo, yo soy el origen de todas, el poder de mi vinculo con quienes nacieron despues de mi, el poder de otorgar y extraer el poder de mis siguientes y usarlo como mio -Mostrando en una de sus manos el fuego purpureo, las 3 gemas sabían a quien pertenecía esa habilidad y las 3 dieron un paso hacia atrás instintivamente-

Mientras que en otro lugar de la nave...

-Leonard corría por los pasillos, al igual que Steven, ambos jóvenes híbridos no lo sabían en ese momento pero se dirigían hacia el lugar mas amplio y grande de la nave, lugar en el cual se encontraba Cobalt de pie en el centro de aquella gran y solida habitacion, ambos híbridos entraron por puertas diferentes pero los dos vieron a Cobalt de frente, luego se percataron de su presencia y ambos dijeron el nombre del otro al unisono- Te encuentras bien Steven ? -Viendo algunos rasguños superficiales y en su ropa y en su rostro- Si, estoy bien, aunque me preocupa que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora... -Viendo a Cobalt a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos, este había ya desplegado su gunblade y su escudo, sin embargo este no ataco, estaba esperando algo, de cierto modo el tenia una gran cercanía con ambos híbridos, su cuarzo negro tenia todas las memorias de Rose Quartz y su fragmento de oro había sido creado desde el fragmento original de Gold, asi que instintivamente Cobalt sabia que ellos tenían una carta importante que jugar en su contra, Leonard y Steven entendieron solo con verlo lo que Cobalt estaba esperando, asi que el híbrido Gem y el híbrido Metal no lo hicieron esperar- Estas listo Steven ? -Pregunto el joven adulto a lo que su amigo solo respondió sonriente asintiendo con su cabeza, la música sonó en sus cabezas y ambos se sincronizaron como aquella ves en la nave metálica, ante los ojos de Cobalt una gran luz se apodero por un momento de todo el lugar dando paso a un joven, uno con un cabello liso que llegaba hasta sus hombros y en la parte de la corona de su cabeza se hallaba rizado, uno de sus ojos tenia iris rosa y otro amarilla, su contextura se veía normal, de la misma altura de Cobalt, conservaba sus pantalones de mezclilla y sus botas, asi como su camisa pero bajo esta se encontraba la camiseta rosa con la estrella- Bien, es lo que esperaba, sabia que podrían hacer algo como eso, asi que ahora te... no, les preguntare, como debo llamarlos...? Steven Universe o Leonard Gold Wave ? Rose Quartz o Gold ? -Fue la pregunta que hiso Cobalt a la fusión, y este respondió- Llámanos... -Desplegando del mismo modo que su enemigo una gunblade y un escudo- Golden Qartz !

"Steven y Leonard en una fusión lucharan contra el guerrero mas fuerte creado con el experimento en el fragmento de Gold, el alcance de los poderes de ambos aun desconocido nadie mas que ellos mismo contemplan su lucha, asi como las Cristal Gems se enfrentan a la primera Nickel-Gema. En el próximo capitulo: Cuarzo dorado parte 1"

 _ **Bueno la cancion que use con Silver no nesecito ninguna presentacion de eso estoy seguro XD, todo ya esta formandose poco a poco y la razon porque esta segunda parte tiene el nombre que tiene y que muchos esperaban que esto pasara de seguro XD, bueno sin mas quedecir ya saben comenten que les ah parecido, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	43. Capitulo 42

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 42: Cuarzo dorado parte 1

-Frente a frente se encontraba la fusion de Steven y Leonard contra Cobalt, el enemigo amalgama gema-metal corrio en contra de su enemigo blandiendo su gunblade oscura y con un grito de emocion el arma se encontro con el escudo rosa de la fusion, el choque habia generado una fuerte onda de impacto que provoco un fuerte viento alrededor de ambos en aquella enorme habitacion en la que solo estaban ellos, Golden Quartz con su nueva fuerza uso su escudo propinando un poderoso choque en el rostro de Cobalt el cual no tardo en impactar contra una pared, se veia aturdido pero en realidad solo estaba sorprendido, aun a pesar de saber que se enfrentaba a los hibirdos que tenian cierta importancia como enemigos, este los subestimo, y ese golpe fue el resultado- Lo reconosco, si senti muy bien ese golpe, pero si es el mejor que puedes lanzar entonces no tienes oportunidad... -Y en posicion reluciendo aquellos cuernos y su capa su cuerpo era cubierto por una fuerte aura que generaba una fuerte corriente, solo poder desatado el cual...-AQUI VOY ! -El cual se lanzo hacia Golden Quartz nuevamente con la hoja de su gunblade que se encontro una vez mas con el escudo, incluso despues del rebote contra la defensa de la fusion, ese continuo arremetiendo contra el escudo repetidamente con su arma y tambien con su propio escudo negro, que con un ultimo golpe de este logro desestabilizar a Golden Quartz empujandolo a la distancia, este sentia el vibrar en su brazo con los ataques de Cobalt y la fusion retrocedia mientras que el enemigo lo perseguia, un choque de las hojas de las espadas los hacia tomar distancia uno del otro y entre numerosos pilares en la habitacion ambos saltaban mientras sus armas chocabas creando un poderoso estruendo cada vez que se encontraban, cuando despues de un total de 17 choques de sus armas ambos se lanzaron una vez mas el uno contra el otro, las hojas se bañaron ligeramente con la sangre del otro, y al caer al suelo Golden Quartz se tambaleo lijeramente sintiendo el corte que habia recibido en uno de sus brazos, sosteniendolo por unos segundos, pero de la boca de Cobalt escucho claramente...- Esa fusion de ustedes parece que no deja de sorprenderme -La razon de sus palabras era solo una, tal vez el habia logrado propinar un corte en el cuerpo de la fusion, pero esta habia logrado cortarle un brazo completo, el brazo en el cual sostenia su escudo se hayaba en el suelo mientras este no dejaba de sangrar- Es cierto, yo tambien estoy impresionado... -Mostrando su gunblade que dejaba salir humo despues de haber cortado de tal modo el brazo de Cobalt- Por el poder que tengo ahora

-Mientras que al mismo tiempo que había estallado el combate entre Cobalt y Golden Quartz, otro había comenzado en el puente de la nave...-

-Una flecha se disparo fragmentándose en centenares de flechas que se dirigieron hacia la Nickel-Gema N°1, aquella fusión que sostenía el arco dejaba ver ciertas quemaduras y cortes superficiales en su cuerpo al igual que Garnet, sus flechas de luz se vieron bloqueadas por un total de 30 largos y delgados tentaculos negros como papel que salían desde la cabeza de su enemiga, esta en ningún momento se movió o vio la necesidad de evadir algún ataque, era suficiente el lanzar llamaradas tras llamaradas de fuego purpureo que ni siquiera Garnet podía resistir, la mencionada fusión de piel rojiza se lanzo con sus guantes contra N°1 quien solo creo una onda expansiva de fuego empujando a Garnet, quedando a tiro para un golpe con 10 tentaculos que se dirigieron a atravesar su abdomen, 10 tentaculos que fueron cortados por una lanza y un látigo sostenidos por sus respectivas usuarias quienes se habían separado- Estas bien Garnet ? -Pregunto la Gem mas delgada y pálida a su compañera quien solo asintió poniéndose en fila junto a sus dos compañeras- Algún plan chicas ? Vamos P tu debes tener alguna idea -Dijo Amethyst con una expresión que mostraba algo de cansancio-

No importa lo que ustedes hagan, no cambiara las cosas, enfrentarme es como enfrentar a todas las Nickel-Gemas de bajo rango y de Élite, no hay forma de que me sorprendan -Sin embargo pese a intentar intimidarlas las Cristal Gems aun se mantenían firmes- Quieren saber el porque lo digo con tanta afirmación ? Tu nombre es Garnet verdad ? -Preguntaba la Nickel-Gema- De seguro te encantara ver esto... -Aquel adorno en su cabeza que parecían ser rosas oscuras fueron removidos por una de sus manos, mostrando algo que dejo helada a Garnet asi como a Pearl y a Amethyst- Estas conformada por una Ruby y una Sapphire, asi que deben sentirse bastante extrañar al ver... -Mostrando en su rostro un único ojo, su capacidad asi como la afirmación en la falla de sus enemigas era claro, su capacidad asi como la de Sapphire- Al ver a alguien que pueda ver el futuro como ustedes ! -Las 3 gemas retrocedieron un paso instintivamente- Ver el futuro es algo imposible, lo que yo hago con mi visión futura es ver los distintos rumbos que puede tomar el futuro, todos los caminos posibles de lo que puede ocurrir ! -Decía Garnet quitándose sus lentes- Eso es técnicamente correcto, pero asi como el flujo del tiempo puede dividirse en diferentes caminos, tambien es posible que este solo sea un único sendero lineal, y el tener un zafiro dentro de las gemas que componen mi amalgama núcleo de Nickel-Gema, su poder fue cambiado para que mi visión futura funcione de esa manera, viendo un único camino en el futuro en lugar de infinitas posibilidades -Lejos de sentirse intimidadas las Cristal gems vieron su oportunidad en eso- Eso no significa que el futuro que veas sea el correcto ! -Dijo Pearl con desafió y del mismo modo Amethyst también dijo...- Así es Nickel-Idiota, si te equivocas con ese único futuro que ves entonces te haremos caer !

-En ese único momento la Nickel-Gema N°1 uso la habilidad de teletransportacion de una de sus camaradas y apareció justo sobre Amethyst pisando su cabeza, por ambos lados Garnet y Pearl golpeaban a toda velocidad pero solo golpeaban un muro de fuego purpura que se convirtió en una onda expansiva que empujo a ambas, nuevamente N°1 dio un pequeño salto cayendo de nuevo sobre Amethyst no dejando que esta se levantara, pero fue sorprendida por esta misma que con su ataque giratorio había logrado alejarla, N°1 sintió cierto dolor en uno de sus pies- Eso no lo viste venir verdad !? -Dijo Amethyst con una sonrisa burlesca mientras termino de levantarse- Tienes razón, no vi venir ese ultimo movimiento de tu parte, tal parece que la lucha que se ah estado produciendo en otro lugar de la nave interfiere un poco con mis poderes, tal parece que Lord Cobalt esta luchando contra una fusión... una fusión de esos dos híbridos...? -Habiéndolo dicho con sorpresa, y del mismo modo las Gems se sorprendieron ante esas palabras- sus poderes parecen sobrepasar lo esperado al menos desde mi punto de vista, y siendo el caso... -Dando un pequeño salto retrocediendo de las gemas enemigas- Siendo el caso, no tiene ningún sentido continuar esto aquí en el puente de la nave -Haciendo explotar una pared saliendo de la nave, en la playa los Metals, asi como Jasper, Peridot, Lapislázuli asi como Connie y León se encontraban también en la playa habiendo visto la explosión, mientras que en la arena las Nickel-Gemas N°2, 4 y 5 se encontraban agonizando, Connie había explicado lo que ocurrió con ella y Steven en la nave y su pelea contra la Nickel-Gema N°5 hasta que descubrieron su debilidad por las notas graves en algún instrumento, sin embargo en esos momentos ninguna de las Nickel-Gemas en la playa podía siquiera moverse-

-Las 3 Cristal Gems cayeron al mar desde aquel agujero y la Nickel-Gema cayo a la arena justo frente a sus compañeras- Que crees que haces, esto... -Preguntaba N°4 con ira en sus ojos- Ninguna de las Diamonds va a tolerar esto ! -Y esta recibió una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, una respuesta que no esperaba- Las Diamonds me autorizaron a esta medida, lo hicieron desde el momento de mi creación, ninguna de ustedes necesitaba saber, todas ustedes con hechas para dar la vida por la voluntad de las Diamonds, y despues de lo que ah ocurrido en Homeworld seguramente, no hay razón por la cual deba haber un exceso de nosotras en el universo -Acercándose a N°5, una llamarada sobre esta que destruyo su formas física dejando solo el núcleo en la arena, los aliados veían como la primera Nickel-Gema destruía a las de su propia especia, del mismo modo destruyendo el cuerpo físico de N°5 y en la arena solo quedaba el enorme cuerpo de la Nickel-Gema N°2- Excepto tu, tengo un mejor plan para ti como la siguiente en la escala de poder... -Si bien la primera de las Nickel-Gemas era poderosa, el unir a su núcleo el mismo de la segunda Nickel-Gema, haría que sus poderes fueran incluso mas grande, si consideraba que a sus ojos la Nickel-Gema N°2 había derrotado a dos de los Metals ella sola, asi con terror vieron los combatientes que quedaban en la playa como N°1 incorporaba a su cuerpo el núcleo de su compañera y su cuerpo se transformaba, sus ojos se volvieron agujeros vacíos, sus dientes pasaron a ser colmillos, sus ropajes se desprendieron de todo su cuerpo, su parte delantera era de un gris espectral y su parte tracería de un verde oscuro y sus cabellos asemejaban aquellos delgados tentaculos, las 3 gemas que quedaban en la playa se alistaron para un combate que no estaban seguras si ganarían asi como también lo hicieron Chrome y Platinum, hasta que vieron del agua emerger una gran maza purpura que envolvió el cuerpo de la Nickel-Gema golpeando su rostro, una gran mujer de 6 brazos y cabello verde salio del agua en ese momento arrastrando a su enemiga justo frente a ella y con 3 de sus brazos dio un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago-

-Y nuevamente en la nave...-

-Aun en aquel cuarto amplio y con tantos pilares que lo sostenían, los gritos de Cobalt al atacar eran acompañados de rápidas estocadas de la hoja de su gunblade mientras que Golden Quartz se mantenía atrás de su escudo sin retroceder, uno rodeado por una brillante aura dorada y otro por una igualmente notoria aura negra, con un rápido movimiento Cobalt pateo el borde del escudo dejando a su enemigo sin la defensa de este momentáneamente, de inmediato disparo con su gunblade, pero claro por su parte el hombre fusión también pudo defenderse con su propia gunblade desviando el disparo con la hoja, posicionado a sus espaldas en ese momento Cobalt arremetió con su arma disparando un potente disparo que aun si se encontró con el escudo rosa del hombre fusión, este salio disparado chocando contra un pilar quedando ligeramente incrustado en el, Cobalt no le daría ni un solo momento de descanso y con dos largos pasos este salto y atacó con una doble patada impactando en el estomago de su enemigo aunque no logrando dañar la gema de cuarzo. Golden Quartz se reincorporo rápidamente y por otro pilar ambos subían corriendo, la gran diferencia era que Cobalt a medida que perseguía a Golden Quartz también fundía el pilar solo con la intensidad que desprendía su energía, por aquel enorme pilar ambos subieron en espiral chocando sus armas cada ves que llegaban al mismo punto hasta que en un punto ambos llegaron al techo que abriéndose paso con sus propios ataque, Cobalt no dejaba de perseguir a Golden Quartz, asi ambos en un rápido choque de armas, este mismo causo que ambos salieran de la nave cubiertos por una gruesa capa de esta que se rompió en pedazos dejando a la vista a Cobalt que se encontraba ileso excepto por el brazo que le faltaba y a Golden Quartz con los claros rastros de los golpes que había recibido, sin embargo Cobalt esbozaba una enorme y atemorizante sonrisa mientras una gran cantidad de energía salia de su cuerpo-

"Golden Quartz ah demostrado se mas que solo una simple fusión, algo que se esperaba por parte del hijo de Rose Quartz y el hijo de Gold, La Nickel-Gema N°1 y Cobalt están listos para usar todas sus fuerzas, pero aun solo una de las subordinadas de las Diamonds sabe con certeza lo que ah ocurrido con Homeworld. En el próximo capitulo: Cuarzo de oro parte 2"

 _ **Bueno antes que nada un pequeño aviso de que estas luchas son la ultimas que se realizaran en el planeta tierra, las que siguen seran en otro lugar, asi es la batalla final no sera por o en el planeta tierra XD, y con eso bueno ya saben comenten si les gustó, sigan la historia y asi nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DD**_


	44. Capitulo 43

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 43: Cuarzo dorado parte 2

-En la playa Alexandrite lanzaba oleadas de golpes interminables al cuerpo de la ahora enorme Nickel-Gema, esta sin embargo no parecía sentir el dolor de los golpes y no le fue dificil romper la cuerda de la gran masa demoledora que la oprimía, un aliento de fuego por parte de la gema fusión se encontró con una llamarada purpura de la Nickel-Gema, el calor podía sentirse en toda la playa y el agua a sus pies se evaporaba, un punto muerto en el que el poder de ambas llamas era igual- Es bueno que ellas no sean las mismas gemas que conocimos... -Expresaba Tungsten con las pocas energías que le quedaban- De lo contrario ya todos habríamos perecido -Y todos sabían que en esas palabras había mucha razón, la misma fusión que se enfrento al núcleo del Cluster ahora luchaba contra la primera y mas fuerte Nickel-Gema- Sin embargo no podemos solo esperar a que ellas ganen solas, necesitan ayuda ! -Pese a lo que dijo Lapislázuli en ese momento, solo habia una forma de ayudar a Alexandrite, ella y Jasper lo comprendieron y se miraron a los ojos una a la otra, luego ambas miraron al resto de sus camarada y todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras que en los cielos se escuchaban explosiones en el interior de la gran nave justo en el techo- Esto no sera como la ultima vez, y tampoco vamos a separarnos como la ultima vez, yo estoy dispuesta hacerlo, pero si tu no lo estas entonces solo golpeemos a esa cosa con todo lo que tenemos -Jasper por primera vez trato la situación con algo de tacto, ofreciendo su mano a Lapis quien solo se quedo dudosa ante eso, los recuerdos del pasado aun la golpeaban, pero ya no solo se trataba de luchar por Steven, los rencores habían quedado donde pertenecían y el deber de defender la tierra fue algo que acepto ya hace mucho, asi nuevamente como una repetición, Lapis y Jasper se sincronizaron con un rápido baile y de esa luz azul verdosa apareció la ahora estable Malachite-

-La Nickel-Gema N°1 sostenía son sus tentaculos los 2 brazos de Alexandrite mientras golpeaba repetidamente su estomago una y otra vez, hasta que en un golpe el cual contenía el poder de las llamas purpuras, ese golpe se encontró con una gruesa pared de hielo que bloqueo totalmente aquel golpe letal, esa misma pared se convirtió en agua rápidamente rodeando a la Nickel-Gema- Ustedes tampoco me sorprenden, ya eh visto el futuro en el cual ustedes se unen a la lucha y caen al igual que ellas lo harán -La serenidad en la voz de la Nickel-Gema no cambio en lo mas mínimo, no veía la necesidad de evadir dicho agarre de hielo, este solo se derritió en el momento que la gran enemiga se cubrio de llamas purpuras, una distracción suficiente como para que Alexandrite lograra liberarse- Sin embargo tu ya lo dijiste antes, la pelea sobre nosotras es tan fuerte que altera tu visión futura, tal vez veas solo un futuro con presionen pero el mas pequeño cambio que sufra tu poder debido a lo que ocurre en la nave podría costarte la pelea ! -Y a ambos extremos Alexandrite empuño el arco y disparo una enorme flecha de luz que se fragmento en centenares, asi como Malachite genero un centenar de estacas de hielo, ambos ataques solo chocaron entre si dejando una gran cantidad de vapor espeso pero la Nickel-Gema no se encontraba hay, algo para lo que las gemas se encontraban preparadas, sabían que ella tendría la capacidad de tele-transportarse, apareciendo a las espaldas de Malachite quien se defendió desplegando sus alas de agua tomando vuelo y luego atacando con su choque meteórico, un enfrentamiento de únicamente fuerza bruta, la Nickel-Gema atrapo a Malachite con sus manos deteniendo por completo el ataque, sabría que podría lograrlo y con sus tentaculos delgados perforaría su cuerpo, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que no vio en su futuro, sintió en su estomago el potente golpe de un martillo que la obligo a soltar a la fusión de cabello blanco-

Oye Chrome, nosotros tampoco deberíamos quedarnos atrás no crees ? -Pregunto Platinum a su camarada sosteniendo su katana, el cientifico rápidamente hiso un análisis de toda la situación- Peridot, genera un campo a tu alrededor y protege a los heridos, Connie Maheswaran y el León, tal vez Steven y Leonard no puedan volver por si solos de la nave, tan pronto termine la lucha aquí en tierra, ustedes suban y búsquenlos, Platinum y yo... -Dejando que el guerrero terminara la frase- Vamos a divertirnos ! -El guerrero solo corrió hacia el agua mientras que el cientifico se elevo con la ignición de los implantes en sus pies. Alexandrite y Malachite mientras tanto habiendo rodeado a la Nickel-Gema, estas fueron empujadas por una onda expansiva de sonido, una de las habilidades que podía manejar de la Nickel-Gema N°5, entrando nuevamente en un rango cercano, ambas fusiones arremetieron con sus armas en contra de la Nickel-Gema, defendiéndose con sus largos y delgados tentaculos, pero tenia la suficiente capacidad fisica gracias a las habilidades de la otras Nickel-Gemas de élite, pero contra 8 brazos y distintas armas una lucha cercana era dificil, una explosión de sonido seguido de una llamarada alejo sin dificultad a las dos gemas fusiones, todo iba en esos pocos momento como lo veía la Nickel-Gema en su futuro, pero nuevamente algo no estaba bien con su visión, imperceptible a su vista sintió una pequeña pero poderosa patada que fue suficiente como para derribarla, esta cayo al agua y al alzar la vista para ver lo ocurrido solo vio un cuerpo azul y una imponente musculatura que sostenía una katana- Me mantuvieron demasiado tiempo ocupado con ese estúpido taladro, no te importara que me una a la fiesta verdad !?

-Mientras que en el interior de la nave...-

\- El Metal capitán buscaba una salida, el podía sentir el desbordante poder de dos cuerpos que chocaban entre si, era claro que no podía acercarse a ese lugar aun si quería ayudar a su joven rey con todo su poder, ademas eso no era todo, en sus hombros Silver también traía un pequeño y purpureo cuerpo el cual en su cuerpo tenia gravado el N°3, pero el símbolo de las Diamonds ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo, sin embargo una gran gama de emociones negativas invadían a la Nickel-Gema, tristeza y confusión por lo que le habían hecho, ya despues de eso ya no tenia un planeta hogar al cual regresar-

-Y de regreso en la playa...-

-Chrome analizaba la situación, necesitaba algún medio de detener los movimientos de la Nickel-Gema N°1 mientras que Alexandrite, Malachite y Platinum luchaban contra ella, solo necesitaba una oportunidad y el cientifico esperaba eso, una oportunidad, la mas pequeña abertura en la defensa enemiga para poner en marcha un plan arriesgado. Platinum estando bajo el agua hiso crecer su espada apuntando al cuello de su enemiga, sin embargo solo logro apuñalar 2 tentaculos de la cabeza de esta, en ese momento una de las habilidades de la segunda Nickel-Gema se hiso presente, los ojos de la enorme enemiga destellaron creando una explosión que tomo la forma de una cruz justo bajo los pies de Platinum, con su cuerpo claramente lastimado este salio de la cruz cubriendo con sus brazos y piernas su fragmento, su rostro lejos de mostrar molestia se veía satisfecho, empujar un taladro para salvar civiles no era lo mismo que herir y ser herido, pero claro Malachite y Alexandrite no compartían tanto su sentido de diversión, ellas mostraban expresiones mas esforzadas, otro destello que creo una explosión de energía se formo bajo los pies de la fusión de cabello blanco quien pudo evadir el ataque gracias a sus alas de agua, siendo dañado solo uno de sus pies y Malachite dejo salir un pequeño sonido de molestia, Alexandrite a espaldas de la Nickel-Gema volvió a lanzar la masa demoledora con dos de sus brazos y con otros dos sosteniendo el martillo de guerra, fue en ese momento que en la nave se escucho un gran estruendo que dio a Chrome la señal para impulsarse a toda velocidad, La Nickel-Gema uso su teletransportasion evadiendo la masa demoledora quedando sobre Alexandrite preparando un destello con sus ojos, en ese momento Chrome se encontraba ya frente a la Nickel-Gema apareciendo sorpresivamente por un portal de su propia creación gracias a sus implantes, de uno de estos mismos con un dedo todo el núcleo de la Nickel-Gema que se encontraba en el centro de su pecho y dejo un chip el cual se unió a esta- El poder del núcleo de Nickel es algo que no se ve afectado por este chip, pero todas las capacidades que te otorgan todas esas gemas que están en tu núcleo serán suprimidas -Explicándolo frente a su enemiga, esta estaba tirada en el mar y apenas si podía moverse, sin embargo no soy yo quien te dará el golpe final... -La ahora indefensa Nickel-Gema no entendía el porque de la piedad que mostro el cientifico ante ella, hasta que sintió que un cuerpo, pequeño para la gran forma que ella tenia, la levantaba únicamente con su fuerza y con el uso de esta misma la lanzo por los aires, y del mismo modo ya incapaz de defenderse una enorme lanza de hielo y una flecha atravesaron su cuerpo fugazmente convergiendo justo en su núcleo destruyéndolo en mil pedazos, mientras que en el aire el enorme cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse sin que esta emitiera un solo sonido, asi habían vencido finalmente a todas la Nickel-Gemas de élite, pero aun no estaba todo resuelto, ya que en la superficie de la nave se podía sentir el poder de Cobalt y el de un ser que emanaba el poder de Steven y Leonard-

Realmente eres fuerte, no esperaba que pudieras resistir contra mi... -Mientras su cuerpo emanaba una intensa y densa cantidad de poder y una luz que cambiaba de negra a dorada continuamente- Hasta este punto ! -La luz se intensifico creando una columna de luz hacia el cielo que era claramente visible desde la playa y los alrededores que incluso los civiles de la ciudad evacuados podían ver claramente, en la nave dejando salir un gruñido y sin dejar de sonreír mostrando sus ahora colmillos, Cobalt apunto su gunblade a Golden Quartz- Este golpe es solo energía destructiva, si este poder te supera entonces te convertirás en polvo ! -El disparo de energía era enorme, irradiando tanto luz dorada como obscuridad, Golden Quartz acepto aquel desafío y empuñando su escudo y haciéndolo mas grande este se preparo para recibir el impacto, el sonido de la explosión cubrio todos los alrededores, la superficie de la nave se fundía con el calor del ataque, el escudo seguía de pie pero el cuerpo de la fusión se sentía entumido, lo rodeaba el fuego y el metal fundido y cuando agudizo sus sentidos ya era tarde, sintió el golpe de la empuñadura de la gunblade negra justo en su rostro, el impacto fue suficiente como para apagar el fuego y disipar el humo de la explosión, ambos quedaron solo a unos pocos metros de distancia-

Has luchado bien pero el resultado esta mas que claro -Mostrando su herida anterior la cual ahora estaba cerrada, de esta rápidamente se genero un nuevo brazo y las heridas en su cuerpo se regeneraban a una velocidad considerable- Este es el poder que se me ah otorgado como el guerrero perfecto, la verdadera y mas fuerte unión entre una gema y un metal, producto de todos los errores que sus especies han cometido -Golden Quartz estaba de pie escuchando, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello y este no mostraba ninguna expresión- Por mas poder que tengan ustedes dos híbridos fusionados, no es ilimitado, llegara un momento en el que la fatiga los golpeara, acabaran cansado y... -Pero unas palabras lo interrumpieron sorpresivamente- Cállate de una vez ! -Dijo Golden Quartz en voz alta- Ni tu ni yo estamos aquí hablar sobre nosotros, acaso ya terminamos ? -Con un rostro mas serio este limpio la mejilla que había recibido aquel fuerte golpe, Cobalt en ese momento comenzó a expulsar nuevamente una gran cantidad de energía- NO,AUN NO !

-Invocando nuevamente su escudo, algo nuevo ocurrió con sus armas, estas volvieron a sus respectivos orígenes, el cuarzo negro y el fragmento de oro negro, el cuerpo de Cobalt paso a ser totalmente blanco incluso su cabello y sus cuernos, mostrando un sistema circulatorio negro en todo su cuerpo, su cuarzo y su fragmento de oro se unieron en una amalgama núcleo en su pecho, este se puso en posición de una carga y como un meteoro impacto contra el escudo de Golden Quartz el cual si bien resistió el impacto, sus pies no pudieron sostenerlo desequilibran-dolo y enviándolo a lo lejos por la nave, pero el ataque de Cobalt no seso, solo le basto un segundo y desde distintas direcciones como un destello atacaba a la fusión sin descanso, tomando el cuello de su ropa este comenzó a hacerlo girar rápidamente y lanzan-dolo, Golden Quartz se arrastro por la nave debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento y frente a el solo vio nuevamente a Cobalt- Esta forma lleva mas haya los parámetros físicos de mi forma física... -Pateandolo hacia las alturas y luego de un salto ya se encontraba nuevamente junto a la fusión golpeándolo con una patada descendente- MAS HAYA DE LOS LIMITES ! -Viajando a su velocidad que parecía ser la de un meteoro, este llego a la superficie de la nave y salto en dirección a la fusión, golpeándolo con un rodillazo en el pecho el cual Golden Quartz alcanzo a detener con su escudo, la energía liberada de ese golpe fue tal que esta se dispersaba en forma de relámpagos que fundían aun mas la superficie de la nave, terminando con una ultima patada que envió a Golden Quartz por las alturas a tal punto que incluso con su vista nublada por el daño lograba ver las estrellas tan claramente como si fuera de noche, la sangre salia de su boca y su nariz y se perdía en el espacio- *No podemos darnos la libertad de perder, aun si es muy poderoso, soy una fusión, soy la unión de los hijos de dos grandes lideres... -Parecía que incluso ya el hombre fusión tenia una personalidad propia, pero teniendo las características de ambos híbridos, en su cabeza salieron dos cuernos dorados y en su espalda un brillante manto dorado como una capa, sin embargo algo cambio en la gema y el fragmento de metal, sus colores se mezclaron, siendo ambos mitad rosa y mitad dorado-

-En la nave se encontraba Cobalt mirando hacia el cielo, su respiración era agitada- *Forzar hasta este punto mi forma física ah generado una tensión muy grande, es algo que hice sabiendo que lo usaría para terminar rápido la batalla, como resultado es posible que no pueda volver a usar esta forma cuando regrese a la normalidad* -Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, desde la playa se vio una luz bajar e impactar justo en la nave, lo cual causo que esta se inclinara ligeramente, Cobalt abrió de gran manera sus ojos al ver a su enemigo aun vivo despues de aquel ataque, este solo se levanto con una sonrisa mirando al amalgama Gema-Metal- Valla, lo logre... -Dijo Golden Quartz a su enemigo- *Este ser...* -Pensó mientras poco a poco comenzó a correr en dirección a Golden Quartz- *Hace que quiera ir con todo lo que tengo !* -Y con un grito este con su meteórica velocidad ataco nuevamente en todas direcciones, solo residuos fugaces de luz quedaban a la vista, en ese momento sus movimientos se detuvieron totalmente, Glden Quartz con su escudo logro dar un golpe potente justo en el núcleo de Cobalt, sus ojos de inyectaron en sangre y también salio de su boca producto del golpe, antes de que fuera impulsado a lo lejos derrapando por la nave llegando casi al borde de esta, sin embargo Cobalt solo soltó un quejido antes de mirar con una tétrica sonrisa a su enemigo- Eso es Golden Quartz, esto hará que destruirte solo sea mas... -Pero fue incapaz de terminar sus frase, frente a el llego a una velocidad igual a la suya el hombre fusión impulsado por un disparo de su gunblade y arremetiendo con un sin fin de cortes liberando un disparo por cada uno de ellos hasta que llego un punto en el que el cuerpo de Cobalt exploto por completo, quedando solo intacto aun su núcleo, sus pedazos volvieron a unirse alrededor de este en solo un instante recuperando su cuerpo el cual se mantenía flotando y se elevaba por los aires- TE VENCERÉ !

-Su cuerpo completo comenzó a brillar de intensa energía a tal punto de que esta comenzaba a romper su cuerpo- LIBERARE TODO MI PODER DE UN SOLO GOLPE, ACABARE CONTIGO Y CON ESTE PLANETA ! -Las fugas de energía se manifestaban como rayos los cuales derretían la cubierta de la nave, se veía tan claramente desde la playa que era imposible el no querer ir en ayuda de Steven y Leonard, pero tanto gemas como metales, incluso la chica humana y el rosado animal tenían plena fe en la victoria de sus amigos, confiaban en que contra quien sea ellos ganarían-

-en el interior de su cuerpo que se destrozaba, sintió algo único, como el sonido de un latido en un silencio absoluto, un latido que provenia de su cuerpo que se hundía en la oscuridad, cuando termino de hundirse Cobalt grito...-SE TESTIGO DE TODO MI PODER CAPAS DE COLAPSAR LAS ESTRELLAS ! -Disparando un único rayo de energía desde su núcleo, fue entonces que Golden Quartz invoco su escudo rosa, esta vez la diferencia era que el diseño de las rosas era amarillo, este se puso firme y...- Entonces tu se testigo de nuestro poder, capas de salvarlas ! -Lanzando un golpe con el escudo, aquel enorme rayo que pudo ser capas de destruir el planeta fue desviado hacia el espacio, fueron solo 5 segundos antes de que Cobalt se quedara sin energía y cayera a la nave que debido al impacto causado por aquel ataque comenzara a caer-

"La tierra ah sido salvada de la amenaza de Cobalt, un buen momento para que las gemas y los metales respiren aliviados y por un momento dejen de sentir las tensiones de la guerra, ya que no queda mucho antes de la batalla mas importante contra las Diamonds. En el próximo capitulo: El cambio de Homeworld"

 _ **Y asi termino el periodo de las Nickel-Gemas de elite, ya de aqui vendran unos capitulos de mayor calma, para definir (Para quienes quieren verlo, porque se que mas de uno quiere saber) las parejas gema-metal que hay en el fic, habra un capitulo completo dedicado a eso XD, bueno sin mas que decir ya saben, comenten si disfrutaron el capitulo, sigan la historia, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	45. Capitulo 44

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 44: el cambio de Homeworld

Así que eh sido derrotado... -Pensó Cobalt en voz alta, su cuerpo había sufrido un drástico cambio, su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado al punto de que todos sus huesos parecían marcados en su piel, su color había cambiado a un gris y sus ojos eran totalmente negros asi como su núcleo amalgama el cual poco a poco se agrietaba sin remedio alguno, a pocos metros de el se hallaban Leonard y Steven que con sus cuerpos seriamente golpeados, tampoco podían ponerse de pie, pero sabían que habían logrado defender la tierra- Aun con todo el poder de Homeworld, no fui suficiente como para poner fin al legado de un emperador y una rebelde, como si fuera cierto que los originales son mejores... -Este ya no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera sabia que aquella fusión entre los dos híbridos ya no estaba frente a el, es algo sin embargo que quería creer antes de morir, mientras la nave desde tan alto comenzaba a desplomarse...- Golden...Quartz !

-Tan pronto la nave comenzó a tocar el océano, un portal rosa se formo frente a los dos chicos híbridos y de este salio una chica de piel morena montada en un enorme animal peludo, este los tomo con sus fauces y se los llevo por el mismo portal, el rescate tomo cosa de segundos y Connie junto con Leon llevaron a sus dos amigos a la playa junto con el resto de los aliados donde Alexandrite y Malachite ya se habían separado, mientras que por otro lugar, otro cuerpo sosteniendo un núcleo de Nickel-Gema solo salio cortando paredes tras paredes hasta salir al exterior- Entonces... Ganamos ? realmente ganamos ? -Pregunto la gema purpura mirando a todos- Asi es Amethyst, ganamos... -Respondió Garnet a aquella pregunta, en el suelo las únicas formas físicas que habían sentido a tanto castigo fueron Steel, Bismuth y Tungsten, asi como los nucleos de las Nickel-Gemas 4 y 5- Es bueno ver que puedes sobrevivir sin que yo este, han crecido bastante desde la ultima vez -Aquella voz era dirigida a todos, todos reconocían aquella voz, una piel pálida y cabello blanco, se encontraba sosteniendo un núcleo de Nickel-Gema, su figura era inconfundible al punto de que las primeras lagrimas en ser derramadas por su aparicion fueron las de Pearl- Sabes normalmente los capitanes siempre se hunden con las naves, pero la nuestra aun esta intacta -Dijo Chrome siendo el primero en recibir nuevamente a su Metal capitán- Creo que nos debes una explicación, no importa como sea pero espero que sea algo creíble o estaré mucho tiempo pensando en como es que estas aquí ahora, claro que antes de hablarlo conmigo.. -Haciéndose a un lado- Tienes que hablarlo con ella -Refiriéndose claramente a Pearl, el Metal capitán se acerco a la Cristal Gem...-

Estoy de vuelta Pearl, siento haberte lastimado con mi decisión, yo... -Sin embargo al gema solo lo cayo con un abrazo, mientras derramaba lagrimas de alegría con una sonrisa, del mismo modo Steven y Connie corrieron al Metal capitán e hicieron lo mismo que Pearl, Silver por su parte no se resistió al abrazo, Platinum recogió los fragmentos de sus compañeros metales y Chrome conservo los nucleos de las Nickel-Gemas de élite, despues de eso pasaron 30 minutos hasta que Steven y Leonard montados en León fueron en busca de los pobladores de la ciudad, todos se veían bien y Greg fue el primero en recibirlos- Pudiste manejar todo bien papá ? -Pregunto Steven- Pues lo único que me preguntaron es si sus casas y negocios estarían bien y que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya sabes, hemos visto cosas bastante extrañas -acariciando la cabeza de su hijo ambos sonreían felices-

-Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que los ciudadanos regresaron a Beach City, el conflicto había rejado daños considerables a las construcciones pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse con martillos y clavos, pero en esos momentos el pueblo de Beach City tenia su vista en las gemas y en los metales, aquellas personas que habían salvado la ciudad de ese enorme peligro, todas las miradas estaban sobre los "héroes" que los habían salvado a todos, pero el primero en acercarse fue el alcalde Dewey- Ejem... yo como alcalde de Beach city, en nombre de todo el pueblo, le doy nuestro mas sincero agradecimiento al joven Universe y al joven Wave junto a sus respectivas familias y amigos, y de esta forma esperaba que pudieran aceptar una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por nuestra parte -Por supuesto las Gems estaban a punto de decir que no era necesario su agradecimiento y que era parte de su deber, pero antes de que Garnet pudiera responder, Platinum tomo la iniciativa y...- Por supuesto, sera un placer para todos recibir su agradecimiento, verdad ? -Mirando hacia atrás a sus compañeros, Leonard y los Metals no tuvieron objeción, increíblemente Steven, Connie, Jasper, Lapis y Peridot tampoco tuvieron algo que decir al respecto, asi que ya estaba decidido- Excelente, sera dentro de unos días, yo mismo enviare el aviso para su celebración, pero por ahora, podría Leonard acompañarme un momento ? -Todos los ojos pasaron a estar sobre el hijo de Gold quien accedió sin problemas, ambos habían llegado a una parte remota de la ciudad, a una casa de aspecto viejo pero que cumplía con todas las necesidades básicas- Si no le importaría aceptar un pequeño regalo de parte del alcalde de la ciudad... supongo que seria mejor tener mas espacio que el que hay en un almacén verdad ? -Leonard estaba boquiabierto ante tal regalo, tartamudeaba intentando encontrar algunas palabras para expresarse, solo pudo decir...- Gracias, iré a contárselo a los chicos y a Greg ! -Y Leonard solo se fue corriendo de la emoción-

-Por su lado Connie Maheswaran solo veía a sus padres con inseguridad, no tenia palabras para decir todo lo que había ocurrido, si bien sus padres no desconocían la extraña y mágica vida de Steven y Leonard, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubieran imaginado algo tan peligroso como pelear contra invasores- Jovencita estoy realmente... Ah ni siquiera tengo palabras adecuadas para esto y que sea correcto que las escuches ! -Connie no sabia que decir ante sus padres, pero de la nada una buena mano mentora llego a su cabeza, se trataba de Silver- Ustedes deben ser las unidades responsables de Connie Maheswaran verdad ? -Los padres de la chica solo conocían a Silver como uno de los "Parientes de Leonard"- Se que desde su punto de vista las acciones tanto nuestras como de su hija no son las apropiadas, sin embargo piensen en cuantas vidas su hija a tan corta edad a logrado salvar, ustedes también fijan sus vidas en proteger y salvar las vidas de otros humanos, siendo el caso... -acariciando la cabeza de la chica morena antes de empujarla suavemente hacia sus padres- Unas palabras de orgullo o de aprecio vendrian mejor que una reprimenda -Entonces los padres de Connie solo pudieron aceptar la razón en las palabras de Silver, dando un cariñoso abrazo a su hija-

-Y al día siguiente...-

-Beach City ya era golpeada por el calor natural que podía tener una ciudad playera, desde el almacén de Greg, Leonard junto a Silver, Steven, Tungsten Platinum, movían todas las pertenencias del hijo de Gold a su nueva casa, por supuesto esta ya venia incluida con muebles y era lo bastante grande como para que Leonard y los 6 metales estuvieran cómodos, las horas en el día pasaron y solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, Greg y Leonard estaban frente a frente- Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su almacén tanto tiempo Greg, pero una casa tampoco es algo que deba desaprovechar no cree ? -Greg solo estrecho la mano del joven con la suya- Recuerda que no me debes nada, has hecho mucho por todos, pero si quisiera pedirte algo ahora ya que estas aquí, espera un momento... -Greg fue a su camioneta y saco su guitarra- Que te parecería tocar un par de notas con este viejo ? -Leonard solo

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld

Así que finalmente lo has hecho Yellow... -Hablaba WitheDiamond a espaldas sonrió y de un bolsillo en su chaqueta saco su armónica ambos improvisando hasta que se puso el sol- de su hermana diamante- Tal vez Cobalt y nuestras mejores guerreras hayan desaparecido pero eso no significa nada ya, ahora todo nuestro planeta esta preparado para recibir a esas traidoras y a esa maldita raza de metales como se debe... -En su castillo Yellow y Withe se encontraban en una terraza, al dirigir la vista al exterior ambas vieron a cientos, a miles de Nickel-Gemas-Que es lo que te molesta de todo esto ? -Pregunto Yellow, entonces fue cuando Blue entro a la habitacion habiendo escuchado la pregunta- No es obvio ? nuestra raza ah llegado a su fin, ahora no existe ninguna gema pura en homeworld, todas las gemas excepto nosotras que poseemos los fragmentos de Gold, fueron transformadas en Nickel-Gemas, hemos puesto fin a nuestra propia especie con tal de destruir a los restos de un imperio casi olvidado -Fue cuando una sonrisa siniestra se formo en la boca de YellowDiamond- Así es hermanas, "casi" olvidado, y aun si tuve que forzar a cada gema en Homeworld a pasar por el proceso para convertirse en una Nickel-Gema no me arrepiento, despues de todo es solo un pequeño sacrificio con tal de que luego todo lo que hay en el universo haga a nuestra raza prosperar -Y entonces Withe pregunto...- Y que es lo que ocurrirá con la tierra ?

Como dije antes, ya no me interesa ese planeta mugroso, solo me interesa la extinción de los metales y esas gemas traidoras, pero se bien que vendrán a nosotros, y aunque puedan llegar aquí a Homeworld, su derrota esta garantizada -Comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitacion- Que envíen un comunicado a los planetas MOA, Keppler y HD14, que estén listas todas sus fuerzas para la llegada del enemigo, sabemos perfectamente que llegaran por el espacio y no usaran los portales de luz, asi que deben mantener sus armas listas para disparar en todo momento ! -YellowDiamond sabia que ganaría, no importaba si los jueces de IRIDIUM cuidaban los planetas que generaban las defensas de Homeworld, al final seria ella quien pondría fin a la especie metálica-

"Las Diamonds han cambiado a toda su raza para darles mas poder bélico, pero a un costo que tal ves no se imaginan, mientras que en la tierra, ya es la hora de festejar a quienes salvaron a toda Beach City de la devastación, pero sera una noche en la que mucho puede pasar. en el próximo capitulo: Noche de gala parte 1"

 _ **Bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior, habra unos capitulos que se basaran en las parejas Gema-Metal y son los dos capitulos que estan por venir, aunque creo que muchos ya adivinan o tienen idea de quien se mantendra con quien aqui, tal ves una sorpresa se lleven o puede que no, en cualquier caso ya saben comenten la historia, siganla, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	46. Capitulo 45

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 45: Noche de gala Parte 1

-En la playa de Beach City habia caído ya el atardecer y una gran tienda se extendió sobre esta, los ciudadanos querían celebrar a sus salvadores todo por idea del alcalde quien claro lo mantenía todo dentro del presupuesto, esta vez algo mas extenso ya que los ciudadanos no se ven en peligro de muerte potencial todos los días aun con lo extraña que era Beach City, una gran alfombra cubría la arena y la tienda tapaba el cielo como un techo, parecía que en ese lugar podía entrar toda la ciudad y ponerse cómoda, pero en esos momentos Leonard luchaba incansable contra un desafío único en su tipo, sentía incluso que ya era hora de optar por la salida fácil, era su única opción, el...- Es todo, usare una de esas corbatas de gancho, no puedo hacer el nudo de las normales -Y en eso una voz lo llamo- Por favor Leo, pudiste vencer a un ser de capacidad de destrucción planetaria pero no puedes amarrar un accesorio humano ? -Leonard voleo a ver al Metal guerrero, el si tenia una corbata bien atada asi como pantalones adecuados, sus siempre pantalones blancos habían sido cambiados a negro y lucia un buen par de zapatos pero...- Pues al menos yo si estaré usando una camisa y un traje Platinum, realmente iras a torso desnudo ? -El Metal solo asintió- Eh ido asi a todos lados desde mi creación, no esperes que use mas vestimenta que la usual justo ahora -En eso los otros 5 metales entraron a la nueva casa- Ante todo le agradezco joven Leonard el tomarse la molestia de conseguirnos a todos esto que llaman "ropa elegante" -Todos los metales vestían del mismo modo de un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata, a excepción de Platinum que en su torso solo usaba corbata- Es bueno tener momentos como estos, despues de todo lo único que queda es... -y todos hicieron silencio, si bien una celebración por la victoria era prematura, al menos una celebración por la salvación de Beach City seria bueno antes de partir a la ultima batalla, los jueces de IRIDIUM y las Diamonds-

-Y mientras tanto en el templo...-

-Del mismo modo que Leonard en su casa, Greg y Steven sufrían por el nudo de la corbata tanto que Pearl tuvo que intervenir y atarlos ella mismo, primero ocupándose de Greg ajustándolo ligeramente mas de o debido, y luego a Steven con mucha mas delicadeza- Te ves muy bien Steven -Dijo la Gem pálida, aunque realmente ni ella ni Garnet ni Amethyst tenían deseos de asistir, no era su estilo recibir algún tipo de elogio o agradecimiento por cumplir su labor de proteger a la tierra,eso es algo que bien hubiera funcionado de seguir siendo ellas las únicas defensoras del planeta, pero eso había cambiado y si no podían decidir por todos, solo les quedaba unirse a la causa-

\- Combinando con la noche todos usaban trajes oscuros, las Cristal Gems solo se limitaron a vestidos con colores similares a sus atuendos, excepto Peridot que si tuvo que conseguir un vestuario, limitándose al tipo de vestimenta que usaban las Gems para la ocasión ella llevaba un vestido verde, y no usaba sus implantes, Lapis por su parte se mantuvo con su apariencia de siempre, pronto la noche cayo sobre la playa y Steven y compañía se pusieron en marcha, pero...- Bien chicas escuchen, se que tal vez no todas están de acuerdo con la idea de asistir a esta fiesta, pero quiero que hagan un esfuerzo, se que tal vez no quieren el agradecimiento de la ciudad, pero ellos aun asi quieren hacer esto, asi que hagan el esfuerzo y diviértanse mucho -dijo Steven a todas con una sonrisa y ojos de cachorro, todas dieron un suspiro y se pusieron en marcha-

-Y en la fiesta...-

-Todos saludaban a los salvadores de Beach City y del posiblemente todo el planeta tierra, era dificil el no sentirse impresionado o también algo intimidado para los ciudadanos el estar al lado de Platinum y Jasper que tenían cuerpos tan grandes y fornidos, por su parte a los ojos de quienes no los conocían, Peridot y Tungsten se veían como niños, era claro que no lo eran, sin embargo su apariencia se veía tan frágil a sus ojos- Ejem... su atencion por favor... -Hablo del alcalde Dewey por un micrófono- Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a nuestros heroes tanto del lado del Joven Universe como del joven Wave, lo único que pido ahora a cada uno de ustedes mis estimados habitantes de Beach City es que disfruten esta noche que ah permitido el presupuesto de nuestra ciudad -Y hasta este momento que no se había apreciado hasta ahora, diferentes tipos de bocadillos y bebidas que adornaban 5 largas mesas al rededor de la playa, Amethyst no tardo en lanzarse a la comida asi como Platinum a la bebida- Disculpa, podemos hablar afuera un momento ? -Dijo Pearl al Metal capitán, quien no tuvo objeciones de seguirla-

-En el interior de la tienda un gran equipo reproducia música a través de una computadora portátil, a los habitantes de la ciudad si bien estaban un tanto acostumbrados a las rarezas, si que era nuevo ver a un hombre de piel azul y a otro con esferas en sus manos y pies, y aunque Chrome había cambiado en ciertos aspectos, el aun tenia el gusto por adquirir conocimiento, lo que fue perfecto viendo que la chica humana amiga de Steven había ido a la fiesta con sus unidades paternas- Hola Connie Maheswaran -Saludo el Metal cientifico a la chica humana quien correspondió el saludo- Creo que no eh tenido oportunidad de presentarme con tus unidades paternas... -Dirigiendose a ambos humanos adultos- Mi nombre es Chrome, cientifico y estratega de los Metals -Del mismo modo ambos humanos se presentaron a ante el Metal, el hombre de nombre Doug y la mujer de nombre Priyanka, lo primero que hicieron luego de presentarse fue agradecer a aquel hombre de piel blanca y cabello extraño, aunque aun sentían algo de desaprobación por no proteger también a su hija, pero luego de las palabras de Silver eso fue algo que quedo en el olvido- Si me permiten la pregunta... podrían hablarme a fondo sobre sus oficios respectivamente ? -Pregunto Chrome a ambos adultos-

Creo que todo esto es algo extraño, pero no en el mal sentido, no crees ? -Pregunto Bismuth a la Gem fusión quien respondió...- Me parece extraño que no estés intentando ser el centro de atención aquí, el que viniéramos fue en gran parte su idea -Y era cierto, los Metals eran quienes mas querían eso- Ya tuve toda la atención de la ciudad aquella ves en el concierto en la playa, no hay nada de malo en compartir la belleza de la dicha y la gloria con los míos, pero eso no es lo que te tiene tan feliz verdad ? eh notado que has estado sonriendo un tiempo, ves algo interesante y hermoso en un posible futuro ? -Garnet solo otorgo una silenciosa respuesta, ciertamente veía una escena en un futuro que la hacia sonreír, pero no se trataba de ella, o al menos no se trataba solo de ella, veía a todas compartir cierta felicidad, pero quien mas sentía eso era Pearl quien estaba...-

No esperas que te pida perdón verdad ? Aunque no te culparía si es lo que quieres -Pregunto Silver alzando una ceja, Pearl solo negó con la cabeza- lo que importa es que regresaste, tal vez de una manera muy sorpresiva pero regresaste, ojala todos pudieran hacer lo que tu hiciste para volver -Dijo la Gem con una sonrisa algo triste- Creo que fue en parte suerte, el joven Leonard nunca se separo de mi fragmento y hasta donde yo se, el y Steven pasaron por mucho en mi ausencia -Dejando salir un suspiro- Bien tu ganas, realmente lo lamento, tal vez si habia una mejor manera -Silver y Pearl se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, el capitán había ido por una copa de champaña sabiendo que la Gem pálida no disfrutaba el ingerir alimentos o bebidas de ningún tipo- Realmente es necesario que bebas eso Silver ?  
-Pregunto ella alzando una ceja- Seria descortés si no lo hiciera, aun que no necesito ingerir absolutamente nada, no es motivo para privarme de lo que me ofrecen, antes cuando llegábamos a colonizar planetas primitivos o a poner fin a imperios menores pero tiránicos y molestos, los habitantes nos recibían y nos daban las gracias con ofrendas de su planeta ya fueran comestibles o no, nosotros la linea "Plata" fuimos programados con distintos aspectos de los cuales uno era ser educado y a veces creía que el rechazar una ofrenda podría ser una falta a esa creencia, aunque yo decidí seguir ese tipo de creencias mientras aun me mantenía bajo el mando de Lord Gold, pero despues de tantos miles de años no eh cambiado mi manera de pensar, asi como tu despues de mas de 5000 años sigues siendo fiel a los ideales de Rose Quartz... -Por un pequeño accidente los dedos de ambos se rosaron, ambos lo notaron pero no se alejaron uno del otro, el dedo meñique de el comenzó a acariciar el de ella aunque si evitaban cruzar miradas ante la situación-

Dime... que harás cuando todo esto termine ? Cuando vallamos a la batalla final contra las Diamonds -Pregunto la Gem rompiendo el silencio- Mi razón de ser aun es Lord Gold, o en este caso el Jove Leonard, pero eso no significa que no pueda encontrar algo mas, algo que me haga querer quedarme en este planeta que aun oculta muchas cosas para mi -Luego un simple rose entre dos dedos paso a entrecruzar los dedos de sus manos hasta que la mano del Metal sujeto la mano de la Gem, sin embargo el choque de una gran ola en la playa los saco de su ilusión un momento y ambos se soltaron- Eh sabes... tal ves tienes razon, ire a buscar una de esas bebidas que tu tomaste y volveré -Pearl tomo el vaso vacío se Silver y se dispuso a caminar, pero entre tanta confusión y sentimientos en su mente esta tropezo con uno de los pies del Metal, quien a atrapo en sus brazos quedando ambos tocando el pecho del otro, las mentes de ambos estaban colapsando y perdiéndose en los ojos de su acompañante, su camarada de armas, alguien a quien podían llamar amigo, pero solo amigo ? Pues no pasaron demasiados segundos hasta que mientras aun las olas chocaban en la playa Pearl solto el vaso vacio y rodeo a Silver con sus brazos mientras su distancia se acortaba mas y mas hasta...-

Oye no tengo problemas con que te guste la comida, a mi también me gusta, pero podrías al menos mas despaaaaaa... -Amethyst y Steel habían salido de la tienda de la playa, el soldado sujetaba una copa cuyo contenido se derramo en la arena ante la vista, la Gem purpura y el Metal soldado retrocedieron en silencio puesto que lo único que unía la Gem pálida y el Metal capitán era un delgado hilo semi-transparente-

"Pearl y Silver dejaron sus emociones al descubierto y fueron recompensados, sin embargo la noche estaba lejos de terminar con ellos, habrá alguna otra de las gemas que esconda algo y querrá mostrar en la larga noche ? En el próximo capitulo: Noche de gala parte 2"

 _ **Lo dije, lo digo y de seguro lo seguire diciendo en el futuro, no se que tan bien me quedan los capitulos cuando no son accion pura, sin emabrgo esta ves quede algo conforme aunque se siente extraño el escribir capitulos como estos, pero bueno ya saben comenten, sigan la historia si les gusta oh y al final parece que la gema nueva en la serie si se llamaba Bismuth, asi que como antes pregunto... les agrada mas y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DD**_


	47. Capitulo 46

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 46: Noche de gala parte 2

-Luego de ver a Pearl y a Silver en ese tipo de contacto, la Gem purpura y el Metal soldado solo quedaron boquiabiertos por unos cuantos minutos, Steel solo comenzo a llenar su boca con comida esperando olvidar lo visto, no porque fuera traumante de algun modo, si no porque nunca vio algun momento en tantos años en el que su capitan expresara sus sentimientos hacia a alguien de esa forma, Amethyst por su lado se sentia extraña aunque no encontraba nada malo en lo que habia visto, pero no esperaba algo asi de Pearl aunque se repetia a si misma continuamente de que no era algo malo...y realmente no lo era- Sabes creo que es algo que no debemos contar a los demas, dejemos que sea su secreto y ellos contaran esto por si mismos en algun mometo -Sugirio el soldado tan pronto trago lo que estaba comiendo- Que ? Porque !? -Preguntando Amethyst...- Porque como sus camaradas, lo menos que podemos hacer despues de ver algo asi es respetar su privacidad, y de seguro Garnet ya lo sabe con eso de su vision futura, asi que en cualquier momento vendra y nos dira que guardemos el secreto

-Y asi fue, Garnet se dirigió a Amethyst y a Steel al decirles que guardaran el secreto de lo que vieron, ella lo haría y tanto Amethyst como Steel no tenían problema en hacerlo, mientras que a pocos metros en el centro habilitado como una pista de baile, Chrome quien había terminado su informática conversación con los padres de Connie, se encontraba en dicha pista bailando, pero lo extraño de dicha visión no era el hecho de que el estaba bailando, si no aun mas extraño los implantes en sus manos sostenían las pequeñas manos color verde de una gema pequeña de cabello rubio, la cual se encontraba sobre los implantes de los pies del cientifico como si se tratara de un padre bailando con su pequeña hija, aunque en esos momentos por la mente de Peridot no pasaban emociones simples, todo se sentía extraño y aunque intentaba no mirar a los ojos de Chrome, inevitablemente estos se cruzaban lo que hacia que la gema tecnica volteara siempre la mirada avergonzada- Sabes pese a que no comprendo el motivo lógico por el cual me invitaste a realizar esta actividad de baile, no es algo realmente desagradable o dificil aunque no comprendo el porque no quisiste venir con tus partes roboticas puestas... -Peridot solo tuvo unos pocos segundos para una respuesta convincente- Pues... por mas útiles que sean mis partes roboticas, no seria lo mismo hacer este "Baile" con ellas puestas -Mirando únicamente sis pies sobre los implantes de Chrome para evitar que se notara su vergüenza, el Metal solo dejo salir una pequeña risa algo contenida- Descuida, tal vez te lo han dicho pero pequeña incluso a mis ojos te ves bastante tierna -Y ambos continuaron bailando aun con Peridot que murmuraba de vergüenza y algo de enojo solo para cubrir que de hecho se sentía algo feliz, mientras que en otro lado dentro de la fiesta...-

-Jasper se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno con la brisa marina moviendo su larga cabellera blanca, mientras que a su espalda Platinum traía dos botellas de su bebida favorita- Te sientes lista para lo que vendrá Jasper ? -Pregunto el guerrero, una faceta que rara ves se veía de el, el presar atención a como podría sentirse el resto, la gema anaranjada solo asintió con la cabeza mirando las estrellas- Crees que algunos de nosotros acabemos muertos luchando contra una raza entera ? -Nuevamente ante la pregunta Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza, esta vez apretando sus puños, Platinum solo comenzó a beber de una de las dos botellas de bebida alcohólica que tenia en sus manos y mientras bebía le ofreció a Jasper la otra botella quien la recibió y comenzó a beber, para ella el sabor era amargo y algo ácido mas no desagradable, al igual que la ultima vez, poco a poco se acostumbro hasta que tomo gusto por la botella de vino- Sabes cuando fuiste a pelear contra mi y Lapis en el océano cuando estábamos funcionadas... nunca hubiera esperado en que tu y Chrome se convertirían en nuestros aliados...y también... -Mostrándose nerviosa- Cuando tuvimos nuestro combate, creo que llegamos a conectar mas que solo nuestros puños y nuestros ataques no lo crees ? -Y por un momento Platinum dejo de beber- Pues de no ser asi yo no me hubiera ocupado de tu formacion, y también... -Rodeando a la gema anaranjada con un de sus brazos- El ser guerreros no significa vivir con odio, yo soy un buen ejemplo, siempre disfruto mis batallas aunque no siempre sonría en ellas, y también hay otras cosas que disfruto hacer... -Jasper volteo con dudo el rostro hacia Platinum, con la guardia baja sus labios fueron atrapados por un momento de intimidad por el guerrero Metal, 3 segundos que dejaron a la gema anaranjada que siempre se veía tan segura de si misma, ahora tenia la vista en blanco- Quédate con lo que sea que tengas en tu mente ahora, vivimos para la batalla pero podemos disfrutar de otras cosas también Jasper, y el vivir luchando y disfrutando mi vida con la gema que fue capaz de darme una paliza es algo que no cambiaría -Comenzando a caminar este comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de la vista de la gema anaranjada quien solo se sentó en la arena terminando su botella hasta que fue visitada por una gema de color azul-

Sabes pese a su actitud tan presumida y a veces irritante, Peridot hiso el esfuerzo y se entrego a lo que habia en su cabeza, ahora esta con Chrome bailando y viendose algo ridicula y bastante tierna, de seguro Platinum sabra como responderte -Dijo Lapis a la gema anaranjada quien solo dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de responder...- Yo... creo que ganaremos esto, pero aunque ganemos eso no quiere decir que todos vallamos a volver, la guerra siempre es impredecible y es por eso que antes de hacerme algun tipo de ilusion, prefiero saber si volveremos vivos de la batalla -Dirigiendo una mirada a Lapis...- Y tu estas bien asi como estas ? -La gema azul se cruzo de brazos con uan sonrisa y una ceja alzada- El es solo alguien a quien podria llamar un amigo pero nada mas, no podria imaginarme con alguien tan exentrico como el -Soltando algunas carcajadas junto a Jasper- Es cierto, creo que desde que Bismuth aparecio como un enemigo siempre ah mostrado ese lado suyo tan raro y extravagante, pero no quita su capacidad para el combate, incluso antes de que nos ayudaran a fortalecernos, la unica forma de luchar a la par contra ellos era fusionandonos o teniendo siempre algun plan, claro que yo y la enana fuimos excepciones -Refiriendose claramente a Amethyst- aunque tal vez tambien deberemos hacerlo para ver una vez mas a las Diamonds -Ambas apretando sus puños dijeron al unisono- Las Diamonds... -Y en eso Jasper se levanto de la arena sacudiendo la misma de su ropa- Volvamos adentro

-Después de unos minutos ya todos se encontraba en la pista, una fila de 6 gemas frente a una fila de 6 metales, Steven, Leonard y Connie se veían los unos a los otros algo confundidos debido a que no tenían la menor idea de que es lo que ocurriría, hasta que el Vals comenzó a sonar en el equipo de sonido y los 6 metales extendieron sus manos hasta las 6 gemas, y del mismo modo en el que Peridot no llevo sus partes mejoradas, Tungsten no uso su negrura para hacerse mas grande y del mismo modo que la gema tecnica, este se apoyo en los pies de la fusión debido a la diferencia de tamaño, Garnet bailaba con Tungsten mientras mantenía una sonrisa un tanto feliz, tanto ella como las gemas que la componían estaba alegres de ver aquella faceta de quien ahora podían llamar un amigo, aunque en el fondo se sintiera incomodo ellas sabían que el hacia un esfuerzo por comprenderlas, del mismo modo igual que antes la tecnica y el cientifico continuaban bailando, mientras que en la misma pista Jasper y Pearl tomaron las manos de Platinu y Silver respectivamente, la Cristal Gem y el Metal capitán se veían perdidos en los ojos del otro y a los dos guerreros mas grandes les costaba algo de trabajo bailar con tanta delicadeza, Lapislazuli sujetada por la cintura por los brazos del Metal artístico reía divertida y Amethyst y Steel intentaban no sentirse extraños entre tantos sentimientos que salían de sus camaradas, Los 2 chicos híbridos y la chica humana tenían unas enormes estrellas en sus ojos al ver como amigos a quienes una vez intentaron matarse, claro que para los ojos de Leonard había mas en eso que solo camaradería en algunos casos-

Por cuanto mas seguiremos con esto ? -Pregunto Amethyst siguiendo de modo algo torpe los pasos de Steel quien sostenia sus manos mientras ambos giraban y giraban con el resto de las parejas- hasta que esto termine, asi al menos no nos veremos tan mal, ya hemos pasado cosas peores y un baile no va a hacernos daño, ademas no lo haces tan mal -Riendo un poco cerrando sus ojos, la Gem purpura solo suspiro con algo de pesar mientras ambos siguieron bailando, duro 5 minutos y poco a poco la fiesta fue terminando, ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo- hey mira, queda una salchicha coctelera aquí -Dijo el soldado quien ya a esas alturas en el planeta conocías ciertas cosas aunque fueran sin importancia- Si quieres puedes... -Dijeron ambos a la vez, Amethyst ofrecía la comida a Steel y el a su vez al mismo tiempo ofreció la pequeña comida a la gema purpura- No esta bien, puedes... -Insistiendo el uno al otro en que se comieran el pequeño bocadillo- Oh esta bien... -Y con su dedo Steel partió el bocadillo a la mitad ofreciendo una de estas a la gema, ambos comieron la mitad de aquel bocadillo intentando no mirar a los ojos del otro aunque era algo casi inevitable-

-Y asi paso el tiempo, el equipo dejo pasar un total de 5 días antes de partir y esos 5 días pasaron como si nada, en diferentes preparaciones, estrategias, mientras que Steven y Connie hablaban con sus respectivos padres y Connie claro acompañada de Silver y Chrome solo para que no estuviera sola ante quienes eran responsables de ella, tanto para los señores Maheswaran como para Greg era dificil asimilarlo, sus hijos irían a un planeta a luchar por el suyo propio y el saber que estaban en manos capaces de protegerlos no era demasiado tranquilizador sin embargo cuando veían los ojos de sus hijos sentían que no tenían nada por que temer, unos ojos llenos de confianza y la seguridad de que regresarían con sus seres queridos, un día mas paso y a las 10 A.M en punto todo el equipo ya estaba listo para subir a la nave y librar las ultimas batallas- Lo diré de modo simple, esto no sera fácil, tal vez algunos no regresemos cuando tomo en cuenta quienes son nuestros adversarios, pero ya hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí, nuestro plan esta vez no garantiza un éxito del 100% asi que haciendo a un lado la lógica debo optar por creer en sus capacidades -Ahora Silver hablando...- No culparemos a nadie si deciden quedarse, pero aquellos que estén dispuestos a proteger todo lo que existe de las garras de las Diamonds... -Con su rapier marcando una linea en la arena- Cruse esa linea, suba a la nave y este dispuesto a mirar de frente a la muerte !

-No fue dificil para Platinum, Steel, Bismuth y Tungsten el dar el primer paso al frente y subir a la nave, un momento de total seriedad en el cual ni siquiera el Metal guerrero sonreía aunque sabia la batalla que vendría, todos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros de quienes aun no habían cruzado, excepto 2 gemas, ambas de cabello blanco y hechas principalmente para la batalla fueron las primeras en cruzar la linea y subir a la nave, la siguiente en cruzar la linea apretando los dedos en sus implantes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza fue Peridot quien dio una mirada atrás esperando a que el resto subiera, seguida de Garnet a paso seguro, en su rostro no había la mas mínima duda o preocupación aun si su visión futura no podría ver con exactitud que es lo que ocurriría, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que la siguiente en subir fue Lapislázuli, quien aun entre el miedo que provocaba que temblara no tendría otro lugar al cual llamar su hogar si no hacia algo al respecto, al final de las gemas entro Pearl, pues ahora no solo lucharía por Rose o por el ideal de las Cristal Gems, y siguiendola por atrás extrañamente el León dejando solo a 3 personas en la arena- Es el momento niños... -Dijo Leonard a sus dos pequeños amigos quienes asintieron con la cabeza, los 3 al mismo tiempo cruzaron la linea y subieron a la nave rumbo a la batalla final-

"Dividir y conquistar, una estrategia arriesgada y con menor probabilidad de éxito pero con la intención de no ser un blanco mas fácil siendo un numero demasiado grande, los equipos se forman en dirección a los 3 planetas que generaban las defensas de Homeworld. En el próximo capitulo: En las lineas enemigas"

 ** _bueno eso deja el una parejas que sienten mas que amistad entre ellas antes de volver al tema principal, lento y seguro nos acercamos al final esperado, los jueces de IRIDIUM y las Diamonds son peleas que prometen XD, bueno sin mas que decir comenten, sigan la historia si la disfrutan y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D_**


	48. Capitulo 47

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 47: En las lineas enemigas.

-A bordo de la nave metálica todo el equipo se encontraba cada uno con una diferente gama de emociones, de entre todos uno de los mas inquietos era Chrome por que aun con el uso de su lógica le era dificil deducir que es lo que ocurriría ahora, eran 3 planetas y era un hecho para el que los jueces de IRIDIUM se encontrarían uno en cada planeta, pero desconocía si estarían solos o si estarían acompañados de ejércitos de Nickel-Gemas, el siendo de la serie de metales que fue la primera en ser creada le era dificil el pensarlo conociendo sus personalidades al menos superficialmente, si había suerte tal vez solo Adamantite estaría totalmente solo, y aunque los 3 jueces se encontraran solos, era un hecho que la lucha seria demasiado dura y los ejércitos de las Diamonds se encontrarían esperándolos, no había forma de que fuera sencillo y no había manera de que al menos algunos no perderían su forma física en el proceso, todo eso pasaba por la mente de Chrome hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro, al dar vuelta la vista vio a Leonard con un rostro serio mirando a la infinidad del espacio viendo las luces de las estrellas pasar-

Por cierto, a cual de esos 3 planetas iremos primero !? -Pregunto Jasper sentada en el suelo de la nave- Pues... -Y entonces Chrome con sus implantes formo un mapa- los planetas que generan las defensas en Gem Homewolrd las cuales nos impedirían entrar... son 3 planetas conocidos como MOA, el cual según registros es como una ciénaga gigante, un mundo pantanoso el cual absorve incluso los asteroides que lo golpean, es un mundo con una característica cantidad de humedad y de superficie inestable, las construcciones que crearon las gemas se mantienen sobrevolando el pantano pocos metros al parecer y también hay distintos asentamientos gigantes en el interior -El planeta que se mostraba en pantalla era enorme y de color purpura en diferentes tonalidades brillando de forma espectral- El planeta Keppler es un mundo similar al ya extinto planeta WASP, es un mundo que orbita extremadamente cerca de su astro llegando a una temperatura de 3000°C sin embargo la base gema en este lugar parece ser resistente incluso al impacto de asteroides y las altas temperaturas del planeta -En la pantalla el planeta Keppler resplandecía en un rojo infernal, mares de lava y montañas a medio derretir, un mundo en el cual sin dudu solo los de mayor resistencia física podrían entrar- Y por ultimo el planeta HD14, es un planeta pequeño con dos tipos de clima, ya que un extremo de su órbita literalmente llega a tocar la superficie de su estrella madre mientras que el otro extremo esta demasiado alejado, mas simplemente el planeta alcanza temperaturas desde los 2900°C como máximo y el minino es de -20°C - El ultimo planeta no se veía realmente terrible, claro suponiendo de en que momento llegarían a dicho planeta, la información de este no era realmente detallada o extensa, asi que solo quedaba esperar lo mejor de ese mundo-

-Una hora había pasado y ya el equipo había formado un pequeño plan de ataque- Bien repasaremos esto una sola vez -Dijo Silver sacando su rapier- Un equipo de ataque estará conformado por Garnet, Jasper, Platinum y Tungsten, siendo los de mayor resistencia física entre nosotros podrán combatir mejor el calor extremo en el planeta Keppler, también es muy probable que quien se encuentre en dicho planeta sea Adamantite, asi que combatiremos fuerza con fuerza -Habiendo apuntado a los 4 mencionados- El segundo equipo sera conformado por Bismuth, Lapislazuli, Pearl y Yo, nosotros iremos al planeta MOA, aprovechando la cantidad de humedad y agua que tiene ese planeta sera mas fácil para Lapis es usar sus poderes, esa sera una ventaja, con mi destreza y a de Pearl asi como la capacidad de Bismuth para amplificar ataques a distancia, y por ultimo... -Apuntando a los 4 que quedaban-El tercer equipo lo conformaran Chrome, Peridot, Steel y Amethyst, y claro esperemos que el planeta HD14 no este pasando por su temperatura mas elevada, es una probabilidad muy baja -Entre todo eso había algo que no encajaba y Connie fue la primera en preguntar- Y que hay de nosotros ? -Señalando a ella y a sus dos amigos humanos... oh y claro a León también- Ustedes se quedaran aquí y esperaran a que Chrome movilice la nave, no sabemos si alguno de esos planetas tiene atmósfera en la cual ustedes puedan respirar, asi que lo mejor es que esperen -Dijo Garnet acomodando sus lentes- No tardaremos demasiado chicos, verán que cuando menos lo esperen volveremos a vernos y todos estaremos aun en una sola pieza -Dijo la Gem purpura acariciando de modo rudo la cabeza de Steven, asi la nave se detuvo en medio del espacio naves partieron en diferentes direcciones 2 para cada planeta en el cual todos los tripulantes de cada nave individual viajaban realmente incómodos, claro esas naves no eran para 2 tripulantes- Bueno solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen a salvo -Dijo Leonard tomando asiento en la silla de mando-

-Pasaron los minutos, no fue demasiado el tiempo de viaje de los equipos, los primeros en llegar a su destino fue el grupo designado al planeta Keppler, incluso antes de aterrizar podían sentir el intenso calor del planeta, a lo lejos podía verse un gran numero de construcciones, entre ellas una plataforma de aterrizaje la cual estaba rodeada por un campo color azul verdoso y aunque no lo sabían, ese campo solo impedía que el interior de la plataforma fuera afectada por el calor, campo el cual fue atravesado facilmente y dejo bajar a los 4 enviados a aquel planeta infernal- Esperaba que nos recibieran de una manera mas llamativa, pero en lugar de eso todo parece estar vacío -Fue la observación de Tungsten al ver que no había nadie, ni un rastro de seguridad- Hay que seguir moviéndose, encontraremos algo eventualmente -Dijo la Gem fusión siendo la primera en avanzar seguida de sus 3 camaradas, el ruido mas destacado era el de las explosiones de lava en el exterior, no se sentía ninguna Nickel-Gema o alguna clase de enemigo en toda el área- Puedes ver algo Garnet !? -Pregunto Platinum ya algo aburrido- No es claro, seguimos caminando por unos pocos minutos mas y llegamos a una gran sala, pero despues de eso no logro ver lo que ocurre... -Y fue tal como dijo ella, despues de 5 minutos de caminata por la construcción en Keppler, llegaron a una gran y vacía sala... o casi vacía, toda estaba rodeada totalmente por un campo el cual era golpeado constantemente por las olas de lava ardiendo, en un extremo solo la puerta por la cual ellos entrar, y en el otro extremo en un trono sentado un enorme cuerpo azul oscuro, con cabello blanco que caía por su cabeza y formaba una barba puntiaguda, un pequeño velo que cubría la parte superior de su espalda y sus hombros, aquel ser, la fuerza destructiva de los 3 jueces se pone de pie-

-Habiendo llegado al planeta MOA el equipo liderado por Silver sobrevolaba la superficie del planeta, pasaba el tiempo hasta que lograron encontrar un puente de aterrizaje, del mismo modo no parecía haber ni una sola señal de vida en ese planeta, toda la base podía verse desde el cielo debido a la transparencia en la superficie del planeta, era como ver un bunker gigante y profundo- Mmmmmm... tal parece que la información que vimos en la nave era solo lo que podía verse sobre la superficie del planeta, eran solo plataformas de aterrizaje, si aquí se encuentra uno de los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM debe de estar en el fondo, andando ! -Silver dirigía al equipo recorriendo cada pasillo de la base enemiga, pero en el interior no podía evitar sentir una gran presión, lucharía contra un ser que siempre considero superior, uno de los lideres absolutos de su raza, y Pearl asi como Lapis y Bismuth podían notarlo, la mano que sostenía su rapier temblaba ligeramente- Es extraño verte tan inseguro, se supone que deberías estar inspirando confianza pero en lugar de eso estas... -Dijo el Metal artístico hasta que recibió una mirada agresiva por parte del capitán- Y tu no lo estarías ? Sera tal vez la lucha mas dura de todas -Y con esas palabras el equipo llego al frente de una compuerta la cual se abrió de forma automática, llegando a un domo el cual recibía luz natural del exterior de forma impresionante debido a la profundidad a la cual se encontraban, la sala también contaba con una gran cantidad de escotillas que mantenían un flujo constante de agua que caía y volvía al exterior por medio de una tuberia- Pense que llegarían antes, no se estaban acobardando verdad ? -La voz del enemigo se escucho en todo el domo, en el centro de este un destello azul verdoso ilumino el lugar dando paso a una larga cabellera, unos ojos siniestros como la misma muerte que sostenía las cadenas que llevarían a sus enemigos a su final- Pues no importa, ya han sido sentenciados...

-En el planeta HD14 había llegado el grupo de Chrome, no fue dificil para ellos aterrizar, el planeta tenia una superficie estable y la temperatura llegaba apenas a los 10°C, habían corrido con suerte de no haberse topado con alguna de las temperaturas extremas del planeta- Estoy recibiendo una lectura cerca de aquí, solo puedo detectar una fuente de energía, y no esta lejos -Menciono Peridot- Entonces vamos a patear el trasero de uno de esos jueces -Dijo Amethyst chocando sus puños, despues de eso el grupo estuvo caminando por 15 minutos hasta llegar a la base, su construcción era enorme y simple, y no se detectaba ningún tipo de seguridad en el área, fue hasta que los 4 integrantes sintieron un escalofrió como ninguno, una presencia agresiva que se acercaba por la puerta principal- Esperaba ver guerreros capaces, no a unos cerebritos y a unos soldados desechables ! -Dijo una voz un tanto aguda aunque masculina desde el interior de la puerta, un pequeño destello purpura oscuro que paso a ser el reflejo del filo de un arma se acercaban, una guadaña encadenada que sostenía 2 pequeñas manos y el cabello que se movía con el viento- Estaba emocionado y no quería tener que esperar a dentro, salgo y me decepciono totalmente, ahora no solo tendré que luchar contra un grupo compuesto por seres débiles físicamente si no que de seguro a quienes esperaba acabaran muertos también !

-Los 3 equipos habían encontrado ya demasiado pronto a sus objetivos, cada juez ubicado en un planeta, ellos sabían porque esas gemas traidoras y los metales sobrevivientes se encontraban ahora frente a ellos, pero a sus ojos todo era inútil intentar derrotarlos, si se llevarían una sorpresa o no es algo que solo descubrirían peleando, daría inicio la ultima lucha contra la autoridad de las Diamonds y los primeros en la lista eran los jueces de IRIDIUM-

" 3 luchas, 4 contra 1 en cada lucha, los planes del cientifico en contra de Mitrhyl irían sobre la marcha calculando cada posibilidad mientras que el juez solo deja una estela con sus movimientos, bastara solo la inteligencia de Chrome y la ayuda de la gema tecnica y los 2 soldados para poder vencer a este enemigo ? En el próximo capitulo: Limite mental parte 1"

 _ **Ya regresamos con la accion y los siguientes capitulos estaran llenos de ella, con un par de sorpresas no tragicas que de seguro les encantaran, eh estado algo ocupado porque bueno... estar desempleado y dejar el alma en la calle bsucando trabajo es dificil XD, pero mas vale tarde que nunca asi que sin mas que decir comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	49. Capitulo 48

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 48: Limite mental arte 1

-El equipo formado por Chrome, Peridot, Steel y Amethyst no tardaron en apuntar sus armas al juez purpura que sostenía su guadaña encadenada- Valla, parece que no nos fue tan mal en las probabilidades, no creo que hubiéramos tenido mejor oportunidad contra Adamantite y su fuerza bruta ! -Dijo Steel sintiéndose confiado e intentando insultar a Mitrhyl- Que palabras tan rudas viniendo de un soldado de primera linea, tu serie metálica fue hecha solo para ser sacrificada en el campo y evitar las perdidas de los metales realmente relevantes, asi al final tu eres el ultimo de esos soldados que queda -Sin siquiera sentirse intimidado ante 4 enemigos- Tu deberías estar avergonzado, terminaste trabajando para las Diamonds y cada uno de ustedes era tan fuerte como una de ellas o incluso mas fuerte ! -Siguió acusando el Metal soldado- En cierto, pero Gold al final a pesar de ser privilegiado con tanto poder, a pesar de ser el creador de toda una raza, eso no quiere decir que el estuviera hecho para gobernar, la existencia de ese híbrido Humano- Metal es prueba suficiente de eso, no lo crees asi Chrome ? -Apuntando con su dedo al Metal cientifico- Tal vez tienes razon, en lo que llevo existiendo Lord Gold muchas veces dejo demasiado tiempo sin atender potenciales amenazas a nuestro mundo, también el pudo destruir a toda la raza de gemas de haberlo querido antes de creer en las palabras de un cuarzo o de las Diamonds... -Mirando un momento al cielo- Pero eso es el pasado, Gold no volverá, tampoco toda nuestra raza y lo único que haremos ahora sera proteger nuestro nuevo mundo y librar a la existencia de ustedes ! -Dejándose llevar Chrome fue el primero en disparar un proyectil de energía brillante el cual solo impacto contra el suelo, cuando todos buscaron con la mirada Mitrhyl ya se encontraba atras de los 4 y ataco a Chrome con una patada derriban-dolo aprovechando el impulso de la misma este reboto en los 3 enemigos restantes derriban-dolos también-

(Inicio Sountrack: Weakling Weakling OST )

Woohohohooooo esto si que estará a otro nivel ! -Exclamo la Gem purpura lanzándose con su ataque giratorio sobre Mithryl quien lo evadió sin problema, del mismo modo Steel con su alabarda sierra salto hacia el juez purpura con su arma en un golpe horizontal que solo paso frente al objetivo quien como si de un juego de limbo se tratara evadir el golpe quedando a punto para una rapida ráfaga de golpes en el torso que alejaron a Steel de el- Necesitan algo mejor que eso, ninguno de ustedes destaca aquí por sus capacidades físicas, hace poco dijeron que tendrían mas oportunidad contra mi que contra Adamantite verdad ? -Poniéndose en posición de impulsarse a toda velocidad- Pues con el hubieran tenido tiempo de formar algún plan para poder vencerlo, yo no les daré esa oportunidad ! -Y al lanzarse con su guadaña encadenada que brillaba en energía, esta choco contra un verde campo de energía generado por 10 dedos flotantes, campo el cual solo resistió 5 segundos antes de romperse, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Steel quien era el objetivo del ataque se pusiera a salvo- Lo que si voy a reconocer es que el que hayan formado correctamente las capacidades de las gemas si las ah vuelto aun mas molestas -Apuntando a Peridot con la mirada, este giraba su guadaña lentamente y luego tomando velocidad- Pero aun están lejos de poder resistir... -Dejando salir un proyectil de energía de su arma, frente a la trayectoria del ataque Chrome se interpuso absorbiendo el disparo- Yo también tengo mis propios medios Mithryl, ahora mismo nuestras posibilidades acaban de aumentar -Las palabras de Chrome eran desafiantes, pero ocultaban algo y Mitrhyl al atacar nuevamente con su velocidad, pudo ver algo nunca visto, su ataque fue bloqueado sin dificultad alguna por Chrome, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su movimiento preciso- Como es que ...!?

Te sorprende ? -Dijo el cientifico y de inmediato este genero una onda expansiva alejando al juez enemigo de el- De seguro tienes muchas dudas, pero te explicare en forma que tu diminuto intelecto pueda entender la complejidad, lo que hice fue simplemente seguir el rastro de tu energía con mis implantes, algo mucho mas efectivo que solo intentar ver y bloquear tus ataques de manera improvisada, tu energía es tan grande que no es dificil para mis implantes el seguirla y bloquear o absorber tus ataques -Mitrhyl alzo una ceja curioso- Bien, tu linea de producción metálica siempre hacia muchas innovaciones armamentistas, asi que no debería porque estar sorprendido, sin embargo solo estas consiguiendo tiempo... -Y a paso veloz este llego justo al frente de Peridot quien por reflejo disparo un proyectil de energía el cual fue evadido sin dificultad, con un movimiento perceptible solo para Chrome gracias a sus implantes, el fue el único en no recibir una rapida patada en el rostro, pero Peridot, Steel y Amethyst recibieron el golpe al ser incapaces de defenderse ante la velocidad del juez purpura- Porque si eres el único capaz de seguirme entonces tendrás que ver por la vida de tus 3 camaradas que son incapaces de seguirme !

-Nuevamente se puso en posición, tensando sus músculos ligeramente de su cuerpo solo quedaba una estela purpura, dejando a Chrome de lado Amethyst era el blanco de los ataques del juez, esta mantenía la distancia gracias a sus látigos envueltos en energía explosiva, pero cada vez que ella atacaba era inevitable el fallar debido a la velocidad de Mithryl, sin embargo era claro para el cuerpo de la gema mientras era golpeada, que el ataque fisico no destacaba en cuanto al daño que causaba, aun asi Steel se lanzo con su alabarda sierra atacando y alejando a Mithryl de la Gem purpura- Peridot y Amethyst cubran sus espaldas, Steel conmigo ! -Y acatando la comanda del cientifico Peridot y Amethyt se apoyaron en la espalda de la otra para no ser atacadas desde atrás y del mismo modo también Chrome y Steel, todos esperando el ataque de Mithryl aumentando el suspenso y la ansiedad-

*Ese metal cientifico... es mas inteligente que el promedio de lo que solían ser los productos de su linea metálica, tal parece que si harán que me ponga serio...- Y a lo lejos sin ser detectado si no únicamente por Chrome, tensando nuevamente sus músculos, esta vez a una mayor capacidad, el sonido estruendoso de sus piernas impulsándose en la tierra dieron la señal y su dirección, como un potente proyectil perforante este se dirigía a las gemas, pero al no ser un ataque sorpresivo eso basto para que Peridot formara un campo de energía electrificado con sus 10 dedos, pero no contaron con que Mithryl cambiara su trayectoria y asi fue, estando tan cerca del suelo no fue dificil poner los pies en el suelo y acelerando quedando frente a Amethyst dirigiendo un golpe a su gema, pero en lugar de eso la atacada logro proteger su vida con su antebrazo, luego de eso Mithryl continuo usando su velocidad para ser sorpresivo, su único dilema era Chrome y el alcance en sus implantes, pero para eso ya había una solución en la mente del juez- Bien metal cientifico, sabes de todas las series de producción la tuya siempre fue la menos expresiva, nunca hubiera imaginado que un ser como tu tendría como prioridad la vida de otros, realmente el planeta tierra te ah cambiado ? -Chrome no respondió esa pregunta, pero para Mithryl la respuesta era mas que clara- Bien entonces... -Este comenzó a girar su guadaña encadenada formando un circulo, su velocidad lo hacia ver como si un único circulo de luz purpura estuviera rodeando a los 4 combatientes, Peridot, Steel y Amethyst se pusieron a espaldas de Chrome quien no perdía la ubicación de Mithryl, y fue cuando los múltiples proyectiles de luz purpura destructiva comenzaron a llover en todas direcciones, todos los proyectiles fueron absorbidos por un campo de energía creado por Chrome mientras que los otros 3 aliados estaban perplejos ante tal ataque, tal destreza que era imposible seguir con los ojos, en ese momento fue tanto para Chrome como para Mithryl, ahora mismo el cientifico se hallaba indefenso ante un ataque en en un solo momento el filo de la guadaña encadenada paso por su cuerpo 3 veces golpeando su torso, si bien ese campo habían sido perfecto ante la lluvia de ataques del juez purpura, un ataque potente de la velocidad de la guadaña había sido suficiente para romperlo, en el momento que la hoja enemiga había golpeado el cuerpo de Chrome fue cuando la lluvia purpura termino asi como también cayo el campo de energía del cientifico-

(Fin Soundtrack)

CHROME ! -Exclamo Peridot viendo 3 heridas de consideración en el cuerpo del cientifico que dejaban relucir la sangre poco a poco- Cuando una construcción depende de un solo pilar, si ese pilar es destruido el resto caerá por su cuenta... -Se escucho la voz de Mithryl frente al grupo, Chrome apenas podía ponerse de pie ahora y en un momento de pánico Peridot formo su propio campo de energía- Crees realmente que tu puedes detenerme solo con mejorar tu tecnología ? -Preguntó el juez confiado frente al campo de la gema tecnica- No, pero si pensé que podría atraerte hasta aquí _Clod_ ! -Los dedos de Peridot que formaban el campo volaron rápidamente rodeando a Mithryl encerrándolo en un campo y con un pulso de fuerza esta lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo con un fuerte impacto- No tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que llegue otra vez, tus partes roboticas pueden curar heridas !? -Pregunto Steel exaltado, Peridot dio una respuesta clara al no poder mirarlo a los ojos ante esa pregunta- Genial ya no nos queda ningún otro plan, vamos a repartir palizas al estilo antiguo y ya ! -Dijo Amethyst chocando sus puños, en eso Steel se puso de pie- De un modo convencional sera imposible... pero hay una oportunidad aunque no se que es lo que valla a ser de ustedes -Montando su alabarda- Chrome intenta curar tus heridas, yo mantendré ocupado a Mithryl lo mas que puedas, y ustedes dos... -Mirando un momento a ambas gemas- solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer que nos dará una oportunidad -Y la sierra comenzó a girar y en pocos segundos Steel ya se había perdido de vista- De que es lo que estaba hablando ? -Pregunto la Gem purpura en voz alta- La idea de Steel es que se fusionen, vallan a apoyarlo mientras que no pienso en alguna forma de poder vencer a Mithryl !

-Amethyst y Peridot se miraron un momento, iba a ser algo realmente extraño, mientras que a lo lejos ya se escuchaban los estruendos de la lucha, ambas gemas se tomaron de la mano intentando sincronizarse mientras que en la lejanía Steel intentaba evadir los ataques de Mithryl sin mucho éxito, solo se mantenía sobre su alabarda a toda velocidad que era superada por la del juez purpura- *Espero que lo que sea que hagan lo hagan pronto, no tengo mucho tiempo !* -Fue lo que paso por la mente del Metal soldado, viendo que en un momento el enemigo se encontraba frente a el, aun asi Steel no se detuvo y saltando con la alabarda el filo de la sierra y de la guadaña encadenada se encontraron, por un momento ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, un pequeño corte apareció en el brazo de Mithryl mientras que un enorme corte apareció en el pecho de Steel, la salpicadura fue inmediata y este cayo de rodillas- No se que es lo que intentaste al venir aquí tu solo, pero fue inútil, viniste a mi solo para morir y pronto tus compañeros te seguirán en la muerte -Caminando el juez purpura sostenía su arma que brillaba tenue-mente, poco a poco avanzando al Metal soldado hasta que un pilar de luz tomo su atención, el no sabia a que se debía ese pilar de luz, pero Chrome había visto en primera fila el resultado de la fusión de Peridot y Amethyt-

"Una nueva fusión que nace del deseo de poder vencer a Mithryl, siendo totalmente nueva desconociendo sus propias habilidades, esta fusión podrá encontrar algo útil en ella para poder luchar ? En el próximo capitulo: Limite mental parte 2"

 _ **Asi comienza la pelea contra los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM antes de llegar a Gem Homeworld y ustedes veran que pelea les parecio la mas dinamica y claro despues viene el cara a cara contra las Diamonds, asi que sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	50. Capitulo 49

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 49: Limite mental parte 2

-El resultado de la fusión se veía a si misma perpleja, un cabello largo con una punta triangular de un color oscuro amarillo, su piel color marrón como la madera cubierta por un entero que se dividía siendo negro en el área de las piernas cubriéndolas totalmente hasta los pies donde las puntas terminaban en un color amarillo como el de su cabello y donde en cada rodilla se hallaba un agujero con forma de estrella, el área del torso una camiseta ajustada de un marrón mas claro como el color de la arena seca, con solo un par de ojos y del mismo modo 2 brazos y dos piernas- Así que la fusión de una Peridot y una Amethyst, cual debería ser entonces tu nombre ? -La fusión cuya contextura era físicamente normal excepto por sus 3 metros de altura suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a pensar- Mmmmmm un nombre... un nombre..? -Y luego con una expresión de mayor claridad- Oh creo que Amber estaría bien no crees ? -Dirigiéndose al Metal cientifico- Bien, ahora ve a hacer lo que debes... -Extrayendo de su fragmento de metal el cientifico entrego a la fusión sus 2 primitivas aunque practicas esferas arrojadizas- Y aunque no tengo duda sobre ti, espero que lo hagas bien -Amber, recibió las esferas arrojadizas de Chrome y comenzó a correr hacia donde se sentían los despliegues de poder de Mithryl, no sin antes tomar las partes roboticas de la gema tecnica que se encontraban en el suelo, sus brazos eran lo bastante delgados como para usarlos en sus dos brazos y del mismo modo sus pies también lo eran para las partes roboticas inferiores-

Parece que algo se dirige hacia aquí... -Exclamo Mithryl en voz baja, la sorpresa de aquel pilar de luz había evitado que diera a Steel el golpe final- Bien, al menos antes de que esa cosa llegue te matare -Dirigiéndose al soldado empuñando su arma, a pocos centimetros este fue golpeado por un pequeño y esférico aunque poderoso objeto que acertando el golpe en su brazo derecho lo envió varios metros lejos de Steel sintiendo un considerable dolor por el golpe, al mirar a su alrededor vio a la fusión de color marrón- Así que un par de enanas debiluchas creen tener una oportunidad estando fusionadas y con un golpe de suerte !? -Sosteniendo su brazo por unos momentos- Llámame Amber... Enano ! -Mirándolo dese arriba desde la gema de su pecho esta saco dos látigos, sin embargo estos no salieron de la gema por completo, desde la gema se conectaron a las partes roboticas de sus brazos y estos se cubrieron de una fulminante energía de color purpura, y con una fuerte propulsión de las partes roboticas inferiores esta se lanzo contra Mithryl, para el juez sin embargo esa velocidad no era impresionante, ciertamente era mayor que la que tenían ambas gemas por separado, pero no fue dificil para Mithryl el saltar y apoyarse con una de sus manos en uno de los implantes y con la otra sosteniendo su guadaña el golpe seria certero, hasta que sintió como su mano se quemaba con una intensidad insoportable que lo llevo a perder el equilibrio y recibir un potente y ardiente golpe directo en el rostro-

(Inicio Sountrack: Stardust Crusaders Ost)

-Luego estando indefenso en pleno aire el juez recibió otro ardiente golpe enérgico en su estomago que lo envió varios metros a la distancia, sin perder de vista a la fusión este se reincorporo rápidamente corriendo alrededor de esta a su máxima velocidad a tal punto que solo se veía en el suelo el polvo que levantaba con cada paso y los 5 dedos en los implantes que usaba Amber giraban rápidamente y los látigos que conectaban a la gema con los implantes brillaban con mayor intensidad, los 5 dedos disparaban penetrantes balas láser con la velocidad de una ametralladora, Mithryl había quedado sorprendido y algo lastimado por el ataque de Amber, y mientras que esta aun sostenía una de las esferas arrojadizas de Chrome, esta solo esperaba la perfecta oportunidad para lanzarla, pero al ni siquiera poder ver claramente a Mithryl que poco a poco se acercaba sin poder verlo, desde el cielo llego una lluvia de disparos de energía sorprendiendo al juez enemigo y recibiendo mas que un simple rasguño, al alzar la vista vieron que se trataban del cientifico que ya había curado sus heridas- Oh acaso alguien mas va a aparecer de improvisto ! -No tuvo respuesta con palabras, pero si recibió un golpe en la cabeza de algo duro y esférico, la primera esfera arrojadiza de Chrome que estaba en manos Amber, esta vez lanzada por Steel con ayuda de su alabarda cierra-

Te vez algo nervioso Mithryl, acaso un par de golpes y muchos disparos ya te dejaron fuera de forma !? -Preguntaba burlona la gema fusión, quien siguió disparando junto a Chrome que repetía la acción de Amber, pero entre tantos disparos se hallaba oculta la segunda esfera arrojadiza de Chrome, imperceptible a los ojos de Mithryl entre tanta luz y movimiento, esta se dirigía a Steel quien como si se tratara de un juego de Baseball este golpeo la esfera con su alabarda con la trayectoria correcta logrando impactar el arma en la espalda de Mithryl, este dio un paso tambalenadose y con un movimiento furioso a pesar de que se encontraba bajo una lluvia láser este dio un rápido giro disparando una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía destructiva que logro impactar en Amber, Steel y Chrome, el impacto aunque pequeño había sido tan grande que había obligado a la fusión a separarse-

(Fin de Sountrack)

YA FUE SUFICIENTE ! -dirigiéndose primero a las gemas- Unas patéticas piedras brillantes tan inmaduras aun no van a humillarme mas de esta manera, cuando acabe con todos ustedes aquí voy a divertirme desquitan-dome con ese par de monstruosidades híbridas llevándolas a Gem Homeworld con vida ! -Bajo sus pies se encontraba Peridot, con su guadaña encadenada en mano con un movimiento rápido este atravezo su gema la cual se fragmento hasta romperse, sin embargo algo fue extraño en ese golpe, fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, uno de sus brazos era sujetado por un látigo y el otro por una cadena, mientras que los cuerpos de Chrome, Steel y Amethyst desaparecían de sus ubicaciones y reaparecían en otro lado, como si lo que hubiera golpeado la ráfaga anterior hubieran sido solo imágenes- Te preguntas que es lo ocurre verdad ? -A su espalda se encontraban Chrome y Peridot formando un único cañón con sus partes roboticas-

(Inicio soundtrack: Kill-A Ost)

Como es que... !? -Y fue cuando el cientifico abruptamente lo interrumpió para comenzar a explicar como es que había llegado a eso- Te preguntas como es que ahora te encuentras indefenso suspendido en el aire sin capacidad de moverte ? Es realmente simple, los que tienen poder siempre suelen subestimar a sus enemigos, yo lo hice una vez, ahora tu lo hiciste y cuento con que las Diamonds también lo harán cuando lleguemos a Gem Homeworld, creíste que tu velocidad la cual te destaca como uno de los jueces te daría la victoria, pero no contabas con el alcance de mi tecnología y la de Peridot -Su voz era calmada y se tomaba su tiempo para presumir ante el derrotado Mithryl- Para aclarar una de las dudad en tu mente lo que golpeaste hace unos momentos fueron solo imágenes disfrazadas, la manipulación energetica es una habilidad que gracias a mis implantes puedo usar de un modo sencillo, tu ataque anterior solo golpeo una imagen de energía firmemente formada con una concentración tan grande que bajo mi control fue capas de atacarte, por eso creías que era yo en el cielo que te estaba disparando -Un respiro de sorpresa salio de la boca del juez purpura- claro hacer algo como eso requiere tiempo asi que debes preguntarte... como fui capas de hacerlo ? Como fue esa imagen energetica capas de atacarte con tal naturalidad despues de que absorvi incontables ataques de tu guadaña y ademas recibí su filo directamente ? -Las gotas de sudor ya pasaban por las mejillas de Mithryl- Quieres decir que recibiste esas heridas a propósito !? -Chrome solo mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha y algo siniestra- Crees tu que curar mis propias heridas tomaría tanto tiempo como para no venir aquí de inmediato !? -Fue cuando entonces todo tomaba sentido, si Chrome era capas de camuflar una acumulación de energía entonces le seria aun mas fácil camuflarse el mismo, había caído en su juego en el momento que fue lanzado por Peridot y Steel lo entretuvo- Pero no es posible que aun si tu lograste pasar desapersivido ante mi... !? -Y nuevamente Chrome respondió antes de que este terminara de hablar- Claro que fui mas que capaz de camuflar a la fusión Amber y a Steel, ya que un fuerte golpe en el rostro haría que cualquiera cerrase sus ojos por unos momentos, solo eso necesite para camuflar a Amber y a Steel, lo único real que logro golpearte que no fue disfrazado por mi fueron mis esferas arrojadizas, y fue entonces que Amber se separo para llevarnos a esto

APOSTASTE TODO A QUE LA FUSIÓN DE ESAS GEMAS ENANAS PE HARÍA PERDER LA VISTA POR SOLO UNOS INSIGNIFICANTES MOMENTOS !? -Por unos pocos segundos este no obtuvo una respuesta hasta que escucho un suspiro- Desde el momento en el que comencé a absorber tu energía con el fin de poder seguir tu velocidad... ya nada quedaría al azar, todo esto fue mi plan y sabia que llegaría hasta un punto en el que te distraerías lo suficiente como para que llegara a esto -Por la mente de Mithryl pasaba una gran gama de pensamientos- *Maldición, dije que no les daría ninguna oportunidad y el creo su propia oportunidad de la nada, no puedo liberarme de las ataduras de dos soldados desechables!* -Ahora vas a ser derrotado porque subestimaste a unos soldados y a unos intelectuales, tal vez hubieras tenido mas oportunidad contra otro equipo, porque no contaste con una cosa Mithryl...

(Fin Sountrack)

Que tengo una mente superior... y camaradas superiores... -Y este intercambio por un segundo la mirada con Steel y Amethyst que sonreían por la victoria y finalmente con Peridot, que compartiendo una única frase asi como un cañón cuya punta eran los 10 dedos de la gema tecnica, a sus brazos se conectaban por cables los implantes en las manos de Chrome y a su fragmento de metal en su cabeza con el fin de potenciar a un mas el disparo que pondría fin a la contienda, ambos diciendo al mismo tiempo una palabra dirigiéndose a Mithryl...- Clod ! -Un enorme haz de luz fue disparado, el látigo de Amethyst y la cadena de la alabarda de Steel fueron fulminadas al contacto, con un grito agónico el cuerpo del juez purpura comenzaba a agrietarse asi como su fragmento de mitrilio en forma de flecha en la parte trasera de su cuello, un enorme disparo que al acabar ni restos dejo del cuerpo o del fragmento metálico de Mitrhyl-

-Al terminar los 4 victoriosos cayeron al suelo, el cientifico en un ultimo acto antes de regresar a su fragmento llamo a las 2 naves individuales y programo sus implantes para apagarse en lugar de auto destruirse, los 4 objetos esféricos y el fragmento de cromo cayeron al suelo, pasaron los minutos y tambalenadose Steel llevaba los implantes de Chrome y subió a la nave tomando asiento y dejando salir un largo suspiro- Chicas... creo que no esta de mas darnos un pequeño descanso, necesitamos reponer fuerzas -Tanto Peridot como Amethyst apoyaron la idea y los 3 se quedaron mirando a un cielo anaranjado brillante y atrayente-

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld

Mi Diamond, Mi Diamond ! -Corría una gema Peridot hacia WitheDiamond con un rostro nervioso- Mi Diamond, eh venido a traer una noticia, el juez del destruido IRIDIUM conocido como Mithryl parece haber sido destruido, no recibimos señales de su fragmento y una de las señales que generan el escudo que rodea nuestro planeta se ah apagado -La Diamond hiso una mueca de disgusto y de inmediato ordeno la retirada de la gema informante, acto seguido contactar con sus hermanas- Yellow, Blue, Me han informado que Mithryl ah sido destruido -La mirada de Blue se desvió hacia el monitor que mostraba a WitheDiamond, mas Yellow no se mostraba interesada y esta respondió- Estamos hablando de un grupo que fue capas de vencer a todas las Nickel-Gemas de élite e incluso a Cobalt, no tenemos porque sentirnos sorprendidas, solo debemos esperar a que lleguen aquí y nuestro ejercito completo recibirá a esos inmundos seres...

"En el planeta MOA llegaron el grupo liderado por Silver a enfrentar al juez Orichalcum, 4 guerreros contra un solo juez parecería una lucha injusta en términos numéricos, pero en la historia de los metales existe una leyenda de Orichalcum capas de voltear esa desventaja. En el próximo capitulo: 4 vs 400 parte 1"

 _ **Asi nos despedimos de uno de los jueces de IRIDIUM, ahora viene la lucha contra Orichalcum y luego bueno viene Adamantite XD, el final se ve cercano aunque no escribo todos los dias, mi ritmo de hecho ah estado bajando por algunas razones pero al menos en calidad siento que no eh decepcionado, beno sin mas que decir comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :D**_


	51. Capitulo 50

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 50: 4 vs 400 parte 1

-En el planeta MOA el equipo liderado por Silver había llegado hasta Orichalcum, todos empuñaban sus armas y pese a que el mas controlado era el Metal capitán, aun el no podía evitar el temblar de su mano que empuñaba su rapier mientras que Lapis, Bismuth y Pearl estaban aun peor, viendo a los ojos de uno de los jueces era como ver a la misma muerte, especialmente Silver y Bismuth recordaban las historias de Orichalcum, si bien era el mas frió de los 3 jueces eso se sumaba a lo despiadado que podía ser en combate, entre sus numerosas leyendas de IRIDIUM había mucho que lo ponía en esas historias, pero todo era alrededor de sus infalibles técnicas, sin contar con la privilegiada velocidad de Mithryl o la devastadora fuerza bruta de Adamantite, el juez de color azul verdoso poseía variedades de técnicas y control de sus armas y su cuerpo que hacían que fuera invulnerable a los ojos de sus subordinados, pero los ojos de Silver y Bismuth no eran los ojos de unos subordinados- Pobres y desgraciados metales sobrevivientes que han llegado aquí a morir -Se expreso Orichalcum sosteniendo las cadenas de sus garras-

Sabe señor Orichalcum, me eh estado preguntando... realmente ustedes estarán bien siendo los únicos 3 metales existentes en el universo si nos vencen ? -Fue lo que pregunto Silver, el juez enemigo solo comenzó a reír algo contenido- La raza que se ah extinto casi por completo son las gemas ! -Una declaración que sorprendió a todos- Las Diamonds sometieron a toda gema en Homeworld y en cada colonia existente a pasar por el proceso para convertirse en Nickel-Gemas, ahora lo que existe es una raza totalmente híbrida entre gemas y los cubos ne Nickel que creo ese cientifico metal, increíble que un solo metal pudiera crear una linea de producción de un nuevo tipo... cuando me di cuenta de lo que eran fue algo realmente fascinante, al final las matriarcas de Gem Homeworld sedientas de poder llevaron a su propia raza a su fin convirtiéndose en mesclas, incluso ellas mismas con las partes del fragmento de Gold han dejado de ser solo gemas, asi que viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, nuestra raza no fue la que acabo al borde de la extinción -Diciendo todo totalmente orgulloso y satisfecho, Silver empuñaba su rapier con fuerza, pero aun asi podía mantenerse bajo control, hasta que...- Ademas, es mejor esto a copular directamente con otra especie con una mortalidad tan alta como lo es la humanidad -Eso fue suficiente como para que Silver a gran velocidad atacara con su rapier mas fue bloqueada por una de las 6 cadenas de Orichalcum, mas este no había atacado solo, detrás de Silver aparecieron los 8 orbes de luz manejados por la batuta de Bismuth quien con un ágil movimiento de manos ataco con sus orbes por todas direcciones, y sin siquiera mover sus manos las cadenas de Orichalcum bloquearon los golpes de los 8 orbes sin perder la vista sobre Silver-

Tenemos que ayudarlos ! -Pearl saco dos lanzas de su gema y rodeando al juez enemigo comenzó a correr disparando ráfagas de energía, del mismo modo estas eran bloqueadas por las garras encadenadas de Orichalcum sin dejar pasar ni un solo proyectil, el combate a distancia claramente no era el mas efectivo, por lo que la Cristal Gem rápidamente cambio su táctica acercándose al juez enemigo- Lamentable ! -Sus cadenas giraron a su alrededor mas rápidamente mientras abarcaban mayor distancia impidiendo que Silver y Pearl lograran acercarse e inmediatamente este tomo con fuerza las 6 cadenas y arrastrando las garras por el suelo libero 6 formaciones de energía que tomaron la forma de largos brazos color azul verdoso con Pearl como objetivo, no fue demasiado trabajo evadir 4 de los brazos y cortar dos los cuales desaparecieron en pedazos como vidrio roto, del mismo modo los otros 4 fueron cortados por Silver- Aun si sus oportunidades de ganar no son nulas, asi nunca lograran siquiera tocarme, las sirvientas sobran en el campo de batalla -Un insulto claramente dirigido a la Cristal Gem, hasta que un grito llamo su atención- No eres quien para decidir eso ! -Se trataba de Lapislázuli, alzando su mano al cielo abierta, y sobre Orichalcum se hallaba un numero considerable de estacas de agua, el juez ciertamente había pasado por alto a la gema azul, y siendo que en aquella habitacion corría una cantidad considerable de agua, para el fue claro que la presencia de Lapis en MOA no era coincidencia, la gema azul bajo su mano con fuerza y las estacas descendieron dirigidas al juez impactando y levantando una nube de polvo-

Lo logro !? -Pregunto Bismuth en voz alta, la respuesta fue el cabello blanco ondeando por el viendo producido del impacto, las cadenas cubriendo el cuerpo de Orichalcum que cuando lo soltaron vieron simples rasguños en su cuerpo- No, solo lo ah molestado... -Cuando Orichalcum paso su dedo por su mejilla derecha pudo notar un corte considerable por el cual sangraba, algo que muy pocas veces había pasado en su vida, cuando era necesario el hacia uso de poderes que lo hacían ver como la leyenda que era, historias mas numerosas que las de Adamantite y Mithryl- Saben... una ves cuando IRIDIUM aun estaba en pie, mi mas famoso logro fue, un planeta con el cual intentamos negociar una dominación pacifica, enviamos unos cuantos soldados junto con un metal artístico y un cientifico que cumpliera las funciones diplomaticas, pero los seres de ese mundo nos devolvieron a esos metales hechos pedazos asi declarando la guerra, y cuando yo ofrecí a Gold el enviar un ejercito para someter a ese mundo, lo que me dijo fue algo que nunca olvidare, creo que fue la primera vez que sonreí tan a gusto... -Esperando con intriga lo que el juez diría- El dijo..: "Iras tu solo a ese planeta, no para someterlo, si no para desolarlo y que lo ultimo que vea la raza de ese mundo sea lo que puede provocar una parte de mi poder" -Lapis y Pearl al no haber conocido a Gold, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse un poco ante tales palabras, pero Silver y Bismuth no se sorprendieron ya que ellos vivieron en esos días de antaño- Conozco esa historia, si tomo como base el como el tiempo transcurre en el planeta tierra, le tomo 72 horas extinguir todo ese planeta el cual tenia el tamaño para ser considerado un planeta colosal -Respondió Silver sin sentirse intimidado- Correcto Silver, pero lo que no sabes es el método que use para hacerlo... -Las 6 garras con sus respectivas cadenas desaparecieron dando paso a un imponente numero de luces delgadas como hilos que se unían desde el fragmento de oricalcos en su vientre, los ojos de los aliados quedaban en blanco a medida que de la punta de cada hilo se formaba un cuerpo, un cuerpo idéntico al de Orichalcum, solo que a diferencia de este, aquellos cuerpos tenían cabello corto de tipo militar, sosteniendo todos una espada de estilo francés- Este es uno de los grandes secretos que pasaron a ser leyendas... una armada completa en un solo juez ! -Declaro Orichalcum habiendo formado un total de 400 cuerpos armados y listos-

Bien entonces... -Silver se desprendió de las partes de armadura en sus hombros, brazos y piernas, asi como Bismuth quien también hiso algo con sus orbes, estos que siempre eran de luminoso blanco ahora brillaban con todos los colores de una forma caótica, como un caótico arco iris, Pearl contaba solo con sus habilidades y gracias al agua en el lugar Lapis pudo crear unos cuantos cuerpos de agua llegando a un total de 20, los 20 cuerpos de agua junto a Pearl, Lapis, Silver y Bismuth se lanzaron contra los 400 soldados creados de Orichalcum, 3 espadas cortaron e hicieron desaparecer a uno de los cuerpos de agua de Lapis, momento aprovechado por el Metal capitán que quien lanzando un rápido corte este libero una buena cantidad de energía de su rapier formando una onda cortante que destruyo a esos 3 soldados, Bismuth por su parte disparaba ráfagas y ráfagas de proyectiles con sus orbes, alternando continuamente entre una posición circular al momento de defenderse de la cual también era capas de atacar con un gran único rayo de energía, sin embargo los soldados de Orichalcum eran hábiles, en dos minutos el metal artístico había logrado destruir apenas un total de 6 soldados, ahora quedaban 391 mientras que Pearl por su lado intento atacar a Orichalcum directamente, este no se movía, solo se mantenía de pie en un único lugar, su lanza se mantenía firme y su paso era velos como el de Silver, la estocada iba en dirección cuando en lugar de atravesar al juez, uno de sus vacíos soldados se interpuso desapareciendo al ser destruido, de inmediato otros 3 atacaron a Pearl desde arriba quienes fueron de igual modo vencido por 3 cuerpos de agua manejados pos Lapis-

-Las altas y bajas se hallaban en ambos bandos, aquellas 3 figuras de agua habían sido destruidas en ese mismo instante por otro soldado enemigo, Lapis sin perder el control sobre sus propias creaciones tomo un poco de agua del lugar y creo una enorme esfera con púas de agua, dotándola de un rápido poder de giro esta la lanzo hacia Orichalcum quien del mismo modo fue protegido por sus soldados, una increíble cantidad de 50 soldados de los cuales 20 fueron destruidos y desaparecieron en el acto, otros 5 cuerpos de agua de la gema azul se lanzaron al ataque quienes solo armados con puños destruyeron a otros 10 soldados antes de que 5 espadas las atravesaran haciéndolas desaparecer, a Lapis le quedaban 12 cuerpo de agua restantes y a Orichalcum aun le quedaban 360 soldados- No ganaran jamas ante mis fuerzas ! -Comento Orichalcum en voz alta, espectando a cada enemigo que había frente a el, Silver se hayaba chocando espadas contra 10 soldados los cuales disminuían su numero ya que aun no eran rivales para la destreza del metal capitán y fueron reducidos rápidamente, solo para ser reemplazados por otros 15 soldados que atacaban al Metal capitán desde todas direcciones y sus espadas cada vez se acercaban mas al punto de que el filo de las espadas ya comenzaba a rosarlo, Pearl desde su lado lanzo una gran bola de energía con sus dos lanzas acabando con 4 soldados, desde el humo de la explosión otro se abalanzo contra ella resultando cortado a la mitad por las lanzas de la pálida y delgada Cristal Gem, para ser sorprendida desde las alturas por el filo de otras 3 espadas de las cuales una logro cortar de modo superficial uno de sus brazos, Lapis se mantenía a la distancia de 15 soldados volando a gran velocidad, contra esos 15 soldados aparecieron los 12 cuerpos de agua restantes manejados por la gema azul los cuales en una colisión todos fueron destruidos, frente a su camino sin embargo de modo sorpresivo aparecieron dos soldados mas los cuales si bien fueron cortados a la mitad por las alas de agua de la gema, causaron que esta se sorprendiera lo suficiente como para que otro soldado vacío de Orichalcum la llevara al suelo con una fuerte patada-

-Y por ultimo en su lado Bismuth se hallaba manejando su batuta continuamente cambiando entre movimientos ofensivos y defensivos, sus manos cada vez perdían mas terrero ante los soldados que se lanzaban contra el, el numero de enemigos destruidos iba en aumento constantemente ya que los orbes de luz con toda su potencia facilmente podían destruir el cuerpo de los soldados, pero no fue si no hasta que uno de ellos alcanzo el cuerpo del metal artístico con una de sus espadas atacándolo por sorpresa dañando severamente una de las piernas de este, fue entonces que Bismuth fue el primero en darse cuenta y al ver a Orichalcum este sonreía, 3 enemigos se dispusieron a acabar con Bismuth hasta que el claro filo de una lanza lo salvo- Pearl ! -Algo que la mencionada devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa- No tienes que agradecerme -Viendo a otro enemigo volar hacia ella bloqueando el filo de su espada con su lanza, empujándolo levemente y rematan-dolo cortando su cabeza- Hay algo extraño en todo eso... -Mientras que no podía detener el movimiento de sus orbe el artista intento explicar a la Cristal Gem- Cada vez se esta haciendo mas dificil, todos esos enemigos están conectados a Orichalcum, entonces que es lo que ocurre con los que son destruidos ? -Llegando junto al artista y a la Gem pálida aparecieron Silver y Lapis reagrupándose y del mismo modo los 200 soldados restantes de Orichalcum también- Estas en lo cierto Bismuth... -Respondió Silver- Cada vez que destruimos a una de esas cosas, sus capacidades se reparten equitativamente en los que aun están de pie, significa que mientras mas destruyamos, el resto se vuelve mas poderoso...

"La verdad tras la aparentemente invencible tecnica de Orichalcum, su ejercito nunca perdería su fuerza hasta que el ultimo de ellos cayera, sera posible que el grupo de Silver pueda dar vuelta a la lucha o cierta gema sujerira algo inesperado ? En el próximo capitulo: 4 vs 400 parte 2 "

 _ **Asi comienza la pelea contra Orichalcum haciendo una pequeña referencia que tal vez mas de uno llegue a entender, si bien no soy fan del lugar del que proviene, a lo que hago referencia en concreto si me gusta XD, en fin creo que ya muchos sabran lo que viene en el proximo capitulo y lo que dire ahora que ya saben comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia y asi nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	52. Capitulo 51

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 51: 4 vs 400 parte 2

(Inicio Sountrack: Ligth Mode OST )

-Y era correcto, de 400 soldados en un principio ahora quedaba 200, lo que quería decir que cada soldado era el doble de fuertes, y los 4 guerreros podían sentirlo a medida de que la pelea continuaba, golpearlos aun individual o grupalmente era dificil, su velocidad, su fuerza, su resistencia, todo había aumentado y siguió aumentando conforme mas soldados eran destruidos. Pearl era atacada por 7 soldados los cuales poco a poco sus espadas de acercaron mas y mas a su cuerpo, los cortes comenzaba a llegar de forma superficial al la forma física de la pálida y delgada Gem, una danza de 7 espadas en perfecta armonía en comparación a la irracional lluvia de ataques que antes ejercían los soldados metálicos y vacíos de Orichalcum- Yo eh luchado contra soldados reales, estas cosas no van a vencerme ! -Forcejeando con las 7 espadas usando solo una de sus lanzas, Pearl dejo avanzar a los soldados y pasando a través de ellos con su arma corto a la mitad a aquellos 7 enemigos que la atacaban, pero la tensión había aumentado tanto que solo podía ver lo que tenia en frente, incapaz de sentir la presencia de otros 3 soldados que venían a su espalda, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde para evadir sus espadas pero siendo salvada por 6 orbes de luz resplandecientes de diferentes colores los cuales destruyeron las cabezas de esos 3 soldados haciéndolos desaparecer, Pearl volteo el rostro sonriente ante el gesto del Metal artístico queriendo agradecer, pero sus ojos se tornaron en culpa al ver a Bismuth con una espada que atravesaba su hombro y el soldado que la sostenía que iba a rematarlo-

-La rapier fugaz como la luz corto el torso del soldado que había atacado a Bismuth, pero no se detuvo hay, Pearl mas que nadie podía apreciar como aun habiendo sido entrenada por Silver, esta aun estaba lejos de poseer tanta destreza, con tal paso veloz que los soldados de Orichalcum no podían alcanzarlo, peor había una consecuencia que era que no podía atacar a las tropas del juez enemigo y ademas defender a sus camaradas, el Metal capitán ya habiendo destruido con su veloz espada a otros 10 soldados se vio obligado a detenerse un momento para analizar la situación, nada parecía mejorar ya que cada vez que destruía a un soldado, el resto se fortalecía, Lapis extraía toda el agua que podía del recorrido que unía al interior de la sala con el exterior pantanoso del planeta, mas no podía dar total rienda suelta a sus poderes ya los enemigos no le daban tiempo para eso, 19 soldados se lanzaron contra ella desde todas direcciones, con el suficiente tiempo Lapis fue capas de tomar algo de agua a la distancia y atrayendola hacia ella formo numerosas púas convirtiéndolas en púas de hielo las cuales eran lo suficiente como para que no fueran bloqueadas en su totalidad, de los 19 atacantes acabando con 10 mas los otros 9 solo resultando lastimados sin sesar en su ataque el cual la gema azul en un ultimo intento logro evadir el golpe mortal mas el filo de las espadas si había logrado alcanzarla lastimando su cuerpo, si bien el daño no había sido grave el dolor si fue el suficiente como para que se estrellara contra la cubierta de la sala-

-Aquellos soldados que habían logrado dañar a Lapis no se detuvieron en eso, encontrándose en el aire todos bajaron en picada contra la gema azul, cuando las espadas estuvieron lo bastante cerca esta uso sus alas creando una gruesa barrera de hielo entre ellos, la punta de las espadas llegaron a su cuerpo mas no la atravesaron, habiendo sentido esta el temor de la muerte tan cerca un gran numero de proyectiles provenientes de dos lanzas la salvaron de los soldados- Lapis ! -Viendo correr hacia ella a Pearl- Estas bien ? -Intentando ponerse de pie la gema respondió- Pues eh tenido mejores días, no podremos lograr mucho si seguimos asi, pronto las fuerzas de Orichalcum nos superaran no por numero si no por poder a menos que acabemos con un gran numero de ellos de una sola vez... -Quedaban ya 170 soldados y fue en ese momento que Lapis tomo la mano de Pearl y voló a toda velocidad al lado de Bismuth quien aun con el dolor de su brazo atravesado mantenía sus orbes en una armonía perfecta de ataque y defensa cual orchesta- Bismuth, necesito que no protejas un momento ! -Pidió Lapis ganando la intriga tanto de la Gem como del Metal artista- Bien, dame una buena razón de porque debo interrumpir la belleza de mis armas en combate para darles prioridad ? -Una forma elegante a su manera de decir que ya estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo a raya a un gran numero de soldados- Pearl y yo nos fusionaremos... -Aquellas palabras dejaron a Pearl sin algo que decir, mientras que Bismuth asombrado por la decisión de una gema la cual fue prisionera en una fusión- Estas segura ? Tal vez el resultado de ustedes dos en una fusión sea mas de lo que pueden manejar -Era una posibilidad, tal como Garnet y Amethyst al fusionarse, la unión de Pearl y Lapislazuli podría ser algo fuera de control, pero las opciones se acababan poco a poco con ya 160 soldados restantes-

(Fin Sountrack)

-Silver se dio cuenta de la reagrupacion de sus camaradas y no tardo en llegar a su lado- Cual es el plan entonces !? - A lo que su compañero Metal respondió viendo que los soldados enemigos también se reagrupaban junto a Orichalcum- Cubrir a las gemas para que se fusionen -Y mientras que el juez enemigo observaba la situación actual, no le sorprendía que ya mas de la mitad de sus tropas fueran destruidas, muy por el contrario el esperaba que asi fuera, sus fuerzas se agotarían ya lograran destruir a todos sus soldados o no y si lo lograban no seria dificil para el matarlos personalmente- Bien, quedan 160 soldados, Lapis y Pearl intenten sincronizarse pronto, no se cuanto tiempo podremos mantenerlos a todos a raya... -Y asi los 160 soldados se lanzaron contra los 4 objetivos, Bismuth mantenía un radio de solo 2 metros de con 3 metros de altura en el que sus orbes cubrían cada dirección formando un campo por el cual era casi imposible para los soldados pasar sin salir dañados, poco a poco mas soldados que intentaban pasar resultaban destruidos y por ende desaparecían, pero a medida que el numero de soldados disminuía mas aumentaban las posibilidades de que otros entraran, poco a poco mientras Pearl y Lapis intentaban sincronizarse entre ellas con gráciles y delicados pasos de baile donde debido a su diferencia de estatura era la Cristal Gem quien guiaba a la gema azul-

-Ambas gemas pasaron a formar una única luz mas no logrando completar la fusión, solo se mantenían como una unión de luz la cual aun no había tomado su forma, intentando mantenerse unidas- Vamos, ustedes pueden lograrlo ! -Dijo Silver en voz alta poniendo atención a su alrededor, 3 soldados habían logrado pasar ya el campo de los orbes de Bismuth siendo rápidamente recibidos por una onda de energía cortante de la rapier del Metal capitán, uno por uno mas tropas seguían entrando al campo en lugar de ser destruidas simplemente por los orbes del Metal artista, quedando ya 140 los que no podían ser destruidos por Bismuth eran interceptados por Silver en un momento, poco a poco la luz comenzaba a tomar forma hasta que los soldados ahora 130 restantes fueron ordenados a alejarse de aquella luz, asi los dos metales también se alejaron dando paso a una nueva fusión, esta poseía dos pares de brazos mas solo dos piernas, su cuerpo era alto y delgado en casi todos aspectos, de una tonalidad azul como el cielo despejado de medio día y un cabello oscuro como el azul del anochecer, sus pies estaban descalzos mas sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias purpuras oscuras, el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido azul del mismo tono de su cabello con una cinta purpura en su cintura, con la estrella amarilla en su pecho y reluciendo tanto las gemas de Pearl como de Lapislázuli- Valla, todo se ah puesto mas interesante... Penso Orichalcum en voz alta al ver a aquella fusión- Entonces... quien se supone que eres ahora ? -Pregunto Silver a la nueva fusión quien con un rostro de aspecto deprimido dijo- La verdad... no importa, pensare en eso despues -Una actitud extraña, a los ojo de los dos metales causada tal vez por normalmente depresiva y sumisa actitud de Lapis aumentada por los pesares internos de Pearl- Bueno estamos perdidos... -Comento Bismuth-

(Inicio Sountrack: Stardust Crusaders Ost)

-Las risas de Orichalcum no tardaron en llegar a tal punto de que obligo a reír a sus propios soldados vacíos, era hilarante para el aquel desperdicio de tiempo en el cual ambas gemas habían puestos sus esperanzas, mas con un suspiro la nueva gema saco dos lanzas de la gema de Pearl, y uniéndolas a las alas de Lapislázuli esta creo una ballesta de hielo unida a su espalda por un flujo de agua continuo el cual constantemente reunió agua de los alrededores, una flecha de hielo que roso su mejilla hiso callar en seco al juez enemigo que...- Todo es muy divertido hasta que alguien te dispara verdad ? -Expreso la Gem fusión la cual con una señal de su mano se dirigió al metal artístico el cual no demoro en entender la idea, que con un agraciado movimiento de su batuta este formo los orbes en posición circular frente a la ballesta de la gema con la idea de amplificar sus disparos decenas de veces- MALDICIÓN, ATAQUEN ! -Desesperado Orichalcum envió a sus últimos 130 soldados mas ya era tarde, pues la ballesta en un segundo comenzó a disparar una lluvia sin fin de flechas de hielo amplificadas por los orbes de Bismuth, haciéndolas tomar un tamaño igual al de cada soldado que media cada uno casi 2 metros de alto, de 130 soldados que se vieron envueltos en aquella tormenta de proyectiles, solo 15 quedaron y con graves daños en sus cuerpos, aquel ataque de esa fusión tan poco entusiasta había acabado con casi todas sus tropas, revelando aquel hecho cuando el humo de los impactos se disipo tanto Silver como Bismuth quedaron boquiabiertos- Ese fue un buen tiro... - A lo que la fusión respodio- Mmmmm... una Pearl y una Lapislázuli... no voy a pensarlo tanto, creo que como nombre Aquamarine esta bien.

(Fin Sountrack)

-Orichalcum solo suspiro pesadamente y corto el mismo los hilos de los 15 soldados que le quedaban- Ya hemos llegado a esto, no importa como vean las cosas mi victoria ya esta asegurada, esos dos metales ya están mas que agotados y una fusión por si sola no es rival para mi -Nuevamente portando sus brillantes garras encadenadas- Tengas razón o no es algo que sabremos ahora, por mas dificil que se vea estoy obligada a hacerlo -Sosteniendo su ballesta de hielo mientras estas seguía y seguía cargándose con agua, la primera y mas dificil pelea para aquella fusión que esperaba el primer movimiento de Orichalcum para disparar, pero lo que Aquamarine no había notado es que su jugada ya se había hecho, bajo los pies de la fusión apareció un delgado y largo brazo de energía azul verdoso, logrando evadir el letal golpe por poco la gema pudo notar que una de las garras de Orichalcum estava clavada en el suelo y brillando- No olvides quien es tu oponente, crees que el haber destruido a casi todo mi ejercito te pone a un nivel igual al mio, pero aun si ellos eran una de mis cartas mas poderosas, por mi solo puedo matarlos en el estado en como se encuentran ! -Pero claro Aquamarine estaba lejos de confiarse, no había manera de que olvidara el nivel de peligro que representaba Orichalcum, quien tomo con fuerza sus 6 garras y las enterró en el suelo arrastrándolas con fuerza en dirección a la gema fusión y de dichas garras encadenadas del juez enemigo brotaron un gran numero de ondas cortantes, Aquamarine esta vez por si sola disparo nuevamente una ráfaga de flechas mas estas eran cortadas por el ataque de Orichalcum el cual se acercaba con su brillo azul verdoso característico, parecía no poder ser detenido aun con los poderes de la nueva gema fusión, hasta que algo se interpuso en el ataque del juez enemigo...-

"El equipo contra Orichalcum logro destruir a su armada de 400 soldados mas la lucha no estaba cerca de terminar, viéndose en desventaja Aquamarine fue salvada, pero mientras ese equipo de encargaba del juez azul verdoso, el ultimo grupo se enfrentaba al juez de mayor fuerza destructiva. En el próximocapitulo: Sin barreras parte 1"

 _ **bueno de seguro se preguntaran porque deje esta pelea inconclusa y es que algo mas ocurrira con unos personajes Oc que regresaran por un tiempo, ahora ya saben como siempre, comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia, toooooooooda opinion es bien recibida y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	53. Capitulo 52

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 52: Sin Barreras parte 1

-En Keppler, un planeta caracterizado por sus océanos de lava, montañas de roca fundida y abundante ceniza en el aire, en una cúpula protegida por un campo de fuerza exterior asi como el resto de la construcción, la lava rebotaba contra esta de forma que la base en ese planeta no fuera derretida por la lava constante, pero en ese mundo había algo mas amenazante que un mar de lava, era si no otro que le juez del destruido IRIDIUM quien era la representación del poder destructivo, quien se mantenía de pie frente a los 4 guerreros conformados por el tercer escuadrón de gemas y metales defensores de la tierra, de brazos cruzados con sus granes músculos y su tamaño el cual superaba por poco a Jasper y a Platinum,no se movía para nada pese a que se encontraba en un 4 contra 1, ni siquiera había invocado sus guanteletes encadenados, que cuando...- Bien, yo iré primero... -Declaro el Metal guerrero dando un paso al frente- Estas loco !? El no es alguien a quien puedas enfrentar tu solo como si se tratara de un enemigo común ! -Declaro Jasper sosteniendo la mano de Platinum, quien no tardo en liberarse- Si estoy obligado a compartir esto con ustedes al menos quiero tener un momento solo para mi -sin desviar la mirada de Adamantite- Se que no lo venceré solo, pero al menos haré que saque sus mejores cualidades por mi mismo, de los cuatro aquí yo soy quien mas puede sostener una pelea contra el -Una manera en la que afirmaba ser mas fuerte que la gema guerrera, la Gem fusión y el metal expiador, el guerrero hiso sonar sus nudillos y sonriente comenzó a caminar hacia Adamantite quedando frente a frente-

-La tensión se sentía en extremo, se esperaba que Platinum atacara de inmediato pero esta vez el se mantuvo quiero al estar frente al juez del poder... mas su paciencia no duro demasiado que con una sonrisa propino un fuerte golpe de su puño al enemigo, un estruendo que hiso temblar la cúpula y sacudió la lava en el exterior de esta, la sorpresa fue para todos especialmente para Platinum al ver que Adamantite no se había ni inmutado siquiera, su rostro se mantenía seria a pesar de ese fuerte golpe- Te haces el duro, pero veamos por cuanto tiempo ! -Los golpes comenzaron a llegar en grandes oleadas a Adamantite, Platinum nunca era de contenerse y esa fue la excepción por supuesto, mas los golpes no tenían ningún efecto en Adamantite, por el contrario los nudillos de Platinum comenzaron a sentirse resentidos, mientras Garnet, Jasper y Tungsten comenzaron a dudar sobre lo que veían, les parecía imposible que alguien pudiera soportar tanto del poder de Platinum, hasta que de tantos golpes uno pudo lograr desviar levemente el rostro de su enemigo el cual ante lo ocurrido solo dejo salir una burlona sonrisa antes de golpear a Platinum de tal modo que a alta velocidad impacto contra la puerta por la que habían entrado- Hay una diferencia muy grande entre el deseo de luchar y el deseo de morir -Su puño dejaba salir humo, prueba de la cantidad de poder que hubo en ese golpe, los rostros preocupados de las dos gemas y el metal solo duraron un instante cuando las risas de Platinum se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, volviendo a aparecer aun lastimado este se encontraba de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, pese a que el golpe fue tan fuerte que su rostro sangraba en el area del golpe...- Si ese fue tu mejor golpe entonces no voy a morir aquí ! -Limpiando el rastro de sangre de su rostro con su mano-

-Fue entonces que Platinum hiso una señal con su mano para decir que ahora sus 3 camaradas podían entrar en la pelea, claro que aun si no lo hubiera hecho ellos aun asi hubieran intervenido, Adamantite aun se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras que la primera en lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas, su casco y tu ataque meteórico fue Jasper, ante tal impacto Adamantite bloqueo el ataque con solo uno de sus antebrazos y una potente patada dio en el estomago a la gema guerrera haciéndola chocar contra el techo de la cúpula, la lava en el exterior chocaba con furia contra toda la base del planeta, pero el poder de ese mismo mar de lava no era comparable con el poder que se desataba en la batalla- Si ustedes fueron capaces de destruir a todas las Nickel-Gremas de élite entonces debo sentirme decepcionado de los alcances de poder a los que pueden llegar los productos de su metal cientifico en manos de gemas -Garnet estaba por arrojarse contra Adamantite, cuando un gruñido a su lado la detuvo, Tungsten quien no podía contenerse mas tiempo ya que frente a el se encontraba un traidor, uno de los directos responsables de la muerte de su antiguo rey, aun si en su interior había aceptado la partida de Gold era diferente a encontrar el perdón a un traidor, y su antigua forma inestable hiso muestra de aquello- Tu... Pag...Aras...! - Lanzándose sus ahora 3 de sus 5 brazos formaban una estaca de negrura y con otros dos sosteniendo su péndulo, que Adamantite con sus puños desnudos golpeo la estaca a un lado desviándola y del mismo modo golpeando el péndulo enviando su filo por sobre su cabeza, quedando Tunsteng desprotegido para un potente golpe en su rostro- Tungsten ! -Grito Garnet al ver que el golpe había impactado de lleno, pero no fue asi del todo pues ese golpe demoledor había sido amortiguado por una barrera de negrura en el ultimo momento, atrapando el puño de Adamantite en su poder fue el momento de Tungsten para atacar formando un total de 50 brazos de negrura dejando caer sobre el juez enemigo una lluvia de golpes sin detenerse mas para Adamantite esa lluvia de golpes era como recibir una simple lluvia de agua que con el movimiento de su mano izquierda libre el pudo disipar como si nada-

-Fue entonces que Garnet se lanzo al enemigo con la guardia baja apuntando al fragmento de Adamantita con forma de cráneo en su pecho, el impacto fue total directo en lo que se consideraba el punto vital tanto de las gemas como de los metales, mas fue solo porque Adamantite lo permitió dejando en claro incluso a Garnet la superioridad de fuerza entre ambos a tal punto de que el guantelete de Garnet se agrieto ligeramente al golpear el fragmento- Soy la representación del poder del antiguo imperio de IRIDIUM, crees que una unión de un soldado de clase baja y una delicada aristócrata pueden siquiera causarme un rasguño !? -Tomando a Garnet de su cuello levantándola, esta en su temor lanzo una patada al cuello de su enemigo pero este tampoco se inmuto, solo estaba limitada a repetir la misma acción mientras que intentaba liberarse también golpeando el brazo de Adamantite- Su idea de combatir poder con poder fue buena, pero se equivocaron en el calibre de sus guerreros -Poco a poco comprimiendo el cuello de la Gem fusión que golpeaba con desesperación el brazo del juez para que la soltara, cuando desde el techo algo hiso que soltara a Garnet, el impacto de una embestida meteórica que golpeo su brazo provocando que este liberara el agarre haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente- Parece que estamos en serios problemas... -A través del humo era la voz de Jasper, que al disiparse esta se encontraba sosteniendo su estomago, aun sentía dolor de la ultima patada que recibió y eran ciertas sus palabras, tal era la fuerza puramente física del juez enemigo que los golpes de Garnet o Jasper bien podrían ser equiparados a lanzarle una bola de papel, mas ese ultimo ataque de la gema guerrera si había logrado causarle cierta molestia en su brazo-

Aun asi lograste hacer que me soltara, entonces solo tenemos que cambiar nuestro modo de atacar -La pregunta real que debían hacerse sin embargo era el que debían cambiar en su modo de ataque, era algo que debían descubrir solo mientras seguían combatiendo, , mientras que ambas gemas veían como nuevamente Platinum y Tungsten en su forma inestable arremetían nuevamente esta vez empuñando sus armas, Platinum ataco con un corte vertical de su katana desde la derecha y desde la izquierda Tungsten con su péndulo apuntando al cuello de Adamantite, en lugar de recibir los ataques esta vez los evadió no alejándose, si no avanzando hacia Tunsten, el filo de la katana de Platinum acabo por golpear el suelo mientras que del péndulo solo impacto el mango en el hombro izquierdo del juez el cual arremetió con un golpe al rostro del guerrero y una patada lateral a un costado de la forma inestable del expiador- Tungsten idiota, dejas que la ira te consuma y eso reprime tus poderes, usa tu ira a tu favor en lugar de dejarte llevar por ella ! -Y Tungsten era consciente de eso, sus tendencias a la ira, sus recuerdos de su antiguo rey, todo eso lo llevaba a caer en la inestabilidad de forma instintiva- Valla metal único que creo Gold, no puede ni cumplir con lo que le fue encomendado -Riendo ligeramente y burlesco, es enorme ojo en el centro de su cuerpo se cerro y al respirar profundamente este volvió a estabilizarse- Sabes... cuando estuvimos en la nave de Cobalt y luchamos contra la Nickel-Gema N°6 tuve que hacer algo que nunca creí hacer, pero fue necesario para nuestra supervivencia... -Deshaciendo su arma este camino al lado de Platinum extendiendo su mano- Los traumas y los recuerdos del pasado siempre me perseguirán, pero depende de mi el superarlos cuando sea necesario... -Platinum entendió a lo que quería llegar y este tomo la mano de su compañero la cual se volvió negra como el resto de su cuerpo- Y ahora es uno de esos momentos -Pronto el cuerpo de Tungsten paso a ser total negrura cubriendo el cuerpo de Platinum en una armadura que cubría su pecho, su cabeza, sus antebrazos y el área de su fragmento e incluso la espada del guerrero, mientras que en el casco se hallaba el fragmento de tungsteno- Así que has caído tan bajo que intentas imitar la fusión de las gemas... de seguro si Gold te hubiera creado antes el imperio seguiría de pie... -El brillo en el fragmento de su pecho invoco sus guanteletes encadenados dando la señal de que la pelea seria aun mas intensa- Ahora vengan a mi y enfrenten su propia debilidad !

-El guerrero en armadura se lanzo contra el juez y la espada choco contra los guanteletes, de la katana se extendieron una serie de 7 tentaculos negros sorprendiendo a Adamantite impactandolo mas no dañandolo, con un golpe lateral al rostro el juez contra ataco y Platinum lo evito inclinándose arremetiendo de inmediato con un gancho al mentón, su puño se cubrio con negrura formando picos en su nudillos y por segunda vez el cuerpo de Adamantite fue movido por un golpe elevándolo ligeramente en el aire- Aun no creas que... -Balbuceo el juez en pleno aire mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el impacto de dos guanteletes directo en su rostro llevándolo a chocar contra la pared de la cúpula, claro que no podía olvidar a Garnet y a Jasper- Creo que entiendo el como debemos comenzar a golpear... -Invocando nuevamente sus guantes apretando fuerte sus puños- Es realmente simple, en lugar de buscar conectar muchos golpes, funciona mas el golpear una única vez con toda nuestra fuerza como acabo de hacerlo y como tu lo hiciste hace poco -Dirigiendose a Jasper- Golpear duro eh ? Esto acaba de ponerse mucho mas fácil ! -Platinum, Garner y Jasper se alinearon viendo fijamente a Adamantite quien se reponía del ultimo golpe limpiando ligeramente su nariz notando un leve sangrado de esta, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y se abrió de brazos provocando a sus enemigos siendo Jasper y Platinum los primeros en lanzarse, el casco y la espada impactaron contra los guanteletes del juez quien con un solo brazo para Jasper y otro para Platinum los superaba en fuerza mas la armadura de negrura del metal guerrero contra ataco desde la espada formando una garra conectando un zarpaso en el rostro de Adamantite que si no logro dañarlo si distraerlo lo suficiente dando la oportunidad a la gema anaranjada y al metal azulado para lanzar una patada al estomago del enemigo enviándolo nuevamente contra la pared, para ver sobre su cabeza un par de enormes guanteletes que caían sobre su cabeza, el ataque de Garnet habría sido efectivo mas no sorpresivo dando a Adamantite el tiempo suficiente como para con un solo golpe en los enormes guanteletes de la gema fusión enviando a esta hasta el otro lado de la cúpula-

-Con gran fuerza en sus piernas el juez se lanzo primero contra Jasper lanzando un golpe a su rostro el cual fue bloqueado mas el dolor en los brazos fue evidente al protegerse tan instintivamente, siendo el siguiente Platinum como objetivo este se lanzo al ataque con su katana golpeando con la fuerza suficiente como para causar un corte en uno de sus brazos, un largo aunque superficial corte en el brazo el cual al finalizar dejo a Platinum expuesto recibiendo un golpe en el estomago aun amortiguado por la armadura de negrura de Tungsten tanto el como Platinum sintieron el golpe por completo enviándolos a lo lejos en la cúpula- Sigan intentando, sigan luchando, porque no importa que tanto lo intenten la diferencia en nuestros poderes es demasiado grande...!

"Por si solos ninguno era rival para Adamantite, juntos sus oportunidades no parecían mejorar, habrá algún modo en el que los 4 aliados logren superar la fuerza del juez de IRIDIUM con el poder destructivo mas grande en su historia ? En el próximo capitulo: Sin Barreras Parte 2"

 ** _Aqui esta la pelea contra el ultimo juez de IRIDIUM que bueno, a sus ojos esta pelea debe verse incluso mas dispareja pero todo a su tiempo o mas bien todo a su capitulo XD,_** _ **ahora ya saben como siempre espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comentenlo y sigan la historia, toooooooooda opinion es bien recibida y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	54. Capitulo 53

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 53: Sin barreras parte 2

-Mientras que en el planeta HD14 la lucha contra Mithryl había terminado en una victoria, poco despues de eso Chrome llamo a la nave metálica la cual no tardo demasiado en aparecer, quedándose dentro de la misma Steven, Connie y Leonard ademas de León quienes abriendo la compuerta de la nave permitieron a Steel quien cargaba con el cuerpo de las dos gemas y el Metal cientifico que aun estaban exhaustos que al subir a la nave este se dejo caer con sus 3 camaradas al suelo- Lo lograron, vencieron a Mithryl ! -Exclamo Steven, claro el no sabia que le habian dado fin a la vida del juez de IRIDIUM lo cual se reservarían, mas despues de unos minutos Chrome fue el primero en ponerse de pie y al dirigirse al puente de la nave, frente al panel de control oprimiendo rapidamente varios botones en un panel digital apareció un mapa el cual era el mapa del planeta donde se encontraban- Mmmmmmm... -Expreso el cientifico en voz alta- Que es lo que ocurre Chorme ? -Pregunto Connie viendo el mapa- Estoy buscando en el planeta algún portal de luz que fuera usado por las gemas para venir a este mundo, si puedo encontrar uno podremos reunirnos mas facilmente con el resto y por uno de esos mismos portales llegar al Gem Homeworld, de esa forma evitaríamos un ataque de artillería pesada, si bien vencer a los 3 jueces nos ayudara, eso solo nos dará el acceso a Homeworld, no quiere decir que todo el armamento del planeta este conectado a ellos de alguna forma -Fue cuando un nuevo plan llego a la mente de Chrome haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente-

Ubicación: Planeta Keppler

-la lucha se hacia mas y mas pareja ya que Adamantite poco a poco era presionado, sus enemigos se habían olvidado en parte de la velocidad centrando su capacidad de golpe en el poder de estos, ya en un lado se encontraban alienados Jasper con su casco, Garnet con sus guantes y Platinum con su Katana y revestido por la armadura en la cual Tungsten se había convertido, y claro frente a ellos se encontraba Adamantite con sus guanteletes encadenados mas a pesar de los rasguños en su cuerpo este no parecía nada cansado, por el contrario en el bando defensor del planeta tierra el único con un sonrisa en su rostro era Platinum- Quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara guerrero idiota ! -Reprocho Adamantite a su enemigo, mas la respuesta de Platinum lo haría enfurecer- Que es lo que dices...? -En voz baja que apenas el juez logro escuchar- Porque debería dejar de sonreír y disfrutar de esto !? -Y llegando a los gritos...- ESTOY FRENTE A UN OPONENTE PODEROSO CON ALIADOS CASI TAN HÁBILES COMO YO, UNA PELEA QUE ME OBLIGA A LLEGAR MAS HAYA DE MIS LIMITES Y CRECER COMO GUERRERO, TODAS ESTAS SENSACIONES QUE SOLO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, PORQUE ENTONCES DEBERÍA DEJAR DE SONREÍR A PESAR DE LA ADVERSIDAD Y DEJAR DE GOZAR DE TODO ESTO !? -Era la lógica única de un guerrero el cual vivía por lo que fue creado y lo disfrutaba al máximo, una actitud desafiante irritante para Adamantite viendo a un ser inferior a sus ojos- Entonces te aplastare hasta que borres esa sonrisa ! -Con gran fuerza en sus piernas de lanzo hacia el guerrero el cual con su rbazo cubierto en la armadura de negrura bloqueo el ataque, de dicha armadura emergieron rapidamente un gran numero de afilados tentaculos los cuales dirigidos al fragmento de Adamantite pusieron al juez en alerta para alejarse, con su guardia alta logrando prevenir a tiempo un fuerte ataque por parte de las dos gemas en ambas direcciones, bloqueando el impacto meteórico de Jasper con su guantelete derecho y un fuerte golpe electrificado de Garnet con su guantelete izquierdo-

Lamentable ! -Deshaciendo por un momento sus guanteletes sujetando asi a Garnet y a Jasper de sus brazos azotandolas una contra otra y lanzandolas contra la barrera de la cupula quedando frente a el solo Platinum- Maldito producto de linea "Platino", todos ustedes siempre fueron unos dementes que solo sabían usar la cabeza para pelear, siempre llevando la destrucción a donde fuera que iban -Fue entonces que Platinum dejo salir una pequeña risa- Que irónico que lo diga el "Poder destructivo mas grande de los 3 jueces"... -Lanzándose con su espada sosteniendoal con fuerza, Adamantite uso nuevamente sus guanteletes y creando un fuerte estruendo ambas armas chocaron siendo Platinum el superado- Entonces ahora te destruire ! -Habiendo ganado distancia con su ultimo golpe, el juez enemigo lanzo una gran carga de energía destructiva hacia el Metal guerrero, una onda de poder destructivo que choco rapidamente contra la espada de Platinum revestida en la negrura de la armadura de Tungsten, el guerrero rugiendo en esfuerzo y emoción forcejeaba contra el ataque destructivo de Adamantite, sus pies se arrastraban poco a poco, sus brazos sedian ante la presión, sus heridas en la batalla poco a poco se abrían, mas al final logro desviar el ataque enviándolo al techo de la cúpula destruyendo esta misma, el campo de protección que resguardaba el lugar de la ardiente lava desapareció en un instante y poco a poco las olas de lava golpeaban el lugar de la batalla mas eso no inmutaba a ninguno de los combatientes- NO TE DISTRAIGAS ! -Grito Jasper al enemigo impactando en su espalda su poderoso choque meteórico, Adamantite en efecto sintió de lleno ese golpe mas con el tiempo suficiente para contra atacar con un fuerte golpe al estomago de la gema que a pocos centimetros de ser atravesada por las puntas de los guanteletes del juez, esta logro sujetar el brazo de este, recibiendo por ambos lados de su rostro un golpe de Garnet y otro de Platinum-

-El juez enemigo con un fuerte rugido levanto a Jasper con su brazo y la uso asi mismo para golpear a Platinum, inmediatamente aun estando al lado de Garnet, este solo la ignoro y fue tras el Metal guerrero sin sus guanteletes, solo tomo su rostro y lo azoto contra el suelo antes de...- Tu no morirás pronto ! -Lanzarlo hacia la lava metros a la distancia, asegurandose asi de que tardara en regresar este se dio media vuelta encarando a las dos gemas quienes tenían rostros inseguros- Ustedes por otro lado, no me tomare mi tiempo para que decidan rogar por sus vidas, las hare pedazos y esparciré sus fragmentos por este planeta ! -Con firmeza tomando postura de combate con sus puños a la altura de su cintura, un golpe despues de otro los cuales liberaros pequeñas pero rápidas cargas de energía, aumentando la velocidad a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de los golpes de Adamantite como si fuera una metralleta, los proyectiles enérgicos podían ser bloqueado por Garnet con cierta dificultas gracias a sus guantes, pero Jasper por otro lado con sus brazos desnudo sufria quemaduras por cada proyectil que bloqueaba, la falta de Platinum y Tungsten en el combate se hacia cada vez mas clara ya que las gemas eran superadas sin dificultad por el juez enemigo quien detuvo su ataque de momento- Lo principal en cada contienda belica es deshacerse del mayor peligro, despues de eso los mas débiles caerán hasta llegar a los combatientes mas capaces con el fin de reducir su numero, asi que ahora... a quien de ustedes dos enviare primero al olvido... -Apuntando con su puño moviendo entre Garnet y Jasper- A quien... -Mientras el arma del juez enemigo poco a poco resplandecía con fulgor- A quien... -Y sin dar el mas previo aviso antes de golpear...- A TI ! -Una potente liberación de energía desde el puño de Adamantite se disparó a Garnet, una que el juez confiaba en que si la gema intentaba bloquearlo, sus gemas serian destruidas, algo que Garnet había logrado ver con su visión futura, pero no veía otro camino, ninguna otra posibilidad menos fatal, excepto por otra la cual ella no habría elegido, pues frente al ataque se interpuso alguien mas- JASPER ! -Frente al ataque de Adamantite la gema guerrera con su casco se preparaba para recibirlo- No tienes que gritar, no moriré aquí ! -Lista para el choque el casco impacto con el ataque del juez enemigo, sus pies se arrastraron rapidamente hasta el borde de la plataforma sintiendo el calor de la lava en su espalda y en sus pies, el casco se agrieto mas y mas mientras con gran esfuerzo Jasper avanzaba sosteniendo el ataque de Adamantite con su casco, mas ella sola soportando el ataque la diferencia era mucha-

-La gema guerrera dio solo dos pasos de frente luchando por desviar el impacto y fue todo lo que pudo avanzar, mas pronto su tensión fue menor al sentir dos manos en su espalda- Que estas... !? -A su espalda se encontraba Garnet empujando, apoyando a Jasper para evitar la muerte, el casco se agrietaba mas y mas hasta que las manos desnudas de la gema guerrera se quemaron por la intensidad del ataque, la guerrera moriría y la fusión la seguiría despues ya que no había nada que las salvara, salvo por... - Esto ya se acabo, solo me queda cazar yo mismo al resto de la escoria y... -Deteniendo sus pensamientos en voz alta, detrás de su ataque inmenso, una luz de gran intensidad apareció, tomando forma, con cuatro piernas y dos fornidos brazos, su cabello gris que terminaba como un afro en la parte superior pero se dejaba caer con desorden por sus hombros, de piel verde oscura con facciones atigradas de rojo sanguinario dejando ver en su rostro grandes colmillos y 5 ojos enormes de los cuales 4 se cubrían con lentes reflejantes, aun sosteniendo el ataque aquella enorme fusión con un fuerte movimiento desvió a los cielos el ataque del juez enemigo- Esto... Esta sensación... Este dolor... -Viendo se a si misma y a sus facciones tan extrañas- Dolor...Dolo... Dolomite... Ese es mi nombre... -No paso mucho para que Adamantite se encontrara frente al rostro de la enorme fusión lanzando un golpe destructor a su rostro, golpe que fue evadido a tiempo, dejando un corte superficial en el rostro de Dolomite pero a tiempo para contra atacar empuñando los guantes por parte de Garnet, un impacto de arma contra arma que creo un estruendo lo bastante fuerte como para separar la plataforma del resto de la base haciendo que esta comenzara a flotar a la deriva por los océanos de lava de Keppler, mas en una muestra de puro poder Adamantite no era superado ni siquiera por una fusión, pero a su lado Dolomite tenia la capacidad de poder dar los golpes mas fuertes que alguna vez el juez enemigo hubiera probado, pues en sus manos, sobre sus guantes apareció el casco de Jasper, partido en la mitad una para cada guante transformándose en un pistón, en un solo segundo este se cargo al máximo e impacto el arma de Adamantite llevándolo al otro extremo de la plataforma casi sacándolo de esta, llegando justo a la orilla donde golpeaban las olas de lava-

MALDITAS ! -No había sido superado en fuerza, había sido casi igualado y eso era igual de humillante para el mas grande poder destructor de los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM, pues de haberlo igualado totalmente o superado Adamantite habría caído a la lava, no tardo suficiente hasta que el juez arremetió con furia contra la fusión que respondió de la misma manera lanzando uno contra otro una oleada de golpes que chocaban entre si, los guanteletes empuntados del juez enemigo contra los guanteletes con pistones de Dolomite en donde cada choque estremecia la plataforma causando que la lava comenzara a subir y a salpicar, una lucha de fuerza donde un solo error podría significar la derrota total-

"Dolomite, la nueva fusión compuesta por Garnet y Jasper enfrenta al juez Adamantite sobre los mares de lava, pero no existe lucha que sea decidida únicamente con fuerza bruta sin pensar en las acciones, tanto en la lucha contra Adamantite asi como contra Orichalcum. En el próximo capitulo: Traidoras a la causa"

 _ **Bueno un capitulo mas a la lista XD, ya se siente el final o al menos yo ya lo siento, tambien aqui mismo aprobecho de decirles que el siguiente capitulo que suba sera un especial de Hallowen sin apego del todo a la historia, por eso no le hice una previa del proximo capitulo y es que bueno Hallowen es una fecha que disfruto, asi que sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la hisroai y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DD**_


	55. Cap Extra

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap extra: Metalico Hallowen

\- Ubicada en Beach city el nuevo hogar de LEonard Goldwave se encontraba ocupado tyanto por el como por los 6 Metals, los cuales habian tomado un desafio unico, una tension tan grande que hacia que una gota de sudor corriera por la mejilla de los 6 metales- Estan listos para perder !? -Pregunto Platinum presumido mas nadie respondio, solo a a cuenta de 3 al unisono los 6 bebieron una taza de cafe siendo el Metal artista el pirmero en terminar su taza- Oh no puede ser, no soportas la temperatura del cafe ? -Alardeo Bismuth mostrando su taza vacia y todos rieron ligeramente excepto claro Platinum, fue cuando por el interior de la casa viron a Leonard cargar distintos objetos decorativos que se dispuso a poner en su casa- Que es lo que hace joven Leonard ? -Pregunto Silver siguiendo al hijo de Gold- Pues hoy se celebra Hallowen y decoro la casa para la ocacion -Fue cuando los otros 5 metales salieron de la casa a ver el asunto- Dices que te daras el trabajo de poner esas "Decoraciones" por un solo dia debido a una festividad ? -Menciono Chrome de brazos cruzados, Leonard solo alzo una ceja antes de responder pero en lugar de eso fue el Metal capitan quien tomo la palabra -Nosotros aun no sabemos del todo como funcionan las celebracions y tradiciones de los humanos, aunque un dia para recordar y honrar a los seres que se van suena... honorable -Y asi sin ninguna queja o prejuicio todos coolaboraron en decorar la casa de Leonard-

-Mientras tanto...-

-Asi como la casa de Leonard era decorada, tambien distintos lugares en la ciudad, en la Big Donut se hayaban en oferta nuevas rosquillas las cuales eran decoradas para parecer calabazas con relleno de crema, y como clientes en ese momento se encontraban Steven y Amethyst llevando una bolsa con 6 en total- Esto sera genial, me encanta la idea de salir a pedir dulces en noche de brujas aunque no apruebo las travesuras -Dijo Steven comiendose una rosquilla mientras Amethyst masticaba las otras 5 aun dentro de la bolsa- Vamos Steven, dices que no es divertido tomar algunos huevos y lnzarlos a las casas que no nos dan dulces ? Yo ya tengo una bandeja con huevos y un buen par de esos huevos por objetivo -Con lo que comenzo a reirse de la expectacion- Crees que a las chicas en el granero les interese venir ? -Con una sonrisa llena de esperanza que podia convencer a quienes lo vieran, claro Amethyst solo movio sus hombros sin saber la respuesta, mientras que por detras de ellos ya habia cierto chico siniestro e intimidante que tenia ciertas travesuras en mente para la noche, despues de pocos minutos caminando Steven y Amethyst vieron la camioneta de Greg Universe la cual curiosamente tambien estaba decorada de un modo mas sutil, fue entonces que Steven se acerco a la puerta de la camioneta y toco esta- Papá !? -La puerta al tocarla poco a poco se abrio y entre muchas camisetas y otras prendas de ropa Greg emergio como un muerto levantandose de la tumba claro esperando asustar a sus visitantes con todo y alaridos intentando ser aterrador, a lo cual Amethyst solo se hecho a reir- Estas emocionado por esta noche papá ? -Pregunto Steven con una sonrisa a su padre a lo que este respondio- Claro, no me perderia una noche de pedir dulces con mi hijo ! -Acariciando la cabeza del mencionado con afecto- Bien papá nos vemos en un par de horas, le preguntare a alguna de las chicas si tambien quieren venir -y asi lo primero que hiso Steven fue entrar a la casa donde se encontraban Pearl y Garnet- Chicas, les gustaria... -Sin embargo antes de terminar Garnet puso un dedo sobre la boca del Gem- Sabemos bien que dia es hoy Steven, pero no podemos acompañarte a pedir golosinas esta noche, yo tengo asuntos que atender dentro del templo -Y despues de eso ahora dirigiendo la misma pregunta a Pearl...- Steven yo... no comprendo las tradiciones humanas, que tipo de proposito tiene el ir a pedir dulces a distintas casas ? -La explicacion del Gem que el dio es que simplemente era divertido, cosa que no ayudaba a Pearl como una respuesta- Que tal si vas a ver a Leo ? tal vez el quiera compañarte

-Al salir de la casa ya habia alguien mas esperando por el, se trataba de Connie quien de hecho ya traia puesto su disfras para la noche, vistiendo un uniforme de doctora mas en su rostro el maquillaje hacia que pareciera que este habia sido cocido a puntadas- Wow Connie te ves genial ! -La chica solo desvio la mirada feliz por lo escuchado- Tu aun no te pondras el tuyo ? El sol ya esta comenzando a ponerse -Steven penso en eso y de inmediato fue de regreso a su casa, tardando 15 minutos en arreglarse este salio vestido como un conde de la noche y su capa negra ondeando al viento que traia el mar, asi y con Greg ahora vestido como el fantasma de la opera todos en la camioneta se dispusieron a ir en direccion al granero a preguntar a las otras 3 gemas que hay se quedaban- Estas segura de que no deberia acompañarlo una de nosotras solo por seguridad ? -Pregunto Pearl sentada en el sofa mientras que Garnet se dispuso a entrar al templo- Estaran bien, pero tu deberias usar algo que te cubra la cara contra proyectiles fragiles -Pearl no entendio a que se referia Garnet en ese momento-

Ubicacion: Granero

-Con un rotundo no las 3 gemas negaron la invitacion de Steven a disfrutar del Hallowen cada una dando sus razones- Tengo cosas que hacer y quiero poder trabajar un poco en mis partes roboticas -Explico Peridot- Yo solo quiero quedarme aqui y relajarme un momento, asi podre olvidar por unas horas que tenemos que salvar este mundo -Expreso Lapis recostada con sus brazos rodeando su nuca- Yo solo creo que es ridiculo y por eso no ire -Dijo Jasper al final, Steven se ponia en lugar de las gemas y los argumentos incluso el de Jasper no eran realmente malos o mas bien intentaba ser comprensivo- Esta bien, pero si cambian de opinion pueden ir a la ciudad y buscarme -Despues de que el Gem dejo el lugar las 3 gemas suspiraron algo cansadas- Supongo que seria divertido ver a Jasper asustar a algunos humanos con su cara -Comento la gema tecnica en modo de broma- Oh mira es YellowDiamond ! -Grito la guerrera alarmada provocando en Peridot un gran susto el cual la llevo a tomar una de sus partes roboticas y disparar a quema ropa, solo para despues escuchar a Jasper y a Lapis reir de lo que vieron, que claramente fue una broma-

\- Despues de eso el tiempo solo paso, unos 30 minutos hasta llegar a lo que era entonces el nuevo hogas de Leonard, el cual ya estaba listo para la noche mas habia algo extraño, Steven lo sintio cuando estaba frente a la puerta junto a Connie y su padre, al abrir la puerta solo enocntraron un negro vacio con un enorme ojo al centro, los 3 visitantes se quedaron mirandolo unos momentos perdiendose en el, no fue si no hasta que el ojo se convirtio en un enorme boca que dejo salir un fuerte grito que Steven y compañia tambien grito de miedo por el asombro causando que los dos chicos saltaran hacia atras lo mas lejos posible y Greg sostenia su pecho por el susto, fue entonces que aquella cosa negra se disolvio revelando a Tungsten junto al resto de los miembros de los metales los cuales no dejaban de reir, fue entonces que de entre ellos Leonard aparecio vistiendo como un zombie- Lo siento Steven, esto fue algo que planeamos entre todos, cuando le hable a los chicos sobre que la gente se asustaba entre si en este dia todos me dijeron que te asustara a ti e ideamos esto -Despues de una buenas carcajadas en la cuales incluso Silver y Chrome participaron, todos excepto Leonard volvieron al interior de la casa -Yo los acompañares tambien chicos, mi casa estara bien en manos de ellos, tal vez se diviertan un poco asustando a quienes pasen por aqui o simplemente evitaran salir

\- El grupo ya se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad, dispauestos a recorrer su totalidad esperando tener un buen botin, cons sus mejores caras comenzo la cruzada en la que cada uno llevaba una calabaza de plastico para depositar sus golosinas, claro que mientras ellos hiban comenzando, a su lado paso y saludaron a Onion, claro el no llevaba ningun disfras, pero de una extraña forma ya tenia una bolsa llena de dulces, algo sorprendente aun mas si se hacian la idea de como obtuvo una bolsa de su tamaño llena de dulces de Hallowen, un ser que incluso las Gems y los Metals consideraban extraño quien sin una palabra se alejaba con sus ganancias de la noche-

-El recorrido por la ciudad ciudad paso desde Funland, por los establecimientos de comida eh incluso encontrandose en el camino a Jenny, Buck y Sour Cream, claro los chicos no estaban vestidos para la ocacion del dia a lo que Steven pregunto la rason- Usar maquillaje de fantasia le haria mal a mi piel, aunque sea solo por un dia -Fue la respuesta de Jenny- No hay un dia en el año que pueda hacer que yo me ponga un disfraz -Declaro Buc de brazos crusados reflejando a Steven en sus lentes oscuros, por ultimo Sour Cream solo hiso un gesto de desinteres con sus manos mientras escuchaba su musica. Luego de seguir su camino a la siguiente persona que encontraron fue a Ronaldo, mas Leonard no quiso acercarse al ver que estaba cargando 10 camaras fotograficas y equipos de sonido, todo con el aparente fin de captar alguna "Actividad Paranormal" - No quieres al menos saludarlo ? -Pregunto Steven a su amigo mayor- Nah, es mejor dejarlo asi, si comeinza a hablar sobre todo lo que trata lo que sea que esta haciendo le tomara toda la noche... -Ya despues de 2 horas de caminar de puerta en puerta, los 3 chicos habian quedado muy satisfechos con sus ganancias de la noche, y ya de regreso a la camioneta junto a Greg los 4 se dispusieron a marcharse primero llevando a Connie a su casa- Por cierto, cuanto de todo lo que obtuviste podras quedartelo ? -Pregunto Leonard a la chica pues este sabia ya como era la madre de Connie, a lo que dicha chica tampoco supo como responder realmente, suponia que podria comer alguno mas no podria comer todos debilo a los niveles de azucar, Steven por su parte esperaria a llegar a casa para compartir sus dulces-

-Al llegar al templo Leonard se fue por su lado a su hogar mientras de Steven y Greg entraron a la casa, al abrir la puerta ambos se llevaron el segundo susto mas grande de la noche cuando fueron recibidos por la enorme cabeza purpura de un dragon con cabello blanco, por supuesto despues de la sorpresa era claro que se trataba de Amethyst que no sejo de reir por unos minutos- Buena esa Amethyst, tambien pudiste recrear el olor de un dragon con tus transformaciones ? -Esa pregunta hiso a la gema purpura contener la risa a fin de explicarlo, pues a su espalda la causa del olor no era otra si no Pearl, relegada a un rincon de la casa con una expresion molesta- P y Peri recibieron su parte como una broma de esta noche de la mano de algunos huevos que tenia en mi cuarto desde hace tiempo, pero... y lentamente sacando dos proyectiles mas de su cabello- Aun quedan estos dos con su nombre ! -Greg y Steven solo dieorn un paso en retroceso antes de sentir la delgada y suave cascara rompiendose en sus rostros antes de lanzarse al oceano para quitarse el hedor tan insoportable mientras que la Gem purpura se divertia como nunca-

-Mientras que en el granero el mismo modo Peridot intentaba quitarse el hedor que le habian dejado la broma de Amethyst, por un lado olerse a si misma era insoportable, y por el otro lado Lapis y Jasper se vieron en la posicon de sacarla hasta que dejara de oler tan mal, la gema verde entre quejas y quejas de esforzaba refregando su rostro en agua a unos cuantos metros del granero-

-Y a la mañana siguiente en la casa de Leonard...-

-Mientras que el hijo de Gold se levantaba fresco, dos emtales en particular se quejaban y la razon no era otra si no que un excesivo consumo de azucar, ambos sostenian sus estomagos y tanto el guerrero como el soldado no podian mantenerse de pie- Por favor muchachos, has sufrido peores cosas que un dolor de entrañas y lo saben -Dijo Leonard viendo a ambos intentar mirarlo, mas no obtuvo respuesta, parecia que ese dia primero de Noviembre seria bastante largo para quienes no pudieron abstenerse de no comer en exceso-

 _ **Antes que nada debo decirles que eh tenido una enorme laguna mental con lo referente a escribir mis fanfiction, trato de agilizar mi mente que aunque tengo planeados los capitulos de cada fic, se me va todo al momento de escribir XD, pero bueno en fin, en cuanto a esta historia ya no queda mucho para el final, asi que disfruten, comenten, sigan y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	56. Capitulo 54

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 55: Traidoras a la causa

Ubicación: Planeta Keppler

-Dolomite y Adamantite chocaban sus armas sin dar cuartel alguno, mas le gran tamaño de la fusión no le daba ventaja ante el juez enemigo, cada impacto de las armas arremecia la lava que rodeaba la plataforma que flotaba a la deriva en el ardiente mar de Keppler, mientras que en el fondo de dicho océano Platinum y Tungsten luchaban por salir, ya que la negrura de Tungsten había formado una esfera de negrura que evitaba el contacto con la lava, algo que aun para Platinum no tenia sentido- Si sabes que esta temperatura no es nada para mi verdad !? -Pregunto el guerrero impaciente- Lo se, pero si rompo la barrera ahora nos tomara demasiado tiempo subir, hay que buscar un modo de volver a la superficie sin nadar entre la lava o la densidad de esta podría retrasarnos mucho ! -Platinum ante la explicación solo tuvo que no pensarlo, mas bien sentirlo por instinto la solución al problema, que dentro de aquella esfera de negrura este invoco nuevamente su katana y la clavo en lo que podría llamar "suelo" -Bien, saldremos de aquí pronto, no vallas a cansarte ! -La katana no tardo en crecer continuamente, enviando poco a poco a ambos Metals a la superficie mas al llegar a esta y salir de la negrura, Tungsten retomo su forma original solo para ver que la plataforma ya se había perdido de vista-

-La plataforma mas que moverse por el flujo de la lava, esta constantemente empujada por las ondas de choque que provocaba el combate, poco a poco Dolomite sentía una gran presión en su cuerpo, una fusión compuesta por 3 gemas de las cuales una sola podía mantenerse serena mientras que las dos eran naturalmente explosivas podía llegar a ser inestable, su cuerpo se sentía tenso, sobre ejercitado y golpeado que poco a poco dejaba de ser un desafió para el juez enemigo quien lo noto con claridad- Parece que esto acabara pronto, una fusión recién creada sin tener alguna practica no podría durar demasiado por mas fuerte que sea -Confiado totalmente este solo camino directo a Dolomite que lanzo un golpe de sus pistones con buena velocidad, pero en el mismo campo superada por Adamantite quien golpeo con uno de sus guanteletes el brazo de la fusión desviando el golpe, y con otro lanzo un golpe letal directo en el pecho de Dolomite- Separence de una vez...

-La fusión sostuvo su pecho dando unos pasos en retroceso antes de que un "Poof" dejara a Jasper asi tanto como a Ruby y a Sapphire en el suelo intentando levantarse- Al final asi es como termina, esos dos metales no llegaran a salvarlas, su error fue y siempre sera el existir, porque de otra manera no hubieran cometido error tras error a lo largo de sus vidas y el mayor de esos errores fue el desafiarme ! -Jasper sin cuidado se lanzo del suelo con un cabezazo contra Adamantite impactando en su cabeza de modo directo, mas nada ocurrió ya que la gema guerrera había perdido sus fuerzas casi por completo a tal punto que un golpe en su estomago fue suficiente como para destruir su forma física en un "Poof" dejando solo a Ruby y Sapphire- Ahora quien de ustedes vera morir a su preciosa compañera primero ? -Mirando a ambas pequeñas gemas, una Ruby la cual miraba con una mezcla de odio y furia, por el otro lado una Sapphire que solo miraba a su querida gema roja-

-Para el juez enemigo no fue dificil elegir como el primer objetivo a destruir a Ruby, que en un movimiento rápido con su pie este sostuvo la muñeca del brazo en el cual se localizaba su gema, Sapphire no podía responder a pesar de sus deseos de proteger a su amada gema roja- Te matare a ti, luego matare a esa Jasper y por ultimo voy a divertirme acabando con esa cobarde de un solo ojo ! -Levantando su puño para el ultimo golpe, debido a la situación no había nada que Sapphire pudiera ver en el futuro...- AHORA MUERE ! ! !

Ubicacion: Planeta MOA

-El ataque de las garras de Orichalcum se dirigieron a al gema fusión entre Pearl y Lapislázuli, las cuales en lugar de encontrarse con la gema se encontraron intervenidas por la rapier de Silver, conectando su espada con las 6 corrientes de energía uniéndolas a su espada y regresandolas al juez enemigo, una decisión inteligente pero arriesgada, pues aun salvando a Aquamarine del ataque letal, eso no impidió que las corrientes de energía causaran daño al cuerpo del capitán aun desviando los 6 ataques, mismos ataques que Orichalcum rompió en pedazos con sus armas dispuesto a volver a atacar- No te olvides de mi ! -Desde arriba Bismuth con sus orbes de luz este disparo una ráfaga de proyectiles como una metralleta, el juez contra ataco del mismo modo con sus garras encadenadas interceptando toda aquella oleada de energía- Claro que no me olvide de ti metal artista, pero entre el humo de las explosiones este se vio rodeado por 3 direcciones diferentes, Bismuth con sus orbes, Silver con su rapier y Aquamarine con su ballesta, los 3 apuntando sus armas al juez el cual solo espero el primer movimiento de sus enemigos-

-Incansables los 3 dispararon casi a quema ropa a Orichalcum, con tal numero de disparos que no tardo en levantarse una cortina de humo, no había sonido mas que la lluvia de ataques hacia el juez enemigo, que duraron mas que solo un par de segundos, cuando al fin terminaron de disparar los 3 al mismo tiempo solo esperaron a que la cortina de humo se disipara sola o que algo la disipara, sin decir ninguna palabra creando un silencio tan insoportable que deseaban arriesgarse y disparar a la cortina de humo una vez mas, pero al final no fueron ellos quienes se movieron, de modo sorpresivo una garra corto profundamente a Silver en el abdomen, otra golpeo Bismuth en la cabeza aturdiendolo y provocando su caída mas no que este perdiera su forma física y por ultimo una atravesó el pecho de Aquamarine provocando su desfusion-

-Pearl y Lapis cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse a libertad, por mas pasiva que fuera Aquamarine el usarla provocaba cierta repercusión mental debido a la actitud negativa de la misma- Ya eh tenido suficiente, ya me divertí y estuve a punto de morir en mas de una ocasión, especialmente ahora... -Al disipar el mismo la cortina de humo, el juez revelo su cuerpo cuyas piernas y brazo derecho tenían 5 agujeros cada uno provocados por los ataques de Silver y Bismuth, claramente había dado prioridad a bloquear los proyectiles de la fusión- Y ahora no voy a confiarme aun cuando la victoria esta frente a mi, me tomare el tiempo para hacer esto con cuidado y presteza, comenzando por... -Las 6 garras encadenadas volvieron al lado de Orichalcum y una se dirigió a Pearl dispuesta a atravesar su cuello mas aun con su movilidad limitada esta pudo evadirlo recibiendo solo un corte en el rostro- Oh es tan típico de ustedes el no resignarse a morir... Realmente odio eso ! -Sosteniendo con fuerza sus 6 garras- Pero no tengo porque darle prioridad a una gema ordinaria, no cuando ese Silver podría ser capaz de sorprenderme si centro mi atención en ellas...

Ubicación: Nave metálica

-Parecía que el tanto el grupo contra Orichalcum asi como el grupo contra Adamantite estaba perdido, claro esto fue siempre una posibilidad, contra el juez Mithryl el mayor recurso era la mente de Chrome y su tecnología, pues sabia que seria el único que no necesitara un apoyo, Leonard lo sabia y aunque no sabia como seria el resultado de sus acciones, el ya había tomado sus propias medidas, medidas de las cuales solo el cientifico, el capitán y el guerrero estaban al tanto y a nadie mas le comento, ni a Steven ni a Garnet ni a ningun otro de los Metals, enviando un refuerzo al planeta MOA y dos refuerzos al planeta Keppler- Oye Chrome, se que en principio no estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que les pedí, pero crees que los otros grupos reciban la ayuda a tiempo o si sera necesario ? -Pregunto Leonard al cientifico dejando con una duda al resto del grupo en la nave- Lo único que se con certeza es que no habrá mal entendidos ya que Silver y Platinum saben sobre esto

-Tanto en el planeta ciénaga asi como en Keppler, el juez preparaba un ultimo golpe a uno de sus enemigos, Orichalcum sosteniendo una de sus garras viendo desde arriba de pie a Silver que se mantenía en el suelo de rodillas sin poder levantarse, pero su rostro era algo a detestar por Orichalcum ya que a pesar de estar frente a frente el capitán sonreía confiado y con desafió- ESTAS EN LAS PUERTAS DE LA MUERTE, QUITA ESA SONRISA DE TU CARA ! -Todos los aliados del capitán exclamaron su nombre justo antes de que algo golpeara a Orichalcum haciéndolo impactar contra la pared, una densa ráfaga de llamas purpuras que llegaron desde la entrada mientras que al mismo tiempo en Keppler el golpe demoledor de Adamantite fallo al verse bloqueado por un muro que no podía ver, un área resonando con claridad alrededor de la gema de Ruby, una barrera de sonido, no fue si no hasta oír un humeante y fuerte sonido que este se volteo viendo llegar a Platinum y a Tungsten, pero no solos, en sus respectivos planetas tanto Orichalcum como Adamantite se expresaron sin siquiera poder terminar- Tu eres...

Una traidora de Homeworld -Dijo aquella esbelta figura de tonalidades purpuras y negras dirigiéndose a Orichalcum, la insignia de las Diamonds brillaba por su ausencia en los ropajes de esta- Aliadas de Leonard Goldwave -Agrego en Keppler una figura en extremo delgada vistiendo solo un manto negro y tétrico que se mantenía en movimiento como una sombra viviente y en sus dos manos sosteniendo una guadaña- Nickel-Gemas de élite -Finalizo la ultima voz de un cuerpo de tonos amarillos con dos arcos en sus brazos-

"Las 3 unicas Nickel-Gemas de elite que no habían muerto en el combate en la tierra, unidas a la causa del hijo de Gold, motivadas no por la traición de las Diamonds, si no por alguien que les brindo una oportunidad para vivir con un propósito. En el próximo capitulo: Las defensas caen"

 _ **Bien de seguro algunos se preguntaron sobre estas 3 antiguas enemigas siendo que no me ahorre las escenas donde el resto si cayeron en combate, personalmente aunque obvio escribi el capitulo no pude ver donde poner alguno de los Ost que destine a los personajes, pero ya habran mas capitulos asi que por ahora comenten que les parecio, sigan la historia, toooooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el proooximo capitulo :DD**_


	57. Capitulo 55

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 56: Caen las defensas.

Ubicación: Planeta Keppler

-El guerrero y el Expiador sacudieron un poco sus cabezas luego de ser tele transportados de regreso a la plataforma que aun flotaba el la lava a la deriva, Ruby y Sapphire por su parte no lo entendían, 2 antiguas enemigas a muerte ahora habían salvado sus vidas, pero estaban tan agotadas que apenas si podían moverse con gran dificultad- Así que no solo tuvieron la osadía de vivir, si no que también se convierten en traidoras eh ? -Pregunto Adamantite de modo retorico-

Tus cadenas... -El juez enemigo solo hiso una exclamación de duda y alzo una ceja ante las palabras de la traidora de colores amarillos- Esas cadenas son todo un trauma verdad ? es por esas cadenas que ustedes 3 llevan que no fueron capaces de lanzarse al poder contra las Diamonds -Entonces una mueca de claro disgusto se formo en el rostro del juez enemigo- Es por esas cadenas que siempre recuerdan que están hechos para servir en lugar de para gobernar, aun si deben servir a alguien mas débil que ustedes, esas cadenas siempre les recordaran que están hechos para servir porque asi fue como Gold los creo ! ! -Adamantite al final solo disparo un gran proyectil de energía de un puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado por una pared de sonido creada por la Nickel-Gema N°5 mas el ataque no termino en eso pues el juez continuo con una lluvia continua de golpes de energía los cuales al impactar contra la pared de sonido crearon una densa cortina de humo-

-Adamantite limpio una gota de sudor que corría por su frente antes de poder mantenerse firme de pie nuevamente- Pues necesitas mas que palabras filosas para abatirme ...! ! -Entonces la cortina de humo se disipo revelando que no había nada, ni siquiera Ruby y Sapphire se encontraban- Pues esta es la idea no crees ? -Al voltearse rapidamente el juez recibió únicamente en el centro de su rostro el puño del Metal guerrero aturdiendolo momentáneamente, este ya no se encontraba usando a Tungsten como armadura, el expiador ahora solo tenia como misión impedir que las 3 gemas fueran destruidas por la batalla mientras que al lado de Platinum se encontraban las Nickel-Gemas N°4 y N°5-

-Adamantite con todas sus fuerzas tardo solo un segundo en lanzarse y llegar hasta sus enemigos, su poderoso puño se dirigía directamente al fragmento de Platinum pero este poco a poco perdió velocidad, lo que lo ralentizaba eran numerosas y delgadas paredes de sonido presentes creadas por la Nickel-Gema N°5 dándole a Platinum el tiempo suficiente para responder con una patada en el mentón del juez llevándolo al aire, este por la patada cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos Platinum se encontraba nuevamente frente a el sujetado por la Nickel-Gema N°4 que lo había tele transportado hasta haya- NO PUEDE SER ! ! ! -Las ondas de choque que creaban los impactos de los potentes ataques contra Adamantite causaban una gran inestabilidad en la plataforma, Tungsten sostenía con su negrura a las dos gemas y en sus manos la gema de Jasper-

Pueden haberme derribado o insultado, pero no seré derrotado, viviré para ver un verdadero imperio, el imperio que nuestra raza debió tener ! ! -Cargando un ultimo golpe el cual seria su ataque mas fuerte, el guantelete en su mano izquierda había desaparecido quedando solo el de su mano derecha que brillaba con una intensidad segadora- No me importa servir a esas patéticas Diamonds, pero no quiero una eternidad en la que la justicia y la razón prevalezcan por sobre el poder ! ! -Este por ultimo dio un paso hacia adelante con fuerza y lanzo su ataque, un único rayo de energía de tamaño descomunal que ante tal ataque N°5 creo una gran cantidad de barreras de sonido, una a una estas se rompieron sin ofrecer resistencia alguna hasta que solo quedo una entre el ataque y todos los objetivos. Con su Katana Platinum recibió el ataque bloqueándolo junto a la Nickel-Gema de colores amarillos quien intentaba a duras penas mantener aquella ultima barrera de sonido, entonces Adamantite solo dejo salir unas cuantas carcajadas mientras su destructiva descarga de energía aun continuaba- Continúen resignándose a morir, eso solo hará que su humillación final sea mayor, tal como cayo Gold ante nosotros ustedes lo seguirán a la muerte ! ! !

Tenemos que hacer algo o moriremos todos -Dijo con total calma la Nickel-Gema de aspecto espectral quien sostenía con fuerzas su guadaña un tanto intimidada ante tal poder destructivo- Porque eh de confiar en ti !? -Pregunto Tungsten intentando mantener el control, despues de todo aquel ser fue quien lo había cortado en pedazos numerosas veces en la tierra, pero claro que había una respuesta- Porque tu rey, el hijo de Gold confió en nosotras y nos dio esta tarea -Era todo lo que necesitaba y por la situación tampoco se cuestionaría demasiado, claro ni Tungsten, ni N°4 ni Ruby tenían algún plan, pero Sapphire si lo tenia, o mucho mejor ya había visto que es lo que debían hacer para ganar, de ese modo Tunsten invoco su péndulo y al mismo tiempo tomo la guadaña de N°4 y las clavo fuertemente en la plataforma, y usando su negrura este formo una cuerda entre las dos armas clavadas como si fuera una resortera gigante- Es su turno ! -La Nickel-Gema N°4 tomo a Ruby en sus brazos no sin que antes esta le dijera a su querida Sapphire que volvería muy pronto, con eso claro Tungsten apunto al horizonte y a gran velocidad N°4 y Ruby salieron disparadas-

Bien este es el ultimo, prepárate ! -Ruby cerro los ojos por un momento, momento en el que N°4 uso sus poderes para tele transportarse quedando a escasos metros a la izquierda de Adamantite, esta como el ultimo paso del plan de Sapphire, soltó a Ruby dejándola seguir la trayectoria del impulso que ambas llevaban y con su guantelete rojo en llamas logrando golpear la mandíbula del juez enemigo desestabilizandolo pocos segundos, lo suficiente como para inmutarlo logrando que su ataque por un segundo y solo un segundo disminuyera su potencia, algo que Platinum no desaprovechara y con un grito de guerra a toda voz a su máximo poder su Katana se alargo cortando a la mitad el rayo de energía de Adamantite y por ultimo atravesando el pecho del juez enemigo-

-Adamantite cayo de rodillas pues la katana del guerrero había atravesado justo el centro de su fragmento en un corte limpio, sus guanteletes empuntados se desvanecieron mas su forma física aun no había desaparecido, Platinum fue el primero y único que se acerco sin temer al poder de Adamantite que de rodillas este pregunto...- Como es posible !? Como ustedes fueron capaces de lograr esto !? -Los ojos de Adamantite estaban en blanco total, poco a poco su fragmento se agrietaba, Platinum retiro su katana rapidamente del cuerpo del enemigo antes de responder- Porque luchar para matar puede ser divertido, pero luchar para proteger algo es una motivación mas grande y satisfactoria -En unos pocos segundos ante tal declaración por parte de un guerrero Metal Adamantite no hiso mas que reír tenuemente y luego tomando fuerzas hasta que su forma física se evaporo por completo dejando su fragmento hecho pedazos en el suelo-

Ubicación: Planeta MOA

-La Nickel-Gema N°3 había hecho acto de aparicion, solo Silver no era el sorprendido pero por otro lado Bismuth, Pearl y Lapis si estaban consternados y asombrados- Eh capitán, me encargare por mi cuenta del juez Orichalcum, ustedes intenten recuperar energía mientras tanto -Sentencio con confianza provocando cierta molestia a Orichalcum al mismo tiempo que camino en dirección al juez a paso seguro y confiado- Así que una desertora cree poder abatirme ? -Pregunto de modo retorico sosteniendo sus garras encadenadas, no obtuvo respuesta, solo se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, unos largos segundos que parecían minutos hasta que un destello de energía de las garras encadenadas choco contra un muro de fuego purpura, N°3 rapidamente tomo la distancia y disparo ráfagas de llamas purpuras a su enemigo el cual usaba sus garras para evadir los ataques-

Así que han caído tan bajo que en lugar de solo morir deciden aliarse al bando enemigo al cual debían destruir !? -Pregunto Orichalcum arrogante lanzando sus 6 garras encadenadas recubiertas con su energua, cada una der las garras tomo la forma de una cabeza de bestia con enormes fauces debido a dicha energía del juez enemigo- Ustedes nos enviaron al planeta tierra simplemente a morir esperando que muriéramos despues de matar a a nuestros objetivos, pero cuando N°1 absorbió nuestros poderes solo entonces nos dimos cuenta de eso, ellas nos crearon pero aun somos solo abominaciones para ellas, algo que les recuerda su debilidad... -en esas palabras la Nickel-Gema purpura levanto su mano apuntando a cabezas de bestias- Y estoy aquí en mis últimos momentos sirviendo a alguien que no me traicionara -Y de su mano derecha la cual estaba levantada, esta invoco 6 enormes cabezas bestiales de fuego interceptando las 6 garras encadenadas, y con la mano izquierda lanzo una enorme alabarda de fuego purpura hacia Orichalcum cortando su brazo de modo rápido y limpio como si hubiera sido rebanado por un láser, lo cual provoco el grito de dolor de Orichalcum y que este también cayera de rodillas-

Nosotras fuimos creadas para enfrentar a los remanentes de la raza metálica, realmente creíste que no podría llegar tan fresca y herirte de esa manera si estas tan agotado ya ? -Fue entonces que de una sola ráfaga la Nickel-Gema se impulso llegando a Orichalcum y conectando una patada directo en su mentón elevándolo ligeramente seguido de otra patada en su estomago elevándolo aun mas, en un pequeño momento de reacción Orichalcum respondió sosteniendo 2 de su 6 garras creando una explosión de energía que lo llevo a el aun mas alto pero también golpeando ligeramente a la Nickel-Gema N°3-

TODOS USTEDES SOLO MUERAN DE UNA VEZ ! ! ! -estaba dispuesto ya a terminar con todo, una vez acabara con la traidora Nickel-Gema el resto seria sencillo para el, descubierto el cuello de su enemiga y con sus 2 garras encadenadas empuñadas todo acabaría en un solo golpe mas este se encontraba ya demasiado lastimado y alterado para notar que dos proyectiles desde el otro lado de la cúpula se dirigieron a el golpeando sus armas con la suficiente fuerza como para que Orichalcum las soltara, viendo a la distancia Pearl apenas sosteniendo su lanza y Silver su rapier ambos habiendo disparado una pequeña ráfaga de energía de sus respectivas armas, esta vez Orichalcum fue le distraído permitiendo la la Nickel-Gema purpura crear una explosión de fuego tan grande que en un solo instante el juez llego al techo impactando con fuerza y perdiendo el conocimiento mas no su forma física-

-Luego de 15 minutos Orichalcum recupero la conciencia, aliviado por aquel hecho y ese alivio tal como llego también se fue cuando vio a Silver y a Lapislázuli frente a el, su cuerpo no se movía libremente y mucho menos podía defenderse- No acabaría con un enemigo que no puede defenderse, pero contigo haré una excepción... -Expreso Silver invocando su rapier nuevamente asi como Lapis que convirtió sus alas en grandes puños picudos de hielo, y tan pronto como entrecerraron los ojos con cierto resentimiento Orichalcum dejo salir un ultimo grito antes de que una oleada de estocadas y demoledores golpes lo cubrieran por completo llevando su cuerpo una vez mas a chocar contra el techo mas esta vez su forma física si desapareció y su fragmento se rompió en pedazos- Eso asegura muchas rutas de entrada a Homeworld... -Penso la Nickel-Gema purpura en voz alta-

Ubicación: Gem Homeworld

Mi Diamond vengo a informar ! ! -Se dirigió a YellowDiamond una Nickel-Gema tecnica aclarando un poco su voz antes de hablar- Los sistemas de defensa que se mantenían unidos a la vida de los jueces de IRIDIUM han caído, ahora el enemigo puede llegar desde cualquier lugar -YellowDiamond se puso de pie ante tal noticia mas solo ignoro a la tecnica, se dispuso a caminar entre los largos pasillos de su castillo seguida por aquella Nickel-Gema que traía esas malas noticias- Cual sera el siguiente curso de acción mi Diamond ? -Esta no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, no la obtuvo hasta salir al exterior del castillo, la visión que obtuvo la tecnica fue tan impresionante que lo único que lo superaba era ver la cara de ambición y satisfacción de su diamante, pues las filas y filas de soldados Nickel-Gemas llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, no eran cientos de miles de guerreras creadas para un único propósito- Que lleguen en naves, que lleguen en portales, que traigan consigo toda la destrucción que quieran, nada de eso importa cuando ahora la autoridad del diamante posee la fuerza de ataque mas grande que jamas se ah visto en la historia de nuestra raza, la muerte Gold ya marco el inicio de esta nueva era, y nuestra grandeza sera eterna cuando demos muerte al fin a los últimos metales existentes ! ! -Mostrando un claro desinterés por las gemas rebeldes mas no olvidándose se ellas, la Nickel-Gema tecnica a sus espaldas no podía expresar con palabras la vista que tenia, pero la risa de YellowDiamond si podía ser descrita como aterradora-

"Homeworld esta preparado para la llegada de sus enemigos, mientras que los jueces de IRIDIUM han caido finalmente solo quedan dar explicaciones y prepararse para el ultimo asalto contra la autoridad del diamante, que es lo que ocurrira con Steven, Connie y Leonard ? En el próximo capitulo: El corazón humano"

 _ **Saludos a todos despues de un buen par de dias... un muy buen par de dias sin actualizar XD, parece que a medida que llego al final del fic mas me demoro en actualizar, pero siempre llegando a un final asi que tranquilos con eso, bueno**_ _ **asi que por ahora comenten que les pareció, sigan la historia, toooooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el proooximo capitulo :DD**_


	58. Capitulo 56

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 57: El corazón humano

Flashback

Ubicación: A las afueras de Beach City

-Luego de haber obtenido la victoria sobre Cobalt y las Nickel-Gemas de Elite, solo 3 de estas sobrevivieron sin que sus nucleos fueran destruidos, las Nickel-Gemas 3, 4 y 5 las cuales entendían perfectamente la situación, desde un principio existía la posibilidad de que fueran utilizadas en plena batalla para aumentar los poderes de la Nickel-Gema N°1 y con ella caída en batalla las 3 sobrevivientes esperaban el fin inevitable aunque aun asi se preguntaban porque no las habían destruido aun-

-Frente a ellas arrodilladas con la mirada baja se encontraban Silver, Platinum, Chrome y al frente Leonard GoldWave sosteniendo su gunblade- Después de esto no podrán regresar a su mundo, fallaron el propósito por el cual habían sido creadas y como perdedoras serian ejecutadas por las Diamonds, ya no les queda nada por quien vivir porque toda su lealtad hacia sus matriarcas fue pisoteada al abrir los ojos con una acción tan obvia -Las palabras de Chrome fueron como un cuchillo apuñalando en lo mas profundo de las 3 Nickel-Gemas, había una única razón por la cual no usaban sus poderes para al menos intentar escapar y era que el cientifico mantenía sus movimientos restringidos gracias a una de sus anteriores creaciones, el chip de restricción que suprimía los poderes de gemas-

Chrome tiene razón, despues de esto ya no tienen razón para servir a las Diamonds y ninguna razón para vivir... -Esas palabras fueron de Leonard quien frente a la Nickel-Gema purpura levanto su gunblade, la arrodillada solo cerro los ojos esperando el ultimo golpe, mas lo que sintió fue el filo del arma entrar en la tierra frente a ella y abriendo los ojos una mano frente a su rostro extendiéndose- Entonces yo les daré una razón para no acabar con su vida, luchar para que ya nadie sufra los actos de las Diamonds, no las obligare a elegir, esto debe ser decisión totalmente suya... -Sacando la Gunblade de la tierra finalmente- Son libres de elegir por ustedes mismas -Fue entonces que las 3 Nickel-Gemas decidieron seguir de rodillas no por temor o arrepentimiento, si no por lealtad-

Fin Flashback

Y eso fue lo que paso... -Dijo Leonard a todo el grupo, algunos convencidos y otros no tanto como Peridot quien mantenía cierto escepticismo- Y porque fue que no vino una de ustedes a ayudarnos en la lucha contra Mithryl !? Pudimos haber muerto ! -Claro quien respondió eso no fue una de las Nickel-Gemas, si no Chrome- Porque nuestra victoria estaba a asegurada gracias a nuestra tecnología e intelecto... o mas bien mi tecnoogia, intelecto y la ayuda de ustedes 3, realmente crees que añadiría a la ecuación un numero innecesario ?

-La gema tecnica solo balbuceo entre gruñidos asi como también Amethyst y Steel- Bien, cual es el siguiente paso entonces ? Las defensas planetarias de Homeworld ya han caído junto con los 3 jueces de IRIDIUM, pero el armamento que hay en el planeta aun puede dispararnos si nos ven llegar en la nave y corremos el mismo riesgo si nos ven llegar en los portales, alguien tiene algún plan ? -Pregunto N°3 esperando una respuesta satisfactoria de quien fuera, fue entonces que todos miraron nuevamente a Chrome esperando lo mejor- Tengo un plan eso es cierto, pero aunque quisiera presumir que es factible, quiero esperar un poco, ir ahora cuando hemos salido de difíciles batallas a muerte seria algo que solo un par de brutos a bordo harían -Claro no tenia que especificar que se refería a Platinum, Jasper y Amethyst-

-Después de unos pocos minutos al final se opto por volver a la tierra, que gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos del metal cientifico, la gema tecnica, el Metal artístico y la Nickel-Gema N°3, la nave logro regresar en un tiempo récord de solo 5 horas estos dos últimos amplificando el poder del motor con sus orbes de energía y sus llamas purpuras respectivamente-

Bueno despues de un día de duras batallas necesito un trago, alguien se anima ? -Ante la propuesta del Metal guerrero se unieron Jasper, Steel y de un modo curioso para el resto también Silver y Leonard- Por cierto Connie, ya que regresaste despues de todo no querrás ir a ver a tus padres ? Deben estar preocupados -Comento Steven a su amiga que quien despues de pensarlo un poco decidió que era una buena idea, asi montados en León no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar a la casa Maheswaran- Bien Connie, tal vez quieras hablar a solas con tus padres sobre lo que paso haya arriba, aunque nosotros no hicimos mucho esta vez ahora que lo pienso, pero les gustara verte sana y salva -Dijo Steven antes de darse un largo abrazo con su amiga y finalmente montando a León y marchándose-

Mientras tanto en el granero...

-Tungsten, Bismuth y Chrome eran quienes aun se sentían mas agotados despues de la lucha contra los jueces de IRIDIUM- Aun no puedo creer que no nos dijeras a nosotros sobre esas 3 Nickel-Gemas, entiendo que las gemas no lo supieran, pero porque no nos dijiste a nosotros !? Acaso olvidaste que una de ellas me corto en pedazos !?-Pregunto Tunsten recostado en el suelo- También tengo curiosidad, de nosotros a tu manera eres el menos bello y no te importa serlo, siempre tienes tus motivos ocultos, pero esto es algo que paso todos los limites, al menos merecemos una explicación y procura que sea de nuestro agrado -Expreso Bismuth apoyado en uno de los muros del granero, ambos metales tanto el expiador como el artista esperaban una respuesta mas Chrome al dejar salir un suspiro sabia que una respuesta honesta no les gustaría, pero aun asi se los diría- No se los dije porque no necesitaban saberlo, tanto para mi como para Platinum y para Silver fue dificil aceptar esto, pero aunque nos dejemos llevar por nuestros impulsos personales no debemos olvidar a quien servimos ahora -Haciendo una pequeña pausa quitándose su visor de los ojos para terminar de hablar- Matar puede ser algo fácil, para mi fue fácil experimentar con la vida, usar cualquier medio para obtener resultados deseados y aun ahora sigue siendo algo fácil, mis impulsos como cientifico se guían por la ciencia, la curiosidad y también por la lógica con el fin de continuar progresando, pero si podemos hacer por una vez las cosas al modo de Leonard y darle una oportunidad a las Nickel-Gemas entonces no iremos por mal camino

-El silencio cayo sobre los 3 metales, una respuesta seria de la cual ambos tanto Bismuth como Tungsten comenzaron a reír- Valla, de entre nosotros creo que eres uno de quienes mas ah cambiado en los últimos meses -Comentario de Bismuth que hiso al cientifico avergonzarse por dentro aunque por fuera no lo demostraba- Pero eso esta bien

-Luego el resto del día paso como uno de esos tranquilos, las Nickel-Gemas se quedaron en casa de Leonard junto con los Metals, Silver y el hijo de Gold compartían una pequeña resaca, algo que las 3 recién llegadas a las filas aliadas no comprendieron hasta que recibieron una explicación detallada por parte del Metal cientifico, ahora solo no comprendían porque consumir algo que te dejaría en un estado de mal estar al día siguiente y ningún presente supo como responder a eso, ni siquiera Platinum ya que el no se embriagaba-

-Del mismo modo las Gems en el templo aun se sentían cansadas mentalmente, Garnet se había desfusionado durante la lucha contra Adamantite, algo que siempre evitaba a toda costa ocurrió aun si al final obtuvieron la victoria, sin embargo fue mas dificil para ella superarlo que Jasper quien había perdido su forma física, la gema guerrero había aceptado su caída en el combate bien cuando supo que habían derrotado a Adamantite y solo eso necesitaba escuchar, Pearl y Lapis no sabían como sentirse, si bien habían ganado contra Orichalcum, el hecho de que no sabían de los planes de Leonard las hacia pensar un poco el futuro ya que el ultimo viaje a Homeworld estaba cerca-

-Luego de eso pasaron dos días con normalidad, Chrome se encontraba en el granero afinando algunos detalles de la nave, también ya había planeado el método de entrada a Homeworld y solo esperaba a que todos estuvieran presentes para dar a conocer el plan totalmente perfecto según el, en ese momento eran las 11 A.M y pasaron dos horas hasta que todo el grupo se reunió-

Bien, ya que todos finalmente están aquí, les explicare el método que usaremos en nuestro ultimo asalto a Homeworld, el objetivo son las Diamonds y es claro esperar un gran numero de enemigos esperándonos, no debemos bajar la guardia ya que aun si el ejercito lo componen Nickel-Gemas comunes su ventaja numérica sera enorme en contra de nosotros que somos 19, asi que este es el plan... -Mostrando un enorme holograma- sin importar el modo en el cual llegaremos, nos verán sin falta alguna -Mostrando en el holograma un circulo representando el planeta- Lo que haremos sera evitar el fuego de la artillería mas pesada usando la nave como un señuelo, al mismo tiempo usaremos el portal aquí en la tierra para... -Fue entonces que la explicación fue interrumpida por Connie quien traía un rostro un tanto triste- Yo... lo siento pero no podre ir con ustedes esta vez

-Steven y las Gems fueron los mas sorprendidos mas el Leonard si entendía la importancia de los deberes de Connie como una niña a pesar de que fuera extraño anteponerlo por sobre el planeta, el Metal cientifico tenia también conciencia de los deberes de un humano en etapa de desarrollo- No me quejare sobre tus prioridades, como un ser humano pequeño tienes ciertas responsabilidades, sin embargo... -Caminando hacia León el cual se encontraba recostado, una pequeña descarga de energía en su cabeza lo despertó- Si logras completar tus deberes como ser humano, podrás cumplir con tus deberes como una defensora de este planeta, ahora alguien mas tiene algo que decir antes de continuar ? -Hubo silencio total, mas en el rostro de Connie había una gran sonrisa debido a la aceptación de sus amigos- Bien, entonces retomando mi explicación...

-Después de haber entendido el plan de Chrome, solo quedo preparar todo para el viaje, un viaje del cual se planeaba que todos regresaran vivos, Steven no llevo nada como bocadillos o ropa extra, sabia bien que todo terminaría ese día únicamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de comenzar su operación fue que el sonido de la camioneta de Greg llamo su atención- Chicos esperen ! -Grito corriendo el hombre adulto tropezando y cayendo en la arena, rápidamente se levanto hasta llegar a la nave donde fue recibido por Steven- Hijo, se que no tiene caso que pregunte pero... en cerio tienes que ir y exponerte de esta forma ? Se que enfrentaran al planeta madre pero ahora no son solo 3 gemas

-Steven no supo que responder ante eso, pero hubo alguien que si- Es cierto Sr. Universe, Steven puede ser aun un niño, nadie aquí le confiaría a solo un niño la responsabilidad de proteger un planeta, pero todos aquí sabemos que el no es un simple niño, asi como yo tampoco soy un joven adulto que llego aquí hace ya meses -Dijo Leonard con un rostro compasivo y protector- El volverá tal y como usted lo ve ahora se lo prometo -Greg como todo padre en su situación lo cual era dificil de imaginar, solo quería negarse ante las palabras de Leonard, mas si había algo cierto, Steven no era solo u niño, era el hijo de Rose Quartz, asi Greg se despidió de su hijo con un largo abrazo sabiendo... o mas bien confiando en que volvería a verlo antes de que llegara el día de mañana este se marcho-

Bien, es hora de poner en marcha esto, todos ya saben que hacer... -Sentencio el cientifico-

-Y Horas mas tarde...-

-La nave metálica se hallaba en llamas mientras caía en picada hacia Gem Homeworld, las coordenadas la llevaban al castillo de las Diamonds mientras evadía el fuego de la artillería enemiga, los escudos de la nave habían caído y solo unos cuantos impacto mas y esta explotaría, fue cuando un ultimo disparo de energía de los cañones en la superficie del planeta impacto justo en el centro de la nave volandola en pedazos, tan pronto como se confirmo esto una Nickel-Gema tecnica corrió a su Diamond designada para reportar- Mi Diamond, aquí Nickel-Gema N°2031 reportando situación en el exterior, hemos confirmado la destrucción de la nave metálica -Fue entonces que en su trono Withe Diamond se dio media vuelta mirando a su subordinada-

"El plan del Metal cientifico que se puso en marcha desde el planeta tierra mas la nave fue destruida antes de siquiera poder chocar en Homeworld, sin embargo el plan involucra mas que solo la nave y sea donde sea que todo el equipo llegue serán recibidos con la mas grande hospitalidad del nuevo ejercito de las Diamonds: En el próximo capitulo: Cuando la guerra continua"

 _ **Ya llegamos a la recta final, en lo cual eh estado craneando mucho como sera la ultima batalla y con todo en plan ya espero no sea tan dificil escribir XD,**_ _ **bueno**_ _ **asi que por ahora comenten que les pareció, sigan la historia, toooooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el proooximo capitulo :DD**_


	59. Capitulo 57

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 58: Cuando la guerra continua

-La nave exploto tan pronto cayo en el suelo a varios metros del castillo de las Diamonds, mientras que a 10 kilómetros de este y la ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo, sin si quiera un portal cercano se encontraba el grupo habiendo entrado exitosamente en el planeta sin ser detectados- Incluso ahora es increíble que funcionara -Expreso Tungsten en voz alta a lo que Chrome respondió- Bueno si recuerdan bien el plan consistía en que esto pasara...

-Flashback-

-En el granero Chrome seguia explicando su plan- Al mismo tiempo usaremos los portales aqui para llegar a Gem Homeworld, y lo haremos de esta manera... -Mostrando dos hologramas- Por un lado un grupo estara en la nave llamando parte de la atencion de las tropas enemigas, el otro grupo usara el portal y deberan salir de este a medio camino, tendran que llegar solo hasta la mitad en el portal, lo bueno es que ya eh hecho los calculos de cuantos segundos el equipo del portal debe estar en el rayo de luz para que el entrar en el planeta sea una operacion exitosa

El equipo que estará en la nave metálica seremos Yo, Steven Universe, Leonard, Pearl, Platinum, Garnet, Steel y Jasper -Los mencionados se reunieron a la derecha del cientifico- El resto usara el portal, repararlo sera trabajo de Peridot y no le tomara mas de 1 minuto, yo le daré la señal desde la nave para que repare el portal y cuando lo usen deben contar solo 3 segundos y luego salir de la luz, asi quienes tienen la capacidad de volar y llevar al resto podrán cumplir ese cometido y según mis cálculos les tomara solo 10 minutos el llegar a nuestra ubicación en el planeta, han entendido todos ? -Al mismo tiempo todos asintieron y el primer grupo subió a la nave metálica que despego a toda la potencia que esta tenia sin el apoyo de Bismuth y las Nickel-Gemas-

-El viaje no tuvo ningún contra tiempo y tampoco había exactamente como matar el tiempo, pasaron dos horas hasta que se dieron las primeras noticias- Muy bien todos si miran al exterior podrán ver que lentamente puede divisarse Gem Homeworld, y agrego mi opinión sobre que es toda una ventaja que este planeta sea mas cercano que los otros a los que hemos tenido que ir... aunque por otro lado es mejor que se afirmen de algo mientras pongo los escudos al máximo -Claro antes de que si quiera los tripulantes asimilaran la información, ya estaban siendo bombardeados por una lluvia de gigantescos disparos provenientes del planeta, mas específicamente desde el castillo de las Diamonds- Bien la fase uno ya esta completa, es hora de la fase dos... -Usando uno de sus implantes como un comunicador el cientifico contacto a la gema tecnica, la cual tan pronto recibió el llamado se dispuso a reparar el portal del planeta tierra- Bien equipo, hora de darle a homeworld la paliza que merece desde hace ya tanto tiempo ! -Expreso Amethyst quien fue la primera en entrar al portal-

-La luz del portal cubrio al segundo equipo y todos en su mente contaron 3 segundos, cada segundo contado parecía una eternidad mientras veían la luz viajar a su alrededor, la ansiedad aumento con cada segundo contado y al llegar al tercer segundo sin ni una sola palabra todos salieron de la luz, todos quienes podían volar desplegaron sus propios medios y quienes no contaban con dicha habilidad eran llevados en los orbes de luz de Bismuht, a lo lejos aun en el espacio se podía apreciar tan cerca Gem Homeworld y el ensordecedor ruido de los disparos provenientes de este, nadie perdió tiempo pensando en lo peor y a toda velocidad volaron a una zona desierta del planeta, una sin ningún tipo de portal o algún tipo de asentamiento en el que ahora solo quedaba esperar al resto del equipo- Chrome hemos llegado a salvo ! -Dijo Peridot comunicándose a través de sus partes roboticas-

Es hora de dar inicio a la tercera fase ! -Chorme conecto sus implantes a la nave extrayendo de esta toda la energía posible, y de sus mismos implantes este abrió un portal teniendo como punto de referencia la señal del comunicado de la gema tecnica, el cientifico dio la orden y todo el grupo de la nave atravesó el portal siendo Chrome el ultimo en cruzar-

-Fin Flashback-

Bien ya llegamos hasta aquí, que es lo que haremos ahora !? -La pregunta de la gema guerrera fue simple y al grano, pero la respuesta no lo seria- Todas las fuerzas en la cercanía vendrán por nosotros, y seguirán llegando de todo el planeta asi que el punto real aquí es que no todos llegaremos con las Diamonds -Fue una sola oportunidad, una simple y fortuita oportunidad la que se presento y con un solo disparo de energía Chrome paralizo a Steven, a Leonard y a las Gems encerrándolas en una esfera- Quienes llegaran con las Diamonds serán ustedes -Inmediatamente al cielo Bismuth disparo una bola de energía la cual exploto como un fuego artificial llamando la atención de absolutamente todo el planeta, poco a poco el silencio en esa área desolada se rompió, el piso temblaba y se escuchaba la estampida mas cercana provenir de la ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo de las Diamonds a 10 kilómetros-

No hace falta decir que absolutamente cada Nickel-Gema en el planeta ah venido por nosotros, algunas obligadas a combatir aunque no fueran hechas para eso -Los Metals siguieron esperando a que las tropas enemigas estuvieran lo bastante cerca y cuando llego el momento Tungsten creo un gran puño con su negrura, al mismo tiempo Platinum y Steel solo usaron sus manos desnudas y los 3 golpearon la esfera a tal velocidad que ninguna enemiga intento siquiera atraparla o interceptarla, con curso directo al castillo de las Diamonds atravesando las paredes de este-

Bien Silver, algo inspirador que decir antes de que lleguen esas tropas enemigas ? -Fue la pregunta del Metal artístico, mas la respuesta de Silver no fue siquiera improvisada, tal vez era algo que había pensado muchas veces desde que Leonard se había convertido en su emperador, este solo invoco su rapier preparándose- No recuerdo la ultima vez que dije algo a mis tropas, pero ustedes no son solo mis tropas, son mis camaradas...no, son mucho mas que solo mis camaradas, asi que solo quiero saber que tanto cuento con ustedes hoy -Todos quienes se quedaron, los Metals y las Nickel-Gemas se pusieron en fila al lado de Silver y prepararon sus armas, esa era respuesta suficiente mientras las fuerzas enemigas aun avanzaban-

AHORA ! ! ! -Y con todas su fuerzas, con todas sus armas, con todo su poder los 9 se lanzaron a las filas con un grito que resonaba y opacaba el de las enemigas, decididos a terminar y con un deseo aun mayor de que todos regresarían al lado de su rey-

-Al mismo tiempo ya en el castillo...-

No puedo creer que decidieron quedarse haya... -Dijo Lapis apretando sus puños, mas de una de las Gems tenia deseos de regresar y evitar lo que podría ser la muerte de los Metals, mas Garnet y Leonard se interpusieron en ese cometido- Ninguno de ellos morirá Pearl, pero ahora tenemos nuestras enemigas a las que enfrentar, la caída de las Diamonds depende de nosotros ahora ! -Sentencio el hijo de Gold, a lo que el resto del equipo asintió de igual manera, por un lado habían caído en un extraño corredor del castillo, el cual uno llevaba a la salido y otros 3 se adentraban en el mismo, por un corredor fueron Pearl, Garnet y Ametyst, por otro fueron Lapis, Jasper y Peridot, y por el tercer corredor fueron Leonard y Steven no antes claro de despedirse de momento prometiendo que todos se volverían a ver-

-Los minutos pasaban y desde su trono una de las matriarcas observaba como a lo lejos se desataba la lucha por la extinción total de los Metals- Finalmente ah llegado el día, siempre anhele que este momento llegara, finalmente la extinción total de esa raza sera una realidad, solo sera cuestión de tiempo para que la raza de metales se pierda en el tiempo mientras que la mia prosperara por siempre, mi nueva y evolucionada raza prosperara por siempre...

-Tras la Diamond de colores amarillos había una enorme puerta, puerta que no dio ninguna resistencia ante un disparo de la Gunblade de Leonard dando el aviso de que sus grandes enemigos habían llegado- Valla, creo que era demasiado esperar que todos murieran luchando contra un planeta entero, debí suponer que algunos llegarían hasta aquí pero no esperaba que justamente ustedes dos llegaran a mi -Expreso YellowDiamond dando media vuelta encarando a Leonard y a Steven con una sonrisa maligna y confiada-

La tirania de las Diamonds hacia el universo termina hoy ! ! -Grito el hijo de Gold desafiante- El plan era que todos murieran bajo las tropas a nuestro mando, pero sera mucho mas satisfactorio... -Entre sus palabras YellowDiamond comenzo a caminar hacia los dos jovenes hibridos cambiando su actual enorme tamaño a uno mas pequeño al mismo tiempo que invocaba su espada- Acabar con ustedes yo misma, acabar con lo que queda de una maldita traidora y de un gobernante ciego

Entonces a un lado las palabras ! -Leonard extendio su mano a Steven y en un cegador destello aparecio GoldenQuartz ante la matriarca de homeworld, esta solo dejo salir un pesado suspiro- Despues de todo lo que eh visto ya no pueden repugnarme mas, solo hacen que sea mas facil destruirlos siendo uno y no dos

-Tal como YellowDiamond había sido sorprendida por la presencias enemiga, al mismo tiempo las otras matriarcas habían recibido una visita inesperada, BlueDiamond se encontraba de pie enorme e imponente frente a Garnet, Pearl y Amethyst mientras que la situación de WitheDiamond era la misma solo que esta si había decidido acomodar su tamaño al de quienes consideraba ahora unas simples escorias traidoras-

-GoldenQuartz frente a su enemiga apunto su gunblade en direccion contraria y se impulso veloz contra la Diamond lanzando un potente corte descendente, la hoja de la gunblade choco contra la hoja de la espada de YellowDiamond, la lucha contra las Diamonds había comenzado mientras que la lucha de los Metals contra el ejercito de las matriarcas aun continuaba y parecía no tener fin-

"Los Metals y las Nickel-Gemas de élite se enfrentan a todo el ejercito de Homeworld, sin importarles la desventaja numérica todo es compensado con su poder, sin embargo confían en que las Diamonds caerán ante Steven, Leonard y las gemas. En el próximo capitulo: El eterno campo de batalla"

 _ **Bueno honestamente hablando ya estamos a uno capitulos de terminar esta historia, si que la hemos pasado bien pero llegando aqui siento una cierta impaciencia por llegar al final XD,**_ _ **bueno**_ _ **asi que por ahora comenten que les pareció, sigan la historia, toooooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el proooximo capitulo :DD**_


	60. Capitulo 58

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 59: El eterno campo de batalla

-A kilómetros de la ciudadela donde se hallaba el castillo de las Diamonds los 9 guerreros estaban luchando contra el ejercito del planeta sin tener tiempo siquiera para ver su espalda, una lluvia de ataques y ruidos ensordecedores mas en las mentes de los 9 solo había silencio y una concentración tan grande que lo único que los detendría seria un golpe tan letal como para desvanecer su forma física-

-Silver estaba luchando sin las partes de su armadura y sin su mascara, siendo atacado a la distancia por 20 rayos energéticos que el metal capitán desvió con su rapier hacia 20 enemigas a su espalda, inmediatamente el Metal a paso veloz desapareciendo a los ojos de sus enemigas el filo de su espada había sido tan veloz sobre otras 30 enemigas que solo cuando estas se movieron fue que su forma física se desvaneció-

-Otra Nickel-Gema enemiga ataco al capitán de frente mas este bloqueo con su rapier comenzando un forcejeo el cual debía terminar rápido, por su espalda venían otras 5 enemigas las cuales Silver ya había detectado, estas sin embargo solo fueron aplastadas por una enorme sierra encadenada devasto todo lo que se encontraba a la espalda de Silver despejando en camino, seguido de un grito de batalla del Metal soldado que cayo desde el cielo transformando su sierra encadenada en su compacta alabarda cortando la cabeza de 2 enemigas mas al caer justo antes de ser golpeado por un gigantesco puño que lo mando a volar a la distancia mas este en pleno aire se reincorporo rápido preparado para volver a caer sobre otros enemigos desafortunados-

-A cada segundo grandes cantidades de enemigas se lanzaban contra el Metal guerrero mas esto con solo un agitar a toda potencia de su katana destruía sus formas físicas, a cada segundo que pasaba solo quedaban los nucleos de las Nickel-Gemas enemigas en el suelo- Personalmente preferiría atravesar las gemas de las Diamonds con mi espada, que tal si nos damos prisa y asi podre y a matar a alguna eh ! ! -Comento el guerrero justo antes de rompes con un golpe de su codo derecho la cara de una enemiga y de inmediato cortándola por la mitad a ella y a otras 13 mas antes de ser atravesado en una de sus piernas por un rayo de energía enemigo, despues de eso dos enemigas mas se lanzaron contra el cada una sosteniendo una espada, ambas también del mismo tamaño de Platinum-

-Las enemigas tras el guerrero antes de poder siquiera notarlo ya eran consumidas por grandes cantidades de llamar purpura al igual que un gran numero de enemigas en el capo, las llamaradas de la Nickel-Gema de élite N°3 cubrían parte del campo y cubría las espaldas de sus aliados de ataques sorpresivos, mas no podía defenderse de los fulminantes ataques de energía que le lanzaban pero si tenia la suficiente destreza para evadirlos aunque algunos rosaban su cuerpo de forma ligera causando quemaduras superficiales-

-En los cielos se encontraban el artista y el expiador, el primer mencionado usaba sus orbes formando un circulo y cada vez que este pisaba el centro de este dejaba caer una gran bola de energía concentrada, al contacto con el suelo esta exploto y Bismuth continuo con el mismo ataque alrededor del campo únicamente protegiéndose con 1 de sus orbes y usando el resto para el ataque, esas grandes explosiones de energía no solo destruían las formas físicas si no que también hacían pedazos los nucleos de las enemigas- estos conflictos bélicos carecen de belleza por completo... -Expreso en voz alta para si mismo-

Pero esto es mas grande que cualquiera de nosotros -Contesto el expiador a su compañero en los cielos, ya hay usando su negrura Tungsten expandió al máximo sus alas dejando salir un total de 50 estacas de negrura impactando con todos sus proyectiles, inmediatamente este se dejo caer en picada aunque sobre el se habían abalanzado 3 enemigas armadas con cuchillos estas apuñalaron su cuerpo pero solo se toparon con una increíblemente dura capa de negrura la cual atravezo sus pechos, nada detuvo a Tungsten en su ataque sosteniendo su péndulo cortando a otras 10 enemigas con el-

-En el centro de cientos de enemigos esta vez, la Nickel-Gema de élite N°5 resonaba los arcos de sus brazos confundiendo las mentes de sus enemigas, literalmente quedaban paralizadas ante el sonido que la traidora de colores amarillos emitía de sus arcos a su vez que en un solo soplido las cientos de enemigas fueron cubiertas por una delgada linea de neblina oscura y en un solo instante la Nickel-Gema N°4 apareció al lado de su camarada sosteniendo su gran guadaña viendo como los cuerpos de sus enemigas habían desaparecido dejando solo cientos de nucleos en el suelo-

-El cientifico por su lado mantenía un campo de energía a su alrededor que dejaba que los ataques salieran de este pero que no fuera atravesado desde el exterior, desde hay este disparaba como una ametralladora usando uno de sus implantes, mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta y su ultimo recurso que eran sus esferas arrojadizas aun no eran de utilidad para el por como transcurría la batalla-

TODOS REAGRUPENSE ! ! ! -Fue el comando de Silver que todos escucharon y todos formaron un circulo, los ataque enemigos se detuvieron momentáneamente, todos los aliados no estaban heridos de gravedad pero si lastimados y se veía a simple vista-

-Platinum tenia un agujero en su pierna derecha y unos rasguños menores y cortes superficiales en su pecho mas la sonrisa en su rostro aun no se borraba, Steel tenia el claro impacto de un golpe en su mejilla izquierda y el rastro de un largo aunque nada profundo corte en su abdomen, Chrome se encontraba intacto físicamente, La Nickel-Gema N°3 tenia rastros de quemaduras menores por casi todo su cuerpo y su cara mostraba un claro enfado al ser lastimada de esa forma, Bismuth tenia un rasguño en su cuello cerca de su fragmento y cortes leves en su pecho y en su pierna derecha, La Nickel-Gema N°4 se encontraba intacta a simple vista debido a que el manto que la cubría era grande pero eso no quería decir nada ya que si fue victima de ataques físicos sorpresivos dejando heridas menores en su espalda, Tungsten se mantenía con la guardia alta con su negrura ya que esta era la razón de que no tenia heridas físicas visibles mas que un golpe en su rostro y algunos rasguños en su péndulo, la Nickel-Gema N°5 gracias a sus habilidades de control no tenia demasiados daños como sus otras 2 iguales mas tenia una sola y única herida profunda en su pierna derecha lo que le dificultaba su movilidad-

-Por ultimo Silver tenia unos pocos cortes en su abdomen, brazo derecho y otro mas en su rostro, a pesar de que sus heridas podrían ser mas graves este no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el miedo o ante la fuerza numérica superior del enemigo- Alguno lleva la cuenta de cuantos enemigos han derrotado !? -Pregunto Platinum desviando rayos de energía con su katana- Yo llevo ya 347 ! ! -sonando presumido aun en esta situación mas nadie excepto el Metal capitán le siguió el juego-

Pues yo llevo 461 ! -Realmente Silver no llevaba el numero de los enemigos que había derrotado, pero el decir eso motivaría al guerrero a poner mas esfuerzo lo cual dio resultado cuando el guerrero grito a todos ponerse a cubierto, su katana se extendió 1000 metros y en solo 2 segundos este se llevo los cuerpos de cada Nickel-Gema enemiga en un radio de 1000 metros, en un solo movimiento ya el 30% de las tropas enemigas había sido abatido, un movimiento que hiso a todos sentir la victoria sobre el ejercito de las Diamonds hasta que el sonido del metal sobre la carne y el hueso resonó a los oídos del guerrero viendo una enorme lanza atravesando su brazo izquierdo, luego varios disparos de energía golpearon su cuerpo mas este con ese mismo brazo herido de gravedad había cuando menos logrado proteger su fragmento-

-Otra gran lanza desde las retaguardias enemigas se dirigía al guerrero mas esta fue desviada por la rapier del capitán, inmediatamente Chrome encerró a todos y a si mismo incluso en un campo de fuerza donde los ataques no traspasaban pero tenia su limite- Frente a mi Platinum, te curare rápido ! -El cientifico con una sutura energetica cerro las heridas mas graves en el cuerpo del guerrero y cuando disolvió su campo de fuerza todos rapidamente atacaron a su manera provocando varias bajas enemigas-

Deben tener cuidado, no podemos luchar y curar nuestras heridas al mismo tiempo ! ! -Comando Silver lanzando varios tajos de energía cortante de su arma a la vez que a gran velocidad este se movía por el campo de batalla, Steel sobre su alabarda lo siguió y sobre este la Nickel-Gema de elite N°4 usaba su enorme guadaña para cortar a todas las enemigas que podía-

-Mientras tanto en el templo...-

Ustedes deben tener una confianza muy plena en esos Metals y esas traidoras verdad ? -Pregunto arrogante Blue Diamond en su trono sin ver la nesecitad de levantarse, las Cristal Gems empuñaron sus armas esperando el primer movimiento de su enemiga- Tal vez por separado son poderosos, unidos lo son aun mas, y nuestros ejércitos están formados por Nickel-Gemas menores aun si son superiores que las gemas originales de las que estan compuestas, son inferiores a los Metals y a ustedes... -Entonces de el interior de su gema apareció un dispositivo similar a un control remoto con un unico boton- Pero cuando ya no existan ni metales ni rebeldes entonces podremos levantar nuestra raza otra vez -Acaban con sus palabras oprimiendo el boton-

-De vuelta al campo de batalla exterior... -

-Todo el movimiento se detuvo, todo movimiento enemigo y aliado, todas las Nickel-Gemas enemigas comenzaron a retorcerse, algo que parecía afectar solo a los soldados de bajo rango que irónicamente todo el ejercito era de Nickel-Gemas de bajo rango, tal vez no eran inútiles a pesar de eso pero palidecían ante la élite que alguna vez existió, fue entonces que todos los nucleos comenzaron a brillar y a reunirse conservaran o no una forma física, a medida que los nucleos se reunían una gran bola de luz apareció y comenzó a tomar forma, una forma titanica de 150 metros de alto, con únicamente dos brazos y dos piernas, no poseía una forma extraña, solamente un cuerpo humanoide totalmente blanco-

Que es lo que han hecho las Diamonds...-Un titan conformado de todas las Nickel-Gemas del planeta se unieron en una sola entidad, como un Cluster menor formado por Nickel-Gemas- pues no parece ser peor que antes, solo tenemos un objetivo que destruir ahora ! -Expreso la Nickel-Gema purpura y justo despues de esto ella libero una gran llamarada purpura que basto para cubrir todo el cuerpo del inmenso enemigo frente a ellos, una gigantesca llamarada que duro 10 segundos mas cuando termino y el humo se disipo vieron que las quemaduras en la titanica unión de Nickel-Gemas las quemaduras eran graves en un principio y luego pasaron a desaparecer-

-Ahora era el turno de la titanica enemiga, en el centro de su rostro un enorme ojo apareció y de este fue disparada una cantidad de energía inmensa que se dividió en numerosos rayos perforantes dirigidos a todos los 9 objetivos que fueron evadidos sin gran dificultad, pero quien se llevo la peor suerte fue el Metal soldado que tan pronto levanto la vista despues de haber esquivado aquel ataque, vio frente a el un enorme puño que lo impacto contra el suelo dejando en un solo golpe todo su cuerpo gravemente herido-

STEEL ! ! ! -Bismuth grito el nombre de su compañero y disparo un rayo de energía con sus orbes de luz dejando un agujero en su estomago, el cual no tardo en cerrarse por completo en el momento que este detuvo su ataque- Que tanta energía requiere esa cosa para tal poder de regeneración ? Y donde diablos esta su núcleo !? -Pregunto la Nickel-Gema N°5 al examinar el enorme cuerpo, este era totalmente liso, no tenia rasgos de ningún tipo y su núcleo no era visible-

-La situación se volvía critica tanto dentro como fuera del castillo, con los Metals y las Nickel-Gemas de élite luchando contra todo el poder concentrado de un ejercito en un solo, las gemas que encaraban a BlueDiamond ya estaban con ciertos rasguños mientras esta ni siquiera se había levantado de su trono, WitheDiamonds tenia dominadas a sus 3 gemas enemigas batallando a su nivel y para Jasper que era la única que había probado directamente el antiguo poder de Gold, esta sabia que solo una porción de la fuerza de este podría ser capas de vencerlas, la única lucha a la par era la de GoldenQuartz contra YellowDiamond, ambos portando parte del poder del antiguo emperador Metal-

 _"_ Una enorme Nickel-Fusion enfrenta a los metales y alas Nickel-Gemas traidoras, las gemas enfrentan a un desafío aun mayor al luchar contra las matriarcas que poseen el poder de Gold, las Diamonds ya sabían del poder que adquirían sus enemigas al fusionarse, y esa era la única manera en la cual las gemas podrían hacer frente a alas Diamonds en esta lucha por todo. En el próximo capitulo: El poder de las matriarcas"

 _ **Cada capitulo que pasa es un capitulo en el que menos se me ocurre que mas palabras dedicar a ustedes lectores, el final esta cerca y solo puedo decir que espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia que toda opinion bien dada sera bien recibida, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capotulo :DD**_


	61. Capitulo 59

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 60: El poder de las matriarcas

-Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl se vieron superadas en un 3 vs 1, BlueDiamonds no las tomaba a la ligera y por ello atacaba con la velocidad necesaria para impedir que se fusionaran, ella sabia que por mas repugnantes que fueran las fusiones de gemas diferentes el poder que crearían seria una amenaza, con su masa demoledora BlueDiamond golpeaba el suelo para desequilibrar a las Gems siempre que intentaban fusionarse-

Ella no nos dejara hacerlo Garnet, que mas podemos hacer ? -Pregunto Pearl con algo de ansiedad, mas quien respondió fue Amethyst- Seguir luchando hasta patear su trasero ! ! -La Gem purpura uso su ataque giratorio y se lanzo contra BlueDiamond quien la recibió con una patada bloqueando el golpe y luego lanzandola contra sus compañeras-

No tendrán el tiempo para sincronizarse en mi presencia ! -La matriarca se lanzo contra las Gems, Garnet recibió la masa demoledora con sus guantes impactando y creando un fuerte estruendo en el que solo Garnet retrocedió quedando a punto para un golpe letal dirigido a su cabeza, Pearl a pocos segundos logro lanzar una bola de energía impactando en una de sus piernas sacándola de balance momentáneamente, Amethyst volvió a usar su ataque giratorio creyendo que esta vez lograría impactar, lo que impacto fue un puñetazo de la matriarca enviándola al techo del salón-

Todo lo que ah ocurrido es culpa de su rebelión, si no fuera por ustedes traidoras inmundas nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ! -Esta lanzo un golpe descendente con su maza el cual Pearl bloqueo inmediatamente cayendo de rodillas por el impacto, Garnet se lanzo nuevamente propinando un golpe directo en el rostro de BlueDiamond que logro inmutara mas no herirla-

No te olvides de mi gigantona ! -Los látigos de Amethyst envolvieron el cuello de BlueDiamond y esta con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a tirar de sus latigos, era la oportunidad de Garnet y Pearl para atacar seguras de que lograrían algo, pero los pies de BlueDiamond aun estaban libres y esta los uso para patear a ambas gemas, luego con sus brazos uso todas sus fuerzas y tiro del látigo de Amethyst azotandola en el duro suelo-

Acéptenlo, la fusión es lo único que podría salvarlas y jamas les daré esa oportunidad, no planeo correr mas riesgos, cuando se trata de los Metals nunca se debe correr riesgos ! -Esta comenzó a disparar rayos de energía de su maza demoledora los cuales atravesaban la dura construcción como si nada, un golpe directo de esos rayos y seria el fin para cualquiera de las Gems, afortunadamente para ellas ese ataque aunque era devastador al mismo tiempo no era muy rápido-

-Y al mismo tiempo...-

-Jasper forcejeaba contra una de las lanzas de WitheDiamond, mientras que la matriarca haciendo uso de una segunda lanza disparaba ráfagas de energía a Lapis y a Peridot que se encontraban en el aire, la gema tecnica disparaba con sus partes roboticas pero al mismo tiempo que WitheDiamond atacaba también podía defenderse-

Sus intentos son inútiles ! -Declaro WitheDiamond levantando a Jasper con un solo brazo, rapidamente con sus dos lanzas disparo el doble de ráfagas de energía, Peridot rapidamente formo un muro de energía con sus dedos flotantes- Impresionante, mejoraste tus partes roboticas al parecer aunque de seguro fue ese maldito metal cientifico quien te instruyo !

Ustedes están usando el poder de Gold ahora mismo y convirtieron a cada gema del planeta en una Nickel-Gema ! ! -WitheDiamond detuvo sus disparos y arremetió contra el muro de energía rompiéndolo, quedando en posición perfecta dio a Peridot una fuerte patada en su estomago mandándola contra una pared, Lapis formo un puño de hielo con una de sus alas y Jasper solo con sus manos desnudas ambas golpearon a Withediamond quien se protegió con sus lanzas, pero la fuerza unida de ambas resulto ser mas grande y lograron superarla por un momento enviándola a lo lejos del salón-

Todas nosotras fuimos puestas bajo la tutela de uno de los Metals sobrevivientes de la traición que ustedes iniciaron hace ya tantos miles de años y fuimos capaces de vencer a sus mejores guerreras gracias a eso ! ! -Expreso Jasper invocando su casco y usando su choque meteórico, era algo que WitheDiamond sabia que no podría resistir solo con fuerza pero si evadirlo con un salto, mas tan pronto la evadió del mismo modo Jasper la siguió con su ataque impactando en su estomago y terminando con un golpe en su nuca llevándola al duro suelo-

-El impacto contra el suelo había levantado una nube de polvo que dejaba ver la silueta de la matriarca enemiga, la cual sin dificultades volvió a ponerse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado- No puede ser la golpee con todas mis fuerzas ! !

-La sorpresa de Jasper era compartida, Peridot y Lapis tampoco podían creerlo, despues de aquel fuerte golpe WitheDiamond aun estaba de pie como si nada- Te lo reconozco, fue un buen ataque, pero con tan solo un tercio del poder de Gold de mi lado me eh vuelto invencible, no hay nada que puedan hacer para vencerme

Tal vez por separado no podamos, pero no tiene que ser asi... -Dijo Peridot con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro-

Lapis y Jasper, tienen 20 segundos para formar a Malachite solo eso puedo darles ! ! -Declaro la gema tecnica llevando sus partes roboticas al máximo de su potencial, disparando desde todas direcciones rayos de energía con sus dedos flotantes-

-Y en en el salón del trono de YellowDiamond...-

-La gunblade de GoldenQuartz disparo 6 tiros que fueron bloqueados por la espada de la matriarca enemiga, su destreza era notable y también su fuerza, las hojas ahora se encontraban chocando y soltando chispas con cada impacto, en un rápido movimiento GoldenQuartz se defendió con su escudo y rápidamente con un giro rápido golpeo a la matriarca en el rostro con el mango de su gunblade haciéndola retroceder-

No pueden ganar híbridos... -Expreso ella entre risas- Aunque ustedes fueran capaces de vencerme, sus amigas no son capaces de vencer a mis hermanas, solo son capaces de resistir inútilmente -Las palabras de YellowDiamond se escuchaban totalmente seguras, tal ves tenia razón aun si el híbrido fusión confiaba en sus camaradas, pero ella no se permitiría perder, era demasiado arrogante para eso- Mira atentamente el exterior ! !

-Fueron las palabras de YellowDiamond, algo que el chico fusion no habia notado antes, en donde se supone que deberia librarse la lucha contra el ejercito de las Diamonds habia un ser titanico- Ahora mismo esos metales y las Nickel-traidoras estan enfrentadose a todo el ejercito unidos en una sola entidad, ninguno de ellos vendra aqui a ayudar a las gemas reberles, es totalmente imposible

Imposible dices ...? -Pregunto GoldenQuartz sujetando sus armas con fuerza- Hemos hecho cientos de cosas imposibles en este conflicto contra ustedes, ya estoy arto de escuchar que algo es imposible ! ! -El híbrido fusión volvió a lanzarse en un enfrentamiento de fuerza, poco a poco YellowDiamond retrocedió pasos mas en un movimiento esta desvió el filo de la gunblade de su enemigo y logro dar una fuerte patada en su cintura mas el ataque no termino solo con eso, inmediatamente la matriarca lanzo un enorme corte de energía con su espada que fue bloqueado por el escudo rosa-

Lo que diferencia la victoria de la derrota es la determinación de cada uno ! ! -Nuevamente GoldenQuartz se lanzo con su arma y la matriarca sin dificultad bloqueo el corte con su espada, sin embargo fue sorprendida cuando la gunblade disparo una bala de energía aturdiendola por el ruido, fue entonces que en todo su rostro recibió el golpe del escudo de Rose-

-Al mismo tiempo contra WitheDiamond, Peridot había cumplido su palabras de resistir 20 segundos a un precio muy alto, sus partes roboticas habían sido atravesadas por lanzas y solo le quedaba un brazo robotico y 5 dedos flotantes, pero había valido la pena al ver a Malachite y el rostro inseguro de WitheDiamond, al mismo tiempo contra BlueDiamond las Cristal Gems sabían que debían fusionarse y tenían un plan para lograrlo pero necesitaban una oportunidad, una oportunidad que esperaban se presentara cuando BlueDiamond se aburriera de seguir disparando con su maza-

-Cuando llego la oportunidad Garnet disparo sus guantes cohete apuntando a sus piernas quien solo dio unos pocos pasos en reversa para evadir, pero frente a ella había una gruesa capa de humo de la cual vinieron diversos proyectiles- RIDICULO ! ! ! -La matriarca solo giro su arma bloqueando todos los proyectiles y el humo también se volvió mas delgado, al ver las siluetas sin dudar esta ataco, impacto fuerte contra el suelo y algo se rompió, pero no es lo que ella esperaba ya que frente a ella quien estaba no eran las Cristal Gems, eran simples hologramas y a su espalda un brillo que dio paso a una enorme fusión-

No lo ves YellowDiamond !? Nuestra determinación de luchar y ganar por nuestro planeta es mayor que su determinación de gobernar para siempre ! ! -Declaro GoldenQuartz frente a la matriarca de Homeworld-

-Al mismo tiempo en el exterior...-

-Los 9 aliados se veían en una gran desventaja en contra de la Nickel-Fusión, todos mostraban heridas mucho mas graves que las que recibieron al pelear contra el numeroso ejercito, era ridículo y humillante pero aun no estaban acabados- Chrome, tienes ya alguna idea para destruir a esta cosa !?

-Pregunto La Nickel-Gema N°3 con clara impaciencia y generando mas llamas purpuras- hay una forma, pero debemos seguir atacando, si nos detenemos entonces no podre llevarlo a cabo

-Mas claro imposible, solo seguir atacando era la labor de todos y por supuesto Platinum no lo querría de otra manera, fue el primero en lanzarse, uno de sus brazos había quedado inutilizado y todo el resto de su cuerpo estaba magullado a excepción del área de su fragmento, el guerrero dio un gran salto y partió a la mitad la cabeza del titanico monstruo enemigo y esta no tardo en comenzar a regenerarse-

-El Metal artista actuó rápido y con un veloz y grácil movimiento de su batuta comando sus orbes y los introdujo en la cabeza a medio regenerar del objetivo liberando numerosas y pequeñas pero potentes explosiones en su interior abriendo su cabeza aun mas-

-Al mismo tiempo un gran numero de ojos aparecieron en el abdomen del objetivo y dispararon rayos de energía al grupo, los escudos esta vez fueron la negrura de Tungsten y la sierra encadenada de Steel, la resistencia que tuvieron ambas barreras aun unidas fue poca pero dio el suficiente tiempo para evadir el ataque-

-La Nickel-Fusión levanto su brazo derecho y este se dividió en cientos de brazos con afiladas garras, todas con el propósito de atravesar los cuerpos enemigos, esta vez fue el turno de Silver quien sujetaba su rapier con firmeza cortando todos los brazos que venían en fila, mas solo una espada no era suficiente para poder hacerlo a toda su capacidad aun si el Metal capitán era el menos herido de todos-

-Silver poco a poco se veía superado por las garras hasta que estas comenzaron a entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, su salvación fue una espada... una katana que corto a través de los brazos pasando frente a Silver quien la atrapo con su mano libre y procedió a cortar velozmente todos los brazos avanzando a través de ellos, al mismo tiempo Platinum solo con una mano arrancaba cuanto podía de la cabeza del enorme enemigo-

-La Nickel-Gema N°4 atacaba las piernas del objetivo, teletrasnportandose continuamente entre ambas piernas sin dejar de atacarlas, pero cada vez que cortaba una gran parte de estas, pequeñas extremidades se generaban ayudando a mantener en pie a la fusión-

-En un instante 3 tentaculos atraparon a Platinum, Silver y a N°4, dichos tentaculos se unieron en uno solo pasando a ser parte de su brazo derecho y termino azotando con fuerza a los 3 atrapados antes de liberar otra ráfaga de rayos sobre ellos, esta vez el escudo fue una dura barrera de sonido creada por la Nickel-Gema N°5 al mismo tiempo que N°3 lanzo una potente llamarada al abdomen del objetivo provocando que sus ojos se cerrara-

Atención todos, es hora de acabar con esa cosa ! ! -Declaro Chrome, algo a lo que todos a pesar de sus heridas, a pesar de su fatiga, a pesar de que ya habían estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces enfrentando a ese monstruo, todos sonrieron cuando Chrome declaro que destruirían a esa enorme y monstruosa fusión-

"Un unico ataque conjunto para destruir a la fusion compuesta por todo el ejercito de Homeworld, un plan que podria dar un paso mas a la victoria o a la muerte de todos. Las Diamonds tienen sin embargo una ultima carta bajo la manga, YellowDiamond tiene una ultima carta bajo la manga y no dudara en usarla cuando llegue el momento. En el proximo capitulo: Diamond Madness"

 _ **De momento las unicas palabras que se me ocurren decir es que fui uno de los pocos que no pudo contenerse y vio los capitulos filtrados XD, fue inevitable pero no me arrepiento de nada,**_ _ **el final esta cada vez mas cerca y solo puedo decir que espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia que toda opinion bien dada sera bien recibida, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capotulo :DD**_


	62. Capitulo 60

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 61: Diamond Madness

-Chrome al comenzar con su plan, todos atacaron a la titanica Nickel-Fusion con todo su poder, el primero en lanzarse fue Platinum impulsado por una gigantesca mano de negrura, el guerrero llego a la cabeza del monstruo y enterró profundo su katana haciéndola crecer, rapidamente este giro cortando todo el cuerpo del monstruo a la mitad-

-El objetivo comenzó regenerarse rapidamente, Bismuth y la Nickel-Gema N°3 atacaron con un rayo de luz y llamas purpuras deteniendo por un momento la veloz regeneración del objetivo, fue entonces que Chrome alzo vuelvo dirigiéndose al interior de la Nickel-Fusion atravesando su pecho en el área de su corazón, solo que esta vez desde el interior de la fusión se extendía un grueso cableado que provenía de uno de los implantes del cientifico-

Si esta cosa usa su propia energía para poder regenerarse entonces seré capas de extraerla ! -Chrome comenzó a extraer la energía del objetivo y este poco a poco fue tomando color negro hasta que todo su cuerpo se apago por completo mas su forma física no desapareció, el cientifico rapidamente expulso todo el exceso de energía con sus implantes los cuales comenzaban a lanzar chispas por la sobrecarga y disparando en direccion al castillo de las Diamonds, no era un rayo de gran amplitud pero si quejaba destruido todo lo que tocaba-

Acaben con ella ! -Con una potente onda de sonido la Nickel-Gema N°5 elevo el cuerpo inerte de la fusión, su camarada N°4 se teletransporto frente a ella cortando su torso con su guadaña-

Steel, terminemos con esto ! -El soldado asintió con la cabeza a la petición de Silver, el capitán por la parte superior y el soldado por la parte inferior cortaron y cortando de forma limpia las mitades hasta que se volvieron tan pequeñas que fueron imposibles de seguir cortando, ahora todo lo que quedaba en el suelo eran los pequeños... los diminutos restos de un núcleo que contenía a todas las gemas de Homeworld-

Nosotros terminamos aquí, pero aun no hemos terminado... -Silver dio un paso en direccion al castillo antes de caer rendido, seguido del resto, todos cayeron rendidos aunque se esforzaban por arrastrarse usando sus codos o sus mentones, ya no les quedaba energía para continuar, apenas si para mantener su forma física-

Demonios Chrome, porque no usaste esa energía para curar nuestras heridas otra vez !? -reclamo el Metal guerrero mirando al cielo oscuro de Homeworld- Claro, usaría una energía inestable proveniente de una monstruosa Nickel-Fusión, realmente querías eso en tu cuerpo !?

-Solo hubo silencio ante la interrogante de Chrome, lo quedaba intentar descansar en pleno territorio enemigo mientras las gemas y los dos híbridos luchaban contra las Diamonds-

-Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo...-

-La edificación sufrió una gran sacudida al ser golpeada por un rayo de energía, confundidas las Diamonds observaron el exterior y vieron que su ejercito ya no estaba, su Nickel-Fusion ya no estaba en el campo de batalla-

Te lo dije YellowDiamond, te dije que no perderían ! ! -Expreso GoldenQuartz desafiante mas la matriarca confiaba en su victoria hasta el final-

-Del mismo modo en los otros dos salones del trono, en uno se encontraba Alexandrite quien forcejeaba sosteniendo la maza demoledora de BlueDiamond, esta vez la diferencia de tamaño apoyaba a la enorme fusión mas estaba igual a BlueDiamond en fuerza- Su fuerza es monstruosa, igual que su apariencia, pero mas aterrador es el poder que eh obtenido con un tercio del fragmento de Gold ! !

-La matriarca conecto una patada al estomago de Alexandrite seguido de un golpe directo de su maza en la cintura de esta quien dejo salir un grito de dolor sin poder contenerlo- Pero aun no nos has derrotado

-De rodillas la fusión extendió uno de sus 6 brazos y tomo una de las piernas de BlueDiamond lanzandola contra una pared, inmediatamente esta invoco el arco de Opal disparando flecha tras flecha que se convertían en cientos de proyectiles mas pequeños, todos impactaron contra el arma de la matriarca que uso para defenderse girándolo rapidamente-

-Esta vez Alexandrite ataco exhalando fuego, mientras que BlueDiamond se defendió de la misma manera, pero quedo en una gran desventaja ya que el fuego era tanto que le era imposible ver a la fusión, imposible ver que habia invocado otra arma esta vez la bola demoledora de Sugilite-

-El arma demoledora rodeo a BlueDiamond golpeandola en la cabeza mientras que Alexandrite aun exhalaba fuego, las llamas hicieorn contacto directo dañando cada vez mas y mas a la matriarca de hoemworld hasta que...-

Esto no es personal, es por la tierra... -La fusión tiro de su arma atrayendo a BlueDiamond conectando un potente golpe en su mentón seguido de una patada en su estomago, y finalmente un demoledor martillazo de Sardonyx en su cabeza agrietando el suelo por el impacto- Bien tal vez si es un poco personal

Gold... El poder de... Gold...El poder es... -Solo dijo esas palabras antes de perder su forma física, la gema unida al trozo del fragmento de oro quedo en el suelo, las Gems se separaron y Garnet dispuesta a encapsular a BlueDiamond tomo su gema, pero...-

-Al mismo tiempo contra WitheDiamond, Malachite atacaba con su choque meteórico, la matriarca había retomado su imponente forma de gigante para luchar a la par, aun asi los ataques de Malachite aun si no eran veloces si eran imposibles de bloquear, solo le quedaba evadirlos mientras disparaba proyectiles con sus lanzas-

Que ocurrirá primero, tu podrás golpearme o yo de atravesare con mis lanzas !? -La fusión nuevamente ataco con su choque meteórico que la matriarca evadió a poca distancia de ser golpeada, en posición perfecta para propinar un profundo corte a la fusión en su abdomen, mas no lo bastante letal para obligarlas a separarse-

Sin importar quienes sean, ustedes enfrentan a una Diamond que posee el poder de Gold, realmente creyeron que podrían derrotarme con sus insignificantes poderes !? -WitheDiamond salto sobre Malachite sujetando los brazos de esta con sus piernas y con el filo de sus lanzas dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de la fusión-

-Fue entonces que un disparo tan concentrado provino desde otro lado de la habitacion cortando uno de los brazos de la matriarca quien con furia y un grito soltó sus lanzas e instintivamente sujeto su herida, con la vista dirigida al origen de ese ataque esta solo vio a la pequeña gema tecnica caída pero aparentemente no derrotada-

Aprende esto Clod gigante, para nosotras ya no existen limites ! ! -Fueron las palabras de Peridot antes de caer rendida, Malachite desplegó sus alas de agua rodeando la cabeza de WitheDiamond, al convertir las alas en hielo inmediatamente la forma física de WitheDiamond desapareció dejando solo su gema unida al trozo del fragmento de Gold-

-Inmediatamente Malachite cayo rendida y posteriormente se separo, ninguna de las 3 gemas era capas de moverse, solo vieron con cierta inquietud como la gema de WitheDiamond comenzaba a elevarse-

-La lucha contra YellowDiamond comenzaba a tornarse a favor de GoldenQuartz, la matriarca se sostenía de su espada esforzándose por mantenerse de pie- No, no todo ah acabado aun, nunca acabara ! !

-YellowDiamond retomo su forma gigante poniendo en duda al híbrido fusión, atacando con su ahora mas grande espada, GoldenQuartz solo logro protegerse con sus escudo aunque YellowDiamond seguía golpeando y golpeando cegada por la ira, poco a poco el cuerpo de GoldenQuartz comenzaba a ceder ante los impactos de los golpes-

-Parecía que el combate seria de la matriarca, hasta que a su espalda un destello se hiso presente formando un portal del cual apareció una bestia rosa y sobre ella una chica de piel morena con una espada que atravesó el cuerpo de la matriarca-

CONNIE ! ! ! -Grito el nombre de su amiga y los chicos se separaron, YellowDiamond cayo de rodillas mas su forma física aun no se había ido, sus ojos estaban en blanco y poco a poco hasta legar a una mayor intensidad esta comenzó a reír-

-Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que podría ocurrir ya era demasiado tarde, no había manera de detener lo que había ocurrido, las gemas de BlueDiamond y WitheDiamond llegaron desde la entrada del trono de YellowDiamond y rapidamente estas se unieron a su cuerpo, eso no era lo realmente alarmante, lo que hiso aumentar la desesperación fue ver el fragmento de Gold unido nuevamente-

Homeworld... Mis hermanas... No necesito nada de eso ! -Declaro la matriarca mientras su cuerpo crecía y su voz se volvía monstruosa asi como su apariencia, sus piernas adoptaron rasgos animales, sus dedos se convirtieron en garras, su cuello se estiro asi como su rostro asemejando la apariencia de un dragón y dos enormes manos gigantescas se extendieron de su cintura, fuera de si aquella enorme monstruosidad en la cual se habia convertido YellowDiamond rompió las paredes de su castillo subiendo a la cima, de sus piernas y cintura se extendieron numerosos tentaculos que la ayudaban a sujetarse de la edificación-

Esto si que es algo malo... -Penso Leonard en voz alta mientras aquella fusión de las Diamonds se mantenía rugiendo en la cima del castillo mientras su tamaño aun aumentaba- Connie ve y busca a los chicos, Steven y yo iremos por las Gems ! ! -Los dos jóvenes asintieron ante la comanda de su joven adulto amigo, la chica morena subió al lomo de León saliendo rapidamente del castillo mientras que Steven y Leonard corrieron en busca de sus gemas amigas-

-Connie rapidamente llego hasta los Metals y las Nicke-Gemas de élite quienes asombrados vieron como la chica morena y Leon habían llegado, León reunió a los exhaustos combatientes quienes observaban lo que había ocurrido con las Diamonds- Las 3 Diamonds parecen haberse fusionado, pero ah sido una fusión forzada y ademas los trozos del fragmento de Lord Gold la han vuelto aun mas inestable, en ese cuerpo debe de existir solo la conciencia de una de las Diamonds

Y ahora que, esperamos a que Steven, el joven Leonard y las gemas vengan aquí ? -Pregunto Silver a lo que Connie asintió con la cabeza-

Sabes me eh estado preguntando... como este puedes respirar aquí ? -Pregunto N°3 a la chica humana quien no tenia la mas mínima idea, del mismo modo también se lo preguntaba por Steven y Leonard-

Chrome debe haberles hecho algo, solo eso se me ocurre -Dijo Platinum desinteresado aun sin poder levantarse, todos miraron al cientifico quien solo en un intento de parecer inocente comenzó a silbar-

-Pasaron 10 minutos mientras que la fusión de las Diamonds había alcanzado ya los aparentes 50 metros de altura, en esos 10 minutos las gemas, Steven y Leonard ya habían regresado junto al resto del equipo, todos estaban ya exhaustos por sus batallas anteriores y no sabían que hacer-

Yo tengo una idea de que podemos hacer, pero no puedo tomar esta decisión por mi cuenta -Expreso Leonard ganando la atención de todos- Yo y Steven necesitamos tiempo y ayuda para recuperar nuestras fuerzas, y para eso necesitamos una gran distracción

Y esa distracción seremos nosotros, me agrada la idea -Respondió Platinum ya emocionado logrando finalmente levantarse-

Si el equipo de Peridot puede hacer casi todo lo que hacen los implantes de Chrome entonces ella podría extraer la energía de algunos y dárnosla -Continuo Leonard con su idea-

Y quienes donaran su energía seremos nosotras, mientras que las Nickel-Gemas de Élite nos cubren de todo daño posible mientras nosotras nos concentramos solo en ustedes, correcto ? -Pregunto Lapis con neutralidad, a lo que Leonard asintió con la cabeza-

Así que ahora deben decirme si tienen un mejor plan, lo tienen ? -Pero antes de haber recibido una respuesta los Metals ya estaban corriendo hacia la monstruosa fusión de las Diamonds-

 _"_ Los Metals se enfrentan a Diamond Madness, saben que cuando Steven y Leonard vuelvan a usar todo su potencial entonces ellos habrán conseguido la victoria, pero sera tan fácil como lo creen ? Podrá la fusión de las Diamonds usar todo el poder del fragmento completo del antiguo emperador de la raza metálica ? En el próximo capitulo: Diamond Overlord Parte 1 _"_

 **Bueno hice algunas cuentas y ahora diré con seguridad que quedan 4 capítulos mas hasta llegar al final de esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo,** _ **comenten y sigan la historia que toda opinion bien dada sera bien recibida, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capotulo :DD**_


	63. Capitulo 61

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 62: Metal Overlord parte 1

-Los 6 Metales se acercaban a la fusión de las Diamonds, siendo recibidos a la distancia por numerosos y enormes rayos de energía los cuales todos lograron evadir, Silver a la cabeza del grupo con su rapier en mano y sin sus partes de armadura con un pazo veloz creo 7 imágenes residuales de el mismo, al llegar a la cima el cuerpo de la fusión sentía el filo de 7 espadas en lugar de una, hasta ese punto llegaba a asombrar la velocidad del Metal Capitán-

-Sin embargo una fuerte onda expansiva proveniente del cuerpo de la monstruosa fusión lo desestabilizo en medio de su ataque, siendo golpeado por una gran garra con la intención de atraparlo y aplastarlo, claro aunque Silver si recibió el impacto, con un rápido movimiento este corto la garra en pedazos y asi logrando mantenerse en el aire-

-Por la espalda Diamond Overlord sintió el impacto de un gran proyectil energético, al voltear la mirada vio que se trataba de Chrome y preparada para contra atacar de sus enormes manos que salían de su cintura se desplegaron decenas de brazos mas pequeños y largos todos dirigidos a Chrome, quien creo una pared de energía para protegerse la cual bloqueo algunos de los brazos mas no todos-

-Quien acabo salvandolo fue Platinum cortando todos esos brazos de una sola tajada, pero claro la atención de la fusión estaba en los 6 metales, por lo que no tardo en contra atacar al guerrero con un fulminante rayo de energía que aunque fue bloqueado por la katana, no evito que Platinum se desplomara todo el viaje hasta el suelo con fuerza-

No podemos solo atacar, ella nos obliga a tomar la defensiva ! ! -Grito Steel a todos sus camaradas mientras que al mismo tiempo realizaba varios cortes en la espalda del objetivo con su alabarda sierra, de entre tantos cortes se genero un tentáculo que golpeo con fuerza a Steel enviándolo a lo lejos, aunque rescatado por poco por Bismuth- No moriremos hoy Steel, ni siquiera si es de una forma hermosa

-Steel apoyado en uno de los orbes de Bismuth se lanzo nuevamente al ataque mientras que el Metal artístico formo un circulo con estos y disparo un rayo de energía continuo el cual fue un impacto directo, mas todo ese poder requería mucha energía por parte del Metal artistico-

-Desde abajo nuevamente Platinum volvió de un salto golpeando al objetivo en el mentón, una distracción para que el Metal expiador usara su negrura envolviendo todo el cuerpo del objetivo formando grandes púas enterrándolas en su cuerpo, era doloroso para la fusión pero su nueva forma física era mas dura que la negrura de Tungsten, sin contar que poseía la habilidad de regenerarse rapidamente-

Tenemos que atacar el fragmento o a las gemas de las Diamonds ! ! -Grito Tungsten antes de recibir el impacto de una cola, Chrome comenzó a analizar el cuerpo de la fusión y efectivamente en su interior se encontraba el fragmento de Gold y las gemas de las 3 Diamonds, pero la única que emitía actividad mental era la gema de YellowDiamond-

-Poco a poco los 6 metales vieron que en la frente del monstruo comenzó a formarse una cabeza, pequeña en comparación pero inconfundible, era una prueba innegable de que quien estaba en control de la fusión era solo YellowDiamond-

Su resistencia es inutil, ustedes sobrevivientes de la raza Metalica fueron solo un descuido de nuestra parte, no debimos enviar a una Quartz a hacer el trabajo de una Diamond en ese momento, pero ya nada importa, tengo el poder del ser mas poderoso que haya existido, el poder de mis hermanas y el poder de un ejercito completo en mi cuerpo

Todo ese poder solo te ah hecho mas estúpida, el fragmento de Lord Gold no es compatible con tu energía y mucho menos con la del ejercito de las Nickel-Gemas, por eso tu forma es tan monstruosa ! -Alego Platinum, mas a YellowDiamond no le importaba ya nada, solo ansiaba la destrucción de sus enemigos-

-Y mientras tanto...-

-Steven y Leonard sentían poco a poco sus cuerpos recuperar sus energías mientras que las 6 gemas ya apenas si podían mantenerse de pie con la mano sobre la única parte robotica que le quedaba a Peridot, pero no se detendrían hasta que supieran que toda la fuerza de ambos chicos híbridos había sido restablecida, mientras que las 3 Nickel-Gemas de élite se mantenían frente al grupo para evitar todo daño proveniente de la batalla de los metales contra Diamond Overlord-

Ya no queda mucho, solo un poco mas y podremos dar fin a esto -Sentencio Leonard en efecto sintiendo sus energías casi restablecidas-

-Y de regreso al combate...-

-Tungsten era sostenido por numerosas manos que a pesar de intentar liberarse con su negrura, la fuerza de la presión de los numerosos brazos era mas fuerte, dichos brazos fueron rapidamente cortados por Steel y Platinum y al liberarse, el Metal expiador se lanzo con su péndulo directo a la figura de YellowDiamond en la cabeza de la fusión-

-El objetivo se protegió usando la cabeza de su fusión mordiendo el péndulo con sus fauces y con un fuerte movimiento arrojando a Tungsten quien creo dos alas de negrura para detener el empuje, al mismo tiempo Chrome y Bismuth liberaban una lluvia de proyectiles sobre Diamond Overlord generando numerosas explosiones, pero todos los ataques parecían insignificantes ya que el cuerpo del objetivo se regeneraba rapidamente-

-El objetivo alzo su mano hacia los dos metales y disparo un rayo de fulminante energía, uno que era capas de destruir a cualquiera de los Metals de un solo golpe, pero afortunadamente tanto Chrome como Bismuth habían logrado evadir el rayo y contra atacar nuevamente, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de la fusióndonde se encontraba YellowDiamond quien se protegió tanto con sus brazos como con aquellas dos enromes manos que salían de su cintura-

Oye, no quites tu atención de mi ! ! -Exclamo el guerrero golpeando con su puño desnudo el estomago del objetivo levantándolo ligeramente, inmediatamente enterró su katana en el estomago y la alargo para atravezarla por completo, cosa que logro mas no era suficiente para deshacer a la fusión-

-Un total de 7 ojos aparecieron frente a Platinum que dispararon brillantes ases de energía que atravesaron el cuerpo del guerrero sin ninguna resistencia aunque no de modo fatal, Platinum volvió a caer todo el trayecto hacia el suelo y despues de eso Platinum ya no era capas de moverse, todos los metales prestaron atención a eso por un momento y con rayos de energía todos fueron atacados por Diamond Overlord, aunque las heridas no fueron fatales, todos recibieron el golpe-

-Silver recibió el rayo en una de sus manos, aunque no era impedimento para seguir combatiendo, nuevamente a paso veloz comenzó a cortar de manera rapida aunque superficial todo el cuerpo del objetivo, obligandola a llevar toda su atención a el y esperando una oportunidad para atacar a YellowDiamond, Silver subía por el cuerpo del objetivo y no tardo que llegar a YellowDiamond apuntando una estocada a su cabeza-

-Rápidamente para defenderse el torso y los brazos de YellowDiamond salieron e invocando su espada bloqueo el ataque de Silver- Pobre Metal capitán, ya has comenzado a desesperarte demasiado -YellowDiamond supero a Silver en fuerza gracias a su estado actual, partiendo en dos su rapier y propinado un largo corte con la punta de su espada, una herida considerable pero no bastaba para desaparecer su forma fisica-

SILVER ! ! ! -De las Alturas Steel apareció con su enorme sierra encadenada, los brazos de la fusión sujetaron el filo pero el punto era precisamente ese, una distracción con la cual Tunsten apareció frente al objetivo con su negrura creando numerosas bocas bestiales que apuntaban a la cabeza de Diamond Overlord y a YellowDiamond junto con ella-

-La monstruosa fusión nuevamente creo una potente onda expansiva la cual la protegió de todos los ataques de sus enemigos jurados, atrapando con sus dos brazos a Tungsten y a Steel y arrojándolos al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, el impacto fue tan fuerte que mas de algunos huesos se rompieron en su cuerpo y aunque su forma física persistía, ya casi no eran capaces de moverse-

NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MAS ESTO ! ! ! -Desobedeciendo las primeras ordenes, N°3 y sus dos camaradas sintiéndose de la misma manera corrieron al campo de batalla, quienes se mantenían luchando eran Silver, Bismuth y Chrome-

-Una llamarada purpura golpeo la cabeza del objetivo enemigo y las 3 Nickel-Gemas de élite se revelaron ante YellowDiamond- Traidoras a una causa perdida...

Nada de esto habría pasado si no nos hubieran apuñalado por la espalda, te sorprendería como cambia la lealtad de algunas cuando son utilizadas tan fríamente y traicionadas -Respondió la Nickel-Gema de colores purpura apuntando sus manos a la cabeza de Diamond Overlord disparando una gran llamarada purpura, al disiparse esta fue que la fusión objetivo perdio de vista a las 3 Nickel-Gemas-

-La Nickel-Gema de aspecto espectral usando sus poderes se teletransporto a la espalda de YellowDiamond para cortarla de un solo tajo con su guadaña, siendo recibida por el filo de la espada de la matriarca mas aunque intento defenderse, no salio ilesa de ese ataque, tanto N°4 como YellowDiamond recibieron un corte superficial en el rostro-

-La matriarca se lleno de ira ante el hecho de ser siquiera rosada por una traidora y con sus propias manos disparo una enorme ráfaga de energia que N°4 logro evadir con sus poderes, pero de inmediato esta fue recibida por una enorme cola que golpeo de lleno su delgado cuerpo enviándola al suelo a gran velocidad y esta siendo de un cuerpo tan frágil, ya había quedado inmóvil por el golpe y el impacto al suelo-

-N°5 y N°3 se lanzaron al ataque, la Nickel-Gema de colores amarillos desviaba con sus barreras de sonido todas las extremidades y rayos de energía que la atacaban a ella y a su compañera, fue en ese momento que los 3 Metals restantes reanudaron su ataque, Silver recorría el cuerpo de Diamond Overlord lanzando numerosos cortes energéticos mientras que Bismuth y Chrome liberaban un bombardeo masivo sobre el cuerpo de la fusión-

-Diamond Overlord rugió con furia y dolor creando una nueva onda expansiva, las manos que salían de su cintura se convirtieron en enormes alas y los tentaculos que la unían a la cima del castillo se separaron de su cuerpo, esta se despego de la punta del castillo y se elevo sobrepasando a Chrome y a Bismuth, con sus enormes alas la fusión disparo una lluvia de proyectiles fulminantes golpeando a todos sus objetivos, todos cayeron al suelo viendo al cielo como Diamond Overlord los sobrevolaba para el golpe final, pero...-

-Al mismo tiempo que Diamond Overlord acabo con los metales y las 3 Nickel-Gemas de Elite, las gemas también cayeron al suelo totalmente rendidas y solo les quedaban fuerzas para mantener sus formas físicas, Steven y Leonars se habían recuperado por completo y tomándose de la mano un brillo dorado intenso cubrio el campo de batalla llamando la atención de Diamond Overlord-

-Frente a Connie y Leon apareció GoldenQuartz, la camiseta con la estrella bajo la camisa blanca, los pantalones de mezclilla y las botas, su cabello negro y en sus respectivos lugares tanto el fragmento de oro como la gema de Rose-

Connie, necesitare llevarme la espada para esto -Dicho eso el chico fusión tomo la espada de Rose, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía la Gunblade, era el momento de elevar al máximo su poder y fue entonces que desde sus hombros a su espalda de formo una capa de luz y en su cabeza se materializaron dos cuernos dorados totalmente sólidos, el filo de la Gunblade y de la espada de Rose tomaron un color dorado y ya listo para la ultima confrontación fue que GoldenQuartz alzo el vuelo-

-Frente a frente se encontraba la fusión de los dos chicos híbridos contra Diamond Overlord, donde la única mente en ella era la de YellowDiamond-

Los restos del temor mas grande que ah sentido mi imperio, asi como los restos de la desgracia mas grande... -Dijo en voz alta la matriarca mas para si misma-

Di lo que quieras, dentro de poco ya no estarás hablando -Sentencio GoldenQuartz apuntando sus dos espadas a su enemiga-

"La ultima batalla entre los descendientes de un emperador y una rebelde contra el imperio de Gem Homeworld, algo que decidiría el futuro de mas de una raza, la existencia del planeta tierra, la extinción total de la raza Metalica y la raza de gemas, todo se decidirá con este enfrentamiento, o quizás... En el próximo capitulo: Diamond Overlord Parte 2 "

 _ **Estamos a solo 3 capitulos de llegar al final, claro contando el epilogo que tendra, ah estado bastante duro pero todo acabara culminando en 3 capitulos mas de los cuales espero sean todos de su agrado y dentro de sus expectativas,**_ **bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo,** _ **comenten y sigan la historia que toda opinion bien dada sera bien recibida, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capotulo :DD**_


	64. Capitulo 62

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 63: Diamond Overlord Parte 2

(Inicio Sountrack: Golden Spirit OST)

-GoldenQuartz empuñando sus dos espadas se lanzo contra Diamond Overlord quien lo recibió con un zarpazo de una de sus garras, el choque de ambos seres fue tan grande que parecía haber causado un temblor en todo Gem Homeworld, Los aliados del joven fusión estaban perplejos ante tal poder, aunque los Metals lo estaban un poco menos-

-En un forcejeo, increíblemente GoldenQuartz llevaba a Diamond Overlord a mayores alturas, demostrando su restablecimiento total de energía, inmediatamente este corto la garra de su enemiga y a gran velocidad dio una patada en la cabeza de la monstruosa fusión-

No podemos quedarnos aquí ! ! -Grito Silver a todos, y del mismo modo todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Peridot con su única parte robotica restante logro traer de forma remota un Gem Warship donde el único que no estaba tan herido como para pilotear la nave era el Metal cientifico-

-Mas pronto que tarde GoldenQuartz y Diamond Overlord salieron del alcance de la visión de quienes abordaban la nave, pero claramente se veían los destellos de los ataques y se escuchaban los choques entre ambos lados, GoldenQuartz era atacado por numerosos tentaculos los cuales cortaba con sus dos espaldas al mismo tiempo que era capas de invocar el escudo de Steven-

-Un gran rayo de energía salio de la boca de la fusión unido a otro que YellowDiamond disparo con sus propias manos, ambos se unieron y fueron recibidos por el escudo de GoldenQuartz quien a pesar de haber logrado soportar el ataque, si acabo retrocediendo por la fuerza de este-

-Diamond Overlord batió sus alas y cargo contra el joven fusión quien se vio obligado a evadir el golpe, pero pasando tan cerca del cuerpo de su enemiga que fue atrapado por su cola que comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, GoldenQuartz claro aun disponga de algunos recursos para ese tipo de situaciones y creando el escudo burbuja este hiso pedazos la cola de la monstruosa fusión y logro liberarse y disparar una bala destellante con su gunblade-

-El proyectil había logrado herir uno de los brazos de la fusión de tal manera que ese se separo del cuerpo, pero despues de unos pocos segundos este comenzó a regenerarse e inmediatamente disparo un rayo de energía el cual el joven fusión bloqueo con sus dos espadas, su cuerpo salio humeante mas no herido de gravedad-

Todo esto no es mi merito... ni mio como una fusión, ni de Steven ni de Leonard, es gracias a nuestros amigos que ahora podemos luchar contra ti frente a frente con toda nuestra fuerza ! -GoldenQuartz apunto nuevamente su gunblade a Diamond Overlord y formo una gran bola de energía que inmediatamente desapareció dejando en su misma ubicación una incontable cantidad de pequeñas luces que se convirtieron en enormes proyectiles de energía que se disparaban a tal velocidad que era como una ametralladora-

-La monstruosa fusión avanzaba aun siendo golpeada por todos esos proyectiles, pues sabia que su cuerpo se regeneraría tan rápido como los agujeros fueran creados en su cuerpo, pero el punto del ataque no era ese, el punto de tal ataque era averiguar la exacta ubicación del fragmento de oro en el cuerpo de Diamond Overlord, y cuando algunos de los proyectiles impactaron en su pecho fue que vio el inconfundible destello tenue del fragmento de Gold-

-Diamond Overlord dio un rápido giro al estar al alcance de GoldenQuartz golpeándolo con una de sus alas e inmediatamente formando una gran cantidad de brazos atrapándolo inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, para eso hacia falta solo 4 brazos mientras que el resto fue a gran velocidad a atravesar el cuerpo del joven fusión-

-GoldenQuartz genero su escudo burbuja destruyendo los brazos que lo aprisionaban, pero los brazos que se disponían a atacarlo atravesaron el escudo burbuja cortándolo en mas de un lugar, el chico fusión solo por instinto protegió su fragmento de oro y su gema, pero el daño que había recibido con eso era a tomar en cuenta-

Aun no me eh rendido ! ! -Apuntando su gunblade en direccion contraria, GoldenQuartz se impulso hacia Diamond Overlord y con la espada de Rose propino un profundo corte en su cabeza alcanzando incluso a YellowDiamond aunque a esta ultima de un modo mas superficial-

Los haré pedazos ! ! -A su alcance de encontraba el cuerpo de su enemigo y su espada en sus manos, YellowDiamond lanzo un corte con fuerza que fue bloqueado por las espadas de GoldenQuartz, pero eso fue una mera distracción, ya que al poder crear tantos apéndices en su cuerpo, justo a espaldas de GoldenQuartz, esta creo un tentáculo que atravesó una de sus piernas sacándolo de balance y en ese momento YellowDiamond aprovecho de impactar un rayo de energía apuntando a su gema, aunque por poco este logro salvarse invocando el escudo frente a el-

-Mientras tanto en la nave...-

La diferencia de poderes aun es clara, ah logrado luchar mejor que nosotros pero aun no logra sacar todo su poder -Comento Silver apoyándose en su espada para mantenerse de pie-

Tenemos que salir a ayudarlos ! ! -Agrego Lapis aunque estaba demasiado débil para siquiera invocar sus alas de agua-

Lo que tienen que haces es usar todas sus fuerzas, ese no es todo el potencial que tienen fusionados -Dijo el Metal cientifico aunque las gemas no lo entendían del todo-

-Esa cosa tiene el poder de Gold, de las 3 Diamonds y de un ejercito completo, tal vez sean fuertes pero no dejan de ser dos chicos, no pueden hacer esto solos ! -Dijo Garnet como una queja, mas Chrome aunque sabia eso, también sabia algo mas asi como sus compañeros metales-

Lo que hemos visto de esa enorme y monstruosa fusión no alcanza ni siquiera el 5% del poder real que Lord Gold tenia, pero Leonard... o mas bien GoldenQuartz es capas de alcanzar la totalidad del poder de Lord Gold, o al menos eso es lo que creo -Dijo el cientifico expectante-

-Y de regreso a la batalla...-

-Diamond Overlord atacaba disparando múltiples rayos de energía como su fueran una lluvia torrencial, pero ninguno era capas de atravesar el escudo y rapidamente GoldenQuartz se acerco a su enemiga teniendo como objetivo el pecho de la fusión para alcanzar el fragmento de oro de Gold-

-Ya siendo la distancia tan corta entre ambos la monstruosa fusión dejo de disparar y uso sus garras para atacar, garras que fueron detenidas solo unos pocos segundos por el escudo burbuja, pero eso fue mas que suficiente para GoldenQuartz quien creo una gran explosión con su gunblade para abrirse paso-

-De ese mismo agujero salieron unos cuantos tentaculos que el chico fusión logro detener con su escudo introduciendolo en el mismo agujero, fue entonces que noto algo, la herida que había generado la explosión no se cerraba, algo que los tripulantes de la nave también notaron-

Ese agujero no se regenera, que es lo que ocurre !? -Pregunto Tungsten totalmente perplejo-

Tal parece que el cuerpo de Diamond Overlord necesita tener una vía despejada para cerrar sus heridas, es decir que si algo interrumpe la regeneración, si tiene un obstáculo en su mismo cuerpo, no podrá regenerarse ! -Explico Peridot, y al parecer GoldenQuartz ya lo haba notado también-

-Inmersa en su furia y su poder, Diamond Overlord no presto atención al hecho de que no podía cerrar esa herida debido al escudo atascado en su cuerpo, solo seguía a GoldenQuartz entre mordidas, zarpazos y rayos de energía, elevándose aun mas llegando a un punto en el que el joven fusión dejo de avanzar y dio marcha atrás hacia su enemiga rapidamente quedando frente al rostro de YellowDiamond propinando un fuerte golpe con el mango de la gunblade, de tal magnitud que todo el cuerpo de Diamond Overlord comenzó a perder altitud-

ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE ! ! ! -Grito la matriarca ante tal golpe recibido antes de lograr frenar su caída-

-Al mirar al cielo vio que su enemigo caía sobre ella en picada como una estrella fugaz emanando una intensa luz dorada, sabia bien hacia donde estaba apuntando sus espadas e inmediatamente disparo una ráfaga de rayos de energía en direccion a el-

-GoldenQuartz invocando su escudo burbuja que este no era tan resistente ciertamente, pero tampoco inútil, logrando retrasar los rayos con la trayectoria mas letal para lograr evadirlos, este no disminuía la velocidad, no lo haría sin importar nada-

-Esta vez en lugar de rayos dirigió centenares de tentaculos en su direccion, y aun sin disminuir la velocidad, aun mas este aumentándola y girando como un tornado corto todos los tentaculos que se dirigían a el-

-Con un disparo de su gunblade GoldenQuartz dio directo al escudo incrustado en el cuerpo de la monstruosa fusión removiéndolo para abrirse paso, un segundo despues mientras que la regeneración de esta comenzaba a retomar su camino, el joven fusión entro en su cuerpo cortando a través de el de una manera limpia hasta llegar al fragmento de Gold generando un corte circular tan rápido que separo el fragmento del resto del cuerpo de Diamond Overlord-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Parecía que la victoria era de GoldenQuartz, fue hasta que tanto el fragmento de oro en el pecho del joven fusión como el fragmento de oro el el cuerpo de Diamond Overlord comenzaron a brillar y envolvieron a ambos seres en una esfera de luz dorada la cual tenia un tamaño tan grande como la luna de la tierra-

-Los tripulantes del Gem Warship no entendían lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces que a lo lejos vieron caer como una lluvia todos los nucleos de Nickel-Gemas, todos sin ninguna pisca de energía, pero de entre todos esos nucleos lo que mas destaco fue ver caer las gemas de Blue y WitheDiamond asi como también a Steven que estaba en su escudo burbuja-

-El Gem Warship rapidamente aterrizo unos pocos metros de Steven y todos bajaron de la nave siendo Pearl la primera en correr al lado del chico híbrido-

Steven, que es lo que ocurrió !? -Pregunto Steel totalmente confundido por lo que había frente a el como el resto de los presentes-

No lo se, senti que algo me obligo a separarme de Leo, una fuerza como ninguna otra se lo llevo a el y a YellowDiamond al interior de esa esfera

-Ante la declaración de Steven, el Metal cientifico ya tenia una hipótesis solida, pero ahora temía por la vida de todos, y sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas cuando vio que la esfera comenzaba a tomar forma, un torso que se unía al planeta desde su cintura, unos brazos que se extendían y una cabeza la cual no tenia rostro o una forma, solo una cabeza en blanco-

Este es un estado puro del poder total de Lord Gold, toda forma de vida que haya tenido contacto con su poder ahora esta unida a el -Explico Chrome dejándose caer en el suelo-

Explicate ! -Exigió la gema guerrera-

Quiero decir que el destino de la raza humana, las gemas y cada especie en el universo que haya tenido contacto con Lord Gold, estará en manos de quien logre dar uso a ese poder, y haya adentro solo se encuentran Leonard y YellowDiamond... ahora todo depende de el

-Mientras que en el interior de la esfera...-

-Era un espacio totalmente en blanco, era como estar en la nada misma, pero curiosamente Leonard podía sentir como si estuviera de pie en una base solida, se preguntaba que era todo eso, sobre el flotaba el fragmento de su padre como una estrella que adornaba el espacio en blanco, pero frente a el se encontraba YellowDiamond-

Aun no eh olvidado cuantas veces vi a Gold desatar solo pequeñas muestras de su poder, en mas de una ocasion fui testigo de eso -Comenzó a relatar la matriarca- Recuerdo cuando nuestra razas estaban en una guerra contra 5 planetas, eran planetas muy grandes y abitados por criaturas poderosas, comenzábamos a perder muchos soldados intentando someter esos mundos hostiles, pero cuando Gold se canso de las perdidas, el mismo sin poner siquiera un pie sobre esos planetas, los hiso explotar lentamente... y lo único que vi de el fue que movió su mano... Puedes creerlo ? Solo con un gesto tan simple hiso explotar 5 mundos de manera lenta y lo mas impresionante es que el mismo declaro ante mi que ese no era todo el alcance de su poder

El no necesitaba de ejércitos, no necesitaba de los jueces de IRIDIUM, no necesitaba un planeta y a nadie de su raza metálica, simplemente creo todo eso porque se sentía solo, un desperdicio total que alguien como el tuviera todo ese poder -Continuo hablando YellowDiamond-

Tal vez tengas razón... -Dijo Leonard lo cual extraño bastante a la matriarca- En manos de quien sea tanto poder es un peligro, el creo una raza por un capricho y el acabo llevando a su misma raza a la ruina por confiar en ustedes, pero era un ser con miles de años de edad mas que ustedes y yo también me sentiría solitario es tanto tiempo

Por un tiempo llegue a preocuparme de lo que seria de mi, pero llegando a este punto ya no importa, porque yo no estoy luchando aquí para tomar venganza o para destruirte, estoy aquí luchando para proteger lo que es preciado para mi, como el hijo de un poderoso emperador y de una mujer humana maravillosa -Apuntando su gunblade a YellowDiamond quien invoco su espada-

Y es por eso que ahora ganare ! ! -Y con esas palabras del joven ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro-

"Leonard GoldWave vs YellowDiamonds, quien logre salir victorioso decidirá el destino de millones de vidas, pero nadie en el exterior sabe lo que ocurre dentro de la luz dorada, podrá Leonard derrotar a la matriarca de Homeworld por si solo ? En el próximo capitulo: Espíritu brillante, Oro irrompible"

 ** _Ya queda solo un capitulo mas y el epilogo... oh y claro unas palabras finales que vendran despues de dicho epilogo, la emoción en mi crece a medida que llego al final de esta historia que llego a las mas de 4500 visitas XD,_** **bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo,** _ **comenten y sigan la historia que toda opinion bien dada sera bien recibida, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capotulo :DD**_


	65. Capitulo 63

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Cap 64: Espíritu brillante, Oro irrompible

-Frente a frente habían chocado las armas de la matriarca de Gem Homewolrd y el hijo de Gold, eran solo ellos, a su alrededor solo se encontraba la nada, las espadas y los golpes chocando entre si resonando en un lugar donde nada podía bloquear el sonido de los impactos, donde todo lo que había era el deseo de ganar, ganar por el poder de Gold ya fuera para conquistarlo y destruirlo todo o para alejarlo de todo-

-Leonard tenia la ventaja de que podía moverse rápido al tirar del gatillo de su gunblade usando el impulso, pero su poder solo no era aun lo suficiente para resistir la fuerza de Yellowdiamond, aun si ya no tenia el poder de Gold de su lado, seguía siendo una amenaza por si sola-

-La matriarca disparaba ráfagas de energía con su mano libre, mientras que Leonard tiraba del gatillo de su arma evadiendo los proyectiles de energía, era duro cuando la enemiga en cuestión podía luchar tanto de cerca como a distancia, pero tenia que llegar un momento en el cual el joven adulto debía decidir tomar la delantera, impulsado con su gunblade en mano se lanzo apuntando el filo de su arma al cuello de YellowDiamond que bloqueo el ataque con su espada-

-Con la misma arma la matriarca contraataco, Leonard bloqueo la espada con su gunblade y las chispas brillaron en ese encuentro de fuerza, el joven adulto con su capa y sus cuernos de luz dorada aun no parecía poder luchar solo contra una Diamond, pero esta lucha no solo era de el, era una lucha por la cual habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas veces en la que estuvo cerca de la muerte y ahora no podía dejarse perder, desviando el filo de la espada de la matriarca, Leonard logro golpear con una patada el estomago de la Diamond ganando algo de distancia-

-Leonard levanto rapidamente su gunblade y YellowDiamond su mano, ambos dispararon un proyectil de energía creando una ligera explosión-

Sigues resistiéndote, sigues aferrándote a una esperanza vacía, sabes que al final solo yo permaneceré de pie y el poder del emperador Gold sera mio... -YellowDiamond con un fuerte movimiento de su espada genero una onda cortante la cual impacto frente a Leonard resultando lastimado debido a la explosión- Ni aun ahora que están todos ustedes al borde de morir, ni aun ahora entienden que solo yo estoy hecha para gobernar

Que estas hecha para gobernar dices ? -Expreso Leonard poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad- El poder que se usa solo para lastimar es un poder sin propósito, mi padre... Gold tampoco tenia un propósito para usar su poder, pero por mi cuerpo corre la energía del ser a quien mas has temido en este universo ! -Finalmente poniéndose de pie firme, apuntando su arma este disparo un proyectil el cual sin esfuerzo fue desviado por YellowDiamond, pero notando solo segundos despues que había rasguñado su rostro-

-Ese pequeño rasguño había llamado su atención lo suficiente como para que Leonard se acercara a toda velocidad propinando una fuerte patada doble en su rostro- Yo si tengo un propósito por el cual usar mi poder y es proteger el mundo en el que vivo ! -Sin detener su ataque Leonard conecto un corte de su espada en uno de los brazos de la matriarca, luego otro en una de sus piernas y cuando se preparaba para el ultimo golpe fue golpeado por un proyectil de energía-

-Ese ultimo golpe lo había dejado desorientado, sus sentidos volvieron a encenderse cuando sintió numerosos proyectiles atravesar sus extremidades, aun asi su cabeza no logro tocar la superficie sobre la que estaban de pie, su cuello estaba siendo sujetado por YellowDiamond que levanto su puño conectando el primero de una gran serie de golpes-

-Mientras tanto en el exterior-

-Los aliados de Leonard veían como poco a poco el cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un cambio, poco a poco el rostro estaba tomando forma, algo se formaba en su pecho, una mala señal cuando el rostro poco a poco comenzó a asemejarse al de YellowDiamond que los llevo a pensar lo peor, su camarada, su rey, su amigo derrotado ante la matriarca y ahora seguiría su turno-

El puede hacerlo... -Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen de esas palabras, era Steven tomando la mano de su amiga Connie, ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar aquel cuerpo de luz que seguía tomando la forma de YellowDiamond, su juventud o su inocencia o lo que fuera que les daba esa esperanza era suficiente para que el resto también comenzara a creer, a creer que Leonard ganaría-

-De regreso al interior-

-YellowDiamond no tenia importancia en continuar con la paliza, ya el rostro de Leonard estaba lleno de moretones y sangrado nasal e incluso sus ojos sangraban un poco, la resistencia o la fuerza de voluntad del chico híbrido eran increíbles, pero eso no le importaba a la matriarca quien continuo golpeando, continuo pese a que consideraba que debía acabar con todo ya de una vez, pero frente a ella estaba lo que representaba algo inimaginable-

-Frente a la matriarca se encontraban los recuerdos del ser a quien ella temía, de aquel ser que podría haberla obligado a arrodillarse, aquel ser que podía destruir mundos solo con mover su mano y con un chasquido de sus dedos crear mundos nuevos, todos los recuerdos que tenia de Gold la llenaban de un temor que jamas aceptaría, un temor de que siempre existió un ser mas poderoso que ella y sus hermanas que podría haber destruido todo su imperio, no le importaba que fuera algo irónico el hecho de que ella misma junto a Blue y Withe habían llevado a la raza de gemas a su fin, solo deseaba ese poder y nada mas-

Esto no terminara pronto -Conectando un golpe mas en su rostro- Si no eres capas de vencerme entonces nunca seras como el verdadero Gold, tu eres solo un ser impuro, una mesclar, un híbrido, que es lo que podría tener tu parte humana que te hace tan especial ?

-Leonard no podía moverse ya, sus brazos y piernas estaban lastimados, sus moretones le impedían ver claramente y poco a poco su conciencia se desvanecía, pero si logro escuchar esa pregunta claramente con lo que Leonard dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa la cual mostraba burla y confianza- Porque mi humanidad es lo que me permite evolucionar...

-Una clara respuesta, una respuesta honesta, una respuesta orgullosa, y una respuesta que hiso a YellowDiamond tomar su espada y atravesar al joven en su estomago, finalmente todo había terminado, finalmente ahora el poder de Gold seria suyo, solo debía poner fin a la vida del híbrido de una vez por todas, pero fue entonces que lo vio, vio al joven levantarse nuevamente-

Es imposible ! -Expreso pensando en voz alta, ciertamente no debería poder ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero era aun mas imposible el hecho, el momento en el cual la gunblade se convirtió en un cetro inconfundible, el arma del poder máximo, un instrumento usado para crear y destruir, un símbolo de los recuerdos tortuosos de su miedo hacia el antiguo emperador, pues ahora ver directo al chico híbrido era como ver directo a mismo Gold-

-Leonard aun estaba consciente, consciente de que no podía ni quería rendirse, pero no sabia que le estaba dando ese poder, si se trataba de su padre nuevamente, aquel poder que se salio de control en la primera lucha contra Cobalt, pero pese a que aun se encontraba consciente, algo le impedía seguir luchando, su cuerpo se movía por si solo, ya no sostenía su gunblade, ahora sostenía un cetro, el cetro de su padre-

Tu... Tu estas muerto ! ! -Grito YellowDiamond corriendo con su espada, esperando cortar a Leonard a la mitad, el cuerpo recibió el impacto, el filo de la espada si golpeo a Leonard, pero la herida fue sufrida por las manos de YellowDiamonds-

Tantos siglos y aun cometes tantos errores Yellow -Esa voz, esa expresión, esos ojos, todo eso hiso que el mundo y todas las ambiciones de la matriarca se vinieran abajo, aun mas cuando sintió la mano del joven tomar su cuello y levantarla sin ningún esfuerzo- Admito que pase mucho tiempo buscando el mejor modo de invadir su mundo, pude haberlas destruido en cualquier momento, pero nunca quise tomar esa salida tan fácil, y al final solo basto mi "muerte" para que todo esto ocurriera

-Leonard solo a YellowDiamond quien no perdió tiempo y continuo atacando con todos sus medios, su espada, su energía, su fuerza bruta, todo lo que tenia y nada funcionaba, sus armas mas grandes estaban en Homewolrd y no tenia como salir de ese lugar vació a donde habían sido llevados, no tenia nada mas ya, solo lo estaba golpeando con sus puños desnudos sin conseguir el menos efecto-

-Fue entonces que Leonard atrapo la mano de YellowDiamond, esta estaba totalmente desesperada, y Leonard tendría una victoria que no seria del todo suya- Este es tu fin... -La mano libre de Leonard quedo frente al rostro de YellowDiamond, y al cerrar su mano el cuerpo físico de la matriarca comenzó a desintegrarse, en un grito desgarrador finalmente solo quedo la gema de la Diamond, y del cuerpo de Leonard frente a el se materializo su padre-

No tenias que hacer eso, yo no lo hubiera querido... -Dijo Leonard con el rostro avergonzado-

Tu no fuiste enviado aquí con el fin de vencer a YellowDiamond hijo, fuiste enviado aquí para cumplir una ultima labor aun mas importante, sera la ultima si decides que hacer con todo esto... -Alzando sus manos a su hijo, el fragmento de oro original, el fragmento original del emperador Gold-

Depende de ti decidir que es lo que ocurrirá con cada especie que ah tenido contacto con este poder, pero no es un poder que puedas rechazar, porque el poder no puede destruirse hijo, al final llegara a manos de otros

-Leonard no quería el poder, no quería tener que cargar con eso, o mas bien en el fondo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero tenia miedo de que algún día pudiera dejarse llevar por el, no quería cometer los errores de su padre o los errores de las Diamonds, pero entonces recordó algo importante, las palabras que dijo a YellowDiamond sobre el potencial humano para evolucionar, el joven adulto acepto el fragmento y en ese momento desapareció dejando solo a Gold, o al menos no completamente solo-

No tienes que preocuparte por el Rachel, estará bien, en su vida no estará solo -Comento el antiguo emperador, a su lado nuevamente había aparecido la madre de Leonard, quien cariñosamente tomo la mano de Gold, ambos como esporas al viento se desvanecieron nuevamente-

-Y en el exterior nuevamente-

-El rostro que era de YellowDiamond, el rostro que había tomado el cuerpo de luz, se detuvo en su proceso de formacion, todos lo notaron asi como también notaron el fragmento de la matriarca caer de ese cuerpo, en su cabeza se materializaron los cuernos distintivos y el rostro final del cuerpo luminoso paso a ser primero un rostro que toco en lo mas profundo de los Metals, el rostro de su antiguo rey, instintivamente todos de inclinaron ante eso, todos verían por ultima vez el rostro de su primer emperador, tal vez había sido el cansancio, todos se encontraba agotados, y por eso debió ser que ninguno logro contener su emoción y los brillantes rasgos de sus emociones a las que estaban sujetos fluyeron de sus ojos-

-Fue entonces que le rostro cambio nuevamente, ahora era el rostro que todos esperaban , el de Leonard Goldwave, en la voluntad de Leonard Goldwave se encontraba el destino de innumerables vidas, y en lo que en su pecho había tomado forma del fragmento de oro, este comenzó a dejar salir incontables corrientes de energía, toda esa energía con un único propósito, el de devolver la vida-

-Toda gema rota en el planeta, toda gema modificada, toda gema obligada a convertirse en una Nickel-Gema, no solo en el planeta, por toda la existencia del universo, toda gema obligada a convertirse una Nickel-Gema volvería a su estado original, los trozos de las gemas destruidas se reunirían, incluso los trozos que componían al extinto Cluster en la tierra, todos volverían a su forma de origen a excepción de las 3 Nickel-Gemas de élite que habían traicionado a las Diamonds, todos regresarían al planeta-

Estamos alucinando ? -Pregunto Steel a quien pudiera responderle, mas todos estaban mudos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo-

-Poco a poco las gemas que llegaron al planeta tomaron su forma fisica, frente a ellas aquel enorme cuerpo de luz, era imponente y terrorífico, tanto que ninguna se atrevía a moverse frente a el-

-en el interior de la luz Leonard tuvo la voluntad de devolver la vida a las gemas, pero porque debería solo conformarse con eso ? Ellas no merecían haber sufrido por las ambiciones de sus lideres, no merecían haber sido convertidas en algo mas en contra de su voluntad, ellas debieron ser libres de elegir lo que querían porque lo merecían, asi como una raza que merecía volver a la vida-

-En el exterior asi como ocurrió con las gemas, los cubos de Nickel distribuidos por el cosmos comenzaron a reunirse en Gem Homeworld, pero pronto todos estos comenzaron a tomar una nueva forma, una forma que solo los Metals reconocieron, eran fragmentos de metal, fragmentos de todos los tipos, de todas las clases, los fragmentos de antiguos integrantes de su casi extinta raza comenzaron a formarse a partir de cientos y cientos de cubos de Nickel, fragmentos que solo necesitaban ser energizados nuevamente, en términos simples, Leonard había resucitado a la raza metálica a partir de los cubos de Nickel-

-Finalmente la luz se extinguió, el cuerpo gigante desapareció dejando en el centro de todo a Leonard Goldwave, los Metals fueron los primeros en acercarse a el, lo primero que hiso el joven fue recoger las gemas de las Dimaonds y las entrego a Garnet-

"Ah terminado la pelea, el universo al fin ya no temería a las Diamonds, pero Leonard tal vez haya mordido mas de lo que puede masticar, pues ah dejado a una raza completa sin sus lideres y ah revivido a otra casi por completo, cual sera la ultima elección del hijo de Gold ? En el ultimo capitulo: Leonard Goldwave"

 _ **Bueno, solo queda el epilogo, quisiera dedicar unas palabras finales ahora mismo pero eso lo dejare mejor para las palabras de autor al final del fic, sin mas que decir**_ **espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo,** _ **comenten y sigan la historia que toda opinión bien dada sera bien recibida, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el uuuuuuutimo capitulo :DD**_


	66. Epilogo

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

Epilogo: Leonard Goldwave

-El joven adulto acompañados de sus dos pequeños amigos caminaban por la playa, querían poder hacer muchas cosas en un solo día, cosas como comer una rosquilla en TheBigDonut, ir a los juegos de FunLand, comer unas palas o incluso una pizza de pescado, jugar algún vídeo juego o ver una película, era bastante temprano pero era un día que Steven y Connie queria aprovechar en su totalidad junto a Leonard-

-Al mismo tiempo en el templo, Chrome hacia unas cuantas modificaciones al portal con ayuda de Pearl y Peridot, despues del combate en Gem Homeworld habían pasado 5 días, 5 días en los cuales las gemas anteriormente sirvientes de las Diamonds no se habían movido de su planeta, y la resucitada raza metálica necesitaba un nuevo planeta-

Entonces Silver, Steel y Tungsten salieron hace unos 2 días ? -Pregunto Peridot al Chrome-

Así es, como Leonard revivió a nuestra raza de cierta manera, necesitaran un nuevo planeta, imagino que Silver querrá buscar algún mundo deshabitado, mientras que Bismuth y Platinum junto a las 3 Nickel-Gemas de elite que quedaron se aseguraran de que las gemas en Gem Homewolrd no intenten alguna tontería, y hablando de eso Pearl... tu no pareces triste por lo obvio de las cosas

-El asunto en cuestión era que la nueva raza metálica necesitaria de la guía de alguien, nesecitaria de la guía de quienes tuvieran mas experiencia en la vida, nesecitarian a quienes hasta hace poco eran los últimos 6 metales vivos, y obviamente Silver tendría que cargar con eso separándose de Pearl- Oh vamos Chrome, no es como si nunca mas fuéramos a vernos, por algo estamos haciendo estos arreglos al portal no ?

-El cientifico guardo silencio tomando la palabra de la gema- Ademas creo que hay quienes podrían sentirse peor que yo -Apuntando con su dedo a la playa, Pearl hiso ver a Chrome y a Peridot que en la arena se encontraban Amethyst y Jasper mirando al horizonte-

Ellas estarán bien, despues de tantos golpes que han recibido superar esto no debería ser dificil, despues de todo como dijo Pearl, no es un adiós -Comento Peridot- Por cierto, donde están Garnet y Lapis ?

-Mientras tanto en el porta de la distorsion galáctica...-

-La fusión y la gema azul miraban el portal que conectaba a Gem Homewolrd, tenían ciertos sentimientos encontrado, aunque no sabían como expresarlo, pese a ser rebeles o anteriormente prisioneras eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguían siendo gemas, y ellas habían derrotado a la autoridad del diamante, a las lideres de una raza completa-

Crees que deberíamos hacernos responsables por esto ? Entre todas nosotras no se si alguien quisiera hacerse cargo de toda una especie... bueno tal vez Peridot querría hacerlo, pero no seria la mejor idea -Comento Lapis de pie al lado de Garnet quien solo acomodo sus lentes oscuros-

Nadie de nosotros puede decidir eso, llevamos demasiado tiempo luchando contra las Diamonds como para que ahora nosotras ocupemos el puesto de matriarcas, nosotras luchamos para proteger la tierra y lo logramos, pero las gemas de Homeworld tienen que salir adelante por su propia cuenta, al menos eso es lo que creo -Sentencio Garnet finalmente-

-Al mismo tiempo en Beach City...-

-Steven, Leonard y Connie ya habían salido de Funland con algunos premios en sus manos, cosas como peluches gigantes, relojes de plástico y algodones de azúcar, pero entre tanta diversión los chicos ocultaban algo y Leonard lo sabia, sabia que era lo que les preocupaba, era imposible no saberlo, ellos pensaban que el joven se marcharía-

Chicos, si saben que no estoy obligado a convertirme en el emperador de la nueva raza metálica verdad ?

Espera Leo, dices que no te marcharas para siempre y te convertirás en el nuevo emperador de... ? -Connie no pudo terminar su pregunta, Steven también iba a preguntar lo mismo pero fue entonces que Leonard puso sus manos en las bocas de ambos para que guardaran silencio y escucharan-

Yo no soy un emperador chicos, soy solo un joven de 21 años que vive en la tierra, no importa si ahora puedo crear supernovas y consumir galaxias como aparentemente mi padre hacia, yo sigo siendo lo que quiero ser, y lo que quiero ser es un ser humano algo raro que vive en Beach City

-Los ojos de Steven y Connie se humedecieron ante tal declaración, era cierto, Leonard era un chico humano, no era como Steven que deseaba tener aventuras mágicas increíbles o como Connie que quería tener experiencias únicas fuera de lo humano, Leonard siempre vivió como un chico humano hasta que llego a Beach city, hasta que encontró su origen pero eso no cambiaría nada mas en su vida, no seria el nuevo emperador-

Bien, que tal si continuamos con nuestro día de diversión eh ? -Pregunto Leonard a sus dos pequeños amigos que asintieron sonrientes-

Sabes aun no lo entiendo Leo... -Comento Steven a su amigo- Cuando luchamos convertidos en GoldenQuartz, que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió despues, al final con ese enorme cuerpo de luz y lo que ocurrió contigo y YellowDiamond ?

Pues no se explicarlo bien, cuando mi fragmento y el fragmento original de mi padre reaccionaron uno al otro liberaron su verdadero poder, como YellowDiamond era quien controlaba a la fusión Diamond Overlord, solo ella y yo fuimos llevados a la manifestación del poder de mi padre, aunque no fui yo quien la derroto -Notando que estaban ya en la playa aprovechando para tomar asiento en la arena-

Al final quien venció a YellowDiamond fue mi padre, el dijo que yo no estaba hay para vencer a YellowDiamond, estaba hay para decidir lo que haría con su poder, y entonces regrese a las gemas en el universo a su estado original y use los cubos de Nickel para crear nuevos metales, cuando todo termino les pedí a Bismuth y a Platinum que se quedaran para cuidar a las gemas, se que deben estar bien ahora

-Y de hecho lo estaban, ninguna gema había intentado revelarse contra los dos únicos Metals presentes, la sola mirada de Platinum bastaba para intimidarlas, sabían que el no tendría piedad si intentaban atacarlo, aunque se veía mas aburrido que amenazante, mientras que el Metal artístico por su lado también ya tenia poca paciencia, habían pasado 5 días ya donde lo único que entretenía era la música que creaba la Nickel-Gema N°5, ella y sus 2 camaradas de élite por obvios motivos se quedarían en Homewolrd-

-En otra parte del universo Silver, Steel y Tungsten ya se encontraban en un planeta vacío, al menos no había formas de vida inteligente en este, con eso ya confirmado el Metal capitán saco una caja negra, una entregada por Chrome que al dejarla en el suelo se convirtió en un portal, el portal que conectaría con el templo de las Gems- Bien, Chrome ya debe de haber terminado lo suyo, vamos a regresar -Comando Silver, los 3 metales se pusieron sobre la plataforma del portal y envueltos por un pilar de luz en pocos segundos ya se encontraban frente a su camarada cientifico, asi como también frente a Pearl y Peridot-

-Pocos minutos despues Pearl y Silver se encontraban en el antiguo campo e guerra, donde las armas aun descansaban imperturbables, Silver desde hace mucho ya no usaba su mascara y era algo que a Pear le gustaba, aquellos ojos que parecían siempre tener una decisión firme-

Si sabes tan bien como yo que lo nuestro no sera un adiós verdad ? -Le dijo la gema al Metal quien asintió con la cabeza dejándose perder en el horizonte del campo- A veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado nosotros, y también me pregunto que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocidos antes, aunque claro tu tienes una edad mucho mayor a la mía Silver

-El Metal capitán tomo asiento en el suelo y Pearl hiso lo mismo- Ahora creo que las cosas solo pueden mejorar, solo no vallas a poner tu atención en otras Pearls si llegas a ir a Gem Homewolrd -Dijo la gema en un gesto de broma, esta rió ligeramente para dar a entender que era solo una broma, Silver solo rodeo a Pearl con uno de sus brazos y dejo un largo beso en su mejilla antes de volver a mirar donde alcanzaran sus ojos-

Tal vez antes sentí algo por una sirvienta, pero tu desde hace mucho que no eres una sirvienta como el resto de las Pearls, todas ustedes las Cristal Gems... Tu, tu eres algo único Pearl -Expreso Silver sonriendo-

-Mientras tanto afuera del templo...-

Así que te marcharas sin arreglar las cosas definitivamente ? -Reclamo Jasper al metal guerrero que había llegado hace poco por el portal-

No hay nada que arreglar Jasper, tu y yo luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas una vez y tu me venciste, aunque claro, las cosas serian muy diferentes si volviéramos a luchar -Declaro Platinum confiado, Jasper esta vez lo dejaría pasar, ya que en un combate serio entre ambos uno de ellos tal vez acabaría demasiado mal- Ademas tienes una rivalidad que cuidar no crees Jasper ? No importa como lo vea creo que tu y Garnet siempre volverán a golpearse una a la otra

-Tal vez tenia razón o tal vez no, pero si a tenia Jasper lo aceptaba, una camarada y una eterna rival, dos eternas rivales tratándose de Garnet- Es cierto, creo que seguiré intentando e intentando hasta que logre vencerla finalmente, no planeo conformarme con empates

-Ambos guerreros estaban uno al lado del otro ya mirando en direcciones opuestas, un rápido giro de ambos y veían el imponente puño del otro frente a sus rostros, Jasper mantenía su sonrisa tal y como se el enseño y Platinum también- Eso es Jasper, nunca dejes esa sonrisa en la batalla y si ves que la batalla no viene a ti, entonces tu debes buscarla

-Mientras que al otro lado de la playa se encontraban Steel y Amethyst, la gema purpura si se veía algo molesta, Steel no quería decirle algunas palabras, era algo que sobraba, solo se trataba de una gema haciendo berrinches, pero tenia que haber algún gesto que pudiera hacer para decir que todo estaría bien, que tal vez un día de visita podrían ir a corretear y jugar con basura como la gema purpura acostumbraba, algo que pudiera aligerar el peso en ambos, ninguno de los dos era un pensador brillantes, pero si recordaban el combate en la isla, cuando Amehtyst había logrado vencer a Steel, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dieron un fuerte cabezazo, sintieron el dolor de inmediato pero mas que quejarse comenzaron a reír-

-En el portal de la distorsion galáctica solo se encontraban Garnet y Tungten, ellos no tenían mucho que decirse, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo lo que había visto ya Garnet parecía como si fuera una despedida definitiva aunque sabia que no era asi en realidad- Sabes creo que hay algo que aprender de todo lo ocurrido, aunque han pasado tantos siglos desde que nuestra raza fue traicionada o desde que ustedes traicionaron a la suya propia llegando a este punto, todos hemos sido de mente muy cerrada -Expreso Tunsten quien se encontraba en su forma normal con la apariencia de niño-

Es posible, nosotras como Cristal Gems siempre veíamos por el bien estar del planeta, pero antes de que las primeras gemas llegaran aquí, este mundo ya era habitado por los humanos, nosotras queríamos proteger este mundo, pero no eramos del todo parte de el, no sabíamos y aun no sabemos del todo como tratar con otros humanos, nos tomo mucho tiempo entender a Greg o lo que eran los bebes o lo que necesitaba un humano para vivir -Pese a tantas palabras la expresión de Garnet no cambiaba en lo absoluto-

Creo que nunca se vive demasiado para aprender, yo tendré que aprender a tratar con diferentes tipos de seres vivos de ahora en adelante, tu solo debes aprender a tratar mejor con otros humanos... si es que quieres hacerlo -se miraron por un momento y luego dejaron salir un largo y pesado suspiro-

-Bismuth y Lapis se hallaban en el mar a unos cuantos kilómetros de Beach City, ellos no tenían anda que decirse, el artista era alguien que había ayudado a la gema a volverse mas fuerte para luchar por un mundo que la había mantenido prisionera por 5000 años, en un principio siempre se trato de ayudar a Steven y antes de darse cuenta todo el rencos hacia las otras gemas había desaparecido-

Sabes Lapis, este mundo tiene bastante que ofrecer, tanto que no se si podría quedarme aquí o ir al nuevo planeta de mi especie -Bismuth compartia ideas a las que Lapis no mostraba mayor interés, eran las palabras de un sujeto extraño y siempre pensaría que es extraño- Yo vendré de ves en cuando a ver todas las cosas que tiene para ofrecer este mundo ya sean hermosas o no, pero tu que llevas tanto tiempo en este mundo y no conoces nada de el...

-Esas ultimas palabras si habían logrado llamar la atención de la gema, toda su atención- si quieres ir a recorrer el universo, o volver a un planeta que ya no esta atado por tiranas, o quedarte a conocer este mundo... pues es tu elección, pero quiero creer en que ya no tienes ninguna razón para odiar al planeta tierra, el buscar lo que tu puedas llamar hermoso en este mundo... eso es lo mas hermoso que puedes hacer -Dicho eso Bismuth comenzó a alejarse-

Creo que tiene razón... -Penso Lapis en voz alta ya sola, lista comenzó a volar de regreso a Beach City-

-El día paso, ya el sol se estaba poniendo, los 6 Metals estaban reunidos alrededor del portal del templo preparados para irse, solo faltaba que llegaran Steven, Connie y Leonard, el trió no tardo en aparecer por la puerta de la casa sorprendidos de ver a todos reunidos, en ese momento incluso estaba Greg presente-

Chicos ? -Pregunto el joven adulto algo intrigado, aunque lo veía venir de cierta manera-

Joven Leonard, en este poco tiempo lo hemos visto crecer, hemos sido testigos de su potencial y ahora usted posee el poder que una vez fue el de nuestro primer gobernante, aun asi respetamos su lado como humano, pero aun con eso nos gustaría que al menos nuestra nueva raza lo conociera no como el hijo de Gold, si no como Leonard GoldWave

-El joven suspiro algo presionado ante eso- Esta bien, supongo que debo darles una tarea mas ya que no podemos dejar a dos especies a su suerte

Leo espera ! -Exclamo Steven- Tu... realmente volverás verdad ?

Por supuesto que lo haré Steven, pero no me esperes despierto -Dicho eso todos estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando la menos esperada de las gemas los detuvo por un segundo, se trataba de Peridot-

Espera, Chrome...Yo...Tu... -La gema aun no había construido sus nuevas partes roboticas, por lo que se veía pequeña a los ojos del cientifico- No me ayudaras ha hacer unas nuevas partes para mi ?

Eres una gema auto suficiente Peridot, pero creo que ya quedo mas que claro que este es solo un hasta pronto, pero si quieres una respuesta honesta te diré que ya eres capas de construir la tecnología que te de tu satisfacción... aunque esa forma diminuta tampoco te queda de todo mal -El cientifico dejo salir una sonrisa a la pequeña tecnica, despues de eso fueron envueltos por la luz del portal-

-El nuevo planeta de los metales fue bautizado como NEO IRIDIUM, un planeta que contaba con una atmósfera propia similar a la tierra, el portal había sido instalado en una colina, al llegar Leonard vio frente a el a todos los fragmentos inactivos de los metales que alguna vez existieron, o los que pudo lograr crear con los cubos de Nickel-

Bien, antes de hacer esto... Silver, cuando hayamos terminado aquí ve a Gem Homewolrd con Steel y Tungsten, sin las Diamonds las cosas no tienen porque volver a salir mal, ellas... y ahora ellos también, necesitan ayuda -Los 3 primeros mencionado asintieron con la cabeza- Chrome, Platinum y Busmuth pongan al corriente de todo lo que paso a la nueva raza metálica -Los 3 mencionado ahora también asintieron, con eso dicho finalmente Leonard levanto su brazo a los cielos y manifestó una pequeña acumulación de energía que parecía formar una pequeña galaxia en su mano, de esa acumulación de energia, corrientes de energía vital aun mas pequeñas a la vista llegaban a cada fragmento metálico, todos los cuerpos comenzaron a tomar su forma, había de distintas formas y tamaños, de todos colores y densidades, pero la confusión reinaba por sobre todo en ese momento-

ATENCION ! ! -Grito Platinum haciéndose escuchar a todos los nuevos metales, Chrome creo un megáfono con le cual Leonard se dirigió a todos-

Mi nombre es Leonard Goldwave, tal vez todos ustedes se pregunten quien soy o que hago en este lugar, lo que si puedo decirles es que no tienen nada que temer, pero también es mi deber que todos sepan que Gold, su primer emperador, ya no se encuentra mas en este mundo -Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre si, esas palabras fueron suficientes para notar que todos recordaban a Gold- Sin embargo yo me encuentro aquí, yo soy el hijo y heredero de todo lo que alguna vez fue mi padre, de lo que alguna vez fue Gold, aun asi yo no me quedare para gobernarlos, todos son libres de decidir su camino porque confió en que cada metal que esta frente a mi hoy elegirá correctamente, dicho esto, estos 6 metales aquí a mi lado serán los responsables de traer la nueva prosperidad a esta raza ! -Señalando a los 6 tipos de metales que habían a su lado, un soldado, un guerrero, un artista, un capitán, un cientifico y un expiador único en su tipo-

-Ante esas palabras la respuesta fue unánime, todos los presentes se arrodillaron, no era la reacción que Leonard esperaba, pero todos habían entendido la idea, ahora dos razas sin sus lideres serian unidas para prosperar, ya sea que tomara tiempo o no demasiado-

-Y al dia siguiente...-

-En el templo amaneció ya, Steven se preparo para un nuevo día, hiso lo que debía hacer en su baño y ya habiendo tomado desayuno era hora de salir a estirar las piernas caminado junto a su León, no se dio cuenta cuando sus pies lo llevaron frente a lo que debía ser la casa de Leonard y los Metals, ya no se encontraban hay, se preguntaba si Leonard realmente volvería, tal vez debía quedarse a ayudar a los metales-

Me estabas esperando Steven ?

-Aquella voz inconfundible lo hiso reaccionar, al voltear vio a su amigo, su joven adulto amigo sosteniendo una bolsa con algunas comprar, Steven grito el nombre de su amigo e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo haciendo que este soltara la bolsa- Lo ves ? Te dije que no me marcharía

-El nuevo planeta NEO IRIDIUM, prosperando gracias a los 6 sobrevivientes de la mayor tragedia de su raza, una tragedia que quedaría en el olvido con el paso del tiempo, asi como la caída de su primer gobernante mas este nunca seria olvidado, no paso demasiado tiempo para que el planeta comenzara a tener sus primeras construcciones, la mas importante en la colina donde fue plantado el portal a la tierra, una ciudadela donde en el centro de esta se levantaron dos estatuas, la primera era del primer emperador de la raza metálica Lord Gold, y la segunda del joven híbrido que le devolvió la vida a dicha raza, Leonard Goldwave-

 **FIN**

_**Y asi llegamos al final de la linea, primero que nada debo decir que tan pronto suba esto habre subido tambien las notas de autor, donde dedicare unas palabras a todos ustedes mis estimados lectores, con eso sin mas nos vemos en unos momentos :DDD**_


	67. Notas de autor

_**Steven Universe Fanfic: Gems and Metals - Golden Quartz**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Steven Universe, los Ost y las canciones que puedan llegar a aparecer no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia y los Oc si son míos.**_

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _ **Bueno primero que nada un agradecimiento enorme a todos los lectores, a todos quienes siguieron la historia pues llegue al total de las 5000 visitas, normalmente diria que no esperaba tantas pero como la primera temporada tuvo ya su exito... bueno tampoco planeo vanaglorearme de eso XD**_

 _ **Tal vez para quienes siguieron la historia debio ser raro que uno de mis Oc tuviera el nombre de lo que termino siendo una gema en la serie original, al final a mi Bismuth OC como creo haber dicho antes no quise cambiarle el nombre ya que en la serie esta puesta como una gema, yo la tengo aqui como un Metal y claro cuando le puse nombre al Oc nunca pense que saldria un personaje con el mismo nombre**_

 _ **Me arriesgo a suponer que mas de uno se sintio cuando murieron Silver y tal vez un poco con Chrome XD**_

 _ **Aradecimientos especiales a:**_

 _ **EldrowNoldvano**_  
 _ **Patomaionesa**_  
 _ **Galahippo1**_  
 _ **Estarrosa**_  
 _ **Cronos Cabrera**_  
 _ **YamaKurai**_  
 _ **Junior VB**_  
 _ **agusman**_  
 _ **Ojo de Tigre**_  
 _ **thoril**_  
 _ **Furanx**_  
 _ **Morde The Cat**_  
 _ **Rivera92**_  
 _ **ad210504**_  
 _ **charmandito**_  
 _ **master master god**_  
 _ **Esteban Galaxias**_  
 _ **jocker**_

 _ **Y claro a todos quienes siguieron esta historia**_

 _ **No se cuando volvere a escribir algun Fic de este fandom ya que tengo algunos sin terminar y no hace mucho que entre a un fandom nuevo, quienes me siguen por autor sabran de que serie hablo XD**_

 _ **Ahora sin mas como siempre espero hayan disfrutado de esto hasta el final, todos son libres de comentar y prguntar lo que les venga en gana aqui despues de esto, con esto ls digo que nos vemoooooooos en la proxima historia :D**_


End file.
